


Shattered Silence

by teamchasez



Category: NSYNC, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 122,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: Country superstar Rachel Bass was involved in a car accident that left her unable to hear. With her world tossed upside down, an old friend reenters her life showing her that love is all that matters.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rachel Bass was running late. There was no other way to swing it. She had five minutes to get from the Capitol Records Tower in Los Angeles to Lance's house in Burbank. There was no way she was gonna make it. Not even if she hit every green light and there was no traffic; two things that would never ever happen. At least not in LA.

'Where are you?'

Rachel looked down at the text message from Lance and sighed. 'Still at the Tower. I'm hurrying. I'm sorry.' She replied as she climbed into her car. She groaned looking at the clock as the minutes ticked closer to three o'clock. She was supposed to be at her brother's house twenty minutes ago where she was slated to be a guest on his radio show, Dirty Pop. 

'Oh the life of a superstar country singer. ;)'

'On my way now, just cover for me.' Rachel text as she backed her vehicle from the parking spot. She held the phone in her hand as she straightened the wheel and put the car in drive. It vibrated in her hand and she gave the screen a quick glance.

'Where are you?'

This time it wasn't from Lance. It was from Ben; her boyfriend of two years. The relationship had started off great. They really clicked and had a good time together. A big thing was her family liked him, especially Lance. Being her twin brother, Lance had a lot of say in who she dated not that he knew that particular piece of information. 'Just leaving meeting. On my way to Lance's.'

Unfortunately their relationship may have started off great but it hadn't stayed that way. Lately though it wasn't all that great. The text message she just received was one of the reasons. Ben started texting her a lot more when they were apart. Asking where she was, who she was with, when she'd be home. It had gotten so bad, that she had to have her assistant, Megan, make up a rule where she had control over her cell phone while Rachel was working.

Aside from trying to keep tabs on her all the time, there were rumors that he was cheating on her. At first, she had brushed them off. You couldn't survive in the business without having rumors spread about you. It was just part of the deal. You have to learn to look at the source and ignore. Lately they'd been harder to ignore. He had stopped touring with her, choosing only to come during the bigger city dates.

It had come to mind that Ben was only with her for her money; for the people he could meet and the parties he could get in to. The days of him on her arm being dragged to any event she wanted was becoming a thing of the past. Some of the smaller events, he didn't know why she wasted her time. If he wasn't going to be photographed, he didn't want to waste his time especially if it had something to do with equal rights. She was a firm believer that people should have the right to marry whom ever they choose and enjoy the benefits. She had thought Ben believed that as well, but lately she wasn't sure.

Their last fight had been about the parties after the Oscars. The Oscars were still three weeks away. Each year, Rachel tried to make it to Elton John's after party. All proceeds from the party went toward his AIDS Foundation. Lance went every year and when she wasn't on tour, she tired to be there as well. Thirty-five hundred a ticket was nothing to laugh at but she paid but she bought two and Ben threw a fit because he wasn't going. There were better parties to attend.

It was time to pull the plug on their relationship. They wanted different things in life. Ben was shooting toward notoriety and rubbing elbows with the richest of rich. She just wanted to sing and perform her music. When she wasn't doing that, she wanted to be home spending time with Lance and Michael; visiting her parents and older sister, Stacy and her family back in Mississippi. She didn't need to be seen with the latest who's who of Hollywood. She just needed her family.

When she came to the stop sign to pull out onto the road, she tossed her cell phone down in the cup holder and fiddled with the radio buttons on her steering wheel. In a matter of seconds, Lance's voice filled the car as his show started.

"Well hello my little peanuts," Lance's voice hit her ears. "It's Tuesday, January twenty-. ninth.

"I'm proud of you for getting the day correct," Drew said. 

"I had it written down." Rachel heard papers shuffling and she could picture her brother holding up the outline of the day's show. "Even circled. It was supposed to be a special day."

"Aww, a special day. Why is that Lance?"

"First let me introduce my peanuts today..."

Rachel smiled listening to him introduce the friends he had on the show. She liked how he called them his peanuts. She wished could be there right now. Being on tour, which included some overseas dates, she had been unable to appear as a guest on the show. She should have been there the first day in September when Dirty Pop went on the air but she had a show in Texas that night. There were times she had been able to call in, but had been unable to actually be in studio with them.

"Today is special because we have a new peanut with us..."

"Looks like the same old crowd to me Lance. Me, Lisa, Turkey..."

"Well our new peanut is running late but she'll be here. You know being on the show will really skyrocket her career. She won't miss it."

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes at Lance's words.

"I think you've kept our listeners in suspense long enough," Lisa said.

"Well joining us as soon as she makes her way from The Tower to my house..."

"She'll never make it in time," Michael broke in. "The show will be over by the time she gets here."

"If you guys don't be quiet, I'll never get to introduce her."

"She's not even here how can you even introduce her."

"Well she will be here," Lance said.

"Who!" 

"My sister!" Lance's voice rose. "That's right listeners. You heard it here and on my Twitter account, her Twitter account and DirtyPop108's Twitter account basically all week. As soon as she makes it through traffic, we'll have a real celebrity in the house, my sister Rachel Bass."

Rachel shook her head as she listened to them talk about her and wished she was there to participate. "Come on," she muttered coming to a stop behind a couple cars at a traffic light. She rested her elbow on the door and leaned her head in her hand, her fingers threading through her long blonde hair.

She couldn't wait for this tour to be over. After the Blown Away tour, she was taking time off. Her record label didn't like it because she was taking time for herself. The last five years had been spent touring and releasing albums. She enjoyed it all but she was tired. She wanted to spend more than just a couple weeks here and there in her house before leaving again. She wanted to hang out with Lance and Michael; get to know her brother's boyfriend of three years better. 

The next year she wanted to spend relaxing, enjoying time with family and friends. Appearances and interviews would be kept to a minimum, aside from what was already scheduled, the only appearances she planned to make were on Lance's show as often and frequent as he allowed her. The plan was to do nothing, get rested up because after her time off she wanted to start writing songs for a new album.

The light changed colors and the line of traffic moved forward. She lifted off the brake following the car in front of her as Lance changed topics from her to JC. She smiled hearing Lance talk about his former band mate, JC Chasez. She had the biggest crush on the singer during the band years. He was nice and fun to be around. He was generous and would do anything for you and was always a good listener. They had plenty of good times together talking and joking but it never went further than friendship. Her heart had been destroyed when Lance broke the news JC had started seeing a journalist from one of the teen magazines.

"Anyway, let's play the clip," Lance spoke.

Rachel continued driving as the radio played a clip of JC. She wasn't sure what it was exactly and wished she would have been paying attention while Lance had been talking about JC, So far she heard girls shrieks and screams and it reminded her of the times she went on tour with NSYNC and listened to thousands of girls screaming their names. She heard the beat start then the guitar and finally a chorus of hey's and ho's. She recognized the song immediately and hit the volume button.

"Is this a low song?" Drew asked over top of the video when JC finish the first verse. 

"No it goes higher, coming up here," Lance spoke.

When JC's voice, octaves higher rang out from her speakers her lips parted before growing into a smile. She would never tire of hearing JC's voice. She heard the surprise in Drew's voice and the knowing in Lance's. JC's voice was so beautiful and pure. Hearing him sing, she could almost see the grin she knew had to have on his face. It was then she realized she wanted to write with him on her next CD and talk him into singing a duet with her.

She came to a stop at a red light, resigned on hitting everyone until Lance's house. She grabbed her phone again and scrolled through her contacts until she came to JC's name. 'Hey you! Long time. Just heard you killing the Lumineers' song! I need to discuss something with you when you have time.' She sent the text with a smile on her face hoping they could get together soon. She dropped her phone back in the cup holder as the light turned green.

~*~

"I think your sister might be standing us up." Drew spoke as they came back from the long break between the hours. They had just started hour number two and Rachel had yet to show.

"She was at a meeting with her management," Lance looked at his cell phone, frowning. He hadn't heard from his sister since she text him an hour ago apologizing she was late. He thought she would have called or text by now with an update. His phone remained silent.

"Now Lance, your sister is arguably one of the biggest female country music stars," Drew noticed Lance was distracted and fought to pull him back to the radio show. It had been a little slow all night because the whole show had been planned around Rachel's visit. He even had two games slated for Rachel and Lance to play. One was a 'who knows who better' where Lance had to answer questions about Rachel and vice versa. The other game was 'Who Knows Lance Better' where Rachel and Michael answered questions about Lance. "She hasn't been doing this for very long."

"No, she's only been around for a little over five years now." Lance looked down at his phone, almost willing it to ring with a phone call or message.

"Right. So what was she waiting on? I mean she had the perfect opportunity to break into the business in 2000-2001 when NSYNC was at the top. But it wasn't until the end of 2006 or so that she came out with her first single."

"Stage fright," Lance said with a small chuckle. "Rachel was completely scared to sing in front of people."

"No way," Drew said. 

"Oh yeah. She never sang in front of us. The guys, they didn't know she could sing. You wouldn't believe that phone calls I got when they heard her first. They were in total disbelief."

"How did she go from having stage fright to being able to put on three tours, overseas dates, awards shows, talk shows?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. We were both kind of shy, even when I first joined NSYNC, I was. I grew out of it obviously. It just took her longer, I guess."

"Interesting fact I saw when I was researching today," Drew shuffled some of the papers in front of him. "She was 'discovered' singing one of NSYNC's songs."

Lance nodded. "I don't know if many people knew this, but before Giggles here, Rachel was my assistant. My stint on Broadway was coming to a close and we were in the theatre before the show. We were sitting on the stage together looking out over the empty seats and she asked me what it felt like to be on stage and sing in front of people."

"But it's not like this was something new for you." Lisa spoke. She heard this story plenty of times. She never got tired of hearing it.

"Yes and no," Lance explained. "There is a difference singing in a sold out arena in front of thousands and thousands of screaming fans and being on stage in Broadway. It's really hard to explain. It's all the same and yet so different. I pulled her up and told her to sing. Oh man, she was adamant about not singing. We weren't completely alone, there were a lot of people milling around readying for the show but no one was paying any attention to us. She made a big deal about not knowing what to sing, so I just picked 'This I Promise You'."

"And she just started singing?"

"Well no. I told her I'd sing with her. When we got to JC's verse she was singing by herself. By the time she got to the bridge; you know the 'over and over I fall,'" he sang the line of the song. "She was killing it. JC would have been proud. And everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen."

"And the right person heard it?"

"The right person heard it," Lance answered looking down at his phone when it started vibrated across the desk. It was a local number that he didn't recognize. He tapped the ignore button and let it go to voicemail.

"Now she's one of the biggest selling country music stars." Drew shook his head at the luck that fell Rachel's way; from just sitting talking with her brother to being overheard by a scout for a major record label. Everything had just spiraled from there.

"How about we take a break here and when we come back, do a little Pop Five? You still have stories?" Lance asked Drew. The anonymous caller left a voicemail and he was curious.

"I have some leftovers from yesterday," Drew said as Lance threw the show to break, he started sifting through his papers to pull the stories.

"Who called?" Michael asked watching as Lance pulled one of his ear buds from his ear and held the phone against his ear.

"I don't know; local number. Maybe she's calling from someone else's..." His voice trailed off when the voicemail kicked on. 

"What is it?" Michael watched as Lance paled. He grabbed his ear bud cord with one hand and yanked both buds from his ears tossing them up on the desk. He stood up and walked the few short feet to his boyfriend. "Lance?"

The voicemail ended but Lance still held the phone to his ear in shock. He looked up at Michael, his eyes wide and panicky. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He could vaguely hear the show coming back from break in his ear.

"Who was on the phone Lance?" Michael took the device from Lance's hand and looked at the screen. The voicemail had already ended so he tapped the repeat button and listened to the message. As he heard, he felt the blood rush from his face. 

"What's wrong? Who was on the phone?" Lisa asked. She was scared. She knew judging from the look on first Lance's face then Michael's, the news wasn't good.

Lance pulled the other ear bud from his ear and tossed it on the desk. He reached for the pen he always had with him during the show and quickly scribbled a couple words on one of the pieces of paper laying in front of his chair. "I need to go."

"We need to go," Michael corrected him. He grabbed their cell phones holding them in his hand as he rushed up the basement steps in search of wallets and car keys.

"Lance?" Drew asked confused as Michael tore from the room.

"Sorry," Lance looked at the two people left in the room and the open microphones. He wished he could say more, but the last thing anyone needed is for the news to get out faster than it already would. He handed the paper he had scribbled on to Drew before he turned and all but ran up the stairs.

After a second of watching Lance leave, Drew looked down at the paper, his eyes widened and he heard Lisa gasp in shock.

Rachel. Hospital. Car accident.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Ben!" Lance called as he ran into the waiting room seeing his sister's boyfriend sitting in one of the chairs. His sister's assistant, Megan, was sitting next to him. "Have you heard anything?" He asked after he hugged the man.

"They won't tell me anything," Ben growled. "Absolutely ridiculous. I've been dating Rachel for two years - it's not something new - and they still won't tell me anything because I'm not listed as her next of kin. You are."

Michael bit his tongue hearing Ben's tone. It wasn't the time or place to say anything. He was sure Ben was worried about Rachel and rightfully so. "Lance, go and see if you can find out anything."

"Yeah," Lance nodded and walked away from the small group to the nurse at the desk. He forced a polite smile when the nurse looked at him. "My sister," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "My sister was brought in here. She was in a car accident. Rachel Bass."

"Right," the nurse sent him a soft smile. "I'll inform the doctor that her next of kin arrived."

"Wait!" Lance's voice rose when he saw the nurse turning to leave. "Do you know anything? How... how is she? What's wrong?" He gripped the counter in his hands.

"Sir," the nurse reached across the desk, patting Lance's hand. "I don't have the information you are looking for. I'm sorry. I will inform your sister's doctor that you are here and he will be with you quickly. That's really all I can say. Trust me, if I could say more I would."

"Thank you," Lance forced himself to relax. If he came off as a hot head no one would help him out. He turned and walked back over to Michael, who had taken a seat across the aisle from Ben and Megan, and sat down next to him.

"Well what did she say?" Ben asked as soon as Lance was seated. "Can I see her yet? Is she going to be okay? She's got so much going on this week and next. Her tour is starting off. What happens if she has to cancel her tour? She'll have to refund all the money from the tickets already sold."

"None of that matters," Lance sent Ben a look. "So what if the tour gets cancelled. I'm sure her fans will understand." He felt Michael take his hand and squeeze. He dropped his head looking at his fingers. "The nurse didn't know anything about Rachel..."

"What!" Ben jumped to his feet. "She told me she couldn't "divulge" that information. You mean she couldn't tell me the reason she couldn't tell me was not that I wasn't the next of kin was because she doesn't know."

"Ben, sit down," Michael stated glaring at him. Ben's outburst had already garnered them looks from the other people in the waiting room with them. "She wouldn't have told you even if she did know."

"Bullshit," Ben muttered but dropped back in his seat.

"Do you know what happened?" Lance looked at Megan. He could see dried tear tracks on the young woman's face. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"I was a light behind her," Megan spoke softly. She wiped at her cheek with the back of her hand. "By the time I got up to the accident, the ambulance and fire trucks were already there cutting..." Her voice cracked and she clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "They were cutting her from the car. I asked a couple people who were standing around... they said the car ran a red light."

"Rachel ran a red light?" Lance felt bile rise in his throat. The only reason Rachel would run the light was because she was hurrying to make his show.

Megan shook her head. "No, the car that hit Rachel. He ran the red light. I don't know all the details."

"Mr. Bass?"

Lance looked up when he heard his name. He quickly stood when he saw a doctor coming toward him. "I'm Lance Bass. How's my sister?"

"I'm Doctor Greg Martin," he shook Lance's hand. "I'm residing over your sister's case. May we go someplace more private?"

"Can we all come?" Lance asked the doctor, motioning toward Michael, Ben and Megan.

The doctor nodded. "If you're okay with them hearing..."

"I'll tell them anyway," Lance said as they followed the doctor down the hall and into a small room that Lance was sure was used for purposes like this. "How's my sister, Doctor?"

"Your sister is in serious, but stable condition," Dr. Martin said and visibly noticed the four occupants relax. "Most of her injuries were actually caused by the safety devices in place to protect her. There is bruising across her chest from the seatbelt. Between the force from the airbag and the seatbelt, one of your sister's ribs fractured and punctured her lung. We have inserted a chest tube to draw out the air in your sister's chest. We are monitoring her oxygen levels and giving her oxygen through the nasal cavity. If this doesn't raise the levels, we will put her on a ventilator. This will help the lungs fill with air while they heal.

"Now the more serious of injuries," Dr. Martin continued. "Your sister hit the airbag with such force that it fractured her skull."

Lance paled hearing the doctor's words. He tried to remember the doctor's words from earlier about Rachel being in stable condition but as the doctor went on about her injuries, he wasn't sure how she could be stable. He feared it wasn't the case. He felt a comforting hand on his back and he swayed into the touch.

"It's caused your sister's face to swell and discolor. I'd describe the discolorations as that of black eyes." Dr. Martin went in to discuss the more intricacies of skull fractures and concussions before getting to his last piece of information. "With the trauma your sister received from her accident, while it's not uncommon, it is rare."

"What is it Doctor?" Lance asked. This time he needed more than the comforting hand on his back. He stuck his hand behind him, blindly searching for Michael's. When he found it, he held tight.

"Your sister suffered damage to her ear drums," Dr. Martin met the eyes of each member in the room. "Right now, she's completely deaf."

~*~

Lance braced himself outside Rachel's room before entering. The doctor told him she looked different, but it was because of the swelling. Once the swelling went down, she would look like her regular self again. 'Who can't hear,' he leaned his forehead against the door and sighed.

'I didn't recognize her, Man,' Ben had told him after he visited her. The doctor had said they could each visit her, one at a time. Ben had created such a fuss that Lance let him go first. He didn't know what it was about his sister's boyfriend, but today Ben was rubbing Lance the wrong way. Lance brushed off his thoughts about Ben. Right now he didn't matter. What mattered most was lying in a hospital bed behind the door. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door revealing his sister staring straight at him. 

Lance tried to hide his reaction at seeing Rachel. When tears welled in his sister's eyes, he knew he did a terrible job. "Don't cry," he said and moved quickly to her side, letting the door close behind him. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and hold her, but he didn't want to further injure her more. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before resting his forehead against hers as he held her hand tightly in his. He closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. When he lifted his head, he stared into her green eyes, dulled with pain and medication. He opened his mouth to speak before it donned on him that she couldn't hear him. It would take some getting used to. He raised his free hand and tucked his middle and ring fingers down signing, 'I love you'.

A cry broke free before Rachel could stop it. She tightened her hold on Lance's hand, allowing her eyes to drift shut. The movement caused more tears to slide down her cheek.

Lance was at a loss on how to comfort his sister. How was he supposed to communicate with her? He only knew a couple signs and nothing to carry on a conversation. He patted his pocket and grinned when he felt his phone that he barely remembered Michael shoving into his pocket on the way into the hospital. Opening his phone, he pulled up the note section and tapped a few keys. He turned it toward Rachel and squeezed her hand a couple times to get her attention.

Rachel opened her eyes to look at Lance before she noticed the phone being held in front of her. The screen was blurred in front of her. She blinked trying to clear her eyes enough to read.

'Are you okay? Are you in pain?'

Rachel took the phone from Lance's hand ignoring his confused look. She tapped out her reply. 'I'm okay. No pain. Good drugs.'

'You'll need the drugs once you see a mirror.'

Rachel groaned in pain when she read Lance's reply. 'Don't make me laugh. Hurts.'

'Why aren't you talking?' Lance tapped out the question. The doctor never mentioned she couldn't talk. When she read the question, Lance saw a wave of pain cross her face and she wouldn't meet his eyes. 'If you didn't want to be on my show all you had to do was say so. This was kind of drastic.'

Rachel pulled her lips into a small smile, but it hurt so she quickly let the smile fall. 'Not funny. If I didn't want to be on your show, I would have blown you off. Megan would have called.'

'Ouch.' Lance dropped the talking topic for now but he was going to talk with the doctor as soon as he left the room.

'Mom? Dad?'

'I'll call them as soon as my turn is up. Megan and Michael are waiting.'

'Make sure they know I'm okay.'

'Don't worry. I will. You know they'll fly out immediately.'

'You better call now. Media is probably breaking the story.'

'True. I will. I'll send someone else to come and visit.'

Rachel's read Lance's final message. She tapped out her message frantically. 'You can come back right? I don't want to be alone. Please?????'

In his mind, Lance could hear his sister begging; could hear the drawn out please and it brought a smile to his face. 'I'll come back and stay as long as the doc lets me.'

Rachel nodded the barest hint of a smile on her face. She watched Lance walk to the door. Before he left the room, he signed 'I love you' again. Rachel held up her own hand and returned the sign. When the door shut behind Lance, she felt alone. There was sound happening all around her but she didn't hear a thing. It was very disconcerting to hear nothing. Sure everyone thought sometimes they were in absolute silence but that was never the case. There was always some sound that you were so used to you didn't even notice or a distant sound you could barely hear.

She was in complete silence. There were no muffled voices from nurses and doctors in the hallway. She didn't hear the ambulance siren bringing in another victim or the squeaky wheel on the trash can as a member of housekeeping pushed it down the hall. The sounds of car horns and engines were silenced. She felt alone.

~*~

"What do you mean she's not talking?" Michael asked as Megan walked away to visit Rachel.

"That's just what I mean," Lance paced back and forth in front of Michael running a hand through his hair.

"The doctor didn't say she couldn't talk," Michael was still trying to figure out the newest piece of information.

"I know; that's why it doesn't make any sense," Lance sighed frustrated. "I'm gonna talk with the doctor. Did she speak to you?" He asked looking at Ben.

Ben shook his head. "No. She didn't say anything."

"There's got to be an explanation of why she isn't talking."

"What if the doctors missed something and there's another injury they don't know about? The airbag did more damage then they thought? She could have a ticking bomb inside of her that..."

"Lance," Michael grabbed Lance's shoulder and stared into his green eyes. "Calm down. There has to be an explanation for this. Don't freak out until you talk with the doctor."

Lance sighed, his shoulders drooping slightly as he relaxed. He cupped the back of Michael's neck pulling the younger man forward into a hug. He leaned against him, allowing Michael to take some of the pressure. He closed his eyes. "I got to call Mom and Dad."

"Just relax," Michael murmured holding his boyfriend. "Take a moment to get yourself together. You don't need to be stressing out." He held him tight hoping he was helping if even only a little bit.

"She asked me to stay with her," Lance lifted his head. "I have to get the doctor to let me stay here with her. I can't imagine not being able to hear but not being able to hear and being alone..." he shook his head.

"Wait," Ben spoke hearing Lance's words. "Rachel asked you to stay?" It was his turn to be confused. "Why would she ask you to stay and not me?"

"Because I'm her twin," Lance turned from Michael to face Ben.

"I'm her boyfriend," Ben stated, straightening.

"Guys, stop," Michael stepped from behind Lance in between Lance and Ben. "The last thing Rachel needs right now is you guys fighting. What's most important is Rachel and getting her better. If she wants Lance to stay with her, then Lance stays with her. If she wants me, then I'll stay. What we want doesn't matter."

"Yeah, you're right," Lance said. He watched Ben and could tell the man wanted to say something but he wisely let the topic drop. "I need to call our parents. When Megan comes back and you're visiting Rachel I'll help her contact all the people she needs to contact. She's definitely going to earn that paycheck my sister's paying her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lance stood and stretched before walking to the window. He stared out over the LA skyline. The doctor had allowed him permission to stay with his sister regardless of hospital rules. It had been a crazy few hours. After talking with his parents, who were flying out immediately, he had sat down with Megan and helped the overwhelmed girl. Lisa, his own personal assistant came to help. A lot of phone calls had to be made and media to deal with. Lance let Rachel's publicist handle the media. He did, though, release a simple statement himself in hopes to pacify the media who were already after him for quotes and comments. 

He rubbed a hand over his face, turning to look at his sister. The pain medication made her drowsy and she fell asleep not soon after he returned to her room. She still wasn't speaking. According to the doctor there was no medical explanation. Lance knew there had to be a reason but until Rachel enlightened them, they were left in the dark and guessing.

Since she was sleeping, he took the time to take in his sister's face. He couldn't believe the amount of swelling. His sister was almost unrecognizable. The bruising was an assorted array of blacks, blues and dark purples. There were still specks of dried blood. Lance wanted to wash them away but he didn't want to cause pain.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he reached in, pulling it out. Looking at the screen he was surprised to see JC's name. He and his former band mate were still friends after the break up of NSYNC but their talks were infrequent. He had texted JC that morning after the video of JC covering The Lumineers came to his attention. His friend had definitely nailed that song. A short conversation between them had followed.

'How's Rachel really?'

Lance sat back in the chair he vacated minutes ago. Slouching down, he replied. 'Sleeping right now. On lots of pain meds. The airbag did a number on her. I can barely recognize her.'

'Damn. Docs say she'll make a full recovery? No lasting effects?'

'Rib, lung, skull fracture will all heal. But they don't know about her hearing. Waiting for swelling to go down.'

'How's she handling that?'

'Good I guess. But it just happened. She's still in shock from accident. She won't let me leave the room. And she's not talking.'

'Not that surprising she wants you near. You're close. Sure the weasel didn't like that. And what do you mean she's not talking? About the accident?'

'Ben wasn't happy. Pissed. He definitely got on my nerves today. Not talking at all. She hasn't said one word. Docs don't know what is going on.'

'Shit.'

The reply from JC summed up his thoughts nicely. He did wonder why JC called Ben a weasel. Lance never had a problem with his sister's boyfriend from the moment he met him. They got along great. Today, though, was making him think. He didn't want to hold it against the man considering what had happened. Everyone was on edge and upset. He was certain he was seeing something that wasn't there. He stared at his phone contemplating a reply or letting the conversation go when it buzzed with another text from JC.

'I'm feeling really guilty right now because she had text me around the time of the accident. I hope that wasn't what caused it.'

Lance blinked in surprise as he read JC's text. He didn't know they were talking. He shouldn't have been surprised; Rachel and JC were close. He wasn't certain but he thought Rachel had a crush on JC during the band years. 'Then we both feel guilty because she was supposed to be on my show but was running behind.'

Movement from the bed caught Lance's eye. When he looked up he found Rachel staring at him. Smiling he sat up and backed out of his texts opening his notes. 'Hey. How are you feeling?'

Rachel took the phone, grimacing from the pain surrounding her chest tube. She blinked her eyes against the light from the phone. It was the only light in the dark room. 'Hurting. But don't call the nurse. She'll knock me out. I'm sorry for making you stay. You must be pretty bored.'

Lance shook his head. 'I'm okay. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I was at home anyway, worried about you. I'm keeping busy. Was just talking to JC.' He saw an emotion flicker through Rachel's green eyes but it was gone before he could decipher. 'He wanted to see how you were doing.'

'I sent him a text earlier' Rachel smiled as she typed. 'He killed the Lumineers song.'

The same emotion passed through his sister's eyes again. He took the phone and quickly tapped out a question. 'What's wrong Rachel? Don't tell me nothing.'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

Lance rolled his eyes at the response. 'Smart ass. Let me tell you this then, he's feeling really guilty because he thinks you got into the accident texting him.'

Rachel sucked in her breath horrified as she read Lance's words. She wondered how JC could even think that. She closed her eyes trying to think back to the accident. She didn't remember the whole thing. The accident was a complete blank in her head. A dull pounding started behind her right eye and she forced herself to relax. 'No!' She held the phone for Lance to see before taking it back. 'I don't... I don't remember. I remember being at the red light and listening to you. You were playing the JC clip.'

Lance watched his sister tap at his phone almost frantically. He could see she kept mistyping by how many times she pounded at the backspace button. The numbers on the monitor tracking her blood pressure, pulse and a couple other things started to rise. He took the phone from her hands and grasped her hand when she tried reaching for it. Placing the phone on the bed behind him, he stared at his sister, all the while holding her hand in his. It took a few minutes before he finally saw Rachel close her eyes and take a deep breath. Lance looked at the machine and noted that her blood pressure had fallen a couple points.

Taking the phone he read the message Rachel had been typing. 'He killed that song Lance! Hearing him sing again, it just hit me that I wanted to do a song with him on my next album. I sent him a text wanting to talk. Good thing I didn't ask him... kind of hard to sing now."

Lance frowned reading Rachel's words. It was true that JC did an amazing job on the cover. He had that conversation with him earlier. He had even asked when JC was planning on coming out with new music. But JC shot him down, saying, 'no one wants to hear my shit.' JC had been so wrong, judging by the twitter messages he got both to his handle and the radio show's account. While Rachel had been sleeping, he used Twitter to pass the time. Reading through messages about the show. Since the clip of JC singing had just broken today, there had been a lot of messages regarding JC. A lot of people asked when JC was going to release new music. He wished he could make JC see that despite the poor showing his solo album did, people still wanted to hear his music. JC had a voice that could outshine anyone singing in the industry today. If only he could see that. He looked up feeling Rachel touch his arm.

Rachel motioned for the phone in Lance's hand. 'I sent him a text and put my phone in the cup holder. I was at a red light. I remember putting the phone down, hearing JC then nothing. I don't remember the accident. Hearing JC is the last thing I remember.'

Lance breathed a sigh of relief reading Rachel's words. It took a lot off his shoulders knowing she hadn't run the red light in a hurry to make it to his house and he was sure JC would be relieved to know he hadn't inadvertently been at fault either. Fiddling with his phone, he copied Rachel's last message and pasted it in a text which he sent off to JC.

'Can you get my phone? I can still text and email. Don't give me that look.'

'You need to be resting and taking it easy. But I'll see if your phone was recovered from the accident. Anything else?'

Rachel shook her head. 'Thank you for being here.'

'No place else I'd be right now.' If he was sitting at home right now, he'd be going crazy. There would be no way he'd be able to sleep. He'd keep Michael awake and would end up calling the hospital every hour to check on Rachel.

'I feel less,' Rachel paused as she thought of the word she wanted to use. 'Alone. I can feel that you're here. That sounds creepy.'

'Not at all.' Lance typed back. 'Part of being twins. You can't hear me but you know that I'm here.'

'You're right. I know that you're here even if I can't hear you. I knew you were close earlier before you walked in here. I didn't know Ben was here and he scared me flying into the room.'

Once again Lance saw a flicker of emotion flash through Rachel's eyes. It was gone just as quickly but not before he was able to read it for what it was. Pain. The ringing endorsement he always gave Ben was slowly waning over the day. Something had happened that he didn't know about between his sister and her boyfriend and he wondered if it had anything to do with his earlier visitation.

'Well you don't have to worry. I'll stay the whole time you're in here.'

'Turkey might get lonely.'

'He'll understand.' He smiled thinking of Michael. Somewhere along the way, Michael had acquired the nickname Turkey. It stuck. 'If not, all three of us might be sharing that bed.'

'I was thinking today that I couldn't wait for the tour to be finished. I know I made some people mad at taking the next year off. But I just wanted to relax. Spend more than a couple weeks at a time at my house. I wanted to use that time to spend with you and Michael. You've been dating over three years and I still feel like we barely know each other. I hate that. I wanted to be on your show so often, listeners get tired of me. I wanted to write when inspiration hit instead of on a deadline.'

'He hasn't gotten your stamp of approval yet?' Lance teased. It was hard to carry on a conversation like this. Rachel had typed a lot of things he wanted to comment on.

Rachel smiled. 'He got my stamp a long time ago after seeing how happy you were...Are. Even if you are robbing the cradle.'

It was Lance's turn to smile as he read Rachel's words. He was happy; happier than he had been a long time. The fact Michael was seven years younger than he didn't matter to him. He was completely in love with Michael. Like he did with JC, he copied his sister's last line and pasted it into a text to send to his boyfriend along with his own message. He laughed when he saw Michael's reply and held it out for Rachel to read.

'What a relief! I was worried, figured that's why she was never visited.' Rachel shook her head slowly. The pain was getting worse now; her medication was definitely wearing off.

'I'll go get the nurse.' Lance showed his sister the text before he tracked down a nurse to let her know Rachel was in pain. After the nurse administered more pain medication it didn't take long for Rachel to succumb to sleep. He leaned back in his chair and settled in for the long night.

~*~

JC lounged on his couch, one hand tucked behind his head, the television remote resting on his stomach. His days usually surrounded Girl Radical, the pop group he was managing. He was working hard toward their debut. That day was getting closer and closer. He was excited and could wait for the girls to be out there for everyone to hear. They were going to be well received.

Today had been different. Sure he still was surrounded by the pop group working with them. But his day had been broken up between the Bass siblings. First it had been Lance texting him about the cover of 'Ho! Hey!' he had performed the previous night for a sorority at USC. He had done it as a favor for one of his interns and he had a good time. It felt good to get out there and sing. 

That didn't mean he wanted to jump back in the studio and record a new album. He did the whole solo album thing before and that didn't work out so well for him, getting dropped before he was able to release his second album. The only reason the video of him singing had gained so much talk and attention was because he was a member of NSYNC. Anytime any one of them did something, people talked. In doing so, it brought up talks of an NSYNC reunion.

For ten years now he fielded those questions. He tried not to come right out and give a definite no because anything could happen. Of course that didn't mean it would and the likely hood of the group reuniting was slim. He wasn't sure how he felt about regrouping with the guys. Singing with them again would be great, he knew that. There were times when he'd find himself missing the way their voices blended together.

Each member, though, was happy and doing their own thing. JC didn't religiously follow each of the guys' life, but he tried to keep up with what his friends were doing. Justin, after taking time off from music to act and more recently get married, had just released a new single and was slated to perform at the Grammys next weekend. The single had quickly shot to the top of the charts as the most downloaded. Joey kept busy with Dancing With The Stars along with a web dancing show and a cooking show on TV. Not to mention he had a wife and two kids now.

He wasn't sure what all Chris had going on. Out of the five guys, Chris was the only one that didn't live in the Los Angeles area. Instead he chose to live back in Orlando. JC heard he was writing songs and producing for artists but he didn't know which ones. JC also heard that Chris had been engaged to his long-term girlfriend. JC had met Karly and liked the young woman. He was happy for his friend. Lance had his weekly radio show. JC had caught part of the show once. He liked it well enough and was happy Lance had found something he liked to do.

His morning started off with the text from Lance and in the late afternoon, he had received a text from the other Bass twin. He didn't find the irony in Rachel using the same wording Lance had in describing his cover. Rachel and Lance constantly spoke alike, thought alike. It was nothing new to him after spending many years with them both. Rachel had often toured with the group.

He wondered what Rachel wanted to discuss with him. When the text had come through, he had been surprised and his interest was definitely piqued. He had quickly replied, 'Hey! It has been a long time! What's up?' He couldn't remember clearly the last time he had talked to Rachel let alone seen her in person. He thought it might have been over the holidays and he wished her a Happy New Year but in person? He didn't know. The last time he'd seen Lance in person had been Halloween when they ended up at the same Hollywood party thrown by Matthew Morrison.

Rachel hadn't been present, not that JC was surprised. A party thrown by Matthew wasn't at in the top echelon for Ben Starr. JC made a face when he thought of Rachel's boyfriend. He hadn't liked the guy from the first moment they met. He hadn't been impressed. JC got the feeling was mutual. From what he's heard through the industry gossip he was a real loser. Had somehow gotten his claws sunk into not only Rachel but Rachel's money as well. It made him sad that Rachel had ended up with someone like Ben.

The cell phone on the table above his head vibrated, sliding across the top. With little movement as possible, JC reached over his head, searching the table with his hand until he found the phone. There were not only text messages but emails as well. Scrolling through the emails, he saw most wanted his comments on Rachel's accident and condition. He sighed and closed his mail out without replying.

His text messages were no different. Texts from people he considered acquaintances had text in hopes he'd have inside information to further their gossiping. He didn't reply to them either. A new text from Matthew caught his eye and he opened it.

'Wasn't Rachel in a serious accident today? Then why is her boyfriend partying it up tonight at Avalon?'

JC felt his anger grow as he read Matthew's text. 'Are you kidding me?'

'No man. He's drinking and having a good old time. Safe to say he's not going home alone tonight. Girls all over him. He's eating it up.'

Seeing that text message really caused his blood to boil. He wanted to go to Avalon and confront the bastard. One of the rumors going around had been Ben having plenty of women in the wings especially when he chose to stay back in California while Rachel was on tour. It caused him to wonder why Rachel hadn't done something already, like toss the bastard out on his head. He wondered if Rachel even knew. He hoped she wouldn't ignore something like this.

'Guess he wasn't all that cut up like Lance said when Rachel wanted Lance to stay with her over Ben. What a bastard.'

'So that's what he's doing....drowning his sorrows. She could do so much better than this turd. Someone like me.'

JC laughed, rolling his eyes. 'Renee would castrate you.' He mentioned Matthew's girlfriend of almost three years.

'True. Since I'm completely, 100% taken. Happily mind you. You should toss your cap into the ring.'

JC coughed when he sucked in his breath too quickly after reading Matthew's text. Date Rachel?

'Think about it Man. The blonde and the brunette. You both have amazing voices. Could make beautiful music together ;)'

'How much have you had to drink?' JC replied but the damage was done. His brain was already thinking about Rachel in the non-friend term. The whole time he had known Rachel, she had never moved out of the friend zone. He always considered her one of his close friends. During the group they talked a lot and hung out together. Rachel was the one he'd drag along to places when one of the guys didn't want to go and he didn't want to go alone. When he first tried his hand at writing, he had sounded the songs off Rachel before trying them out in front of the guys. For some reason she was safer.

Then the group broke up and just like the other four guys, Rachel had drifted from him too. It was really no one's fault. He had been concentrating on his solo effort after the group and after that ended, she had sky rocketed to the top in country music. No one had been more surprised than he was when he heard her first single. He had sat frozen in his desk chair, staring at the video on his computer unable to comprehend. The video must have played a dozen times and each time he was in awe over how beautiful her voice was. From then he had been a fan. He had called Rachel with his compliments and shock; bought every CD and single she released. Each and every time she won an award, whether it was a CMA, ACM or Grammy, he would send his congratulations. When her last tour, Play On had been in Los Angeles, he had made sure his calendar was clear so he could attend. The concert blew him away. He could hardly believe the shy, quiet blonde who grew nervous and blushed when she was singled out was the same woman performing on the stage.

Had he been secretly harboring feelings for Rachel the entire time and just now realizing? He groaned out loud. 'You're a bastard.'

'LOL!'

"Bastard," JC muttered back out of Matthew's text window. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his friend anymore. He damned him for putting thoughts in his head. Back on his text screen he saw Lance's name in bold, signaling a new text. He anxiously tapped his name and tried to tell himself he was just worried about Rachel. His brain didn't believe him.

'I sent him a text and put my phone in the cup holder. I was at a red light. I remember putting the phone down, hearing JC then nothing. I don't remember the accident. Hearing JC is the last thing I remember'

After reading the text JC let his eyes drift shut in relief. She hadn't been texting him at the time of the accident. He couldn't describe what that did to him; how it made him feel. He was just completely and totally relieved. Ever since he caught wind of the accident and the time, he had been worried that he had someone been the blame. Sure she hadn't been replying to a message he sent. She had been the instigator, but he still felt some of the responsibility because she had been texting him.

Thinking of the text brought him full circle. What did Rachel want to discuss with him?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Before Rachel opened her eyes she knew she was alone. Lance was not in the room. She didn't feel him and wondering where he was. If he had gone home or just stepped out. She did felt bad about making Lance stay with her during the night. She knew it couldn't have been comfortable for him to sleep in the chair especially is his insomnia kicked in. With the pain medication she was on, once it hit her system it was hard to stay awake.

She opened her eyes and looked around the empty room. All was quiet. She sighed. She didn't know why she was disappointed. Okay maybe she did. In her mind she had high hopes of waking up and being able to miraculously hear again. Judging from the complete silence it didn't happen.

Rachel stared at the window in her room. The blinds were pulled shut but sunlight still filtered through. She wished there were open; least the room wouldn't feel so dreary. Being alone left her to her own thoughts and that wasn't good at all. She didn't want to think about what all this meant. She wasn't ready to concede that she might never sing again.

It was not to think that way. How could she sing when she couldn't hear? She wouldn't be able hear herself; make sure she was in the right range. She wouldn't be able to hear the music to sing along with. How would she know if she was singing too fast or not fast enough? If the tempo was wrong?

'What am I going to do with the rest of my life?' Her thoughts definitely turned crazy. She didn't have to do anything for the rest of her life. In the last five years she had made more than enough money where she could lounge by the pool at her house every day for the rest of her life. That wasn't what she wanted to do. She wanted to sing. She wanted to finish the rest of her tour. She wanted to hear the fans screaming her name and singing along with her songs. She wanted to hear the music the other ladies of country music put out. She wanted to hear the music the men were singing. She wanted to hear music.

That statement stopped her. More than anything. Even more than singing on stage herself, she wanted to be able to hear music. She wanted to hear the melody flow through her veins. She wanted to hear the words that would tug at her heartstrings or make her want to get up and dance. Music had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember and now it had been ripped away without warning.

Could she deal with living the rest of her life in silence? Not only never hearing music again, but never hearing the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore. Never hear her mother's voice during those daily phone calls that kept her grounded. Nothing could make her feel like a small town girl than hearing her mother's southern accent on the phone. Her father's voice telling her he loved her and how proud he was of her. The shouts and shrieks of her niece and nephews when she came to visit. Her sister's voice as she kept Rachel abreast of all the gossip in Laurel, Mississippi about former classmates, who was dating who, who was pregnant, who was mad at who. No longer would she be able to flip on the radio from any state and hear Lance's voice; hear the excitement in his voice as he talked about the latest news from the industry and outrageous topics. She wouldn't hear the love and happiness in his voice when he talked about Michael.

Megan knocked on the door to Rachel's room before she pushed it open. A blush crossed her face when she realized Rachel wouldn't be able to hear but it was still a courtesy. She bit her lip seeing Rachel turned away from the door and wondered how she could announce herself without startling her boss.

Rachel turned her head when she saw the light change in the room and saw Megan standing inside the door looking scared. She sent her assistant a welcoming smile. She raised her hand, waving her toward the bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" The blush deepened and she looked down at her feet. How could she be such an idiot? She slipped the bag from her shoulder sitting it on the hospital bed and withdrew a small dry erase board. 'I'm sorry. I feel like such a moron now.' She turned the board so Rachel could read.

Rachel read the words and shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips. She wasn't angry or upset with Megan. She knew how it felt on her side but figured it was just as difficult on the other side too.

'I brought you something.' Megan wrote and showed Rachel before placing the board down on the bed so she could dig in the bag. She withdrew another dry erase board, complete with an eraser and a pink marker. At the corner was a bright pink bow complete with curled ribbons.

Rachel grinned widely accepting the gift. She immediately uncapped the marker and scribbled. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're getting a raise!'

Megan laughed out loud and Rachel mentally added that to the list of things she'd miss hearing. Laughter. 'I don't know about that. I feel way out of my norm dealing with everyone. Lance was a great help yesterday.'

'I'm sure you've been doing just fine. I know it has to be crazy and I'm sorry.' She frowned. She hadn't really thought of what Megan would have been dealing with. There would have been people calling nonstop wanting updates on her condition, asking questions about her tour, her Grammy performance next week, and other appearances she has slated.

'Don't be sorry. This is what you pay me for. I think I've gotten settled now. A lot of people wanted to see you.'

Rachel read the list of people Megan wrote down that included her publicist, her manager, one of the major bosses from her record label, the cops...'The cops?' She wrote with a bunch of question marks behind.

'They want your statement from the accident yesterday. We've kept them at bay yesterday'

'I don't remember much from the accident. Don't remember it at all.' As Rachel wrote the words another thought came to mind. 'It wasn't my fault was it? Did I injure someone?' 

'No you weren't at fault,' Megan wrote. 'The guy driving the truck had minor injuries. He ran the red light.'

'Anything else I should know about?'

'Lance said not to bother you with anything.'

'Lance isn't here right now. And you work for me.' She added a smiley face at the end of the statement.

'Yes Ma'am!' Megan wrote in big letters with her black marker. Instead of writing everything out word for word, she paraphrased. 'A lot of people want interviews. Morning news shows, Today, GMA want you on their show. Grammys have pulled your performance. Getting someone else to fill in.'

Reading that stung. She had been looking forward to the Grammy performance next weekend. The concept they had planned...well she couldn't wait for everyone to see. She knew the performance would have to be cancelled. Even if she did have her hearing there would have been no way she could have performed. 'That sucks.'

Megan frowned as she erased her board. 'I'm sorry Rachel. I know how much you were looking forward to the Grammys.'

Trying to push the Grammy disappointment to the back of her mind, Rachel moved on. 'Have you talked with Alison?' She mentioned her publicist.

'Yes. Right now she's heading off all interviews for later. You're in the hospital Rachel. You don't have to do anything but concentrate on getting better. People can wait. If they manage to get passed Alison, you can bet they won't get passed Lance.

Rachel shook her head. Lance would be overprotective. She would deal with him later. 'Let the police department know that I will talk today. And this is the only way to communicate.'

'Lance isn't going to like this.' Megan wrote.

'I'll deal with him, don't worry.'

Megan snapped her head up when the door opened with a whoosh. She hid her disdain seeing Ben amble through. She didn't like the man. She hadn't been in the business long - Rachel was her first boss - but there was something about Ben that rubbed her the wrong way. She didn't like his attitude. Thought he came off shifty and slick, hiding behind the handsome face.

Seeing Megan's movements, Rachel looked toward the door hoping to see Lance. She tried not to be too disappointment when she saw Ben instead. She tried to smile; deciding to blame it on the medication and broken bones in her face when she was unable to produce one. His actions from yesterday slammed back into her mind and she fought to let the hurt from showing.

"My lovely angel," Ben smiled as he danced to Rachel's side. He was awake and lively after a night out. He leaned down placing a kiss on Rachel's lips, ignoring her grimace of pain. "What isn't Lance going to like?" He asked seeing the words on the dry erase board.

"Uhm," Megan cleared her throat, flickering her eyes to look at Rachel. She couldn't believe Ben was acting like this. He knew Rachel couldn't hear, but he was making an effort not to use the boards so Rachel could understand the conversation. "Rachel's going to talk to the police today."

"Police!" Ben spun around looking at his girlfriend. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you going to the police about?"

Rachel stared at Ben. His face was awash with anger. She was taken back by the amount of anger Ben exuded. She had tried to follow the conversation but she wasn't much of a lip reader. She couldn't catch a single word. She looked at Megan seeing her writing on the board.

"Answer me!"

"Ben stop it!" Megan said, her voice rising. "Yelling at her is not going to get you anywhere. She can't hear you." She turned the board around; her handwriting was hurried and sloppy. 'He wants to know why you are going to talk to the police.'

Rachel looked from the board to Ben, rolling her eyes. She picked the pink marker and scribbled, 'They want my statement about the accident.'

"You're not talking to anyone without a lawyer," Ben said. "I know you. You're gonna do something stupid and take the blame and you're gonna get sued. You can't afford to get sued! You can't fucking sing anymore; how are you going to make money! They'll take everything we have and then what will be do? End up living with your faggot brother and his boyfriend."

Megan was horrified. She stared in shock at Ben as he continued to spew vile words about Lance and Michael. The hate and bigotry came forth and Megan just listened in shock. For once she was thankful Rachel couldn't hear. "Ben!" She yelled bringing the man's words to a halt.

Ben stared at Megan. He blinked a couple times in shock. He had actually forgotten she was standing there. He quickly smiled at the young woman and grabbed the board she was holding. He swiped his hands across the board, erasing Megan's last message and wrote down one of his one. When he turned the board toward Rachel, he tilted his head and sent Rachel a crocked grin. 'I love you.'

Megan rolled her eyes seeing the message but wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Can you give us some time alone?" Ben turned his charming smile on Megan.

Megan stared at him before looking at Rachel torn. She didn't want to leave Rachel alone with Ben and subject her to any of his abuse. Even when Rachel nodded, she was still hesitant. She sent Rachel a small smile before shouldering her bag, leaving the dry erase boards. Once she was in the hallway she connected with the precinct in charge of the accident and informed them Rachel would be available to talk with them today. 

After setting up a time for an officer to come down and take Rachel's statement she leaned the wall down a ways from Rachel's room. Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes thinking about the scene she just witnessed. She had never seen Ben act like that. He was always so charming and pleasant when she was around him. This was a side of the man she had never seen before and wondered just what went on behind closed doors. Lance needed to know this.

She picked up her phone to send a text to Lance when she heard her name being called. Megan looked up and smiled seeing JC walking down the hall. The grin widened when she saw what he carried. "You come bearing gifts I see."

"Pretty sure you can't visit someone in the hospital without bringing them something," JC smiled, blushing as Rachel's assistant aww'd. 

"This is going to cheer her right up," Megan said with a smile. In one hand, JC held a soft brown Teddy Bear. The bear had gauze wrapped around its head and stitched to both paws was a piece of fabric made out to look like a scroll. Written on the scroll, in pink stitching was, 'Get Well Soon' with a simple flower design. The petals were pink and the middle yellow. Tied securely to one of the bear's arms, was a yellow ribbon that proudly carried a balloon. The balloon was pink with small flowers covering it. In the middle was a bigger imprint of the flowers in yellow. Inside the yellow flower was the message 'Thinking of you!' A handful of small butterflies closed out the design.

In JC's other hand was a bouquet of pink and white Lilies, wrapped in pink tissue paper. Hanging over his ring finger and pinkie was a medium-sized purple gift bag. "Out of pink gift bags?"

JC blushed and looked down. "Yes."

Megan laughed. "The flowers are so beautiful. She is gonna love these." 

"I hope so," JC grinned. "I spent all morning trolling her fan sites to find out what color she likes and her favorite flower."

Megan laughed not believing JC for a minute. "You two should definitely date." She was horrified as the words tumbled out of her mouth from nowhere. She couldn't believe she blurted that out.

"You know," JC chuckled softly as Megan's face reddened. "You're the second person to tell me that in two days. Maybe I should start listening. What?" JC asked seeing her expression falter. "What's wrong?"

Megan shook her head. She reached out fingering a tip of one of the pink Lilies. "The jerk didn't bring her anything."

"The jerk?" JC repeated before it donned on him. "Oh. Ben. Is... is he here? What is it?" He moved from the middle of the hall toward the wall. "What's on your mind? As I walked up it looked like something was troubling you."

"Having your boss in a major accident can do that to you." Megan sighed and leaned against the wall. She looked at the gifts in JC's hands and sighed. "Ben freaked out earlier. JC... I'm worried about Rachel."

JC stilled hearing Megan's words. "Explain."

"Ben's always...I don't know... happy. Joking. Having a good time. Smiling, always helpful. But a few minutes ago. God JC," she raised her eyes to look at him. "He was yelling at her. I know she couldn't hear what he was saying. But I could. He flipped over the most mundane thing! She needs to speak with the police about the accident and she told me to set something up today. He flipped about her talking with the cops started spouting off about lawyers and being sued. That wasn't the worst though... he started trashing Lance. Going completely off about him and his lifestyle. It was horrible JC. Since this whole thing happened I was actually glad that Rachel couldn't hear."

The anger JC was feeling grew as he listened to Megan recount the scene in Rachel's hospital room. He couldn't believe what Ben had done. He had never liked the guy but this... he shook his head trying to calm down.

"The way he just completely disregarded the dry erase board I brought," Megan continued. "She can't hear. Writing is the only way we can communicate with her. But he paid it no attention. Just talked to her like this was any other day. She's not talking."

"Yes. Lance told me."

"There's no reason for it JC," Megan told him. "No medical reason," she amended. "Ben saw her first after the accident. He created such a stink that Lance finally let him go ahead of him."

"You think he did something?" JC asked feeling angry all over again at the thought of Ben doing something to Rachel to take away her voice as well.

"I'm not sure. I didn't want to believe it, but after that scene..." Megan shook her head. "I'm worried about her now. Ben's never showed this side to anyone before. Seeing that... it has me worried that it wasn't the first time Rachel's seen that side of him."

JC stared down the hallway at the nurse's milling about. "There's a lot I don't think Ben shares with everyone." He told her thinking about the news he had learned last night from Matthew. "I'm not going to tell you what to do," he told Megan. "This is your job and Rachel is your boss. If you are really worried and you feel like you have to tell Lance. Do it."

Megan nodded. "What are you going to do?"

JC pushed away from the wall. "Go see my friend."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

'I! CAN'T! FUCKING! HEAR! YOU!' The scribbles were sloppy, almost illegible. Anger was pouring from her. The minute Megan left the room Ben had started in on her. She had no idea what she was saying, but his mouth moved a mile a minute. His face darkened with anger. She couldn't do anything but lay and let him go. His words didn't register but she could feel the fury.

"Real fucking convenient," Ben spat as he began pacing the room. "Un-fucking-believable. Do you know how much money you're going to lose? Sure you'll be popular for the next couple of weeks then another star will do something and then you'll be nothing!" He turned around, nailing his girlfriend with a look. She stared at him blankly still holding the stupid board. He shook his head disgusted. Grabbing the board Megan left on the bed, he was in the middle of a reply when the door opened. "What are you doing here?" He asked seeing JC.

The greeting did nothing to soothe JC's anger. It took everything he had not to open his mouth and give Ben a piece of his mind. Instead he let his eyes roll away from Ben as if he was uninterested. That much was true. He had no interest in Ben. When he met Rachel's eyes he was smiling.

Rachel's face lit up noticing JC. She never expected him to visit her. Like most everyone else, she assumed he'd send a text with his well wishes. This was an unexpected surprise. She found herself matching his smile.

"We were in the middle of something," Ben stared at the newcomer. It wasn't the first time he'd met JC. In the beginning of his relationship with Rachel, they had run into the older man at a party in Hollywood. Even back then he didn't like the way they looked at each other. As he watched them now, he realized they were doing it again. "Just put that on the table over there..."

Rachel's gaze flickered to Ben then back to JC. She could feel the tension rolling from their bodies. She knew Ben was talking to JC. Again she didn't know what he was saying. Whatever it was, JC wasn't paying him any attention.

Juggling the items in his hand, JC reached for the marker in Rachel's hand. He saw Rachel blush and quickly erased the words on the board but not before he read them. He clenched his jaw and ignored the man beside him. Leaning down he wrote on Rachel's board. The pink ink made him smile. 'Hey you. I hope you didn't go through all this just to discuss something with me.'

Rachel giggled as she read JC's words shaking her head.

JC cocked his head, staring at Rachel with one eyebrow cocked. The sound was soft but he was certain Rachel had just laughed. 

"Rachel needs her rest," Ben stated. His hands fisted in anger. His girlfriend was blushing and giggling like a fifteen year old.

"I know," JC spoke out loud as he wrote on the board again. 'Good. Because really, all you had to do was call.' "I bet you need your rest too. Hear Avalon was hopping last night."

Rachel watched as Ben paled at whatever JC had said. It was getting irritating having people carry on conversations in front of her.

"Ah man," Ben laughed, shaking his head, ridding himself of his earlier anger. "Is that why you are pissed? Because I went out and had a good time? Relieve some of the stress. You don't know how hard it was getting that phone call yesterday that the woman you love was in a car accident then sitting in the waiting room not knowing what was going on."

Rachel took the marker from JC's hand and quickly cleared her board. 'Stop talking to each other without involving me in the conversation or else you'll see just how mad I can get.'

JC chuckled and snatched the marker back from Rachel. 'Shaking Bass.' He looked back at Ben. "You may have Rachel fooled and Lance. Trust me when I say you won't have Lance fooled for long. But I don't trust you. I know you weren't out last night relieving tension. Baffles me as to why you weren't here with the 'woman you love' since you were so worried--"

"She didn't want me here!" Ben's voice rose. He dropped the charming act, seeing JC wasn't buying it.

JC hummed in answer. He felt Rachel steal the pen from his hand again and looked down watching her write. 'If I kick you out will you still leave the gifts?' He laughed shaking his hand and took the pen, writing below her question. 'Who said these are for you?'

Rachel glared at him, taking the marker again. 'JaaaayCeeeeee.' After the writing she wrote the word 'whines' with an asterisk on either side.

It was strange. JC could hear Rachel's voice, drawing out his name as she pleaded with him. He felt his heart flip inside his chest and he smiled at her.

"Just remember who she's sleeping with," Ben said, seeing something pass between Rachel and JC.

"Funny, I don't think I'm the one who needs that reminder," JC didn't either bother to send Ben a look. A couple seconds later, he heard the door open and close. He relaxed and reached for the forgotten board at the foot of Rachel's bed along with the black marker. 'Now,' he wrote. 'I have a million questions.'

Rachel erased her board. 'A million? I might get writer's cramp. Can't I see what's in the bag? And the flowers? Not nice to tease, C.'

'I give them to you now, I won't have any leverage.' Even as he wrote he handed the bouquet of flowers over. He watched with a smile on his face as Rachel held them to her face. As she inhaled their sweet scent, her eyes drifted close.

'They are beautiful JC,' Rachel wrote. The words blurred and she wiped her eyes gingerly. 'You remembered my favorite flower. You were always my favorite.'

JC laughed his heart lighter after reading Rachel's words. 'After Lance of course.'

'Look around JC. Do you see any flowers or balloons in here?' Rachel wrote with a sly smile. 'You're my favorite.'

'Don't forget this.' After he wrote his message, JC held up the Teddy Bear for Rachel to see. His chest expanded seeing the smile on Rachel's face when she saw the bear. Another giggle escaped. It was a beautiful sound.

Rachel took the bear. Its brown fur was soft to the touch. She fingered the bandage around its head and looked at JC with a lopsided grin. 'My favorite flower, my favorite stuffed animal. My favorite color... If there is a Pepsi and a package of Reese Pieces in that bag we're getting married.'

JC laughed out loud reading Rachel's message. Seeing the word marriage pertaining to him and Rachel did something funny to his insides. He imagined just how that would be; how wonderful. 'Where is this coming from?' He wondered. He never once thought of Rachel in a romantic fashion until last night when Matthew put the idea of dating her in his head. Now all of a sudden marriage has him feeling funny inside? What was wrong with him? He handed the bag over to Rachel.

Rachel smiled at him and opened the bag. Moving the tissue paper aside, she was unable to stop the laughter from escaping. Nestled down at the bottom was a bright orange bag of her favorite candy. She closed the bag giggling as she met JC's eyes. His blue eyes twinkled, the corners crinkled from laughing. Reaching out she grasped his hand, giving it a squeeze and mouthed, 'thank you'.

JC smiled and finally took a seat in the chair next to Rachel's bed. As he continued to hold her hand he picked the black marker up again. 'Can I ask you a question?' He looked up at Rachel and saw her nod. It took him a moment to roll the question around in his brain. 'I've heard you giggle and laugh. Why aren't you talking? What happened?'

Rachel read the words and the smile slowly fell from her face. She hadn't meant to laugh out loud, but she had been unable to keep it under control. It was easier to let people think the accident caused the loss of her voice then suffer the embarrassment of having people hear her talk; hear how funny she sounded .The difference in her voice. 

JC watched the emotions on Rachel's face. She averted her eyes, not allowing him to look at her. He knew the question wouldn't have been perceived well, but he had to try. He had to know why she wasn't talking, especially when he knew she could. With Rachel's head turned away, he erased his board and quickly wrote out a message. 'I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to cause you anymore pain. I'll keep your secret. But don't let him take your voice. He doesn't deserve it.' When he was finished he capped the marker. Not an easy feat one handed. He squeezed Rachel's hand, grabbing her attention.

Rachel closed her eyes and took a breath before meeting JC's worried gaze. She stared at him until he nodded toward the board being held up by his hand. The words brought tears to her eyes. She watched as he added to his words. 'If you do ever want to talk though, you know you can come to me.' Reluctantly she let go on JC's hand so she could write. 'Thank you JC. I don't care what Lance says, you are the best.'

'What's Lance saying?' JC asked, cocking an eyebrow. 'Do I have to give him a beat down?'

Rachel giggled again, this time not bothering to try and hide the sound. 'Have you ever given anyone a beat down?'

'Are you doubting my abilities, Bass?'

She quickly shook her head as she giggled again.

JC shook his head, a smile on his lips. He grabbed the eraser and cleaned his board off again. 'Probably not a good time to bring it up but you've had me wondering all night last night what you wanted to discuss with me.'

Rachel froze as she read his words. She knew the topic would come up eventually. She had hoped it wouldn't come up so soon. 'It doesn't matter anymore.'

'Yes it does.' JC stared at Rachel and saw that she wasn't going to waiver. 'Pleeeeeeease.' Copying Rachel from earlier he wrote the word 'whines' with an asterisk on either side.

Rachel rolled her eyes a smile on her face. 'The drugs must be making me soft.' She watched JC throw his head back and laugh. That was a moment she wished she could hear more than anything; to hear JC laugh. It had been awhile since she heard the sound. Remembered it from so long ago when the guys would send him into giggling fits. She cleared the dry erase board off and began to write; slowly as if she really didn't want to tell him. 'I wanted to ask if you'd be interested in writing with me on my next album. And if the right song fell our way, sing with me?'

JC's eyes grew in surprise the further he read. In all honesty he didn't know what Rachel had wanted to discuss with him. This wasn't what he expected. Rachel wanted to write with him on a new album. The only question that came to mind was why. Why would she want to write with him? 'Blown Away' debuted at number one on the Billboard chart, was one of the top ten best selling albums last year. Not to mention the album won an American Music Award for 'Favorite Country Album'. It was also nominated for an Academy Country Music Award for Album of the Year. The big one, in his mind, was the Grammy nomination for Best Country Solo Performance with 'Blown Away'. The album was a success. Eyes would be on her follow- up album and instead of continuing with the same writing team, she wanted him.

'Why?' He watched as Rachel's face fell. She gave a little shake of her head before dropping her eyes and started the task of erasing her board. He reached out touching her hand stilling her movements. Keeping his left hand on hers, he swiped his right hand on his board erasing the question. This time he explained himself. 'You have a fantastic team already in place. Blown Away was a great album. Is a great album! I listen to it a lot. I still listen to Play On and Carnival Ride. You have such good songs on those CDs many that you wrote. Why do you want to change it now? Why me? None of the songs I wrote went anywhere. For me or others. I guess I just don't understand why you want me. And come on, no one wants to hear me sing. So many other great voices out there who you could sing with who are more popular than me.'

Anger built as she read his final lines. It should come as a surprise to her. JC never thought anything he wrote was good enough. Even when he was writing for NSYNC. He wrote a lot but hardly ever tossed his songs into the hat for album consideration. One of the songs he wrote, 'No Strings Attached' was at the top of her favorite lists; along with another JC-penned song, 'Selfish'. It was true she didn't like the image he had portrayed when he went solo. She just couldn't see him as the sex maniac. JC didn't need a gimmick. He just needed to sing. All he had to do was open his mouth and people would flock to his voice, so pure and beautiful.

'I see you still haven't changed.' She reluctantly slipped her hand from JC's to write. 'Still don't believe you're good enough. God JC, that still makes me mad to hear that today as it did back then. When are you going to believe you sing better than most of the singers today? That your voice is amazing. Naturally. When you sing it's all you! If everyone had just half your ability that music industry would be in a helluva lot better place than it is now; filled with auto-tuned singers, lip-synched singers. People who only care about putting on a show instead of actually singing... What the hell was I talking about?'

'How I haven't changed at all.' JC replied trying to hide his smile.

'Anyway. It doesn't matter now. Obviously not going to be singing. So you're off the hook.'

'Hey.' JC frowned. Being off the hook isn't what he wanted. He knew he didn't explain himself very well; wished he could just speak was he was thinking. It was pretty frustrating not to be able to talk. That wasn't fair of him to think though. If he was frustrated, he couldn't even begin to imagine how frustrated Rachel was. He had to suffer through writing everything down. Her whole world was silenced. 'I'm sort of shocked that you'd want to write with me. You're Rachel Bass, country music superstar. Countless awards and sold out tours. You're probably more popular than NSYNC ever was.'

'No way! I remember all those screaming girls in the stands. The ones gathered outside your hotels. Do you know my number one asked question from fans is if you guys will get back together?'

'I'm sorry. That's not fair to you.'

Rachel gave a small wave of her hand, brushing off his apologies. 'It's alright. I'm Lance's sister. Something's not right if I don't get asked about NSYNC. Why are you so shocked that I'd want to write with you?'

'Because I'm not a country music writer.'

'Just because you've never written country doesn't mean you can't. Probably never been asked before.'

'You're the first.'

'Then I feel pretty special. Because I know you're a great song writer, underrated. That's more of your own doing.'

'You trying butter me up to make me say yes?' It made him feel good inside hearing Rachel sing his praises. After his dismal solo effort, he did admit to being down on his abilities. He really expected to go far in his solo career; break out from the boy band blanket that had been tossed over him. Looking back he didn't know what he was thinking going with the sexual directions. Most of the songs off his only album had to deal with sex. It was almost as if he was trying to distance himself as far away from NSYNC as he could. He didn't regret anything he did; he just wished it would have turned out differently.

Rachel gave a sad smile. 'Doesn't matter if you say yes or not. Kind of hard to write and put words to a melody that I can't even hear. Even harder to sing.'

'Now who doesn't believe they are good enough?'

'It's a helluva lot different JC. I can't hear the music to put words down.'

'That doesn't mean you can't write songs anymore.' He wished he could say all this while looking her in the eye to drive his point home. 'The music is still in your head. You can hear the difference between bass and tenor in your head. That's not going to just disappear. You're going to write a lyric and have the melody going through your head and you'll write it down the same way you did before. I have no doubt you can still write a number one song. Only thing now is someone else will have to play it, tweak it.'

'Putting my name to a song that I can't hear? Of course I can read the words but the music could be total crap. Could be a terrible song and I don't know it. People will laugh...There's not very many people I'd trust. Lance. You.'

Pride washed through JC seeing Rachel's words. He tried to imagine writing a song through Rachel's eyes now. He would be able to pen the lyrics. Melodies would go through his head that he'd write down. The process would stop there. He would write the lyrics to the melody in his head but he wouldn't be able to hear them together. He wouldn't be able to hear how they mashed up; if the melody in his head truly worked for the words. When he mashed up the tune and the words he often changed and played around at the keyboard coming up with the perfect melody.

He would have the same fears as Rachel did. You were handing over a lot of trust having someone write the tune to your song and having basically no say. The people around you could tell up it was good, it was going to be a hit and they could be lying, have some ulterior motive. There would be no way to know until you read the reviews. He laid his hand on top of hers, his fingers folding under her hand. His thumb brushed the back of her hand. 'Hearing you say that means a lot to me.

"Hate to interrupt," Megan poked her head into the room. She smiled when she saw the tender scene. The early accidental slip about the two of them dating came back to her mind. They would make a beautiful couple she decided.

'I think I'm getting kicked out.' JC wrote to Rachel.

Rachel frowned reading the words. She quickly ran her eraser over her board and drew a big question mark, looking back and forth between Megan and JC.

Megan sent Rachel a small smile and took JC's board. She read the sentence at the top and wondered what they had been talking about. 'Police are here to take your statement. You guys have been in here for awhile.'

"Wow," JC's eyes widened when he saw the time on his phone. He had spent longer time with Rachel than he originally meant to. The group he was managing was in the middle of shooting their first video. The past few weeks he had been extremely busy. Jimmy, his co-founder, had taken over for him this morning so he could visit Rachel, but he didn't expect to be gone all morning. He looked at Rachel and smiled. Some things were more important.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"How's she doing today?" Lance asked the nurse in charge of Rachel's care during the day shift.

Carrie closed the patient file she was making notations in and looked up at Lance. She smiled warmly seeing not only Michael but two others with him. Judging by the similar looks she assumed they were Rachel's and Lance's parents. "She's good. After a packed morning, she's been sleeping since lunch."

"Packed?" Lance questioned. He had hated sneaking out that morning before Rachel had woken but their parents had called with their flight information. Before heading to the airport he had swung home to eat and shower. Michael had decided to ride along. He frowned wondering who had visited his sister.

"Relax," Carrie smiled. "Security chased reporters away. There's a tight list on who gets in to see Rachel. Megan was with her or out here on her phone making phone calls. I got tired from just watching her work and I'm a nurse! Ben made a short appearance. Then your friend, JC was with her all morning. Such a nice man. Beautiful flowers he brought too. Before he left, he gave Sarah money to get a vase. Embarrassed that he didn't think of it."

"JC was here?" Lance asked shocked.

"Oh yeah. The whole morning. I went to check on her but saw them both scribbling away on those dry erase boards Megan brought. Rachel was smiling; happy. I didn't want to interrupt."

Lance was miffed. His eyes met Michael's, who just shrugged. He had no idea JC was planning to visit his sister. 'And bring her flowers. Interesting.'

"Good catch that one," Carrie continued, talking about JC. "Better than the one she's with in my opinion. He hasn't brought her flowers," She cringed. "I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect."

Michael chuckled at the nurse. He was happy he wasn't the only one who thought Ben was a loser.

Lance smiled at the nurse. "It's alright. Beginning to see he's not all that great myself." His mind was still on JC's visit and he fought to push that to the back. He shook his head. "Carrie, I'd like you to meet my parents," he motioned toward his parents. "James and Diane Bass. Mom, Dad this is Carrie. She's Rachel's nurse during the day shift."

"Hello," Carried smiled as she shook both Diane's and James' hand. "It's nice to meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances. I know you must be anxious to see your daughter and Lance here has probably filled you in on her condition but I can answer any questions you may have."

"What's wrong?" Michael asked when Lance moved away from Carrie as his parents' asked their questions.

"I'm not sure," Lance said. "I just wonder if I've missed something for the past two years."

"Ben?" Michael watched as Lance nodded. "I know. He was actually weird yesterday. I tried to pass it off as he was just worried about Rachel, but I don't think it was."

Lance looked passed Michael toward his parents. They were still occupied with Carrie. He tugged on Michael's hand moving him a couple steps further from the small gathering at the nurse's station. "I told you JC didn't have a good thing to say about Ben last night when he text. Well I got a text from Megan saying she needs to talk to me about Ben. Now Carrie... I just wonder what I've missed."

"It's not your fault Lance," Michael told his boyfriend. "If he's a jerk, we both missed it. We haven't really been around him a lot. Usually when we see Rachel she's alone."

"That should have tipped me off," he sighed. He waved his parents on when they looked at him after they finished talking with Carrie. Taking Michael's hand he led him down the hall passed Rachel's room to a small break room. There was a table with four chairs gathered around and a couch. Along one wall was a counter with a sink, coffee maker and microwave. At the end of the counter was a white fridge. Lance sat on the couch, pulling Michael down next to him.

Digging his phone from his pocket, Lance ignored the unread emails and text messages. To access Megan's last text; a text he had yet to reply to. 'What's up? What's going on?' He knew it would probably be easier if he called Megan, but he hated talking on the phone.

'Just sent you an email. Too much to text.'

"That doesn't sound good," Michael said reading her text.

Lance agreed with his boyfriend as another text from Megan came through.

'You'll have to ask JC what happened when he went to talk to Rachel. Ben wasn't too happy when he left.'

"You going to ask JC?"

Lance nodded already pulling up JC's name in his texts. 'What happened with Ben today?' It was only a few seconds later when his phone buzzed with JC's reply. He laughed and shook his head.

"What did he say?" Michael asked leaning over to look at Lance's phone.

"Wanted to know what Rachel said." Lance told Michael as he texted JC again. 'Nothing. I haven't seen her today. Parents are with her right now. Megan is emailing me something about Ben and mentioned you could add more? What happened?'

It took a minute or two before Lance's phone buzzed with JC's incoming text. 'He's a prick." Lance blinked at the language JC used. JC never cussed much but when he did it always caught Lance by surprise.

"I can see this is going to be a lovely conversation," Michael said reading JC's text. "Is that the only comment he's making?"

"I don't..." Lance was interrupted when his cell phone buzzed multiple times. JC had typed a lot.

'Matt text last night said Ben was partying it up at Avalon all night. Said girls all over him and he didn't go home alone Not the first time I've heard that gossip from people but this time it was from Matt.''

"That fucking bastard," Lance forced the words through his clenched jaw. "He better hope I don't see him."

The same sentiments went through Michael's head as well. There was always talk of people cheating in Hollywood. No one ever took them seriously. He heard the rumors about Ben, same as Lance, but they both brushed them off. Rachel never voiced any worries and they never saw anything that led them to believe otherwise.

'He was with Rachel when I walked into the room. Could tell Rachel was irritated. Frustrated. I saw one of the messages she had wrote to him.'

'Pisses me off just thinking about it now. He didn't use the damn board. The whole time he was talking to her like she could hear and understand. Bastard.'

'Then he tries to get me to leave saying how she needed to rest. He didn't want me there. When I called him out about Avalon he completely changed. Laughing trying to act all buddy buddy with me.'

'What a dick.'

'Trying to write to Rachel and talk to him, which was making Rachel mad because we were talking and she didn't know what about. When he saw that I wasn't buying his act, he then reminded me who Rachel was sleeping with. He didn't like the comment I made and left.'

'Real piece of work.'

Reading the rest of JC's texts did nothing to soothe Lance's anger. If anything it made him angrier. How could he have been completely snowballed by Ben? How could he have not seen passed the laidback, friendly exterior Ben presented? "I wish I had been here when Ben stopped by."

"If you were here, he wouldn't have acted like this," Michael told him. He was almost afraid to see the email Megan was sending. "He knows out of all the people in Rachel's life he needs to be on your good side. Out of everyone you have the pull with her to get her to change her mind or do something."

"I don't have that much pull," Lance muttered.

"Right," Michael laughed. "You know very well you can get Rachel to do anything."

"She listens to me, that's all."

"Exactly. You tell Rachel Ben is a jerk; she's going to listen to you and dump him. Ben is smart in that aspect; he knew to stick around he had to be friends with you." He took Lance's hand and entwined their fingers. "You're not the only one he fooled. He fooled me too."

"What pisses me off the most?" Lance looked up from his phone to stare at Michael. The warm chocolate eyes of his boyfriend calmed him. He squeezed Michael's hand. It was hard to believe at the end of the month they'd hit their two year anniversary. Sometimes Lance thought they'd been together for much longer than two years. Never had he been with someone who made him this happy. "All those rumors we brushed off as just people trying to stir up something were more than likely true."

The buzzing of Lance's phone interrupted before Michael had a chance to reply. He leaned closer to Lance, keeping their hands together as Lance went into his mail and opened up the email from Megan.

~*~

"Oh," Diane gasped as she saw her youngest child. She felt James place a comforting hand on her back. Lance had filled them in on Rachel's appearance but it was still startling to see.

"It will fade," James told his wife. He was a little choked up. Nothing could prepare him seeing his little girl looking so small in a hospital bed. Her blonde hair lay limp on the pillow. Blues, blacks and purples covered her swollen face. She looked nothing like his little girl. "All that matter's is she's alive."

"Yes," Diane said and moved across the room placing her purse down on the table. She smiled seeing the bright pink and white flowers in the glass face. Their fragrance was strong and heavenly. She couldn't help herself as she leaned down pressing her nose against the silk blossoms. "JC sure did a good job picking out these flowers."

"Always liked that boy," James stood next to Rachel's bed, staring at his little girl. His heart had nearly stopped when Lance had called with the news. He smiled softly seeing the Teddy Bear nestled at her side. There were many instances in his head of a very young Rachel doing the same thing. She always had to have a Teddy Bear to sleep with. They had filled her room. She had dozens upon dozens.

James watched as Rachel moved. He reached out, slowly taking her hand. He smiled softly when her eyes blinked open. Tears filled his eyes when he saw Rachel's eyes water. Squeezing her hand he looked over his shoulder, spying the two dry erase boards and markers on the table.

Diane grabbed the items quickly moving to the bed. She smiled down at her daughter. She placed her hand on top of her husband's, squeezing both their hands. Uncapping the black marker she wrote a message to Rachel. 'Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?'

Rachel shifted in the bed grimacing slightly. She gave a small smile when she saw her mother's second message. 'Take it easy.' Rachel grabbed the pink marker. 'Mom! Dad! When did you get here?'

'Just a few minutes ago.' Diane wrote. 'Lance and Michael picked us up.'

Rachel looked around the room but her parents were the only ones in the room. While she had been sleeping, she had gotten the feeling Lance was near. She was disappointed to see she was wrong. Being able to tell when Lance was near when she couldn't hear put her at ease.

'He's outside talking with Michael.' Diane wrote seeing her daughter's face. 'I'm sure he'll be in soon. How are you feeling? You had us so worried.'

James took the marker from his wife writing below her words. 'Your mom nearly broke my hand holding it so tight on the plane ride here. Felt like I was back in the delivery room.'

Rachel giggled reading the words. She loved her parents. 'I'm okay. I think they are taking the chest tube out tomorrow. I hope so anyway. As for everything else...pain meds. I don't even want to see a mirror.'

'Oh stop. You're still beautiful.' Diane wrote. She reached out fingers her daughter's blonde strands. 'We aren't the only ones who think so either judging by the beautiful flowers you got.'

'The red blends nicely with the blue and black.' James wrote as his daughter blushed.

Rachel groaned. She felt her face flush with the heat from a blush and had hoped with the bruising her parent's wouldn't be able to see it. Apparently her wish wasn't granted. 'JC was just being JC.'

Diane smiled but let the topic go. Right now wasn't the time to discuss her daughter's feelings especially when she was dating someone else. She bristled at the fact. Ben certainly hadn't gained any points today. Not only was he not here - where he should be - but there were no flowers, card, stuffed animal of any kind with his name. 'Stacy and Ford wanted to come so bad but they couldn't get away. Plus with the kids...'

'It's alright. I understand. When you talk to them send my love.' Rachel knew it would be hard for her older sister and brother-in-law to drop everything to come to California. Not only did they both have jobs but there were three children to deal with who not only had school but various after school activities.

"Oh that reminds me," Diane spoke and handed the board off to her husband before she went back to her purse.

'Before picking us up at the airport, Lance and Michael stopped by the impound lot where your car is.' James explained while his wife dug through her purse. 'They cleaned it out for you'

Rachel was relived hearing that. Impound lots weren't too trustworthy and things disappeared. She didn't keep much in her car but there were a few things she didn't want stolen. She grinned when she saw her mother produce the black phone. 'My phone!'

'Surprised you lasted this long without it,' James teased. 'You young people. Leighton can use one of those better than I can.'

'I'm sorry," she giggled thinking of some of the garbled texts she had received from her father. It had been a hoot trying to decipher what he had meant to say.

'Lance charged it for you in the car but he doesn't have a wall charger for you. We'll get you one.' Diane wrote after she handed the phone to her daughter.

'There are probably a lot of messages.' Rachel wrote. She sat the phone down. Responding to messages would give her something to do later when she was alone. 'I wonder if there is a speak-to-text option on here? That would be easier. You guys can talk and my phone could catch it so I can read.'

'There might be something. I know you can do that for your text messages.' Diane wrote. 'Something to look in to. Lance or Michael might know of something.'

'If I have that then I know what people are saying when they still talk in front me.' Rachel saw the look pass between her parents. 'It's like all the insecurities you've ever had come back. They could be discussing the weather but you think it's about you. And it's never anything good.'

'Who is doing this?' James wrote. He felt his anger build seeing what his daughter was writing. He wanted to find out who disregarded Rachel's injuries and kept on talking even after knowing she couldn't hear. It was completely disrespectful.

'Sweetie?' Diane reached out taking her daughter's hand giving his a squeeze. 'Talk to us baby.'

Rachel blew out her breath and closed her eyes; early emotions came back. How she felt lying in bed seeing Ben's mouth move but no way to understand. How it felt watching Ben and Megan talk, then Ben and JC. She knew it wasn't fair to allow no one to talk around her. JC and Megan didn't do it on purpose but Ben... Ben had totally ignored the fact that she couldn't hear; like she faking.

When she opened her eyes she saw her parent's worried expressions. She sent them a small smile trying to appease them. It didn't work. If anything they grew more worried. Rachel cleared her board and started writing. 'I don't think my relationship with Ben is going to last very much longer. I know I shouldn't make such a decision after everything and I'm on the influence of very good drugs. But seeing him yesterday and today... I don't think he's the man I thought he was. He' She stopped writing and looked at the door. A couple seconds later, Lance and Michael walked through.

"Unbelievable," Diane whispered to James seeing the connection between their twins. It never ceased to amaze her.

The smile on Rachel's face faltered when she saw the anger rolling off not only Lance's face but Michael's as well. She opened her mouth and barely caught herself before speaking.

"Another reason to hate that asshole," Lance spoke watching as his sister quickly close her mouth without speaking. The words from Megan's email were still fresh on his mind. His was boiling with anger; could never recall a time in his life where he had been this angry. 

"Lance," Diane scolded her son.

"I will not apologize for calling Ben an asshole. That bastard... if you could have heard what he said. I would never even let you read the things he said about me, Michael..." he broke off when his mother held up her hand pointing toward the bed. Lance dropped his gaze to his sister. Rachel's eyes were closed. His heart clenched when he saw a tear track from the corner of her eyes leading down to her hair.

"We were just discussing how she feels when people have a conversation in front of her."

His mother could still chastise him with just a look. He felt like a heel. Worse. He had just been doing what Ben had earlier. He was no better. Lance moved to Rachel's bed side. Before he took her hand, he read the pink words on Rachel's board. He wanted to know what else she was going to say.

"Crazy thing happened," James spoke watching his son. "She was in the middle of writing, stopped, and looked at the door. Two seconds later, you walked in."

Lance accepted the dry erase board his mother held out. Looking at his sister he frowned still seeing her eyes closed. Uncapping the marker he wrote a message to his sister. 'I'm sorry. Forgive me and I'll introduce you to Joey McIntyre.' He sat down on the bed and reached for Rachel's hand. He gave it a squeeze making a face when she stubbornly kept her eyes shut. He squeezed her hand again, keeping the pressure this time.

Rachel opened her eyes looking into the same pair of green eyes that stared back at her in the mirror. She could read the apology in his eyes. Her gaze dropped to the board he held and she chuckled softly reading. At the beginning of the NSYNC years whenever she'd get mad at Lance, he'd always say 'forgive me and I'll introduce you to Joey McIntyre'. Joey had been her celebrity crush. In today's world, Joey had been her Justin Bieber. When NSYNC hit it big, Lance still used the line. The funny part was she never met Joey until after NSYNC when Lance did Dancing with the Stars

With her left hand Rachel reached for her board. She stared at the wording she had written before Lance walked in. Sighing she erased the words. Lance squeezed her hand again and she met his eyes.

'I'm sorry Rachel. I really am.' 

'Just don't do it again.'

Lance grinned.

'What are you and Michael pissed off about?'

Lance looked over his shoulder at Michael. Turning back he meet his sister's questioning gaze. 'What were you saying earlier to Mom and Dad? About Ben?'

'He was being a jerk. He was yelling at me. I don't know what he was saying. Megan was only able to write he wanted to know why I was going to the police. Then after she left, he still wouldn't use the board. The whole time he was carrying on and I had no idea what he was saying. He wasn't happy when JC arrived. I don't know what they were saying either. That happened a lot today.'

Lance frowned. 'I said I was sorry.'

Rachel reached for Lance's hand giving it a quick squeeze before letting it go to scrawl another message. 'I know. It's okay. I know you were talking to Mom and Dad. It's different. He was talking to me and he didn't care that I couldn't hear him. I don't know. I just think he's not who I thought he was.'

"Knock knock," Ben spoke as he opened up the door. Four heads turned immediately while one lagged behind. He kept the smile on his face. Each time he saw Rachel he hoped her hearing would be restored. The sooner that happened the sooner she could get plastic surgery to correct the scars the accident will no doubt leave behind. Once that happened she could finish out her tour. He hoped he could talk her out of taking the next year off. With the accident, people will be flocking to her shows and buying her music, she needed to keep hitting it. "Mr. and Mrs. Bass; what a lovely surprise. I didn't know you were coming. Rachel didn't mention it earlier when I was here."

"We just got here this afternoon," Diane smiled politely. She noticed both Lance and Michael tense when Ben walked in. She wondered what he had done to anger both men.

"How's my angel?" Ben turned his attention to Rachel keeping a hand behind his back.

Lance felt Rachel squeeze his hand. Seeing this happened first hand made him angry. Ben gave no care to the boards. He just spoke to Rachel like she would hear him and answer. "Why are you talking?"

"She can't hear you and has no idea what you are saying." Michael spoke. He wanted to wipe the smile off Ben's face with his fist. He saw movement coming from the bed and looked down seeing Rachel writing. 'What's behind his back?' It was then he noticed Ben had yet to reveal his hand. "Rachel wants to know what you are hiding?"

"You a mind reader now?"

"No Dipshit," Michael snapped; his temper hanging by a thread. "She just asked." He reached down and held up Rachel's board; the question in pink. 

"Well," Ben grinned. He could feel the iciness radiating from both Lance and Michael. JC's earlier words came back. 'Trust me when I say you won't have Lance fooled for long.' He didn't put it past JC to run and immediately spread lies to Lance to try and come between them. Seeing how JC looked at Rachel, Ben knew JC wanted her. 'That won't happen,' he thought. "I realized I was a little remiss in my boyfriend duties when I was here earlier. I spent all afternoon looking for the best flowers I could find."

Rachel was growing frustrated. Ben was talking and she had no idea what he was saying. She looked up and caught Michael's eye. His hand was scribbling across the board. He winked at her before turning it around. 'I'm a jerk and a bastard. I was upstaged by another male - a better looking one - and to stake my claim I must outdo what JC has done because I know if we laid 'em out I would find myself incredibly lacking. As I passed by the gift shop downstairs, I saw a sale on yesterday's flowers. It's the thought that counts right?'

Rachel couldn't help it. She laughed. Her chest hurt as the laughter bubbled forth. She squeezed Lance's hand hard against the pain and wrapped her left arm across her abdomen. When she thought she was done, she thought of Michael's words and giggled some more.

"What on earth..." Diane said glancing at James before looking at her daughter.

"I don't think I've ever seen her laugh like this," James said.

"JC used to be able to send her into giggles like this," Lance felt his anger melt away listening to Rachel laugh. "Half the time we never knew what they were laughing about but they'd both start giggling like this and have a hard time stopping. Sometimes I think they'd be laughing at the other laughing."

"What did you say to her?" Ben bristled.

"Nothing," Michael laughed. Rachel's laughter was infectious. You couldn't help but laugh with her. "Sucks not being in on the conversation don't it? Now you know how she feels every time she sees your mouth move but doesn't hear the words."

Lance snickered at Michael's words. He wanted to know what Michael had written to send Rachel into a fit of laughter. Listening to her laugh had brought back memories of being on the road touring. Rachel with them. He was jealous at times when Rachel and JC would break out laughing. Sometimes he would feel left out that he wasn't in on the joke.

No one was paying attention to him. The anger was building as Ben listened to Rachel laugh. It wouldn't be long before everyone realized she could speak. Then they would know that he told her not to speak because she sounded stupid. Even know her laugh wasn't normal but he must have been the only one to notice because everyone else in the room was smiling at each other like it was the greatest sound in the world. His fist tightened on the flowers behind his back; eyes rolled to the table behind James and Diane. He curled his lip seeing the pink and white expensive looking flowers in a pristine glass vase. He wanted to through the vase against the wall smashing it into a million tiny pieces. He wanted to stomp on the flowers until they lay broken and wilted on the floor. He wanted to take the childish Teddy Bear from its place next to her on the bed and rip all the stuffing out. He needed to leave before his anger got out of control.

Pulling the flowers from behind his back he rolled his eyes. He didn't see what the big deal was with flowers. In a couple days they'd be dead. Big deal. Cash or jewelry was more his thing. Something he could proudly show off. He stared at the Teddy Bear on the bed. 'Childish,' he sneered at it. "When she's finished laughing like a moron, tell her these are from me." He tossed the flowers down on the bed. They landed on Rachel's chest.

Rachel hiccupped. Tears rolled out of both corners; tears of both laughter and pain. Laughing had taxed her chest and pain was starting to set in. She felt the movement on her chest and opened her eyes. Upon seeing the flowers her eyes widened in terror. Frantic eyes shot to Lance. She gripped his hand tightly even as she felt her throat begin to swell. She gasped for breath.

Lance grabbed the roses and launched them away from his sister. They smacked against the wall and fell to the floor.

"Hey!" Ben shouted. "What's the big idea!"

"Look at me," Lance spoke to Rachel. His eyes felt as wide as his sister's and he fought to keep from going hysterical. "Breathe," he said. He held her hand tight in his and cupped her cheek lightly with the other. "Keep looking at me."

Diane slapped the call button but that didn't settle her. She ran around the bed and to the door. She didn't spare Ben a single glance. Throwing the door open she shouted for help.

"What's wrong?" Carrie rushed down the hall. 

"Anaphylactic shock," Diane felt tears well in her eyes. She could hear Rachel gasping for breath behind her and Lance's and James's voices as they continued talking to her.

"What happened?" Ben asked dumbly as Rachel's room filled with commotion as nurses rushed in.

"What happened!" Lance fisted Ben's shirt slamming him against the wall. "She's allergic to fucking roses! Are you trying to kill her!"

"I didn't know!"

"How could you not know!" Michael shouted. "It's posted on fan sites and in interviews. Even the most casual fan knows she's allergic to roses!"

"I didn't know!" Ben repeated.

"Maybe if you'd stop diddling with the young actor groupies you'd know!" 

"Please," Carrie raised her voice to be heard over the yelling. "I'm going to have to ask you all to leave.

"Oh," Diane gasped. She looked at her daughter lying in bed, her eyes closed in sleep. Her breathing was ragged. The machine monitoring her readings beeped in warning. The numbers were high.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bass;" Carrie frowned sympathetically. She hated to kick them out - James and Diane especially, but her patient came first. Right now none of them being here was helping her patient.

"She'll be okay?" James asked, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders.

Carrie nodded, "She'll be fine, Mr. Bass. We'll keep a close eye on her. She just needs rest. The doctor is coming by to check on her; check her chest tube. With her gasping for breath and sudden movements, she could have injured her rib even more."

"You're not helping us leave by saying this," Lance let go of Ben turning his attention to Carrie.

"I'm sorry. I listened to her lungs and they sound the same as they did this morning when I listened to them. As a precautionary, Dr. Martin might send her for another chest x-ray just to make sure. If that happens," she spoke over their voices. "I will call you. Please. Rachel needs her rest. It is the best thing for her right now."

"Can we come back?" Diane asked.

"I'm sorry but she needs her rest. It's the best thing for her right now." Carrie shook her head as Ben slipped from the room. "Go home, relax; eat supper. I promise I will call you if anything changes. I can pretty much assure you that Dr. Martin will up Rachel's pain meds today and she will sleep for the rest of the day." She watched as each family member kissed Rachel and said their goodbyes before gathering their things.

Lance picked up the dry erase board. The words Michael had written brought a smile to his face. He cleared the words before writing his own in black ink. 'Got kicked out. You need your rest. If you need any of us before then, give Carrie hell. Love you' He left the board where Rachel read it. In the happenings, the Teddy Bear had fallen to the ground. He leaned down and picked it up. He brushed it off before placing it next to his sister on the bed. He was the last person to leave the room. 

When he stepped into the hall his parents were talking with Carrie. He walked up in mid conversation.

"Everyone will know about her allergies," Carried told James and Diane. "It will be posted in her chart and on her door. We won't take any chances of roses slipping into her room. As soon as you guys leave, we're going to exchange her bedding and mop the floor."

"You'll call us if anything changes?" Diane asked.

"I promise." Carrie reached out, grasping Diane's hand. She squeezed it lightly. "I will call you immediately. I would ask you not to worry, but I know you will regardless. But your daughter is in safe hands. Go home, relax. Think of things to bring Rachel. Her own comfortable clothes, brush and something to tie her hair back with. A notebook, coloring book, crayons, a book. She's going to be here for a few days and it does get boring."

Carrie watched the Bass family walk down the hall. She hated sending them away but it was the best thing for Rachel right now. She needed to rest and the tension between Lance, Michael and Ben was not going to help that cause. When the family stepped out of sight, Carrie turned away and went to tend to her patient.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"What are you doing down here by yourself?"

Lance glanced toward the stairs to see his mother walking down. He was laying on the grey couch in the silence. There were two couches in the basement set up in an L-shape, sectioning off a portion of the basement. A wooden round table sat in the middle so it could be used by people sitting on either couch. Directly in front of the couch he occupied sat the desk he used to host his radio show. He hadn't used this studio long - only a week - and now they would be playing reruns for the next few days.

"I'm not by myself," Lance sat up allowing his mother to sit down next to him. He motioned toward the two dogs lying on a brown and tan rug. Both Dingo and Foster were sound asleep. All three of his dogs were rescues. Dingo and Foster were Beagle mixes. They had been tossed along side the highway in trash bags. His third dog, a little terrier mix, Lily was part of a dog fighting ring. She was paraded around in front of the dogs to get them riled up and ready to fight.

"Don't look like very good company at the moment," Diane said as she took her son's hand, clasping their fingers together. "Dishes are done and put away and the kitchen is cleaned up."

"You didn't have to do that Mom. You're supposed to relax." Dinner had been a quiet event. No one had been hungry. He ate to pacify his mother.

"That relaxes me."

"Alright, but I draw the line at you doing my laundry."

"Okay," Diane laughed softly. "I will not do your laundry."

"Good."

"What's on your mind?

"Besides my sister being in the hospital?" Lance asked looking at his mother.

"I know something is bothering you. Out with it. What's with the tension between you, Michael and Ben?"

Lance snorted. "New information has come to light that he's not the upstanding boyfriend we all thought he was."

"What happened?"

"Do you know where he was last night while I was sitting with Rachel in the hospital? He was at a club in LA; drinking and dancing and having a good old time."

Diane shook her head. "While I don't condone that behavior given the circumstances why does that make you mad?"

"He didn't leave alone." Lance said flatly. "And that pisses me off. Because he cheated on her last night that means all those rumors of him cheating prior to this - the ones that I brushed off - were probably true. And I wonder how he was able to slip pass my radar. I'm usually able to pick out the jerks and the players."

"I can't believe this." Diane shook her head sadly. She had only meet Ben a handful of times. If Rachel wasn't touring she was working on a new album or in the studio recording. That left little time to visit Mississippi. But in the few times they had been able to visit, Ben was always polite and pleasant. He was attentive to Rachel's needs and seemed to hang onto her every word and he got along with everyone in the family. No one had a bad thing to say about him.

"Believe it. Ben isn't the person we all believed him to be." Lance told his mother what JC and Megan had told him today. His mother's expression went from sad to horrified as he paraphrased Megan's email. "What really pisses me off is I don't believe he was ever in love with her. Just in love with her money. And now after everything that happened yesterday I have to tell her this. She's going to be crushed."

Diane still couldn't fathom the vile and hateful words Ben had spewed about Lance and Michael in front of Rachel no less. It didn't matter that Rachel couldn't hear it was the fact that he still spoke the words; even thought them. "I don't think so."

"What do you mean? How can she not be crushed when I tell her, her boyfriend is a lying, cheating, bigoted asshole who was only with her for her money and connections?"

"Before you and Michael walked in, Rachel had been telling us that she didn't think her relationship with Ben was going to last much longer. I think maybe she was realizing there was an underlying person that he hid from her and she was just starting to see. I'm not saying finding this out won't hurt but I don't think she'll be that upset."

"He was pushing her to get back in the studio after the tour is over. He didn't want her to take the next year off."

"She was looking forward to the tour being over. Said she couldn't wait to sleep more than a week or two in her own bed."

"I remember how that goes," Lance nodded remembering both the 'No Strings Attached' and 'Celebrity' tours. They were constantly on the go and their time off was close to nonexistent.

"She told me just a couple days ago she wanted to take the next year off. She didn't want anything on her schedule other than what was there. She didn't want to sing in front of crowds or think about a new album. For the whole year she wanted stay here in California spending time with you. I should be jealous."

Lance smiled. "Ah, Mom, you know she would have taken the time and flown to Mississippi to visit with you and Dad. But it would have been nice to have her here for longer than a week." He sighed. "Funny how that works. Wishing she'd be around so we could actually spend time together and now..." He let his words trail off.

"Hey," Diane squeezed Lance's hand. "Don't think like that. We don't know if this is going to be temporary or permanent. It's only been a day. As she starts to recover she could regain her hearing. We need to stay positive. We definitely need to stay positive in front of your sister. Right now it's the only thing we can do."

Lance stayed on the couch even after his mother bid him goodnight and climbed the stairs. His mother was right; they needed to stay positive. They needed to keep Rachel's spirits up. He stared at the microphones on the desk and tried to imagine never being able to hear sound again. He couldn't. He couldn't imagine being forever encased in silence. Music was a major part of his life. To never hear another melody or lyric...He started when Michael dropped down beside him. He hadn't heard him come down the stairs. He reached for Michael's hand turning it when a drop of color caught his eyes on the pinkie side of Michael's hand. It was a smear of red. A clue as to what Michael had been doing why he'd been down here in the silence.

"I didn't know what I was painting," Michael spoke and he settled into the couch, his body naturally moving to lean against Lance. "Just started painting." Art ran in his family, stemming from his Grandmother. He had painted a lot when he was a child but slowly stopped. He hadn't picked up a brush until roughly six months ago. Now he was in a painting craze. Around the basement his paintings were leaning against the walls waiting to be hung. The house was being overrun with his portraits but Lance didn't seem to mind.

"Sometimes that's when the best masterpieces come," Lance murmured comfortably; his thumb brushed over the back of Michael's hand.

"I wanted to keep on going."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to be with you." When Lance turned his head toward him, Michael dipped down pressing his lips to his boyfriend's. His lips opened and closed over Lance's; their breaths mixing. He pushed Lance down on the couch looming over him. He kissed Lance for a couple minutes longer before settling down beside him.

Lance wrapped his arms around Michael. Their legs tangled together. "You know we can't sleep like this." His voice deepened with his tiredness. Both he and Michael loved to cuddle with one another but they could never fall asleep that way. Michael moved and fidgeted in his sleep and Lance got too hot. They found it easier to cuddle in bed and when they both grew tired, part before falling asleep.

"Shhh," Michael whispered closing his eyes. "Just lay here with me."

"Couldn't get me to move." Lance shifted his body slightly, allowing Michael to rest more comfortably against him.

"You're moving." Michael murmured.

"Quiet," Lance whispered and allowed his eyes to close, finally content.

~*~

The alone feeling was back when Rachel woke. The room was dark and the shades were pulled. Carrie explained earlier that she had kicked her family out for the night stating she needed rest. Rachel understood Carrie was just doing her job but she wished that hadn't been the case. After the doctor had looked her over and taken x-rays as a precautionary measure, she had slept most of the day. So she figured it was good that her family wasn't with her. They would have been bored watching her sleep. But now she was awake and alone.

She sighed and reached for her phone sitting on the tray next to the bed. The battery was still full from Lance charging it before he brought it to her. Powering the phone on, it went crazy in her hand as voicemails and texts came through. Rachel never thought it would stop vibrating. The first thing she did was turn off the ring tone.

The next hour she spent going through her e-mails. She replied to some personally. Others she forwarded to Megan and Alison to handle. She logged onto her Facebook page and posted a brief status. There were no details and very little medical information. She thanked everyone for their thoughts and prayers. A variation of the same status - albeit shorter - went up on Twitter.

The last task was her text messages. There were dozens upon dozens. It made her wonder if they all came though or if her phone was waiting for her to delete and make room. There were texts from numbers she didn't have in her phone. Most of the said 'get well soon' but left no name. Finally, Rachel decided she didn't want to deal with the numbers. If the text hadn't popped up with a name because the contact was in her phone, she didn't bother; she just simply erased. She knew it wasn't a nice thing to do but she couldn't respond to every one.

Finally she got to the text messages from her contact list and there were a lot of them; other artists, friends from back home, friends in California, Nashville, artists' personal assistants, publicists... the list went on. She smiled seeing Stacy's name and tapped out a message to her sister. Then she brought up a new message sending one out to both Michael and Lance.

'I can't believe you guys got kicked out! Do I even want to know what you did?' She was surprised when a response popped up from Michael.

'You don't want to know. How are you feeling?'

'Not feeling much of anything. Still on a lot of drugs. Slept all day and now I'm wide awake.'

'Same here. Wide awake.' Michael carefully tilted his head up and stared at Lance; his face relaxed in sleep. Waking up he had been surprised to find out they fell asleep on the couch in the basement. He didn't want to wake Lance so he tried to limit his movement which had been hard when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He thought for sure the ministrations would wake Lance up.

'I won't tell if you want to sneak in and keep me company but if you get caught you're on your own.' Rachel text. 'Lance asleep?'

'Yes. Last night was rough and then today... You're doing a pretty good job at freakin him out. Can you please stop?'

Rachel chuckled. It was weird to feel herself laugh but not hear the sound. 'I'll try to refrain from messing with him. I'm cancelling the rose order as we speak.'

'Not funny.'

'I'm sorry. I haven't been that scared in awhile.' After experiencing the attack she was glad she couldn't remember the accident. Every second of the attack she knew. She could remember gasping for breaths, Lance's panicked eyes, feeling him squeezing her hand. His lips had been moving, talking to her. She had no idea what he'd been saying; she just kept staring at him fighting to breath until nurses shoved him out of the way. When that happened she wanted to yell for him to come back.

'You scared the crap out of us.' Michael knew it would be awhile before he got the look of terror in Rachel's eyes out of his head.

'Carrie said there is a sign posted on the door now. I even got a bracelet on my wrist now.'

'Accessorizing even in the hospital.' He made a joke but he was glad they had is posted. He was sure flowers and cards would come pouring in soon enough. Now that everyone had been made aware of the situation, roses would be headed off at the pass and wouldn't make it to her room.

'Stop by my place and get my red nail polish and eye shadow. I can totally rock this.'

'Would you like red heels and dress as well?' He chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Lance mumbled. His voice lower than normal; laced with sleepiness.

"I'm sorry." Now that Lance was awake Michael moved to sit up. Lance followed suit, sitting up next to him. "Let's go to bed before you really wake up and can't get back to sleep."

"I'm good," Lance yawned as he settled deeper into the couch leaning against Michael. "What were you laughing at?"

"Your sister," Michael held his phone up for Lance to see, watching as his boyfriend closed his eyes against the bright back light. "She can't sleep."

Lance took Michael's phone, squinting as his eyes got used to the light. Reading back through the texts he rolled his eyes. "You two are crazy. Ask her what she wants from her place. We'll stop by in the morning before going to the hospital."

"Probably not safe for you to be around Ben," Michael said as he typed out Lance's message to Rachel.

"He nearly killed my sister!" Lance exploded. "I have a right to be pissed about that!"

"I know, Lance; I was there. I'm not saying you don't have a right to be pissed. Hell I'm pissed at him."

"How can he not know she's allergic to roses?" Lance could feel himself getting riled up again. 

"Maybe he's never bought them for her?" Michael answered as Rachel replied to his text. 'Phone charger. I've just about killed my phone tonight. Comfy clothes. I hate this gown. Socks. My feet are freezing' 

"In two years he never bought her flowers? I find that hard to believe."

"I don't know Lance, you've never bought me flowers and we've been together for almost two years." Michael grinned.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Do you want flowers Turkey?"

"Well no, not now. I mean I practically had to ask you to get me flowers. It loses its meaning."

"You're a dumbass," Lance smiled as he pushed himself up from the couch stretching. He yawned and rubbed his hands over his face. "Let's go."

"You smooth talker you," Michael said. He followed suit and got up from the couch following Lance up the stairs.

"Do you want me to serenade you with pop boy band songs?" Lance said quietly as they climbed the stairs to the second story.

"You don't remember any of the lyrics." Michael closed the door to their bedroom, leaving it cracked slightly. The dogs would be in and out all night.

"True," Lance chuckled. He had forgotten a lot of the words to their songs. The other week a song from their 'No Strings Attached' album played on the radio. He tried to sing along but he completely messed up the lyrics singing the wrong words. He and his personal assistant, Lisa, had a good laugh about it. He changed out of his clothes, tossing them in the hamper before crawling beneath the covers waiting for Michael.

Michael finished in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and removing all the paint from his hands. When the bathroom light was flipped off it cast the room into darkness. It was unneeded anyway; he didn't need a light to see where he was going. Even after only living in the house for three months, he knew the layout well enough to move around in the dark. Beneath the covers he turned toward Lance. Moving up on his elbow he leaned down kissing Lance. "I love you."

Lance stared up at Michael, barely making out his face in the dark. Hearing Michael's declaration made him pause. It's not the first time he's heard the words from Michael. They'd been saying those words to each other for a long time since early in their relationship. Hearing Michael though nudged a thought in his mind. Rachel would never hear those words from the man she loved.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized that Rachel will never get to experience that. Hearing the man she loves say those words to her." He explained further. "And I'm not talking about Ben. You and I both know that relationship is not going to last. I'm talking about the one she's going to marry and spend the rest of her life with. She'll never hear him say, 'I love you'."

"There are other ways," Michael answered. He shifted his body, placing one arm over Lance, pressing his hand into the mattress next to Lance's waist. His lower body pressed against Lance, their legs tangled. He leaned down pressed his lips first to Lance's Adam's apple then trailing a line of kisses along his unshaven jaw; the stubble was coarse against his lips. "Like giving her flowers; her favorite flowers. Stuffed animals. Her favorite candy..." he smiled against Lance's lips.

"Hey wait a minute --" Lance's protests were muffled when Michael pressed his lips against his. He struggled for a few seconds before giving in. He wrapped his arms around his love and pulled him down.

~*~

When Michael failed to respond, Rachel sat her phone down on her stomach. She figured he finally fell asleep. She wished she could do the same. Sleeping sure would pass the loneliness. Even if someone had been here with her it would probably still feel lonely because no doubt whoever it was would probably be sleeping right now. She didn't feel right waking someone up just to keep her company.

There were a lot of things she needed to think about and a lot of things she didn't want to think about. At the top of the list was her singing. She wasn't sure the category that fell into yet. It was something she didn't want to think about - the thought of never singing again. At the same time music was a big part of her life; had been for a long time. Now she couldn't hear. That was definitely not a topic she wanted to think about. It was too depressing.

Another topic was Ben. For awhile now their relationship had been fizzling. Rachel had been seeing things come out that was starting to turn her off. It was like he had kept a side of himself hidden from her and now two years in it was harder to hide and he was slipping. His temper had started to show and they fought more. He skipped a lot of her shows but was quick to be by her side at award shows and the subsequent parties afterward. 

In the beginning she had brushed off the cheating rumors when they swirled. Hollywood was filled with gossip rags. Anyone would say anything to make a buck whether it was true or not. Learning from Lance back in his NSYNC days, she never read any of the gossip sites. She only heard about rumors if they were sent to her by friends or if Megan or Alison brought them to her attention as something that needed to be taken care of. 

Lately the cheating rumors started to get louder and louder. They were harder to ignore and brush off. When she brought them up with Ben, he never really flat out said he wasn't. He would always be able to turn the conversation onto another topic. Their interests had changed. Ben wanted more and more to go out and be seen with all the right people at the right places. She more or less wanted to sick close to home and her close circle of friends. She was never one for the party scene. It didn't stop Ben; he started going out without her. Never even stopping to ask if she wanted to go anymore. 

The off time sure opened her eyes to the new side of Ben. It was hard to see all this when she was living on a tour bus going from city to city and he was back here in California. Rachel tried to find herself to feel hurt of the thought of Ben cheating on her and the fact that they had grown apart but she couldn't. When she realized she couldn't find the hurt, she realized she didn't love him anymore. Somewhere along the way she simply stopped loving him. Now she had to figure out what to do about it.

Rachel sighed and picked up the Teddy Bear at her side. A smile grew on her face as she stroked the soft fur and thought of JC. It had been so nice of him to stop by and visit her; especially nice of him to bring her gifts. She stared across the room to the flowers. In the darkened room she was only able to see their outline. But she knew they were beautiful. She picked up her phone, blinking against the backlight. Her eyes had already adjusted to the darkness. 'Just wanted to say thank you for visiting me today. And thanks for the flowers and Teddy Bear. He's keeping me company tonight.'

'Lucky bear. What are you doing awake?'

The surprise Rachel had felt when Michael text her earlier didn't compare to the surprise she felt now. She knew better than to expect JC to be awake at this hour. 'What am I doing awake? What are YOU doing awake? I don't remember you ever being awake at this hour. Even the one before this and the one before that.'

'Haha. I haven't changed. I still love to sleep. I forgot to turn my phone to vibrate so it woke me up.'

'Crap. I'm sorry.'

'No worries. What are you doing awake?'

'Can't sleep. Slept all day so now I'm wide awake.'

'Figured you'd be worn out with your parents there, not to mention Lance and Michael.'

'They all got kicked out. I wasn't allowed any visitors. It's been a rough day.'

Rachel's text prompted him awake. He read the text again to make sure he didn't read it wrong while he was half asleep. 'Why? What happened???'

'Ben brought me roses.'

'WHAT!!!!!' JC sat up in bed as he sent the text. The covers pooled in his lap exposing his chest to the cool night air. He was wide awake now. 'Are fucking kidding me? Please tell me you're joking in a not so funny manner.'

'Sorry C. It's the truth. Ben brought me roses.'

'That fucking bastard,' JC thought as he read Rachel's message. How could Ben have brought Rachel roses? Everyone knew she was allergic to them. He knew not to bring her roses; not that he would ever. Her favorite flowers were lilies. Those were the flowers he'd always buy her. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm okay. Dr upped my medication. I had to go get x-rays make sure I didn't aggravate rib fracture even more. I didn't. Just caused more pain. But nurse kicked everyone out. Not sure but think something may have happened between Lance and Ben.'

JC could just imagine what happened between the two men. If it was anything less than a right hook to Ben's face, JC would be disappointed. He couldn't believe what Ben had done. Out of all the stupidest things...'But you're okay?'

Rachel smiled. 'Yeah, C. I'm okay. I'll let you get back to sleep. I know how you love your sleep.'

'I'm okay. I can keep you company.'

'Giving up sleep for me? I'll try not to take that the wrong way ;)'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Rachel had hoped to be ready by the time visiting hours rolled around the next morning. But when nine struck she was fast asleep. Her untouched breakfast tray still sat on the table tray next to her bed.

Diane wanted to reach out and touch Rachel's cheek but resisted. She didn't want to wake her daughter, figuring she needed the sleep. She sat the bag she had gathered from Rachel's house on the small wooden table near the window. The lilies emitted a sweet scent and she leaned down breathing deeply. She fingered a soft pink petal. The flowers were gorgeous. "JC dating anyone?"

"What?" Lance's eyes widened at his mother's question. He heard Michael snicker beside him. "Why do you want to know?"

Diane turned from the flowers to face her son. "No reason," she smiled.

"Right," Lance said slowly. "You just want to know if JC's dating anyone for no reason."

"Well I know everyone else's. Justin just got married. Joey's been married forever. Chris is engaged," Diane told him.

"Don't go getting any ideas."

"What are you thinking?" James asked his wife. He can see her brain turning.

"Just that it was awful nice of JC to bring her flowers and visit."

"It's JC, Mom; he's like that." Lance told her.

"It's a good quality to have."

"Oh boy," James spoke under his breath. He caught Lance's eyes shaking his head. "Hon, I don't think it's a good idea to try to play matchmaker right now."

"Right," Diane said. "Have to get rid of Ben first." She spat out her daughter's boyfriend's name. After listening to Lance talk last night, she didn't have an ounce of respect left for Ben anymore. "And that house," she moaned. It had certainly not been what she expected. With Rachel's crazy touring schedule, it was easier for Rachel to slip into Mississippi for a visit. The occasional times Diane and James made it to California; they stayed with Lance and Michael. After seeing Rachel's house, she knew she wouldn't be comfortable in it.

"Won't be hiring her decorator huh?" Lance asked with a slight smile. He hated walking into his sister's house. The house was large and lavish; gaudy. It was so cold and uninviting. He always felt like he was trespassing.

"Only if it's the decorator who did the basement," Diane said. The basement in the house was unlike the rest of the house. The top levels screamed, 'I got money and I'm better than you'. It was also void of personal items. No photographs hung on the wall. 

"Not sure how she was able to have the basement that way," Lance spoke thinking of the inviting basement. Whenever he did visit, that was the room they would end up in. "Rachel says she writes better down there."

"Maybe that's why," Michael said. "She writes better in the basement, the better she writes, the more money she makes. The better Ben will be."

"The basement is what I always pictured Rachel's place looking like," Diane spoke as she pictured the basement. It was warm and inviting. Soft tan carpet on the floor paired with equally soft brown couches. Photographs and paintings adorned the walls. One wall held a floor to ceiling entertainment center with a medium sized television in the middle. The shelves will filled with books, picture frames, knick knacks, and photo albums. A wicker basket sat on the bottom shelf. Inside were folded up letters from fans that Rachel had kept. Letters from children; their words misspelled and crocked. Letters from people saying how her music helped them during a hard time in their lives. Letters from people saying just how much they loved her music. One thing that stood out on the shelves was a small silver statue holding a flag.

Flashback

Diane sat the top letter back in the basket, wiping a stray tear caused by the beautiful words she had just read. Reading those words had made her so proud that her daughter was such a role model for people. She stood up and looked at the items in front of her. She recognized some knick knacks that came from her daughter's childhood room. Souvenirs that Lance had sent from Europe. Frames encased pictures of Rachel with NSYNC, Rachel with Lance, Lance and Michael. There was a photo of Rachel with both sets of grandparents, photos of Leighton, Keegan, and Kellen at varying stages.

She laughed seeing the Lance Bass Marionette doll. She reached out touching the face. "I always thought you looked so angry in this. I can't believe she has this."

"She has them all," Lance said, taking the Marionette doll down. He held it up, wiggling it watching his likeness move on the strings.

"This looks nothing like you," Michael said taking the doll from Lance. "That ain't no lie, baby bye bye bye," he sang making the doll dance.

"Michael did you paint this?" James asked looking at one of the paintings hanging on the wall. He recognized Michael's signature in the corner, but it was so different from the paintings he'd seen at Lance's.

"I did," Michael smiled remembering how excited Rachel had been when she opened the painting.

"She was blown away," Lance grinned as Michael rolled his eyes.

"This is fantastic," James said looking at the picture of his daughter. The background was a tornado and Rachel stood in the front. Michael had captured the blowing wind with Rachel's hair and dress whipping in the wind.

"What is that?" Diane asked drawing the attention back to her.

"What's what?" Lance asked trying to follow his mother's line of sight.

"The statue up there," she pointed to the top shelf.

"Oh wow," Lance said when he saw the statue. He reached up grabbing the statue. "It's a Moonman. It's the award from the MTV Video Music Awards."

"But Rachel's never won that," Diane asked confused.

Lance laughed when he saw the date on the award - 2001. "I can't believe she still has this." He said more to himself than anyone. He chuckled softly shaking his head.

"Care to fill in the rest of the class," Michael asked.

"It's one of ours," Lance looked up meeting his mother's eyes.

"It's yours?"

"Technically. When a group wins an award we each get one," Lance explained. "I have all mine..."

"So whose is this one?" James asked taking the statue from his wife to look at it.

"JC's," Lance took the statue when his father was finished. "Rachel was JC's stand-in date for the awards back in 2001. During the red carpet one of the reporters asked Britney about the jewelry she was wearing. It was a gift from Justin for the award show. So naturally Chris couldn't leave it alone, so after the show he decided to interview each one of us asking what we got our dates. JC had answered he had gotten his a Moon Man and handed one off to Rachel. I wonder if JC even remembers giving it to her."

End flashback

Before they had left, Lance had snapped a picture of the statue sending it to JC along with the message, 'Found this at Rachel's. Look familiar?' They had won four awards that night, all pertaining to the 'Pop' video. That had been the final year they'd won a VMA. They'd been nominated three times the following year but didn't win. 2002 was the final year the group had won an award; winning one award at Teen Choice Awards, People's Choice Awards and American Music Awards. 2003 they had only been nominated for one award for the entire year - a Grammy - which they didn't win.

Lance reached for his phone when he felt it buzzing in his pocket. Pulling it out, he read the text from JC. 'Nice! I didn't think she still had it.' As he read the text another one from JC came through. 'Think she'll even trade for one of her Grammy's?' He chuckled at JC's words. It bugged the group that after all the nominations they'd received they never won a Grammy.

"What's so funny?" Michael asked, leaning over to get a better look at Lance's phone.

"JC wants to know if Rachel will trade him the Moonman for a Grammy," Lance told Michael and his parents.

"Shame you guys never won a Grammy," Diane stated. "You definitely deserved one. Especially for the performance you did on there one year for This I Promise You. JC did such a wonderful job."

Lance and Michael exchanged looks. "Are we going to hear how awesome JC is until Rachel either tells you to knock it off or they wind up together?"

"Think it will work?"

Lance rolled his eyes and took a seat in the chair at the table. He turned it so he had a view of his sister, still lying peacefully in the bed. He sort of envied her at the moment; sleeping soundly not a sound in the world could disturb her. 

"Think how your mom will react when she finds out Rachel wanted to sing a duet with him." Michael smirked at Lance's look.

"What? When did this happen?" Diane asked looking back and forth between the boys.

"When she really gets going on this... JC and Rachel deal...and Rachel's at her wit's end, I'm telling her it was all your fault."

"What duet Lance?" Diane asked impatiently.

"I don't know Mom. All I know is Rachel text JC wanting to speak with him before the accident. She told me afterward that she had wanted him to write with her on the new album and maybe sing a song if one fell their way. I don't even know if JC knows about it; if she told him."

"Oh that'd be such a beautiful song," Diane gushed. "Their voices together. Be magic." She narrowed her eyes at her son seeing the look he was giving her. "Weren't you the one just the other day talking about what a great and talented singer JC was? Pretty sure you agreed with Drew when he said the music industry needs more singers like him."

"Sometimes I forget there are people listening," Lance said. But he couldn't disagree with his mother. After playing the clip of JC singing The Lumineers song, he said say that JC had one of the greatest voices.

"It is a radio show Lance," Michael pointed out. "People do listen. It's kind of the point."

"Yeah well..." Movement caught Lance's eye and he looked up seeing Rachel moving in bed. He stood from the chair and moved to one side of the bed with Michael as his parents took the other side.

"I don't know if I should take her hand or something to let her know we are here," Diane stated softly.

"She's gonna open her eyes and see all of us and scream," James said, wrapping an arm around Diane's shoulders as they both stared down at their daughter.

Michael moved away from Lance and walked to the table where he picked up both dry erase boards and markers. Moving back to Lance, he uncapped the black marker and wrote. 'You plan on sleeping the entire day away?' He held the board up so Rachel would be able to read it when she opened her eyes. "Is she smiling?"

"I think so," Lance said seeing a small smile on Rachel's lips. He wondered what brought the smile. "Maybe she's not waking up and she's dreaming?" He hadn't finished his question when Rachel's eyes opened. Her green eyes stared directly at him. He smiled at her and reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze.

Rachel smiled at Lance, holding his hand. On the cusp of consciousness she felt him near. She allowed her gaze to drift, seeing Michael next to Lance holding up the board. As she read his words her grin widened. She looked to the other side of the bed, seeing her parents. She reached out with her free hand, clasping her mother's hand. After a minute she let go of Lance's hand and accepted the dry erase board. 'You should have woken me up! I meant to be awake when visiting hours started.'

'If you'd go to bed at a decent time instead of up half the night texting.'

'Hey; you were texting me back!' Rachel told Michael. 'Speaking of, I killed my phone last night. I couldn't sleep. Did you bring my charger?'

Lance nodded and moved away from the bed. He dug through the bag his mom had sat on the table, producing the white cord. He moved behind his parents to grab Rachel's phone next to the uneaten breakfast trey then set about searching for a close outlet to plug it in.

'How are you feeling today?' Diane wrote after taking the board from Michael.

'A little sore and achy. But otherwise...' She shrugged. 'I was up most of the night. Couldn't sleep because I slept all day.'

'I'm sorry Honey.' Diane felt bad. She knew it wasn't their fault Rachel had slept all day, but she still felt bad that her daughter had lain awake all alone during the night.

'It's alright. I checked my messages, Twitter, text Michael and JC until my phone died. What?' She asked seeing looks behing exchanged amongst the four. She felt left out.

'You were texting JC?' Diane asked, smiling.

'I just sent him a text thanking him for the flowers. I didn't think he'd reply. It was like 2am; he's never up that late. He loves sleep.'

"This is true," Lance spoke moving back to his sister's side after plugging her phone in to charge. He took his sister's marker and wrote beneath her words. 'Found something interesting at your house.' He saw Rachel's questioning look and he showed her the picture of the Moonman on his phone.

Rachel took Lance's phone grinning seeing the statue. That statue had been a fixture in her knick knacks since 2001. Not that she could really classify the VMA award as a knick knack. The award reminded her of the fun she had that night. It also reminded her that for the night she had been JC's date; not that there had been anything between them. But she had gotten to hug him, hold his hand. Just be by his side and even though she wasn't his real date, he had treated her like one. At the parties they had attended after the award show, he was attentive to her and didn't leave her on her own the minute they entered.

She erased the board and wrote. 'If I remember correctly I think I lucked out. Britney got jewelry, I got the moonman. You got....'

Lance quickly pulled the board away from his sister glaring at her. She met his glare head on, her eyes twinkling devilishly. He erased the board with his hand and wrote 'brat' in big capital letters. What he got his date that night was not suitable for his mother's ears. Neither were Joey or Chris's answers.

"You got what Lance?" Michael asked.

"Really drunk," Lance answered tapping the board again so Rachel would reread the word. He erased the word and wrote another message. 'I took a picture and showed JC; he wants it back.' The smirk on his face faltered seeing Rachel's eyes dim. He quickly erased the words and scrawled messily, 'Just kidding! He wants to know if you'll trade him a Grammy for the moonman.' 

Rachel reached for the pink marker and answered the question. 'Considering he's not getting it back it seems only fair. If I win this year he can have that one.'

Lance's eyes widened reading the words. He motioned for the board his mother held and wrote 'Seriously?' He watched as Rachel nodded. 'Wow,' he thought. He took a picture of the board with Rachel's proposition and sent it to JC. 'There's your answer my friend. Looks like you're gonna be rooting for Rachel to win.'

'Always do.' JC replied.

Lance erased the board and handed it back to Rachel before giving the other board back to his mother. He smiled at Rachel before stepping back from the bed to let his parents have their time. He couldn't get the look in Rachel's eyes out of his mind when he joked about giving the award back. He didn't know why it meant so much to her.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked sitting down on the floor in front of the chair Lance had sat down in. He leaned back against Lance's legs.

Lance sat up in the chair and leaned down near Michael's ear. "Way back when, Rachel had a crush on JC. I'm talking about the minute she first met him and all through NSYNC years."

"You think she's not over it?"

"I thought she was," Lance said. "She barely sees him now. Heck she sees him less than I do." He wasn't sure what to think about all this. Maybe he was reading too much into it.

"I know one thing," Michael spoke after a period of silence. 

"What's that?"

"Don't tell your mother."

~*~

'What's going on?' Lance wrote after the door closed after his parents and Michael went to lunch. He stayed behind at Rachel's request. He wasn't sure what Rachel wanted to talk to him about.

'I need your help.' Rachel wrote looking up at Lance. Talking like this was frustrating and she wished she could blurt out what she wanted to talk about.

'Anything. You know that.' He sat on the bed next to Rachel. 'Suspense is killing me. Come on; out with it.'

Rachel sent him a small smile and started writing on her board. She took a deep breath before she turned the board around letting Lance read her words. 'After I get out of the hospital, can I move in with you and Michael?'

Lance's eyes widened at Rachel's words. He tried to think of a reason she wanted to live with him but came up empty. Rachel was looking at him expectantly and he sent her a smile. 'Of course you can.' He quickly wrote. It didn't matter the reason; Rachel was always welcome at his place for however long or short she wanted. 'What about Ben?' The thought rushed through his head and he narrowed his eyes. There was no way Ben was staying at his place. 'You can stay.... forever if you want but Ben. Listen, we need to talk about Ben.' This was a conversation he didn't look forward to having. There was no way he was going to let his sister stay with Ben any longer to be cheated on and taken advantage of.

'I'm breaking up with Ben.' She saw Lance relax. 'You didn't like him?'

'Your accident opened my eyes on a lot of things pertaining to Ben. He wasn't who I thought he was. A lot of things came out.' Lance cringed when he saw what he had written. It was too late to erase.

'What happened?' Rachel asked wanting to know what had gone on while she was laid up. She saw her brother was reluctant to tell her so she erased her question and started writing. 'This isn't a new development. I didn't wake up this morning and want to break up with him. It's been coming for a long time. We shouldn't have lasted this long.'

Lance read Rachel's words as she wrote; shocked that Rachel had been thinking about breaking up with Ben for a long time. He was sure his sister had been snowed on Ben's antics. Maybe she wasn't in the dark as he thought.

'I think he's cheating on me. I don't know for a fact and can't prove it. He hardly comes to my shows preferring to stay back here. He wants to be seen at all the right places, get his picture taken. And the way he's been treating me since the accident. He knows I'm allergic to roses Lance. The way he still talks like I can hear him. He was yelling at me. I knew he was yelling but I couldn't understand what he was saying.' She ran out of room on the board. Toward the end her words were running together and getting smaller and smaller. She wasn't sure if Lance could even read them. She stared at him, watching his reaction as he read. When he nodded at her, she erased the words and continued writing. 'Truthfully, I don't love him anymore.'

'I'm sorry Rachel.' Lance wrote frowning. 

'It's okay. I'm okay. Really. I'm not hurt or upset about it. So what does that tell you?'

'I love you.' Lance showed Rachel the board with a smile. He reached for her hand, holding it in his. 'There a specific reason you want live with me than stay at your place?'

Rachel released his hand to answer. 'I hate my place. Absolutely hate it!!!'

Lance laughed out loud. 'Thank God!'

'Why do you think I toured so much?'

'Well you were taking time off because you wanted to spend my time at home...'

'To redecorate!' Rachel giggled. 'I was kicking Ben out. I was actually thinking about finding a new place. I really don't like that house.'

'So you want to live with me and Michael until what? You find a new place?'

'Until...open-ended???' Rachel smiled at him sheepishly, giving her shoulders a little shrug. 'I don't know.’

'Forever?'

Rachel chuckled softly. 'I don't think Michael will agree to that. Let's just say until I come to grips with not being able to hear and can live on my own. I mean I know I can live on my own right now no problem. It wouldn't be that difficult. It's just that I...'

Lance reached out touching Rachel's hand, stopping her words. 'I understand. You can stay with me however long you want to. You know this.' The smile Rachel sent him had to have been the biggest one he'd seen since the accident. It made him feel better knowing he put it there.

'Can I ask you another favor?'

Lance rolled his eyes. 'Give an inch they take a mile.' He grinned at her letting her know he was teasing. 'Alright Sis. Give 'em to me. Let me hear all your favors. I'm feeling pretty giving today.'

'No wonder Michael's in a good mood today.' Rachel tried to raise her eyebrow but she didn't know if she succeeded or not.

'Funny funny girl.' Lance chuckled, shaking his head. 'Get on with it before I change my mind.'

'Can you move me out of the house? I don't want it all. Just my things. The basement and the bedroom. Only thing I want from the main floor are my awards. The rest can stay. I just don't know where to put it. I don't want it all going to your place.'

'I'll take care of it.'

'Thank you.' Rachel was relieved. 'I don't know how Ben will react when I break it off. I don't want him to take it out on my things. Oh man... I have to get out my lease and cancel the utilities and take Ben off accounts. How am I supposed to do all that when I can't talk or hear them?' She looked at Lance. 

'Hey. We'll get it all figured out.' Lance squeezed Rachel's hand reassuringly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"This is... this is..." JC's words trailed off as he took in the inside of Rachel's house.

"Ugly?" Michael supplied walking in behind him carrying boxes.

"Hideous?" Lance volunteered.

"Yes," JC nodded leaning the boxes up against the wall. "And not Rachel at all."

"Just wait until you see the basement," James told the man. "How are we doing this?" He asked his son.

"Well Rachel said everything in basement and her clothes and such. The awards of course," Lance explained. When his parents and Michael came back from lunch and Lance filled them in, Michael and James were quick to jump in to help. Diane opted to stay with Rachel. Rachel's lawyer was coming to have Rachel and Diane sign a Power of Attorney that gave Diane permission to make decisions for Rachel. When that was signed and notarized, Diane would be able to get Ben's name taken off all Rachel's account and turn off the utilities.

While he had been renting a U-Haul truck, for some reason Lance asked JC if he was free to help. JC had quickly text back saying he would. Lance figured between the four of them, they should be able to pack his sister's belongings rather quickly.

"We'll take the bedroom and bathroom things to the house. Her laptop and such. The rest can go to storage." He hated putting Rachel's things in storage but there was no where else to put them. If he didn't do his radio show from the basement, he wouldn't hesitate to stack all the boxes down there. He still could if it was absolutely necessary. Sometimes there was a crowd in the basement for his radio show, having boxes there would certainly cramp them all. "Just label the boxes neatly so she doesn't have a cow tearing into them all searching for something."

"Pretty sure that would be you Lance," Michael told him.

Lance shook his head, but didn't dispute Michael's comment. "Dad and I will take the awards and the bedroom. You and JC start on the basement. Break anything; you'll answer to Rachel."

"Now this," JC said as he walked down the stairs and into the basement. "Is what I thought the house would look like. It's more personal. Upstairs is cold. I felt like a butler was going to come out and greet us; almost afraid to touch anything up there."

"Yeah," Michael agreed as he started taking pictures off the walls sitting them on the floor. "We never visit her here. She usually goes over to the house."

"I understand," JC took a box and set it up, taping the bottom. He stuffed the moving paper into the bottom of the box to give it a slight cushion before he started clearing off the entertainment center. It was hard to keep moving along when he found himself staring at pictures or checking out the knick knacks. "Should we leave some stuff out for her to put in her bedroom?"

Michael thought on JC's words as he wrapped paper around one of the frames before sticking it in the box. It sounded like a good idea. This was Rachel's domain. She'd want to decorate. Right now the spare bedroom was pretty plain. "Good idea. Just leave what to take to the house out and we'll put them in a separate box when we're done."

JC knew Lance wanted them to be as quick as possible, figuring the faster to get Ben out of Rachel's life the better. He couldn't fault Lance for that. Happy wasn't a good enough term to describe what he felt when Lance told him Rachel had decided to call it quits with Ben without even hearing what he'd done since her accident. As he wrapped a picture of Rachel's niece and nephews he turned to look at Michael who was holding a painting in his hand. "That's a nice piece. Did she have it painted?"

"No," Michael shook his head. "I painted it."

"No way, really?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah. I gave it to her for Christmas. She cried all over me."

JC smiled hearing Rachel's reaction over the painting. It sounded exactly like her; to get emotional over a simple gift such as a painting. "You should definitely take that back to the house. If she had that reaction you know that's one of her favorite things in this room."

Michael sat the painting back on the floor agreeing with JC. "If we're going by reactions, then I'd leave the Moonman out too."

At Michael's words, JC's gaze was drawn to the statue on the top shelf in the middle. He had been surprised when Lance sent him the picture. He hadn't forgotten Rachel had the award; just surprised that she still had it and displayed it out in the open. "Nah. Nothing special about him."

Michael snorted. "Yeah right. Lance told her you wanted it back and I thought she was gonna break down and cry. Trust me; the Moonman is pretty damn special to her."

"I don't know why," JC murmured reaching up to grab the Moonman. His hand encountered a frame that had fallen down, unseen by the eye. "What's this?"

"What's what?" Michael asked as he put another frame in the box. He reached for the packing tape to tape up the box. He looked up seeing JC on his tip toes. "Need a lift?" He asked walking over.

"I think... I got it..." JC's fingers finally grasped the frame and pulled it down. He turned it over eyes widening when he saw the photograph of he and Rachel. 

"Interesting," Michael grinned. "When was that?"

"I'm not..." JC trailed off. He took in their appearance, mainly his seeing the longer curls on his head. When he looked up at the Moonman, it clicked. "The VMAs," he said. 

"Care to fill in the guy who was still in primary education when NSYNC was big."

"Just how young are you?" JC asked staring at Michael.

"Twenty-six," Michael told him tapping his finger on the glass of the frame. "Photo."

"Was taken on the red carpet at the VMA Awards," JC told Michael staring down at the picture. He was wearing a grey blazer with black accents and a white button-up shit underneath paired with destroyed dark-wash jeans. Fashion left a lot to be desired back then. They wore what they were told and usually matched in some shape or form. Rachel had worn a strapless dark purple dress that fell just above her knees. When other women would have worn just the dress, Rachel added a crop black jacket. Her blonde hair was left down; the blonde tresses a flowing mass of curls. Completing the look was a simple necklace and bracelet; worth considerably less than the jewelry other celebrities were wearing.

"She looks pretty happy," Michael commented watching JC's reaction as he stared at the picture. He wondered if the crush was on the other foot now.

"She was," JC said remembering that night. The smile had never left her face that night. "Out of all the awards shows we attended it was the first one she attended in that capacity. She never sat with us before. By that time award shows were pretty boring for us but it was new and exciting to her. So it was refreshing to see it through her eyes. Of course, now she's at the point where awards shows are pretty boring to her."

Michael shook his head a small smile on his face as he moved away from JC. He picked up the black sharpie and wrote on the box he just finished off before setting up another box. "Like I said, leave the Moonman out. A heads up," he said as he wrapped paper around photograph of Rachel with Reba McEntire. "Diane might be playing matchmaker."

"With who?" JC asked as he wrapped a small porcelain Teddy Bear figurine. 

"You and Rachel."

JC laughed. "Are you serious?" He shook his head. He couldn't believe this. "I haven't talked to Rachel in months before her accident. Now I have everyone telling me what a 'cute couple' we'd make and how we should date."

Michael's eyes drifted toward the photo JC had left out sitting next to the Moonman. From that photo, he couldn't dispute the fact. They did make a cute couple then. Even though JC's curls were long gone he thought they would still make one. "Better than the one she just got rid of."

"Somehow I don't think that's much of a compliment," JC said. It was unbelievable the amount of times he's gotten that he should date Rachel. So much so that it was on his mind a lot. He and Rachel talked a lot in the past two days. Last night was the latest he'd stayed up in a long time; texting Rachel until her phone had died.

Michael and JC settled in to work, moving along. Michael finished packing the items on the wall then moved to help JC finish packing up the entertainment center. When JC got to the bottom shelves, he sat cross legged on the floor pulling photo albums out one by one. He wrapped them carefully placing them in the box. 

"What are you doing?"

Michael whirled around at the voice seeing Ben thundering down the stairs. Ben's expression was murderous. "Packing up Rachel's things." He noticed JC stand up next to him; he'd been hidden from Ben's view sitting on the floor.

"You," Ben seethed turning his gaze to the older man. He flew down the steps seeing red. His hands curled into JC's t-shirt pushing him back against the entertainment center. "Fucking bastard! This is your fault!" He drew back his fist and swung at JC.

"Hey!" Michael yelled gripping Ben's shirt pulling him from JC. He whirled Ben around slamming him into the wall. "You wanna blame someone for Rachel finally leaving your punk ass? Take a nice long look in the mirror asshole." Footsteps thundered above them as Lance and James rushed toward the basement hearing the commotion.

"What's going on?" Lance asked as he came running down the steps. He saw Michael holding Ben against the wall and JC gingerly touching his face; the area around his left eye already swollen and discolored. His face twisted in fury. "What the fuck happened?"

"Like you don't know?" Ben chuckled mirthlessly. "It didn't take you fucking little faggots long to turn Rachel against me." He glared at Michael. "Will you take your damn hands off me?"

Michael's eyes darkened with anger as he stared at Ben. His fist still gripped Ben's shirt tightly. "Joke's on you, you fucking pussy. We had nothing to do with Rachel dumping your ass. She figured out you were a slime ball all on her own."

"Apparently she didn't like you spending her money," Lance spoke as he walked closer to Ben and Michael. God help Ben, if he laid a hand on Michael. "Then there was the fact that you were cheating on her. News flash, asshole, women don't take too kindly to that."

"Like you know anything about women," he looked back at Michael, his eyes narrowing. "Remove your fucking queer hands from me."

It was hard for Michael to control his angry but he pushed Ben against the wall one more time before releasing him. His hands fell to his sides, clenched into fists; willing Ben to say one more thing.

"Good," Ben smoothed the wrinkles from his shirt and pushed from the wall. "Now, get out of my house."

JC laughed drawing attention to him. He could feel the puffiness but didn't feel any blood so he considered himself good. Even thought his eye hurt like a son of a bitch.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Ben glared JC. "I don't even know what you're doing here. Waiting to move in on my territory? Like she'd waste her time with a fucking nobody like you."

"She did with you, didn't she?" JC shot. He drew his fist when Ben started to rush him, only to be grabbed by both Lance and Michael.

"I'll blacken your other fucking eye," Ben growled struggling against the men that held him. 

"Try it," JC spoke softly, his tone sharp and edgy. "That was just a lucky strike. Next time you won't be so lucky."

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Ben seethed. "And get out of my house."

JC laughed again. "It's funny how he still thinks this is his house, considering he doesn't have a job. Tell me Lance, how someone - with no job - can afford a place like this that definitely has a four figure a month rent."

"Oh easily four figures," Lance nodded looking at Ben then at JC. "Funny thing about this place. My sister's name is on the lease not yours. So technically this is her place." He grinned seeing Ben's mouth tighten.

"Another funny thing Lance," Michael spoke up, his mouth widening in a grin that didn't reach his eyes. "Not having a job means a lot of things aren't in his name."

"That's right," Lance nodded. "As you stand here, Rachel's terminating the lease, turning off the utilities, turning off your cell phone and," his grin became predatory. "Taking your name off her bank accounts."

Ben smirked. "And how do you suppose she's doing that Lance? She can't talk. Are they gonna play charades to guess what she wants?"

"I guess you failed to notice there is a person missing here," he watched as Ben's eyes scanned the room. "As we speak my mother is being driven around by Megan who is taking her to all those lovely companies that Rachel does business with."

"Big deal, your mother can't do anything. They need Rachel."

"Did I fail to mention that this morning Rachel gave our mother power of attorney?" Lance smiled, seeing Ben pale. "Yeah. It's a lovely thing having a lot of money. You can have papers drawn up instantly, signed and notarized. Their first stop was the bank where you would be removed from all of Rachel's accounts."

"You fucking bastard!"

"No you're a fucking bastard," Lance yelled stepping forward, into Ben's space. "You're the one that played my sister; cheating on her every chance you got, spending her money. You're only pissed off because your little game is up and now you have to find someone else to milk off of."

"I don't need your sister anyway," Ben stated, taking a step away from Lance. "She was starting to bore me anyway. Never wanting to go out instead choosing to sit down here in this damn room. There are plenty of women who are waiting to have me to themselves. Better looking ones. All of them better in bed," he smirked seeing three pairs of hands clench. "The best thing about these fine ladies is they all can hear. And they can talk normally. They don't sound like they're retarded when they open their mouth. When Rachel spoke to me after the accident, oh I couldn't stop laughing. If she tried to sing," he broke off chuckling. "Only thing I regret is that she couldn't hear me laugh--" He never saw it coming though he felt the pain as it radiated across his face. The force of the punch sent him tumbling to ground. He grabbed his nose, moaning in pain. "You broke my fucking nose, you fucking faggot!"

"Get back up and I'll do more damage," Lance seethed, his fist raised ready.

Michael leaned over Ben, grabbing his shirt. "This is your only warning and you're lucky I'm giving you this and not doing the same thing as Lance. Do yourself a favor and get your ass out of here before we mess up your face even more."

"You guys are all fucking crazy," Ben scooted away from Michael's grasp before standing up. Blood gushed down his face, dripping on his shirt and onto the floor. Taking a look at the four men in front of him he decided to leave.

"Fucking prick," Lance said as they heard the front door slam. He shook his hand, moving his fingers around. He was pretty sure nothing was broken but damn did it hurt. Looking at JC he grimaced. "Damn C. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," JC pressed his fingers against the puffiness again. "Does it look bad?"

"No," Lance shook his head.

"Not at all." Michael echoed.

"Liars," JC dropped his hand. "Did you have to hit him?"

"What?" Lance's eyes widened in surprised. That wasn't what he was expecting JC to say. "You didn't want me to hit him?"

"No; I wanted to."

Lance laughed. "Sorry. Gotta be quicker on your feet. Let's finish up so we can get the hell out of here."

"Just tell me, did it feel good?" JC asked as Lance and James made their way up the steps.

"Felt fucking fantastic."

~*~

"Visiting hours were over at nine," the nurse raised her head seeing the man walk down the hallway carrying flowers.

"I know," JC smiled at the night shift nurse.

"My God, what happened to your face?" Anna exclaimed seeing the discoloration. She reached over the nurse's station lightly touching the skin around JC's eye. "Did you get that looked at?"

JC shook his head, moving his head away from Anna's probing fingers. He'd been popping Advil like candy all afternoon. It only dulled the pain for an hour or two which was why he was at the hospital at one in the morning. He couldn't sleep.

"Well I'll tell you what," Anna's gaze dropped to the flowers JC carried then back to his face. She tried not to blanch. It had to be painful. "You let me check you out make sure there's nothing broken and I'll let you sneak in to Rachel's room."

"That's blackmail."

Anna shrugged. "Yeah. What will it be?"

Fifteen minutes later, armed with heavy painkillers and the knowledge that nothing was broken, JC quietly pushed opened the door to Rachel's room. The room was dark; the curtains pulled. There were few added items from the first time he visited. His flowers were in a vase on the table. They were the only flowers in the room. Turning to look at the figure sleeping in bed, he smiled. The Teddy Bear was nestled at her side.

He shuffled around the bed carrying the newly purchased flowers. The flowers cost him a lot; only because he begged and pleaded Dawn to open her shop up for him. It was a huge favor to him and she collected, overcharging him nicely. He didn't mind. He still remembered her words as she shooed him out the door. 'Remember me when you need flowers for your wedding.'

A grin formed on his lips and his shook his head. Everyone, it seemed, had jumped on the bandwagon of a relationship between he and Rachel. Matt had harped on him again earlier after finding out Rachel had sent Ben packing. He still wasn't quite sure what to make of Diane being in favor of him dating her daughter. He figured he was going crazy when he found himself wondering what Lance thought of the subject.

He moved his older flowers over to make room for the new arrangement. This time he remembered a vase. He was proud of himself. The vase was nothing spectacular, very simple, but it was placed inside a bucket. Colorful pebbles filled the space between the vase itself and the side of the bucket. The bucket was decorated a pale pink. The selling point had been the painting of a smiling Teddy Bear sitting on a tuff of green grass. Flowers sprinkled around. The bear had its paw raised as a butterfly passed by. It had been an amazing find.

After fingering the flowers one final time JC turned and walked toward the bed. He stared down at Rachel; the injuries still hadn't faded. If they had, it was so slight he couldn't tell. Of course the darkness wasn't helping. 'Neither is the right hook,' he thought. Unable to stop himself he reached out and brushed a strand of blonde hair away from Rachel's face. His fingers lightly caressed her skin. He cursed himself when Rachel moved. He didn't mean to wake her up. He only wanted to drop the flowers off, see if she was okay then leave. It was a hard decision to make if he should quickly sneak from her room or stay. The decision was made when Rachel's eyes opened.

"JC?"

JC's eyes widened hearing the whisper. He stared at her unbelieving.

Rachel couldn't believe she said his name. Opening her eyes she'd been shocked to see him standing next to her bed. The name had just slipped out. She watched him staring at her not saying anything. Her heart was lodge in her chest waiting for him to start laughing.

JC opened his mouth before shutting it. He looked around the room frantically searching for the dry erase board he knew was close by. Finally locating the board, he wrote as he moved back to the bed. 'Please talk.' He underlined the word talk. Rachel stared at the board for a long time JC wondered if she could read it in the dark.

"Wh..what," Rachel licked her lips. She saw JC lean closer and she took a deep breath before raising her voice. "What happened to your face?"

JC grinned proudly, hearing the question. He reached for Rachel's hand, holding it in his as he sat down on the bed. The marker flew across the board as he wrote quickly. 'That is the best thing I've heard all day! Don't hide your voice.

Rachel stared at JC after reading the words. The smile still displayed on his face; her hand still wrapped tightly in his. "It's okay..." she swallowed roughly thinking of the next words and how much it would hurt if it happened. "To laugh."

JC's eyes widened and he shook his head firmly. 'I would never laugh! Ever! You sound like you always do.'

"Don't lie to me, JC."

JC swiped his hand across the board, erasing his previous words. 'I would NEVER lie to you!' He stared at her unwavering. Rachel must have seen something in his eyes because she nodded before breaking the stare.

Rachel gasped seeing the new flowers sitting on the table. She looked back at JC, questioning. "Did you bring those?"

'Depends. Do you like them?'

"I love them! They're beautiful," Rachel smiled at him. She squeezed his hand tightly. As she stared at him she couldn't help but stare at the bruise noticeable in the dark. She fingered it lightly, knowing it must hurt. "Helluva shiner, C."

It was crazy. Rachel was touching his face the same way Anna had, but Rachel's ministrations hurt a lot less. He allowed his eyes to drift shut for a few seconds until he heard Rachel's question. 'Lance didn't tell you?'

"No." Rachel eyed him. "What happened? I knew he was hiding something. That jerk. Wait until I see him tomorrow."

JC grinned. 'I'd pay to be here to see his face when you give him an ear full when he walks in.'

Rachel waved her free hand in the air. "The story JC..."

'Pushy,' he winked and erased the board. 'I was helping pack up your things...'

"You didn't steal the Moonman did you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

JC laughed shaking his head. 'No the Moonman is still in your possession. I'm waiting for the Grammy next week. Already got a spot cleared off for it at the house."

"If I win..."

'Like you wouldn't,' JC rolled his eyes. He cleared the board again starting his story over. 'Ben took exception to me helping pack your things.'

"Ben did this to you!" Rachel gasped.

'Pretty pissed about it too. It happened so damn fast Michael had him against the wall before I knew what was going on. I didn't even get to return the favor. Lance beat me to it. Then I couldn't very well hit him while he was bleeding everywhere.'

Rachel was shocked. Ben had hit JC. She reached up lightly touching his face again. Lance had hit Ben hard enough to cause Ben to bleed. Her brother had certainly grazed over a few things in the story. "I'm so sorry JC. Does it hurt?"

JC shrugged. 'Like hell, but in exchange for being allowed to sneak in your room tonight, Anna used her Nurse Nightingale charm and deduced that I was fine. She also got me something stronger than what I'd been taking. He didn't do anything to you when you broke it off did he?'

Rachel shook her head. "No. He was pissed. Yelled. A lot. Not being able to hear came in handy. Carrie called security and he was escorted out." She shrugged. "Not only is he off my accounts but the numbers have been changed in case he memorized them. Which sucks for me because now I have to change a lot of things. I had to eat a few months rent on the house; not as much as I thought, they were pretty nice considering what happened. But he'll have until the first to get out. All my things were gathered right?"

JC was mesmerized by her voice. It was the longest she'd talked the whole night. Her voice sounded as it always did. She spoke softer now, as if she was afraid she was talking too loud. In the back of his mind he wondered if she could sing. He brushed the thought off. Right now that wasn't important.

'We got everything. All your clothes went to Lance's house, along with some of the stuff in the basement. Everything else went to the storage unit Lance got. The basement looked like the Grinch had swept through when we were done.'

Rachel fought off a yawn. She held tight to his hand when he shifted on the bed. "How long were you allowed staying?"

'Not sure; Nurse Rachet didn't say.' JC grinned at Rachel's giggle. 'But you need to rest.'

"Stay a little longer," Rachel said quickly staring at him, her eyes pleading.

'Alright,' JC relented. Truth be told, he didn't want to leave.

"When did we last talk?"

'Yesterday.'

"No you moron," Rachel rolled her eyes at his answer. "When did we last see each other? Over the summer? July maybe?"

'I don't know,' JC shrugged. He had been trying to figure that out the night of Rachel's accident. He didn't remember the last time he'd see Rachel. 'It's been awhile.'

"Well let's say July," Rachel told him. "Start from there and tell me what you've been up to. What you've been doing. And don't leave anything out."

'That's eight months of news! I'm liable to get carpel tunnel!'

"I'll allow you to decimate the English language using that annoying short hand teenagers use to text with today. Oh God," Rachel groaned seeing the words on the board shortened into acronyms she couldn't understand. "Stop stop stop! I changed my mind; write it out like a good little boy."

'Good,' JC wrote after clearing the board. 'I had no idea what I was writing.' As Rachel chuckled he took his mind back to July and started filling her in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Good morning," Carrie smiled seeing the group walking down the hall. "How is the Bass family this morning?" She asked as they stopped at the nurses' station on their way to Rachel's room. "Sorry to lump you in that category Michael."

"It's alright," Michael said with a smile. "I don't mind." He met Lance's eye and winked.

"I'm going real good," Diane answered; her own smile on her face. "Much better than yesterday at this time."

"We were actually able to sleep last night," James told Carrie.

"Well you guys were the only ones," Carrie told them, meeting four sets of confused eyes. "If he wasn't helping Rachel so much, I'd give his picture to security."

"What's going on?" Lance asked, narrowing his eyes. "Ben didn't come back did he?"

"Oh no," Carrie laughed. "JC was." She saw them all exchange glances. "With the nice shiner he was sporting, Anna couldn't turn him away. Think she felt sorry for him. I finally kicked him out when I got here at six-thirty this morning."

"JC...JC was here all night?"

"Oh yeah; Anna said he showed up around one with more gorgeous flowers. Anna wouldn't let him in to see her until he allowed her to make sure nothing was broken to go along with the shiner. She said they weren't creating problems and had forgotten he was even in her room."

Lance groaned at the look on his mother's face. This news definitely cemented her idea of getting JC and Rachel together. "So she was up all night? Is she awake now?"

"She wasn't up all night. When I kicked JC out, she was fast asleep. He was sitting in the chair next to her typing on his phone. Content to just sit there in the dark. It was sweet actually." Carrie smiled. "But she's awake now. Ate breakfast already and we were actually able to get her in the tub room. She's feeling like a million bucks after getting her hair washed."

"Oh good," Diane said happy to hear that her daughter was in such a good mood. It was refreshing to hear after the past couple days.

"She's in such a good mood today," Carrie said smiling. Her eyes sparkled; she wished she could follow the family into the room to see their reactions when Rachel greeted them. "I'll let you go; I know you're anxious to see her. The doctor was already around this morning. Her prognosis is good; he was talking about letting her go home soon."

Armed with the news the Bass family turned away from the nurses' station after bidding Carrie good bye. They walked down the hallway until they came to Rachel's room, halfway from the nurse's station and the end of the wing. "I can't believe JC was here all night."

"Mom," Lance groaned. "Please refrain from asking questions about him."

"No promises Lance," Diane said as she pushed on Rachel's door. She was greeted with Rachel sitting up in bed for once. The television on the wall was actually turned on; the captions appearing at the bottom were a blatant reminder of Rachel's accident. The blonde hair that adorned Rachel's head was shinny and soft, freshly cleaned from the shower. The gown was gone; in its place was a simple grey t-shirt and red sweat pants Diane had packed herself.

"Mom! Dad!" Rachel grinned as she watched jaws drop in shock and tears well in eyes. She held her arms out. Her mother was the quickest to take up her offering. She hugged her mother tight, grimacing a little as Diane hugged a little too tight. Her right side was tender. Even though the chest tube was no longer there; the area now needed time to heal and recover. Feeling her mother's shaking shoulders caused tears to pool in Rachel's eyes. "I love you," she whispered to her mother.

Diane sobbed and hugged her daughter tighter hearing the whisper. She wanted so much to return the sentiment. Pulling away from Rachel she held up her hand, tucking the middle and ring fingers down. She smiled through her tears. Wiping her tears as she stood up allowing her husband to take her place she looked at her son. "I will never ever be able to repay that man for what he did."

Lance didn't need to ask what man his mother was speaking about. Whatever happened during JC's visit last night had gotten his sister to speak again. He would have liked a heads up from Carrie, but he assumed this was just as good. The look on his parents' face when Rachel spoke was priceless. "I would probably give JC anything he asked for right now."

"Anything?" Michael questioned. He tried to quietly clear his throat. He hadn't been expecting Rachel to talk. He wasn't afraid to admit he choked up.

"Oh yeah," Lance nodded turning his head to look at him. "Seeing the look on my parents' face... JC's liable to become a saint."

"St. JC, Patron Saint of the Bass's," Michael proclaimed.

Lance snorted he was gonna say something when Rachel nailed him with a look. "I think I'm in trouble..." he murmured to Michael. He grinned widely at his sister.

"You're in trouble," Rachel looked at Lance. "You seem to have skipped over a few parts yesterday in your story telling."

"Call the Catholic Church," Lance told Michael. "JC's Sainthood has been cancelled."

"Thought you'd do anything for him?" Michael teased.

"That was until he got me in trouble," Lance moved to the side of the bed taking the dry erase board. 'Aw come on now Rachel; it was nothing. Ben showed up and tried to create something.'

"Tried?" Rachel questioned. "He punched JC!"

'Don't worry, Sis. JC will be handsome again in a week.' He grinned at Rachel, letting her know he was teasing.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened?" Rachel asked him. She looked down at her brother's right hand seeing the knuckles slightly puffy and red. "Does it hurt?"

Lance shook his head as Michael stole the board from his hand.

'He whined like a little baby last night and still whining this morning.'

Rachel giggled reading the words. "Don't you dare do that again."

'What? Punch your ex or keep it from you?'

"Both."

'Just don't date another loser like Ben and I won't be tempted...' 

"Don't think you have to worry about boyfriends for a long time," Rachel told them. She tried to keep her face expressionless. Judging from the looks on Lance and Michael's faces she failed. "I mean how am I supposed to hear, 'Woman get in the kitchen and make me a sandwich'?"

Lance laughed like Rachel had meant. 'Unless you date JC, then you won't have to worry. He doesn't look like he eats.' He grinned when he saw Rachel blush bright red even through the black and blue hues.

"Lance," Michael chuckled.

"JC's just being nice; it's JC." Rachel shrugged her gaze drifting off toward the new arrangement of flowers, looking brighter in the daylight. It was too soon to be wondering about old feelings and new feelings.

'Those are expensive flowers Sis; maybe he's expecting you to put out.'

"Not if he doesn't buy me dinner first..."

"Changing the subject here," Diane said as she moved the other dry erase board in Rachel's line of sight. 'You're talking now. What happened? What did JC do?'

Rachel shrugged. "Nothing really. He was here last night. I woke up; saw him and his name slipped out. I didn't mean to; I was just caught off guard that he was here. Then he wrote out 'please' and gave that sad, pleading face of his that no one can deny." She saw Lance laugh; knowing he knew what she was talking about. It was still strange to see someone laugh but not hear the sound that goes with it.

'Well why did you stop talking in the first place?' Lance wrote. 'Was it because of Ben.'

"Yeah," Rachel looked down at her lap. She worried her hands together; looking up when her mother placed her hands over hers. "He came in after the accident. I was in pain. I couldn't hear; I was freaking out and scared. I couldn't remember the accident. I asked him what happened. And he laughed..."

Lance clenched his hands into fists when he heard his sister's voice waver with tears. He wanted to break Ben's nose again.

"He laughed at me. Of course I couldn't hear it," she looked up catching Lance's gaze. "But I could see it. I could see him laughing. It was this big production, holding his belly, leaning over. I guess I sound weird..."

'No!' Lance quickly wrote so Rachel could see. 'You sound like you normally sound.'

"That's what JC said. I think you both are liars."

'Sweetie, you sound exactly like you always do," Diane wrote. 'You speak a little softer and sometimes you speak slower but you sound the same as you did Monday when we talked on the phone.'

'We would never laugh at you. EVER!' Lance wrote. 'Forget about that jerk. He's not worth your time anymore.'

"Yeah," she smiled at her brother. "You ready to be roomies? I'll try not to cramp your style."

'After the amount of clothes we carried in last night. It's definitely cramped.'

"Oh, I'll go through them when I get home. I don't need it all."

'I started unpacking some of your clothes last night, so you don't have to worry about it,' Diane jumped into the conversation.

"Oh Mom, you didn't have to do that," Rachel looked at her mother. "Would have given me something to do."

"Don't worry about that," Carrie said as she opened the door. She leaned back holding it open. "I have plenty for you to do." She leaned forward reaching for the cart parked outside Rachel's door. "Thank you," she told Michael when he held the door for her.

"What is that?" Diane asked when Carrie pushed a cart in the room. The cart had one bin sitting on the top shelf, and two on the bottom.

"Fan mail." Carrie reached in holding up envelopes, showing Rachel. She pointed to the cart circling her finger in the air around it then pointed to Rachel.

Rachel's eyes widened. "For me?"

Carrie accepted the dry erase board from Michael. 'Yes! All for you Ms. Bass. The mail room as been stock piling it for two days now. They couldn't take it anymore. There's letters and packages... you are one popular lady!'

"Oh my word," Diane gasped moving to get a look at all the envelopes in the bin. The bottom two bins held packages, but the top bin was filled with envelopes, big and small. Most of the envelopes were white, but there were some blue and green, red and pink. She couldn't fathom a guess at the number.

"Holy shit," Lance exclaimed looking at the cart.

"Holy crap," Rachel said. If these were sent to the hospital, she could just imagine what had been sent to her fan club.

'Now you'll have something to do,' Carrie wrote with a smile.

"No kidding..." her voice trailed off. She still couldn't believe all this mail came to her in the short amount of time she'd been at the hospital.

Lance snapped a picture of the cart with his phone, making sure to get all the bins. 'This was just delivered to my sister. WOW! Her fans are amazing!' He posted the photo to Twitter.

"My God, I can't believe this..." Rachel shook her head in disbelief. 

'Looks like you're gonna be busy for awhile,' Lance said.

"Wanna help me open some?" Rachel asked looking at the four people surrounding her. "Least the packages."

"Awesome," Michael grinned and grabbed one of the bins containing packages, sitting it on the bed.

"Just put the contents back in the box it came from," Rachel said as she accepted a small square box from Michael.

'Any particular reason?'

"I might want to write a thank you note," Rachel said. "What?" She said when they looked at her. "I've got plenty of time on my hands..."

'Alright but the first pair of underwear I come across...'

"That comes in your fan mail, not mine," Rachel giggled as they all started opening their boxes.

~*~

"I'm beginning to get the feeling that I'm not good company," Matt said after he took a swallow of beer seeing JC yawn again.

"Sorry," JC stood. If he sat down any longer, he was liable to fall asleep sitting. "Didn't get a lot of sleep last night, then had a busy day."

"How many of those days did you pull during NSYNC?" Matt followed JC into the kitchen.

"Helluva lot easier to do when you're in your twenties," JC laughed. "My twenties were a long time ago."

"You know what you need?" Matt stated. "You need a girlfriend. A twenty-something year old who will make you feel young again. Keep you up later than..." he paused to look at his watch. "Seven. Lame, JC."

"Thanks Man," JC said. "And a twenty-something year old girlfriend is the last thing I need."

"Would you settle for a thirty something year old girlfriend?" Matt wiggled his eyebrows. "I hear she's single...oh, wait; what was that?"

"What was what?" JC asked a small grin on his lips. He turned toward the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. He hoped that would wake him up.

"That!" The hand holding Matt's beer rose up, the fingers pointing to JC before he took a swallow. "That smile on your face. You, my friend, have been holding out."

"I have not."

"Right," Matt stated. He grabbed another beer from the fridge, leaving his empty bottle sitting on the counter before following JC back into the living room. "That's why Ben's spouting to anyone who will listen how you and Lance conspired to break up his relationship with Rachel."

JC laughed. "That's funny," he took a long drink, the cold liquid refreshing. "Rachel figured out he was an asshole and dumped him. I don't know about Lance but I didn't have anything to do with it."

Matt made a noncommittal sound. "So Ben's story about how you started romancing her has no merit huh? Damn..."

JC coughed. "Romancing her? What are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah; Ben's concocted a nice tail about how you swooped in while Rachel was vulnerable. You filled her head with lies about him. He was worried about her getting better; the last thing on his mind was flowers and Teddy Bears."

"And you believe that?"

"Not for a second. Ben doesn't fit the profile of an innocent, unsuspecting boyfriend. I am embarrassed for you though." He pointed toward JC's face. "I would have thought you could have taken him."

"I can take the slimy bastard," JC's voice hardened.

"My favorite part in the whole story is how Lance broke his nose," Matt's grin was wide.

"Bastard," JC muttered taking another drink of his water remember the anger he felt yesterday listening to Ben talk about Rachel in the manner he did.

"Lance?" Matt asked surprised.

"He beat me to it," JC explained what happened in the basement. "He was gonna get it, was just a matter of which one of us was gonna do it. Lance was just quicker."

"So now that the undeserving boyfriend is out of the picture are you gonna move in and get the girl? I think there's a song in there somewhere."

JC rolled his eyes. "What is the big infatuation with me and Rachel having a relationship?"

"We know a good thing when we see it," Matt shrugged. "We're gonna put up a Twitter page and a Facebook page devoted to you and Rachel."

"You're kidding right?" JC asked incredulously.

"Maybe." Matt grinned. "Maybe not. Who else wants you together?"

"Rachel's nurse during the day, Carrie, Megan, Diane..."

"Whoa," Matt whistled. "Mama Bass. You're doomed, C. You might as well give up and give in."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" Matt smirked. "Where were you last night?"

"Good bye Matthew," JC stood up.

"Oh come on," Matt laughed moving after JC as he disappeared. He followed JC downstairs to the basement that was considered JC's domain. Recording equipment was set up; a piano, portable keyboard. Anything JC needed for his music was in the basement. He took a seat on the couch and watched as JC sat at the piano. Seconds later a melody filled the room. "What's that for? Sounds almost too slow for Girl Radical." He asked when the music drifted away.

"Because it is too slow for them," JC said looking at the spattering of lyrics in front of him from where he'd worked out the words that came to his head last night watching Rachel sleep. He snorted softly shaking his head. "Did you know that before the car accident Rachel texted me wanting to discuss something with me? I didn't find out until I went to visit her the next day; she wanted me to write with her for her next album. Maybe even sing."

"Another person that recognizes you for your true talent," Matt said. He always tried to get JC to sing, considered it almost a waste of talent that JC didn't sing. He'd been able to get JC to sing with him on a few of his own tour stops and stick around for a solo song. "You and her singing together..." he mused, nodding. "That'd sound pretty awesome C. Singing any genre really. As for writing; you've never tried country. Never tapped into that side. I bet you have a plethora of boot scootin' boogie tunes in your head."

"It doesn't matter anymore. This accident changes everything." JC turned on the piano bench looking at JC.

"True," Matt nodded. "I bet she can probably still sing." He met JC's eyes. "You don't just forget how to sing because you can't hear. She'll have to learn differently sure, and take cues from someone. Her band will have to relearn some things. But I bet she can do it." He stared at his friend. "You think so too." He watched JC. "That song you were just playing is for her isn't it?"

JC chuckled flatly. "Yeah. Wrote some of it this morning sitting with her while she slept. Don't," he told Matt when he saw him open his mouth to comment. "The last she needs is me buying her flowers and writing her songs."

"Because women hate that," Matt rolled his eyes. "So why are you doing it?'

JC shrugged. "Can't seem to stop." He turned back to face the piano placing his hands on the keys.

"You're wrong JC," Matt said standing as JC started to play. "You're exactly what she needs." As he walked up the stairs JC's voice drifted after him

'Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been searching for forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else seem so small'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

'Welcome Home Rachel' proclaimed the banner hung above the front door to Lance's house. Rachel smiled as she walked in front of her parents. It felt nice to be out of the hospital; that first moment stepping outside the hospital into the fresh air was amazing.

"It's so nice to be home," Rachel said staring at the banner. She dug her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture. 'My brother is the best in the world.' She tweeted, attaching the picture. Her parents waited patiently. Her dad carried the duffle bag that had the rest of her things from the hospital. Yesterday before everyone had left, they had packed up all her things leaving only the bare minimal so when Rachel was discharged there wouldn't be a lot of things to take to the waiting car.

It had been weird being alone in an empty room. She had been used to having at least JC's flowers to look at. Unfortunately by the time she was able to go home, the blooms were dull and limp. With a heavy heart, she had told Lance to throw them out. Along with letters, fans had sent an over abundance of Teddy Bears. There was no way Rachel could keep them all. Armed with her wheelchair (Carrie put her foot down at her walking), Lance, Michael and a box filled with the Teddy Bears on her lap they made their way to the children's ward where they passed out Teddy Bears and visited.

Rachel turned the door knob and pushed open the door. It was strange not to hear the dogs barking as they rushed to meet her. Their tails wagged in hello and she knelt down giving them their customary greeting; ear scratches and belly rubs. The effects from the concussion still lingered as they would for weeks; the doctor said it could be months before the effects disappeared. Fast movements caused her to feel woozy and lightheaded; even from something as simple as going from sitting to the standing.

Walking further into the house, she wondered where Lance and Michael were. Michael's truck was in the drive and her parents had taken Lance's to pick her up. She screamed in shock when bodies jumped out from hidden corners holding up decorated signs. The tears started immediately. Her hands covered her mouth as she read the signs made blurry by her tears.

'Surprise!'

'Welcome Home!'

Lance handed his sign off making his way to his sister. He pulled her into a hug holding her as she cried. He stroked his hair, rocking her slightly. Moving back slightly, he carefully wiped the tears from her eyes. The shocking blacks and blues had turned into greens and yellows.

"A party... and I look a hot mess," she gripped Lance's hands with hers. She looked passed him at the people who were there: Michael, Lisa. She giggled seeing Lisa's sign made of sparkly glitter and drawings of unicorns. Lisa's roommate Amanda, Megan, Drew and Drew's boyfriend Marcial were all smiling at her. She saw Megan wipe at her own tears. "Don't you ever do something like this again," she scolded Lance.

Lance laughed hugging his sister again then reached for the dry erase board. There were plentiful around his house now; nearly one in every room complete with markers. 'We all wanted to welcome you home. But you're not expected to entertain us. We actually have work.'

"Work?" Rachel questioned.

'Dirty Pop is back on air in an hour.' Lance answered. 'Someone's gotta bring in the money. I just gained another mouth to support.'

Rachel punched Lance in the shoulder. "Keep being mean to me and I'll tell Mom."

"Lance be nice to your sister," Diane scolded gently, her eyes sparkled.

'Brat.' Lance wrote.

Rachel grinned and moved away from him to hug and greet everyone who was kind enough to be there. 

'So glad you're finally home.' Michael wrote after they hugged. 'Lance has been absolutely insane the past couple of weeks. Today we cleaned the house from top to bottom especially your room. He doesn't even do that when your parents come to visit.'

Rachel laughed, hugging him again. "Between you and me, I would have splurged for someone to clean for me." She moved on from him and once she greeted each person they lounged in Lance's living room. Drew disappeared to the basement before everyone else to get set up for the show. The others followed soon after. Before long it was just her parents, Megan and Lance.

"Looks like I won't be on your show," Rachel said sadly. Two weeks ago she'd be so happy about finally being able to be on Lance's show and now... "Guess it wasn't meant to be."

'Hey,' Lance frowned. 'You can be on my show anytime.'

Rachel gave him a sad smile. "I can't hear Lance. That makes it kind of hard to be on a radio show."

'I'll figure someone out.' Lance said, his mind already working, trying to figure out a way to make it possible for Rachel to sit in and participate in his radio show. 'I promise.'

"Just don't talk too much about me tonight."

'The whole show will probably be about you.'

"Just no embarrassing stories," Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe I should have Megan listen in and report back to me."

Lance laughed. 'I promise. No embarrassing stories. There was someone else who was invited but was unable to attend.' He looked at the clock and realized he needed to get a move on. He wasn't sure how he could explain being late to his own radio show when it was in his house.

"Who?"

'Go check in your room.' Lance winked. He kissed her forehead before walking away.

~*~

"Hello my little peanuts! It's me, Lance Bass. You're listening to Dirty Pop here on OutQ 108 and Cosmo 109. We are back. That's right. We are live!"

"After an unexpected couple weeks off," Drew spoke. He was happy to be back on the radio. He'd really missed it during the downtime. Not that he thought the radio show was more important than Rachel's health.

"It's been a crazy couple weeks around here," Lance said looking at the people around him. "Before we get into that let me introduce my peanuts today. Joining me today is Drew Boo."

"What up everyone?"

"Giggles Delcamp."

"Hi."

"Amanda 'Hug and Kiss'."

"Hello."

"And Turkey...what are you doing?" Lance asked staring at his boyfriend who was laying facedown on the couch.

"Did you wear him out last night Lance?"

"With my parents staying here?" Lance watched as Michael push himself up and make his way to the empty seat and put on the headphones.

"Now there is a topic to discuss," Amanda spoke.

"What's that?" Lance asked.

"Do you have sex with your partner, spouse, whatever they are with your parent's visiting?"

"No!" Lisa gasped, horrified.

"We're not that surprised that's your answer Lisa," Drew said.

"Sure," Lance said. "Why not? Your parents know you're in that kind of a relationship. Why would you hide it?"

"All depends on if you have a loud bed." Amanda said. "I wouldn't be getting it on with my boyfriend with my parents in the next bedroom if I had a squeaky bed and headboard that bangs against the wall."

"You just have to get creative," Lance said. "You definitely can't have sex anywhere in the house because they might walk in on you, so it would have to stay in the bedroom."

"Or the shower," Amanda cut in.

"I just can't..." Lisa shook her head. "No way. I wouldn't be able to face them in the morning. I'd feel so guilty.”

"Are we talking a weekend visit or longer?" Michael asked. "Because if it's just a weekend, I think you can hold off for a couple days. But if it's an extended stay..."

"Well Lance, Michael," Drew picked up the conversation. "Lance's parents have been here for two weeks now."

"Yeah." Amanda said. "Have you guys had sex?"

"I wonder if my Mom is listening." Lance asked. He didn't think she would be; listening to a radio show when her daughter couldn't. It wasn't his mom's style. "Yes we have. But like Turkey was saying; if it's the weekend it's really not a problem. We can all go a couple days without. But if it's an extended period of time...no one can expect you not to stop having sex with your spouse, boyfriend, girlfriend - especially if they are live in and a long term relationship - because they are staying at your house."

"Oo, you think your parents have had sex while they've been here?" Everyone groaned at Amanda's inquiry. "What?"

"No one wants to think about your parents having sex. Ever."

"So we've discussed having sex with your parents visiting," Drew spoke. "Which they aren't going to be staying very much longer I don't think."

"No, they are leaving in a couple days. Aww."

"But you've gained a housemate."

"I have," Lance smiled. "This is the topic I wanted to get into. In case you haven't heard, Rachel was released from the hospital today--" Sam, working in the studio in New York hit a sound effect button cutting his words off as a 'yea' was played.

"Woo hoo!" Amanda cheered.

"Yay!" Lisa grinned.

"That's right, after spending nearly two weeks in the hospital, Rachel was finally able to come home," Lance was unable to keep the smile from his voice. He was happy his sister was finally out of the hospital; even happier that she was here in his house just upstairs. "A bunch of things went into the decision but Rachel's decided to move in with Turkey and I."

"Which we spent the whole morning cleaning," Michael said. "House isn't even dirty but Lance had to clean it all anyway."

"Well it's my sister. My twin sister."

"I have a twin too and I wouldn't even clean like that for her."

"Well I just love my sister more,"

"Probably," Michael said with a grin.

"So Rachel is moving in."

"Already moved in," Lance said. "We moved all her stuff in - well the important stuff anyway - last week. So it's been waiting for her when she released."

"And we just surprised her."

"Oh yeah," Lance grinned. "My parents went to pick her up from the hospital and bring her here. All of us here: Turkey, myself, Giggles, Amanda, Drew Boo, Marcial, Rachel's personal assistant Megan were hiding in the living room when Rachel walked in the door. She came into the living room and we all jumped out from hiding holding up signs saying 'Surprise!' and 'Welcome Home!'."

"And she cried."

"And she cried," Lance echoed Drew. "She saw us there and burst into tears."

"I teared up too," Lisa said. "She was not expecting it at all."

"No she wasn't."

"Probably not the best thing for us to do. She just got out of the hospital after being involved in a horrible accident. She probably wanted to come home, relax and recoup and not have to deal with a bunch of people."

"She looks great though," Amanda spoke. "I don't know if we can tweet the pictures out. I know I'm not. Hell hath no fury like a woman who found a bad picture of herself on the internet."

"She might let us tweet a couple out," Lance spoke even as he grabbed his phone to send his sister a message. "She does look good. The bruising is fading. Though it is at that ugly yellowish stage." He stared down at his phone when it vibrated. 'Sure. Proof of life.' "And Rachel just said we could tweet out some pictures. So we'll get those out there. We have to take a break right now. But don't worry we'll be back right after this with more about my sister and I have some rumors to clear up. So don't go anywhere; we'll be right back."

~*~

Rachel turned to look at her mother confused. Who was invited but didn't show?

'Don't look at me.' Diane wrote seeing her daughter's face. 'Your father and I spent the morning with you.'

Rachel looked at Megan.

'Don't look at me.' Megan wrote. 'Lance just text me with the time to be here and where to park. I have no idea who was invited.'

'Just go see what's in your room.'

"Okay." Rachel turned and walked out of the living room leaving her parents and Megan behind. As she walked toward her bedroom she went through who Lance would have invited. The very first name that came to mind caused her to pause. When she moved again, she was walking quickly to her room. Outside the door she paused once more before pushing the door open.

A gasp escaped when she saw the beautiful arrangement of flowers on top of the dresser. She crossed the room immediately burying her nose against the silky soft petals breathing in their gorgeous aroma. The arrangement was stunning. Lilies dominated the bouquet of course. She recognized pink carnations. There was a small white flower added in that she didn't know along with green foliage to round out the lily and carnation combination. The smell was heavenly. The vase made Rachel laugh and she reached out to touch. It was ceramic shaped rain boot. The boot was of course pink and decorated with black polka dots. It was very real looking; even sporting a black sole. 

Staring at the boot she noticed the cream colored envelope stuck beneath the vase. She quickly snatched it up seeing her name scrawled across the middle in JC's handwriting. She'd recognize his handwriting anywhere. The flap was tucked into the back of the envelope and she eagerly removed it, pulling the card out. The smile came to her face immediately. The card wasn't the usual in the fact that it didn't open. The card was in the shape of a cute brown furry Teddy Bear with a red plaid bowtie around its neck. In its paws he held a white note card. It was on that white space where JC had written his message.

If I could have been there I would have. Spending time with you is a lot more enjoyable than meetings. A lot more rewarding as well just seeing you smile and hearing you talk. Keep smiling even when you want to cry. Know that I'm here for you whenever you need me. Always.

Rachel wiped at the tears on her cheeks with her fingers after reading JC's card. She tried reading the words again but they blurred in front of her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she stared at the flowers. What was going on? Movement in the mirror caught her eye and she met her mother's eyes in the mirror.

Diane entered the room and took a seat next to Rachel. She smiled at the flowers and looked at her daughter. The smile softened as she wiped away her daughter's tears and drew her into a hug. Her interest was definitely piqued at what was in the card but Rachel was holding it in a manner that Diane couldn't read.

"I don't know what's going on here," Rachel said looking at her mother then back at the flowers. Her eyes were drawn to the vase. She was in love with it and was already thinking of how she could use it once the flowers were gone. "I feel like I'm sixteen again..."

'What a wonderful feeling!' Diane wrote on the dry erase board sitting on the dresser. The marker was pink. Lance made sure the pink marker ended up in Rachel's room.

"I feel like I should be writing in my diary. JC..." Rachel paused as she tried to think about what she wanted to say. "I don't know. We haven't seen each other in months; haven't really...talked. Aside from holiday messages and birthdays. And now... it's all so confusing Mom. Is he doing this because he feels sorry for me? Just being nice? Because right now," she held the card up. "It doesn't feel that way."

'Oh Sweetie. If JC was being nice, he would have sent you flowers and a card. And if his schedule permitted visited once, maybe twice. But he visited you an awful lot. Purchased three bouquets so far. Not to mention snuck in after visiting hours and sat with you all night. That's not being nice.' She watched Rachel nod at her words and quickly erased them to keep writing. 'Whatever he wrote to you on that card, he probably means the way you think he does. The accident may have brought you guys back together but there is something else keeping you together.'

"What if I'm reading too much into this?" Rachel asked. "What if I'm all over the beautiful flowers, the words because I never got that before? I'm seeing something that isn't there?"

'You want to know what I think?'

"Please."

'When I caught myself wondering about JC, I would think back to the night he snuck into your room and the flowers he brought. The fresh flowers he brought at one in the morning. My guess is he went out of his way - not to mention wake up a disgruntled florist who more than likely charged him a lot of money - to bring you those flowers when he didn't have to bring anything at all.'

Rachel thought about her mother's words. There were a lot of truths. That gesture that night spoke volumes. She could only imagine how much he paid for the flowers. Something was definitely there between them. The feeling she'd get when he visited her; how it felt to have him take her hand to iterate a point and then seemingly forget he was holding her hand. How he'd smile at her or how his eyes would twinkle when he was teasing or joking.

Diane watched the small, knowing smile form on her daughter's face. She erased her board and wrote, 'There. In that smile right there on your face right now. The answer is right there. That's where it is.'

Rachel's eyes widened and she feverishly pulled her phone from her pocket. Her fingers fumbled over the screen as she fought to pull up the notepad and typed the lines in before she forgot. 'In the sweetest smile, that's where it is.'

Diane shook her head. She was used to Rachel pausing a conversation to quickly write down a wisp of a lyric.

"I should probably send him a text," Rachel spoke saving the note she wrote. "I don't know what to write though. A simple thank you isn't enough."

'The writer doesn't know what to write?' Diane wrote, raising an eyebrow.

"Ironic, huh?" She laid the phone down on the bed and pushed herself to her feet. She closed the distance between the flowers. Reaching out she fingered one of the soft petals like she had earlier. It was silky smooth under her fingers. Holding her hair back, she breathed in their fragrance. Her eyes drifted close as the barest hint of a smile formed on her lips.

Diane snapped the photo opportunity with Rachel's phone before she moved. It was one of the most beautiful things she had seen in a long time. A professional photographer couldn't have done better. She laid the phone down on the bed with the photo left on the screen. Grabbing the dry erase board she wrote, 'Trust your heart Sweetie. Don't go professing your love right now. But let him know.'

Rachel was still staring at the flowers ten minutes later after her mother left. She sighed and moved back to the bed where she re read JC's card and beautiful words. It was a little ironic him telling her not to cry when his words made her cry. Unlocking her phone she stared at the picture she hadn't realized her mother had snapped. There was a look on her face she hadn't seen on herself in a long time. She quickly tapped out a message as the words came and hit the send button before she could talk herself out of sending the text. After the text went through she sent the picture her mother had taken.

When I'm sad I think back to last sound I remember hearing. Your beautiful voice. It makes me sad knowing that I might not be able to hear you again. But I just imagine you smiling and hear your voice in my head and that makes me smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The door closed leaving Rachel all alone. 'Well not all alone,' she thought smiling down at Foster who stood next to her. "They'll be back; don't worry." She spoke to the dog, who looked up at her. Lance and Michael had just left to take her parents to the airport. Her mother hadn't wanted to leave but she had to return to work. Really there was nothing for her to do in California. After two days, Rachel had settled into Lance's house.

"Maybe we'll take a nap," she told Foster as she walked into the living room; Foster following behind. "Think there's anything good on TV?" She sat down on the brown sofa, resting back against the pillows behind her. She loved her brother's couch. It was so comfortable. "Sorry to disturb you," she said when Dingo raised his head from the other end of the L-shaped couch. "You are lazy," she told Dingo when he laid his head back down, eyes already closed. She watched as Foster jumped up curled down next to Dingo. "I like where this is going."

Rachel pulled the fleece throw she had used last night down from the back of the couch and covered herself up as she laid down. When she was finally comfortable she sighed and closed her eyes. Until the vibration of her cell phone in the pocket of her sleep pants. "Never fails. Try to take a nap and the phone rings. There must be sensor in some people's brain that goes off when someone tries to nap."

The dogs paid her no attention, sleeping through her comments. She pulled the cell phone from her pocket and stared at the text message.

'We need to get together soon. And by soon I mean today or tomorrow. We have interview requests lining up. People want to know what's going on.'

'They'd know what's going on if they follow my Twitter account.' Rachel told Alison. The last thing she wanted to do was give interviews. She wasn't even sure how that would work. It would definitely be awkward on television.

'They don't want a 140 character update on what you had for supper!' Alison replied. 'You need to give interviews. You need to get out there and tell your story.'

'What story? I was a singer. Had a car accident. Now I can't hear. Kind of hard to sit there face to face and have them ask questions that I can't hear.'

'Don't get snarky with me!' Alison retort came through. Rachel smiled. She could almost hear Alison speak the words.

'E-mail me questions and I'll answer them.'

'Well that covers blogs and Country Weekly' Rachel definitely heard the disdain in the text. 'You need to be on Good Morning America, The Today Show, Ellen! CNN, Fox News, you need to be seen!'

The last thing Rachel wanted to do was be paraded around on television. She didn't want to answer questions about how she felt not being able to hear. How she felt not being able to listen to music; to sing. She didn't want to answer those personal questions because she wasn't too sure of her own answers.

'I also need a statement from you regarding your break up with Ben and the rumors he's been spreading.'

'Ben's a fucking cheatin' asshole.' Rachel texted feeling her good mood fade slightly. 'Feel free to quote me on that.'

'You know I can't release that. And don't you dare go tweeting that either.'

'Why not? He's allowed spreading lies about me, my brother. JC.'

'That's why you need to say something to dispute what he's saying. Right now it's your word against his and you aren't saying anything. It looks bad on your part.'

'MY GOD! I DID NOT CHEAT ON BEN WITH JC!!!''

Rachel let out a frustrated scream. The noise was silent to her but both Dingo and Foster raised their heads and looked at her. "I swear, never ever ever get a publicist. Or date a lying, cheating jerk." She tossed her phone down on the couch and went to the kitchen to grab a drink needing to calm down. "Like it's my fault we broke up. Like I was sleeping with any and everyone I could." She muttered as she took a drink of water.

The rumors started almost immediately after the break up. They were fueled by Ben's broken nose and the leaked information that Lance had been the one who did it. Gossip rags filled up with speculations of what had been their downfall. 

One rag gave a story that had juicy details how she had cheated on Ben with JC and Ben had found JC and Rachel kissing in the hospital. JC had tried to stay hidden until his face healed but had been unable. A paparazzo had snapped a photo of JC's bruised face and ran the picture. It added more to the story of JC and Rachel carrying a relationship. Lance had done his best to squash rumors on his radio show going as far as telling his listeners that Ben had attacked JC while JC had been helping them move Rachel.

Taking her water bottle back to the living room she sat back on the couch. Now that she was somewhat calm she thought about what Alison was telling her. She couldn't hide out in Lance's house forever hiding behind the computer screen questions. She wasn't comfortable doing all the interviews Alison had stated and she was sure there were a lot more that she had left out of the message. If she could do one then go from there... Armed with the decision she picked up the phone. 

'Rough morning?'

The message on her locked screen was from JC and she frowned. She hadn't talked to him this morning and was confused. Why was he asking if she had a rough morning? She unlocked her phone; it automatically opened to JC's text. She groaned seeing the all caps rant she thought she had had been sending Alison had ended up going to JC. She scrolled up passed her text and saw JC had sent a message. It must have popped up during Alison's messages and she hit reply thinking it was Alison.

She backed out of JC's messages and opened Alison's. Alison had sent a bunch of texts while she had been in the kitchen. Asking more questions and yelling at her for ignoring her. "Shit," she brought up JC's messages. How was she supposed to respond? Not sure what to text him she pulled up Alison and text her that she'd do one face to face interview for now. Only one. Also letting Alison know that no matter what, she wasn't talking about Ben.

'In my next life, I'm coming back as Dingo. He's got it made.' She text Lance and lay back on the couch staring up at the ceiling. It didn't take long for her phone to vibrate with an incoming message.

'The fact that you lay around the house just like him, proves that you already are him.'

Rachel couldn't find it in herself to be offended because it was true. She had been lying around the house. But she had a good excuse. 'I just got out of the hospital. I'm not exactly up to running marathons you know. Least if I was Dingo I wouldn't have to respond to messages. Everyone wants a piece of me.'

'What's going on?'

'Alison's on my case to do interviews. Wants to do the morning carousel. Cause that won't look absolutely ridiculous. She's not happy with my only doing print interviews. And wants me to make a statement about Ben. I gave her a statement she didn't like it. Too many cuss words I guess.' She sent the message and started a new one. 'She says I look bad because I haven't released anything about Ben and allowing him to make up these asinine lies. Like it's my fault people believe that bullshit. I'm moving to where no one knows my name.'

Lance's reply came in two messages as well. 'Do an interview to satisfy Alison. Just pick one of the morning shows to go on. They'll probably have all the questions written out prior to the show. It will be easier than you think.'

'Good luck with that Ms. Country Superstar! ;)'

Rachel knew Lance was right. There weren't many places she could go that someone wouldn't know her; know her by her own career or know her by Lance. It was frightening to think about her going on a talk show. They weren't scripted. They were live and guests and anchors went off the cuff. How could she do that? It was fine and dandy to have the questions already written up for her to read, but how could she participate in just a regular conversation?

Before she could text Lance back, her phone vibrated in her hand. The blue message box popped up with a new text. JC's name at the top. 'Are you okay?' Her thumb hovered over the box as she fought with herself on whether she wanted to hit close or reply. She finally pressed reply.

'I'm okay. You know how the business can get. :/ I need a vacation.... oh look! My calendar is clear for the unforeseeable future! Crazy!'

'I'm on my way to get lunch right now. I can pick up something and stop by.'

Rachel smiled reading JC's message. 'Oh I'm not sure. You see I'm home all by myself and Lance and I haven't discussed having boys over...'

'He has one over all the time. Use it against him if you get in trouble. I'll text when I'm outside.'

JC pulled into Lance's driveway thirty minutes later. A bag of fast food sat on the passenger seat; two drinks in the cup holder. Turning his vehicle off, he fished his phone from the tray in front of the gear shift. The text he'd received from Rachel came out of the blue and he'd known it wasn't supposed to go to him. It had been a few days since he'd seen her and he had yet to see her at home; letting her spend time with her parents and Lance. 

Not seeing her didn't mean he didn't text her though. They'd texted each other daily; a text here and there. Their conversations really started at night. He adored the photo he had received on the day she was released from the hospital. He saved it to his phone in case the text messages ever accidently get deleted and he still caught himself pulling it up to look at it occasionally.

When he filled out the card that he dropped off with the flowers, he'd been a little hesitant. He didn't want to come on too strong but he didn't want to write something generic that she'd probably read in every card she received. He wanted to put something in there that would let Rachel know of his feelings for her. It made him a little afraid his feelings came for her so fast and so strong. Her reply had definitely been the best; thinking of him made her smile.

When his phone chimed he looked down seeing a text from Rachel. 'If my fries get cold because you're day dreaming so help you...' He smiled and turned his head seeing Rachel standing on the sidewalk. He grinned and pushed his door open, climbing out.

"Any longer and I was going to crawl in there with you. I'm starving!" Rachel walked the rest of the way down the side walk to the driveway. She stepped cautiously in her sock clad feet wary of any debris. Before she could give herself time to think she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him into a hug. "Hi."

If it was possible JC's smile grew as he returned the hug. The hug lasted more than a friendly hug should, but neither participant cared. When the hug ended he stopped her from moving around him toward the food with a hand on his arm. Keeping her still, he quickly typed on his phone before turning it around to show her. 'You're not under house arrest around you? We could get out of here and go for a drive if you wanted?'

Rachel beamed at him. "That sounds like a good idea! I've been in the house for two days. Just wait right here," her arms flew around his neck in a quick hug before she was jogging back to the house.

JC mind was still in a whirl. He hadn't even been able to return Rachel's second hug before she was off. He shook his head, the grin playing at his lips. He leaned against his vehicle with his feet crossed at the ankles. The driver's side door still hung wide open. It didn't take long for Rachel to reappear. When she did, she was wearing shoes this time. He had to laugh when he saw the color. Of course they'd be pink.

"What?" Rachel asked seeing him laugh. On her return to the house, she put on shoes, grabbed her sunglasses and the first dry erase board and marker she could find.

JC pointed at her shoes. 'I like the pink shoes.'

"They're my favorites," Rachel grinned. She pulled up the bottom of her grey fleece pants, revealing the low rise pink Converse shoes. "Ready?"

'Let's go,' JC typed to her and watched as she nearly floated around the front of his car. Her blonde hair bounced with her movements. He smiled softly after her before climbing in the driver's seat. He moved the bag of food so Rachel could sit.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked after buckling in and taking the bag back from JC so he could do the same. She put the dry erase board on the floor at her feet and tossed the blue marker and her phone into the tray.

'Any special place in mind?' JC asked seeing Rachel shake her head. 'How about we drive to the PCH to one of the scenic points. That way we can talk. I won't be able to type and drive at the same time.'

"Sounds great," Rachel told him as he backed from Lance's driveway. "Just nothing too public - not that I don't want to be seen with you," she looked at him seeing him laugh at her statement. "I don't mean anything by that. Honest. I don't care if I'm seen with you; I just don't feel like deal with people or crowds right now."

Coming to a stop sign leaving Lance's section of the community he quickly typed on his phone. 'I'm happy you want to be seen with me. After all I am the no good homewrecker.'

Rachel groaned digging into the bag pulling out the folder of fries. She sat the bag on the floor between her feet and shifted closer to the center counsel. Resting her elbow on it, she held the fries so both she and JC could grab. "Amazing the gossip rags have been reporting on Ben cheating for months. Now all of a sudden he wasn't cheating it was me. I haven't even been in the state for more than a few days a month. Let alone seen you in months. I must have been hiding you on my bus." She looked at him slyly smiling when she saw him smile. 

"Maybe I should have drove," Rachel spoke later as she watched the city pass by as JC drove out of Burbank toward the coast. The coast was a thirty minute drive but with traffic and lights it made it so much longer. She took a sip from her drink. She saw JC look at her and she continued. "Be so much easier. I can talk and drive at the same time and you could participate in the conversation as the passenger. Just sort of sucks. I feel like I'm talking to myself. I know I'm not, I know you're listening," she leaned back in her seat looking out of passenger window. "Don't mind me. I have a pity party usually every couple hours."

JC frowned hearing Rachel's words. Her tone definitely made him regret suggesting going for a drive, especially naming off a place that was half an hour away. Seeing her standing in the sunlight, shoeless, her green eyes twinkling in the sun looking so damn happy to see him had done something to him. He definitely didn't like how she just moved away from him. He took his eyes from the road for a second to spot his phone lying next to hers in the tray. Picking it up, he carefully navigated to his notes and with one eye on the road and his right thumb moving over the buttons he typed out a message. 'I can turn around.'

"No see," Rachel sighed. "I don't want that. I wanted to get out. This is nice. Just..." she waved her hand out in front of her. "Driving. I just get the feeling it's filled with awkward silence."

'It's not awkward silence.' JC typed carefully. 'I'm fine sitting here in silence until we get there and I'm fine listening to you talk. Don't stress; it's just me. Why don't you tell me what brought on the text from earlier because I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in knowing the story?'

Rachel groaned but opened her mouth and started talking, telling him about the earlier conversation with Alison.

JC smiled and let his phone drop back into the tray and he shifted in his seat, leaning his elbow on the center counsel. His grin widened when she shifted closer to him, her elbow resting next to his. He settled in to drive with Rachel's words flowing freely.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Rachel jumped from the car as soon as JC parked. She quickly strode to the edge of the lookout. Leaning against the railing she stared out over the Pacific Ocean. It glistened beneath the sun. Its waves crashed into the shore below. For being February there were a lot of people at the beach today. No one was daring enough to brave the still cold temps of the water but there were women sunbathing, guys throwing a football and children building sandcastles; a nice relaxing day in the sun.

There were a few cars parked on the scenic lookout point. The occupants were too busy with the view to give them a look. She felt JC behind her and she looked over her shoulder smiling at him before turning to look back at the water. She wondered how they looked; how people saw them. If they thought they were a couple or just friends hanging out. Did they look right together?

JC leaned against the railing his back toward the view as he stared at Rachel. It was tough to guess what she was thinking especially with the sunglasses keeping her eyes well hidden. After Rachel's so called 'pity party' she spent the rest of the drive talking; telling him about her conversation with Alison that morning. Rumors had been flying ever since Rachel's break up with Ben. He never read them, but Matt thought it was his job to keep him abreast on the wild and crazy ones particularly the ones involving him. They were all crazy and untrue, but the truth didn't sell and that's what the rags were about; selling magazines or collecting hits on their website.

"View's that way," Rachel pointed, giving him a look.

JC raised the dry erase board he had grabbed before climbing out after Rachel. 'View's pretty good from where I'm standing.'

Rachel rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the grin that formed. Reaching up she snatched the sunglasses from JC's head. Using her shirt she carefully wiped the lenses; holding them up to make sure they were smudge free before she slipped them back on JC's face. "There, that should clear up your sight."

JC smiled shaking his head. 'Just made it even better.'

"If you say so," Rachel said, her face flamed. She moved away from the railing and tilted her head toward the sun. "It feels so good to be out!" She closed her eyes and whirled around in a circle her arms stretched wide. "I almost want to break out into song and dance."

JC looked on amused. He left Rachel to her twirling as he wrote on the board. When he was finished he waited for her to look at him holding the board up when she did. 'Go ahead, I won't mind.'

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Rachel laughed. "Sorry C. There is no shimmy and shake left in these hips. At least none that wouldn't embarrass me or have you rolling on the ground in a fit of giggles."

'Oh come on.'

"No way. But feel free to shimmy and shake," she put her hands on her hips. "I'll watch. Didn't think so," she smiled when JC shook his head. She moved toward JC's vehicle and stepped up on the bumper.

"What..." JC caught himself from asking the question. He just watched as Rachel climbed up on his hood and sat down, leaning back against the windshield. 'I do have seats you know.'

"I know, but not out here." Rachel spoke letting the warm sun beat down on her. "Come on, JC; sit with me." She held the dry erase board and marker as JC climbed up next to her, copying her position in front of the passenger seat. "Thanks JC. This was a good idea."

'I've been known to have a good idea once in awhile,' JC wrote.

They spent the next few minutes not speaking. "I don't want to go on a talk show. It completely terrifies me."

JC drew his knees up, resting the board against his legs so he could write easier while still leaning against the windshield. 'Why?'

"Because they're gonna ask questions I don't want to answer."

Rachel's answer came so softly JC had to lean closer to hear. He frowned. What questions didn't Rachel want to answer? The big topic she would be questioned about would be the accident and her hearing. He supposed she might be asked about Ben; maybe about him; about the rumors. 'Questions about me?' 

"Oh JC, no," Rachel turned her head to look at him. She reached out taking his hand. "Questions about my hearing loss and not being able to hear; not being able to hear music. Everyone wants to know the answer. I don't even know the answer. What does it feel like not to be able to hear music, something's that been a part of my life in some way, shape or form since I can remember? How can I even describe how devastated I am? It's completely terrifying when I start to think about what exactly I am supposed to do now. It's not like I can pick up a microphone and get up on stage anymore. That's when the pity parties come. When I start thinking about what I'm gonna do. I don't have the answer. So how am I supposed to give them one? There are only a few things I'm certain of at the moment."

'What are those?' JC asked; his mind working as he listened to Rachel speak. He had wondered how he would deal being in Rachel's shoes. He'd gone through the emotions of realizing that singing wasn't going to be his profession anymore. He'd come through that relatively unscathed though his ego took a major hit. But he was able to fall back on writing and producing music. He could still hear the music, the melody, the chords to put together a good track. With Rachel it was completely different. He couldn't relate.

Rachel smiled sadly. "I miss singing. I love being able to spend time with Lance. That hasn't happened a lot in the last four years. But I miss singing and not even getting up on the stage and singing. I miss that too. But I miss just singing randomly; in the car, around the house, the shower. Singing along with the radio... I'm fairly certain I will never be able to answer all the fan mail I've received in the last couple weeks even though I try my hardest to answer."

'Just how many letters have you sent out?' JC wrote. He knew how happy Lance had to be to have Rachel near again even under the circumstances. The twin connection between the Bass siblings was strong. He found that out quickly during the first years of NSYNC.

"I lost count. I can usually con Michael into helping me. I write the letters, he addresses the envelopes. We have a system worked out. If I can con Lance into putting the letters into the envelopes and sealing them we'd have a great little assembly line going. But a heckuva lot more come in than I send out daily."

'You are an outstanding woman, Rachel Bass. I know most people, me included, wouldn't even try to send a reply to every piece of fan mail received. I know many who would never even read them all. And I heard what you did with the Teddy Bears fans sent you. Passing them out to the children in the hospital.'

"They are my fans; without them I would have never accomplished anything. They are the most important part in what we do." Rachel told him. "As for the Teddy Bears, there no way I could keep them all. Those children got so much joy out of them." She sat up, drawing her knees to her chest as she stared out into the Pacific; where sky met water. "There's one more thing I'm fairly certain on."

'What's that?' JC sat up as well, getting the feeling whatever Rachel was about to say was different than what she just told him.

Rachel's heart beat wildly in her chest. "I'm not sure what's happening between us or where this is going or even if you feel it but I like it and I hope it keeps going."

Nothing could have stopped the smile from forming. JC capped the marker thinking of another form of communication he could use. Raising his hand he used his fingers to turn Rachel's head toward him. He smiled softly at her before dipping his head. He brushed his lips against hers once, twice before settling upon them. The kiss was slow and languid, new and alluring.

"Oh good," Rachel whispered when their kiss broke. She stared into JC's blue eyes. "You feel it too," she whispered kissing him again.

~*~

After their kisses, they settled against each other lying back on his windshield. Rachel was at an angle with her head on his shoulder. His left arm snaked beneath her allowing his hand to lie on her stomach; her own left hand rest on top of his, their fingers splayed together. Their conversation had flowed more freely as if kissing had allowed them to really connect and be open. Not that they hadn't been open with each other before but there was something more now.

They'd fallen silent in the last twenty minutes, content to just be near each other. JC wasn't even certain if Rachel was still awake. He hated to disturb her; he was rather enjoying their position. They couldn't stay there much longer because soon traffic would become a nightmare and he had to drive all the way to Burbank. The thought caused him to chuckle. It must be a sign he was old if he was worried about traffic. Here he was sitting with a pretty girl and he was worried about traffic.

"What's funny?" Rachel spoke feeling his body shake. She opened her eyes and looked around seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

'Just realized how late it was and that traffic was going to be bad soon.'

"How is that funny?" She sat up and yawned. She could take a nap. The sun had certainly worn her out.

'Figured I must be old since I was sitting here with a pretty girl and I was worried about traffic.'

Rachel chuckled and wrapped her arm around JC's waist when he sat up. He was quick to wrap his around her shoulders, holding her to his side. "Well forget about traffic. There are more important things to worry about."

'Like what'

"Like when you're gonna kiss me again. Cause that's what's on my mind right now," Rachel said looking at him.

JC grinned. 'Now?'

"Now's perfect," Rachel grinned. She raised her right hand caressing his cheek before she drew his face to hers. His lips were soft and warm. "What?" She questioned when he ended their kiss much too soon.

'I thought you wanted me to kiss you? That felt like you were kissing me.' JC's eyes were bright and teasing.

"My apologies," she held her hands up before letting them fall back into her lap. "Didn't think it would matter who kissed who. Would be equally satisfying for both of us." Her lips twitched as she fought to keep a grin from showing.

JC shook his head. He twisted around putting the dry erase board and marker on the windshield wiper blade. Bending his right leg he maneuvered it behind Rachel and pulled her closer to him. Her lips formed a smile as she let him situated her how he wanted her. This time it was JC's fingers leading her lips to his. He was in control and Rachel let him lead the kiss wherever he chose.

The kiss ended slowly as if neither wanted it to end. She dropped her head to his shoulder wrapping her arms around his waist. She grimaced slightly feeling the sharp pain her chest. Her ribs were healing. The bad thing about rib injuries there was really nothing you could do except wait until they were healed. She shifted her body, scooting so she wasn't twisting at the waist as much. When the pain went away, she relaxed against JC. "I could get used to this."

JC maneuvered them until she was sitting in front of him, between his legs. This way he was able to write on the dry erase board as well as continue to hold her. Rachel dropped her head back on his shoulder. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to look at my phone. It's like the real world is waiting to bust in." She took his left hand in hers, entwining their fingers.

'You did tell Lance where you were going right? He hasn't been freaking out the past four hours has he?'

Rachel giggled. "Yes I sent him a text while I was putting on my shoes. I probably shouldn't have left my phone unattended for this long. Alison probably has the next week booked with interviews. It has been nice not having it though. It's been a permanent fixture at my side since the accident, but it's my only source of communication sometimes."

'Want me to get it for you? You can check your messages and then we'll go.'

"Can I drive this time?"

'Are you sure?'

"I'm sure. It was okay talking the whole way here but now you can actually respond. And don't worry. I'm not afraid to drive. I'm okay really. I think it's probably because I don't remember the accident."

JC kissed her softly before untangling himself from her and jumping off the side of the vehicle.

Rachel slid down the front of the vehicle. When her feet hit the ground she stretched a little working her muscles out. She moved to walk back to the railing knowing JC would come up to her. She started finding a woman around her age staring at her. The woman appeared to be caught off guard and Rachel fought not to show fear. It was obvious the woman recognized her and she wondered what she was going to do. It was the first 'fan' she'd come in contact with since the accident. She wasn't even sure if she was a fan.

"Hi," Rachel said slowly, putting a smile on her face. She released the breath she'd been holding when the woman smiled at her and waved. Intrigued, she watched as the woman held up a finger, signaling for her to wait. The woman pulled out her phone and quickly typed. Rachel read it when the woman handed the device to her.

'Sorry to bother you. I saw what a cute couple you and JC made and I wanted to see if you wanted me to take your picture. It looked too good of a photo to waste in my opinion. By the time I talked myself into coming over, you guys moved. I guess I shouldn't have wasted so much time. But you're actually the first celebrity I've seen and I really didn't want to intrude on the moment and interrupt. And I didn't want to just snap pictures without you knowing. I'd never make a good paparazzo. I'm rambling...''

Rachel grinned reading the words. "Don't be nervous," the smile she sent the woman was meant to put her at ease. "I'm just a regular person who just happens to sing in front of crowds. And between you and me; I get nervous before every concert. What if I forget the words; trip in my heels. It's frightening. I'm Rachel Bass," she held out her hand.

'Melissa Green,’ Melissa typed on her phone showing Rachel as she shook her hand. 'My son Kaden is back there.' She pointed to her seven year old son who was sanding on the bottom railing staring out over the ocean. 'We're from Colorado. This is the first time we've seen the ocean.'

"Welcome to California," Rachel grinned.

'Thank you,' Melissa typed. Her fingers had almost stopped shaking. She pulled into the lookout point wanting to take a couple pictures before they actually drove down to the actual beach so Kaden could play and put his feet in the ocean. 'It's completely different from Colorado.'

"Oh yeah. California takes awhile to get used to it. Sometimes, I'm not used to it. There are times I wanted to hide in my house and never venture out again. It gets crazy. What brings you here? Just visiting?" Rachel watched Melissa eye's dim. "I'm sorry. Don't answer that. I'm being nosy. It's a bad habit of mine."

'No that's okay. I just got divorced. My ex had a lot of business trips out here. It took me awhile to realize they weren't business. In the divorce I took his love nest. His ass can stay in Colorado where I hope his dick gets frostbite and falls off.'

Rachel was unable to stop the giggles that escaped as she read Melissa's words. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh... I'm really sorry."

'It's okay; I think I got the better end of the deal. Who can beat 70` in February? Back home we're buried under multiple feet of snow.'

"You definitely got the better end of the deal. You'll love the weather out here. And if you're feeling the need to see snow, there are mountains north of here that will fill your craving."

'Trust me; I don't want to see snow for a long time. I'm sorry; I'm trying really hard not to fan girl completely here.'

Rachel grinned knowingly. "JC?"

'Yes. I loved NSYNC. I was able to see them perform on both their PopOddessy Tour and Celebrity Tour. Honestly I was freaked out more over meeting JC than you.' Melissa blushed when Rachel burst out laughing. 'I'm sorry! I like you too! I listen to country a lot and you're one of my favorites. But NSYNC...I'm a 90's girl at heart.'

"Me too." Rachel grinned. "The nineties and early 2000's are my favorite years of music. I listen....listened to them a lot; especially NSYNC and Backstreet Boys."

Melissa's eyes flickered passed Rachel to JC. He stayed at the car looking down at his phone, letting them talk. 'I was freaked about meeting JC because in my mind he's a lot closer to Joey in that six degrees of separations thing.'

"Ahhh," Rachel nodded. "Makes sense. From me, you have to go to Lance then Joey. JC you can connect straight to Joey."

'Sort of stupid I know.'

"No it's not." Rachel reached out squeezing her shoulder. "I fangirled over meeting Joey McIntyre. I can relate."

'He was my first Joey. That is until I found Joey Fatone.'

"Mom can we go to the beach now?" Kaden came running up to his mother. He stopped short seeing his mom talking to a woman. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that... Rachel Bass?" He gasped in awe.

Melissa smiled down at her son. "It sure is." She placed her hand on Kaden's back, bringing him to her side. "You want to say hi? You'll have to type on Mommy's phone. Remember she was in a bad accident and can't hear."

Kaden took his mother's phone and slowly typed out the words he wanted to use. 'I like your songs.'

Rachel grinned kneeling down so she was on the same level as the boy. "Thank you! Do you have a favorite?"

Kaden stuck his tongue out as he concentrated typing. 'The one where you damaged the truck.'

"That was fun," Rachel smiled thinking about the video she shot for her song, 'Before He Cheats'. She got to go after a truck with a baseball bat. Most of the damage was computer generated. But she did bust out the headlights and the windshield as well as take a few swings at the truck body itself.

Kaden's gaze drifted passed Rachel seeing a man walking up to them. His eyes widened when he got closer. He gasped. "Is that JC Chasez from NSYNC?"

Melissa sent an apologetic smile to Rachel as her son spoke. She knew he didn't mean to be rude. "Yes Sweetie, that's JC."

"So cool," Kaden beamed up at JC. "Is Joey here?"

JC laughed. "Afraid not. It's just me."

"Darn," Kaden frowned, the smile dying.

"I'm sorry," Melissa said her face flushed red at her son's words. "Kaden that's not very nice."

"It's alright," JC smiled. "Come with me and I'll tell you some secrets about Joey."

Rachel watched as JC and Kaden walked a few feet away; Kaden's arms moving quickly as he talked. She turned back to Melissa. "What just happened?"

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. Kaden was a little put out that Joey wasn't around. I'm afraid I passed on my unhealthy obsession of Joey to Kaden. I sound like a stalker.'

"I've seen stalkers; you're no where near being one. NSYNC had plenty. They were crazy!" Rachel told them and they fell into conversation; talking like they'd been friends forever.

"Mom! Can I take a picture with JC?" Kaden ran up to Melissa. "JC said it was okay. Even though he's not Joey, he's pretty cool."

Melissa placed her hand over her mouth covering up the smile as she looked at JC. "Sure."

'Your phone is blowing up,' JC held up his phone for Rachel to see. 'It keeps vibrating. I looked and it was Alison.'

Rachel sighed. "I guess our fun is over huh?"

''Fraid so.' JC pocketed his phone before he posed to take a picture with Kaden. He didn't mind taking pictures with Kaden and his mother; he was happy to do it. He just didn't want to cause a scene and have a bunch of people come over to them wanting pictures. Pictures took a few minutes because not only did Kaden want a picture with him; he wanted a picture with him and Rachel. Then he wanted a picture of just him and Rachel.

"Oh wait," Melissa said after they said their goodbyes. She tapped on her phone and passed it to Rachel. 'I never did take that picture of you and JC for you like I wanted. It was the whole reason for coming over. If you don't want it; I understand. Rumors and all...'

Rachel read the words and looked up at JC, seeing him read over her shoulder. She met his eyes and shrugged. "I don't mind," she said. She wouldn't mind at all having a photo or two from today. Using the lookout point as their backdrop, JC and Rachel stood close to each other. "Act like you like me," she stated wrapped her arm around his waist. She angled her body toward him, her left arm lightly rested on his stomach.

JC shook his head and kissed the top of Rachel's head at her words. Placing his hand on her back and he pressed her closer to him. He smiled as Melissa used his phone to snap the pictures. He couldn't wait to see them.

"Done," Melissa stated, smiling. They did make a cute couple. She was so happy for them.

"She was nice," Rachel said as she climbed in the passenger seat buckling in.

'Thought you wanted to drive?' JC wrote as he started the vehicle. 

"Love to. Unfortunately I have a lot of messages to go through. Judging by the last one, Alison's about to have a coronary if I don't answer," Rachel said looking at her phone. She raised her head when JC waved his phone in front of her. She pushed her sunglasses on top of her head and leaned over smiling as JC showed her the couple pictures Melissa had taken. "Well that answers that question."

'What's that?' JC wrote on the dry erase board as he stared at one of the pictures.

"When we were looking out over the ocean I wondered how other people saw us. If they thought, looking at us, that we looked right together." She looked at the picture for a couple seconds more before looking up at JC. His eyes were hidden by the sunglasses as they had been all day. She reached up and removed his glasses allowing her to stare into his bright blue eyes.

'Do we?' JC asked searching her green eyes.

The smile was slow to form. She leaned over the counsel and kissed him. Her fingers grazed his cheek before moving over his ear and through his hair cupping the back of his head. When she ended the kiss she sent him a secretive smile and settle back in her seat.

JC replaced his sunglasses as he pulled from the parking lot. He shook his head thinking back over the afternoon. He hadn't been expecting Rachel to reveal her feelings for him but he was happy she did. He'd never been one to be soft footed around someone he liked. For some reason Rachel was different.

He saw Rachel's hand move out of the corner of his eyes and changed the grip on the steering wheel so his right hand was free to take hers. He entwined his fingers with hers and spared her a glance. A small smile was on her face as she used one hand to tap out a text on her phone. He smiled and squeezed her hand, feeling her return the squeeze. As he settled into drive he thought about the pictures in his phone. They looked more than right for each other.

They looked perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Did you have to grab the earliest thing that came up?" Rachel said as she quickly walked up the walk. Alison and Megan had been waiting in Lance's driveway when JC pulled in. It had taken them a little longer to get through traffic.

'I've been trying to each you all afternoon. If you would have replied you would have known the time we were flying out.' Alison typed. 'And we need to talk about that little display that just happened.'

Rachel rolled her eyes and she pushed opened the front door of Lance's house. His house was always unlocked; people were constantly in and out. At least that's what he told her but for the past few days there had been no visitors except for who was on the radio show. It made her feel bad and she hoped she wasn't scaring anyone away by living there.

'I'm serious Rachel. People are going to get wind of this and now Ben's allegations look to be true. Are they true?'

Rachel whirled on Alison. "You know they aren't true! How can you even ask that!" The scene Alison had witnessed was a hug and a small kiss before JC left. "Are you freaking kidding me right now Alison?'

'You know what this will do to your image? You won't forever be on this pedestal of a fallen star. Soon they'll start digging for something. And here you are handing them the one thing Ben's accused you of doing! You've given his story some weight now. Everyone is going to think that Ben punched JC because he caught you two together. You've played right in his hand!

"So what am I supposed to do Alison? Sit here in the house and do nothing?" Rachel yelled. "In case you haven't noticed, I've been trying to! You're the one insisting I talk to everyone under the sun! What makes you think I'm going to tell the Today Show anything different? What makes you think my answers are different than what I've been tweeting. I still can't do my job. I can't hear the music to sing. And I don't know when that will change if ever.

"And then there is my favorite question! Do you miss it? What kind of question is that? No. No I don't miss it. I don't miss doing something I've been doing for years now. I'm perfectly happy sitting in California while the rest of my tour is cancelled. I mean this is the life isn't it? Who wouldn't want to be here? The sun, the sand, the celebrities. I got it made." She threw her arms out wide. "Who wouldn't want be me?"

'Stop throwing a tantrum. We got a plane to catch. I would like not to miss it.'

"You better have told them anything about my relationship with Ben is off limits. I really don't care to speak about him. He's just bitter that he can't live off my money. As for JC, well my relationship with him is not up for discussion either."

'You couldn't have waited to hook up with him? It's barely been two weeks since you broke it off with Ben. Now here you are with a new man. It looks fishy Rachel.'

"This is not a hook up!" She jumped when an arm curled around her shoulders turning her away from Alison before she could say more. Seeing the arm belonged to Michael she let herself be led away. Anger radiated from her as they walked down the hall to her bedroom. When they breached the threshold, she shrugged him off stalking to her closet. A black bag sat on the floor and she tossed it out the door into her room then set about finding what she would wear in New York.

Michael watched as the bag came out of closet with enough force to send it across the room. It landed on the dresser knocking into the flower arrangement. He made a gallant effort but he was seconds too slow. The pink rain boot vase teetered and fell off the dresser. It might have been okay falling to the carpeted floor but the bottom drawer had been left open. The vase hit the edge and broke, spilling water and flowers everywhere.

"Shit," Michael murmured staring down at the mess. Hearing a gasp he looked up seeing Rachel frozen looking at the mess.

"What happened?" She gasped falling to her knees in front of the dresser. Water soaked her knees. She reached for the vase. Her eyes watered holding the broken pieces in her hands.

Michael reached up and grabbed the dry erase board that had been sitting next to the vase. 'I tried to catch it. I'm sorry. The bag knocked it right off.'

"The bag..." Rachel looked up seeing the duffle back she had thrown resting on the top off the dresser.

Michael watched helplessly as Rachel burst into tears. He'd been happy when Rachel had text telling Lance she was going out with JC so they wouldn't be worried when they returned from the airport and she wasn't in the house. Rachel and JC had filled up much of the discussion on the way home. They went back and forth for awhile; Lance knew JC better than he did. By they time they got home, they were both in agreement. They were happy for whatever was going on between JC and Rachel and hoped they followed the feelings that were obviously there.

"Hey," Michael drew Rachel into his arms, holding her against his chest. He held her through her tears. When the cries faltered and finally dissolved into sniffling he pulled back. She didn't raise her head to look at him but stared at the broken pieces of the vase in her hands. Her blonde hair created a veil around her face. Using his hands, he tucked her hair behind her ears then raised her head to look at him. He brushed her tears away like he would a child. 'Okay?' He mouthed.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered staring into his brown eyes before looking down at the vase. "It's just a vase..."

'No it's not,' Michael wrote quickly. 'Come on Rachel. You know it's more than that.'

"I loved this damn vase," Rachel spoke fingering the pieces. Tears welled again. "I can't believe it; I'm crying over a vase. I didn't even cry when I lost my hearing."

'Maybe you're doing it now,' Michael wrote. He held her against his side. 'It's okay to cry, to yell and throw things. I know I would have.'

"Well I've done all three of those in the last five minutes. I don't understand," she looked at Michael. "Ben was the cheating bastard who is spreading lies. Everyone knows they are lies because everyone has seen him cheating on me. I've talked to JC more in the last two weeks than in the previous... Jesus. How long's it been since NSYNC broke up? And damnit who the hell cares if I just broke up with Ben and now I'm with JC. Is there some kind of waiting period I have to endure before I'm allowed even thinking about seeing someone else? Where the hell is that listed in the handbook? It's my life damnit. Let me tell you, Ben and I were finished months ago. It just took until now to actually end it. Now I have Alison telling me I'm not allowed because it might look bad for my image."

'Alison's an idiot. I know you don't hear it but there are people in your corner. They know what a jerk Ben is and have been at your defense. No one with half a brain believes anything Ben is saying. They know he's just upset he lost his free ride. Unfortunately he'll be famous for awhile for the fact that he dated you. It won't last long before his name will be off the invite list and he'll crawl back into the sewer.'

Rachel sighed and leaned against Michael. She tilted her head into his. "I don't want to go to New York and be on the Today Show in the morning. I don't want to endure an awkward interview. I don't want to talk about how much I miss singing and hearing music. I don't want to talk about the Grammy's and how sad I am that I can't perform the really awesome idea we came up with. I just want to stay here and try to work my head around what this all means."

Megan knocked softly on the door. When Michael looked at her she smiled apologetically. "Sorry. But we have a plane to catch; we really need to get a move on." At his nod, she left the room, giving them their privacy.

'I wish you could stay here. I was looking forward to addressing more envelopes for you. Even though the pay is terrible.''

Rachel laughed as she lifted her head. She wiped at the tears, sniffling. "I need to clean this up. The water probably got all over my clothes." She grabbed the pieces of the vase and moved to the bathroom where she placed them in the small trash bin. Looking at the broken pieces sadly she took a deep breath trying to ward off the tears that threatened. 'It's just a vase.' She told herself. She shook her head and turned from the room.

Michael reached out touching Rachel's hand stopping her from picking up the flowers. 'Pack. I'll clean the mess up. You have a plane to catch.' She sent him a small smile and started packing the clothes she'd need for the short day trip to New York City. He gathered the flowers up and looked around the room, spotting the pink bucket that had held JC's second delivery. He took them both into the bathroom where he filled the vase up with water and stuck the flowers in. 

After he was finished he sat them back on the dresser where they had been displayed and started cleaning up the water with a towel from the bathroom. The open dresser drawer had caught some of the water and he pulled out the clothes that were wet, tossing them aside in a pile he would gather later to wash for her. When he was finished Rachel was opening the bathroom door. Gone were the sweats and long sleeve t-shirt she'd been wearing. In their place was a pair of jeans and a pink cable knit sweater.

Tossing a few more things in her bag, Rachel zipped it close. She looked at the dresser and smiled sadly. "Thanks Michael for cleaning it up. I know it's my fault and I should... thanks."

Michael pulled Rachel into a tight hug trying to give her as much comfort as he could. He gave her a smile when it ended and picked up the dry erase board. 'Let's go interrupt Lance before you leave.' He grabbed Rachel's bag from the floor and shouldered it as they walked from the room. Downstairs he handed the bag off to Alison and told her Rachel would be out in a couple minutes. He felt good seeing the haughty look on her face at the thought of carrying Rachel's bag before she turned around and went outside.

"Sometimes she can be a bitch," Rachel said as she opened the basement door. "But I love her."

'Women have funny relationships.' Michael showed her before they made their way down the steps.

~*~

"There you are," Lance said spotting Michael in the kitchen, hunched over the table. "I thought you'd be painting..."

"Something else was more important," Michael said as he tried to work the fractured pieces of Rachel's vase back together. After Rachel had left, he had tried to get back to his painting but his mind wasn't focused. He could still see the devastation in Rachel's eyes when she spotted the vase, broken on the floor. He'd gone into her room and crawled around on the floor searching for any small fragments and dug the vase from the trash in her room laying all the pieces out on the kitchen table. The real work proved to be fitting the pieces back together.

"What's that?" Lance asked and moved around so he could see what his boyfriend was doing. He sucked in a breath. "You're in trouble. Did you break that?"

"No," Michael said as he carefully put a strip of the glue he'd run to a craft store to buy on one of the pieces and carefully pressed it against its mate. While he held it in place he told Lance of the events that had transpired from the moment Rachel got home.

"Might be easier to buy a new one."

"That might end up being what I'll do. But seeing her face when she'd realized what she'd done...I probably would have done anything for her right then."

"I really wish she wasn't doing an interview tomorrow," Lance spoke as he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "She's been pretty strong since the accident. I've been waiting for her to have a meltdown; to get angry, cry, scream, shout."

"She certainly did some of that today," Michael said as he picked up the two pieces he had glued together earlier. It was the final part of the boot to go on. The rest were small pieces. He had a feeling those were the pieces that would be a pain.

"I wish this didn't happen last minute so I could have gone with her. Hate that she went alone. Do we even get the east coast NBC channel?"

"You gonna get up early and watch it?" Michael moved back as he glued the final piece in. So far it was holding. He wasn't sure if it would hold water or not but it was coming together nicely. He started in on the small pieces.

"We're getting up early and watching it," Lance corrected, grinning when Michael groaned. "I gotta watch; you know that."

"I know; we'll watch, text her, then go back to sleep." His eyes met Lance's and he smiled at him before turning his attention back to the vase. "What are we doing for the Grammys?"

"Well," Lance took a seat in one of the chairs surrounding their table. "Before the accident I thought we'd go to a couple parties. Now I have the hosting thing with E. And Lisa wants to hit Justin's concert. Why?"

"I was thinking that Rachel's not going to want to go anywhere. I don't think should be here by herself..."

"Are you dumping me for my sister?"

Michael laughed. "Just for one night."

"What were you planning?"

"Just staying back at the house and watching them together. If JC's free invite him over. Mainly just chill here and be with her so she's not alone. You said yourself you're waiting for her to break. Grammys are a big night and she was supposed to perform."

Lance was nodding halfway through Michael's statements. It did make sense. If it wasn't for the hosting spot on the After Grammy Party show on E, he'd probably be watching them from his couch. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Will probably have more fun than me."

Michael rolled his eyes and he glued the final piece in place. "Yeah right. Hitting up Grammy parties and don't forget the new Justin Timberlake concert." He was happy to be missing that. He had nothing against the singer, just didn't like the music on his new album. He lifted his hands away from the vase holding them in the air as he watched nervously.

"You expect it to crumble?" Lance teased.

"Breaking into a million pieces," Michael told him seriously. 

"Well while that dries, let's go grab dinner somewhere." He grabbed his keys from the counter as they slipped into their shoes sitting by the front door. "So..."

"So..." Michael echoed as he climbed into the passenger seat of Lance's car.

"What did Rachel say about JC? What happened?"

Michael rolled his eyes as they pulled from the drive. In his mind this was the real reason Lance didn't want Rachel going to New York. With Rachel gone, he couldn't find out the gossip he wanted. "Well she really didn't say, but here's what I picked up on..."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen 

'Look alive!' Megan typed pushing the dry erase board in front of Rachel's face. She chuckled seeing the glare her boss sent her.

"I'm killing Alison," Rachel yawned. She stood up and walked around the green room. The movement woke her up some. "What time is it?"

'755. You're the next guest. You have about 5 minutes.'

The night had been long. They'd arrived into JFK Airport around four in the morning. Alison had booked them a hotel room, to crash in before they had to be at the studio. The plane ride was long but she had managed to doze off and on; extremely jealous when both Megan and Alison put ear buds in and drifted off to sleep to music. Once at the hotel she caught another hour of sleep before it was time to get ready and go. She hoped make up did a great job on her because she was sure the bags were showing.

Her stomach was twisted in knots the closer the time came for her to be on-air. The producers had talked with her briefly when she arrived. They had a system set up that would capture audio and turn to text. So while she was sitting with the hosts, the machine would pick up their conversation and write it out. She'd be able to follow along. If something malfunctioned the questions were drawn up and printed that she would get. She hoped the program didn't break.

Her iPad appeared in front of her and she looked up at Megan in confusion. Usually Megan only handled Rachel's cell phone at appearances but since all their things were stored in the dressing room, Megan felt best to keep both the phone and iPad incase there were any sticky fingers lurking.

Megan tapped on the casing bringing Rachel's attention back down. She grinned when she saw Michael and Lance. "You look how I feel," she commented watching as Michael yawned. It created a chain reaction. Rachel yawned then she saw Lance yawn and spied Megan covering hers with her hand. "But I hope make up fixed all that for me."

'You look great!' Lance wrote on the dry erase board and held it up toward the iPad's camera so Rachel could read.

"You're a liar, but thanks," Rachel chuckled. "I'm so tired."

'Nervous?'

"You better believe it. They have this program I guess it's sort of like talk to text. Why haven't we thought of that? Be easier than writing everything down on those. You guys are making me tired." Lance and Michael were still in bed, leaning against the headboard. Michael's hair was wild and sticking up. They were both bare-chested. "I should screen cap this and tweet it out to all my followers," she teased.

The video fumbled as Michael passed it for Lance to hold and he took control of the board. 'Whatever.'

Rachel laughed. "I'm actually insanely jealous right now. You guys look all toasty and warm. I want to crawl in and snuggle... if you're clothed right now." She paused. "Michael, are you blushing?" She saw Lance look at his boyfriend and the grin on her brother's face. With the push of a couple buttons she was able to screen cap the moment. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she looked up seeing Megan, giving her a motion to wrap it up. She sighed. "I got to go guys."

'You'll be fine! You'll do great!'

"Thanks guys!" Rachel smiled. She kissed her hand and blew the screen a kiss. "I love you guys." She grinned when both Michael and Lance held up the 'I-love-you' sign. She returned the sign before the feed ended. "Have I mentioned I'm really really really nervous?"

'You can do this Rachel!' Megan wrote giving Rachel a smile and the thumbs up sign. There was a knock at the door and one of the stage hands poke his head in.

"We're ready."

Rachel took a deep breath and stood. She passed the iPad back to Megan. "Take some pictures please."

"As always."

"No funny business," Rachel told the stage hand. "No cueing me to walk out early and embarrassing myself." The stage hand turned red and shook his head quickly. "Good." She waited in silence, her stomach churning. She wished Lance was here. He could calm her down. He could stand next to one of the cameras and when she felt herself starting hyperventilate all she would have to do is meet his eyes.

The stage hand held up his hand and started counting down with his fingers. When he reached one he gave her a smile and a wink and motioned her one. 

"Here we go..."

~*~

Nervous.

That was the first thing that passed through JC's mind when he saw Rachel walk out from backstage. The smile she had on her face was forced and her posture was stiff. He watched as she gave hugs and shook hands before taking her seat. He wished he was with her. Hell, he wished she was here with him. Turning the volume up, he laid the remote on top of the covers. He rolled to his side, curling his arm underneath his pillow.

"First off Rachel," Al Roker stated, looking at her. "We want to thank you for agreeing to do this interview. We know you've been tweeting a lot from your Twitter account but this is your first face-to-face interview since the accident."

Rachel met Al's eyes and smiled. "I got to admit, I'm a little nervous."

"Understatement," JC spoke to his television.

"Don't be nervous," Al said trying to put the woman at ease.

"As long as this program doesn't break," Rachel motioned toward the screen in front of her. It was just an iPad on a stand, tilted so she could read it. The words Al spoke were written perfectly.

"Then we'll be in trouble. Let me explain to our viewers. We have an application set up where the words that I am speaking..."

JC watched the camera change to a close up of the iPad. He could see the words Al was speaking being typed on the screen. That was definitely what they needed on their phones to talk to Rachel. He didn't mind writing at all, but having that application would make it easier for all of them. It would also pick up the conversation in the room so Rachel wouldn't feel left out. He would gladly pay any price.

"This definitely makes it easier," Rachel spoke. "I've been doing a lot of correspondence through e-mail, Twitter and text messages. We have dry erase boards stashed around the house to use and of course we have phones to tap a message out on."

"The first thing we want to know; how are you?"

"I'm good," Rachel told him. When the question popped up on the screen, she lifted her eyes to make eye contact. "It's a slow healing process."

"You suffered from..." Al paused as he looked down at his notes to make sure he was correct. "A concussion, collapsed lung, fractured ribs."

Pictures taken from the scene popped up on the television and JC stared at the twisted metal that had once been Rachel's car. The driver's side had been completely demolished. It scared him to think he could have lost her that day; could have lost her without ever discovering their feelings for one another.

"You've never seen these."

Rachel shook her head staring at the pictures of her car. "No. No one showed them to me and I never really had the urge to look them up." She was horrified. Her car was crushed. "I don't remember the accident. That whole period is a blank to me. Judging by the photographs, I think that's a good thing."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

JC smiled when he saw Rachel smile.

"I was listening to Lance's radio show. I was supposed to be his guest but I was running late," Rachel smiled as she remembered the last thing she heard. "He was in the middle of playing a clip of JC singing 'Ho Hey'."

"JC Chasez." Al spoke unnecessarily. Everyone knew who Rachel was talking about.

"Yes," Rachel nodded. She was unable to keep the grin off her face while she was thinking about JC. "That's the last thing I remember. Listening to JC sing. The next thing I know I'm in the hospital and can't hear."

JC knew the question was going to come sometime during the interview. Rachel opened herself up to the topic but he was surprised when no further question came about him. When Al asked about her hearing, JC sat up in bed. He leaned toward the television waiting.

"I'm not gonna lie; it's rough," she gave a half laugh and raised her hands pressing her fingers beneath her eyes as she felt them well with tears. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

JC's heart clenched when he saw the tears. Now he definitely wished he was in New York with her so he could comfort her. It was probably better that he wasn't or else he would have left the back room and going up on stage and taken her in his arms. Right there on national TV for everyone to see. 

"Music's a big part of my life. Everyone knows that. Everyone knows my story. All this was never my dream; singing and performing. I never set out to do this but it happened. Now I can't imagine doing anything else. You wouldn't believe the amount of songs I have floating in my head. There are melodies up there swirling around and I can't sit down at the piano and work them out. Sure I can write them down and I can play them. But I can't do anything else."

JC knew this. They had talked about the exact same thing before. What he didn't know was that Rachel had melodies already. He figured she was talking about later, down the road. It was a flub on his part. He should have known and tried to help her. They hadn't had that much time together. The only time they could have been able to do something with the music in Rachel's head had been yesterday. If he had known he would have suggested his house where he could work with her.

He thought about the song he had started writing. The words were coming a little slower but he had no doubt he would be able to finish. He wasn't sure if Rachel could sing it though. He wasn't sure how he could teach her to sing it. With the old songs - the ones where she already knew the melodies and words he had no qualms. He knew she could sing those. New stuff he wasn't sure.

"Right now I plan on focusing on recovering..." Rachel's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he realized he missed the question. "I just moved in with Lance which I'm pretty excited about. Being on tour, putting out albums and just the promotions I've been gone quite a lot. So I haven't been able to spend as much time with him as I want to."

"Lance being Lance Bass," Al said. He pointed toward the screen as a picture of her and Lance appeared. 

"Lance Bass, we all know who he is," Rachel smiled as she looked at the photo. "Aww..." It had been taken a couple months ago at one of her shows Lance and Michael attended. They had their arms around each other in a tight hug as they smiled for the photographer - Michael. The concert had been so much fun with the both of them there. "I love him. He's been great these past few weeks; I don't know what I'd do without him. I made him sleep in an uncomfortable hospital chair the first night. It was scary. You know there are all these sounds around you but you couldn't hear anything. I would get scared, jump when someone would appear in front of me. I couldn't hear the door open; I wouldn't know they were there until there were right there. It's frightening."

"You had to feel alone."

"Very much so," Rachel answered truthfully. "That's why I made Lance stay. With him in the room, I didn't feel alone. This might sound weird to a lot of people but I feel him. I know when he walks into room without having to look at the door. We've always had that connections; a twin thing."

That was something JC knew. The connection between Lance and Rachel was strong - had always been strong. After picking Lance to be in their group they got to know him better finding out he had a twin. In the beginning Rachel had been in Mississippi while Lance and Diane had moved to Orlando. The group had only met her once. JC remembered her being a soft spoken shy girl who stuck close to Lance.

The short visit had been long enough for him to see the connection they shared. When they made the move to Germany, Rachel had showed up two months later. He hadn't noticed something wrong with Lance until Rachel was there. Having Rachel there had perked Lance up. He was quicker to smile, laugh and joke around. Rachel had brought out a Lance they hadn't known. It hadn't taken long at all for Rachel to warm up to them either. She had still been shy outside their group but around them she settled into their dynamic.

"We're gonna go way back," Al said as a picture popped up on the screen of Rachel with the NSYNC.

"Wow," Rachel said looking at the photo. "You did go way back." The picture was taken in Germany. "We all look so young."

"You were what? Seventeen." When Rachel nodded, Al continued. "This was taken in Germany. How did you end up in Germany, touring around with five teenagers?"

"Chris will love that," Rachel laughed. Being the oldest Chris had been far removed from teenage status. Joey too. JC had just crossed the cusp into adulthood. "I ended up over there because of Lance obviously. I'm sure my parents would have preferred that I stay back in Mississippi and that's how I started out; in Mississippi with my Dad and my sister, Stacy. But Lance and I had never been separated like this. It was rough when he was in Orlando but we still could talk on the phone. When he went to Europe? Forget about it. They were busy. Being separated like that and having very little communication; I couldn't take it. So Mom and Dad decided to send me to Europe."

"You became their first groupie then?" Al chuckled.

"Oh no," Rachel laughed. "By the time I got there they already had the groupie following. They all just assumed I was dating one of them."

Al laughed asking Rachel a question as he sent the show a break. "Were you?"

~*~

Rachel tilted her head against the back of the couch with her eyes closed. She was completely exhausted. The couch in the VIP lounge in the airport was looking like a mighty fine place to take a nap. The Today Show had gone well. There were no hard hitting questions and they'd adhered to Alison's direction and there were no questions about Ben or JC.

Al had touched base on a broad spectrum of subjects; talking about the accident and how she didn't remember, her injuries and recovery; the loss of her hearing and where she was going from there. She talked about her fans and how amazing they were; how much fan mail she'd received and how she was taking the time to write them letters; the Grammys and the Academy of Country Music Awards. She talked about her family and of course Lance.

Megan heard the buzzing sound and looked up from her phone to see Rachel's iPad vibrating on the small coffee table in front of the coffee. She looked at her boss and saw Rachel still had her eyes closed. Grabbing the device she looked at the screen. "Hello JC."

"Hello Megan, you weren't who I was expecting." JC said sitting up straight on the piano bench.

"Sorry to disappoint," Megan smiled.

"I'm not disappointed," JC said quickly. "I just expected Rachel to have her phone back and such. Aren't you guys at the airport?"

"We are at the airport and she does have them back. Here's why..."

JC watched as the screen wobbled as Megan turned the iPad. When he saw the scene Megan stopped on he smiled. He could imagine how tired she was. Her body hadn't even had time to adjust to the time change and she was ready to throw it out of whack again. "I feel like a stalker watching her sleep..."

"I don't think she'll mind," Megan said as she moved to Rachel and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Time to go?" Rachel yawned raising her head. She blinked a few times seeing the screen in front of her and JC's face. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes trying to wake up. It hadn't been a very good idea to rest her eyes even for a couple minutes. Now she was just more tired. "Hey," she smiled as JC waved. "Oh! Wait! I wanna try something. I'm gonna hang up and call you right back."

JC nodded just as Rachel cut the call. He was confused at what she wanted but she hadn't given him an option. It was only a few seconds later when the FaceTime call came through. He immediately accepted and waited as the call connected. He smiled when Rachel's face popped up.

"Now talk," Rachel told him. She looked at the screen anxiously.

"Okay," JC said slowly looking at Rachel. "You're acting a little weird. Just how much sleep did you get last night?" He watched as Rachel's smile widen. Her eyes weren't looking into the camera but somewhere on the screen. When she finally looked at him, the smile big and bright, he felt like he was socked in the gut.

"An hour; maybe two," Rachel grinned. JC's words popped up on the bottom as he spoke. "Yay! It worked!"

"I think you might be a tad sleep deprived."

"More than a tad..." Even thinking about sleep made her yawn.

"Can you hear me?" JC asked incredulously. 

"Oh JC, I wish." How much she would love to hear JC's voice! "One of the tech guys from the show today showed me the program they were using so Al didn't have to write everything down. He could talk and it would pop up on the screen. I now have it installed in my phone and iPad. He said it would work with calls too. So I had to try it out."

"Guess I won't be needing this anymore then," JC turned the camera to show the dry erase board sitting on the piano hiding the music behind it. The words he'd written before he called the first time still imprinted.

"Well don't go getting rid of it yet," Rachel spoke as he appeared back on the screen. "You never know when this might crap out. You watched this morning? You got up at five a.m. to watch me on TV?"

"I did and my body is feeling it. I could definitely crawl into bed right now and sleep."

"Aww, go back to bed. It's not even seven there," Rachel told him. Her mind procured the image of crawling into a big comfortable bed; beneath soft blankets and curling around JC's warm body. She felt warm inside knowing that JC woke up early to watch her. "I like how you got out of bed and dressed to call me. Lance and Michael couldn't even do that. Never had I ever been so jealous."

"If I didn't get out of bed, I'd have fallen asleep and I wanted to call." That was part of the reason for getting out of the bed. The other part had been something that Rachel had said in regards to have she was dealing with her hearing loss. 'I just wanted to shut the world out and be left alone.' Those words stuck in his brain. When he started humming the song he'd been working on, those words fell right into place. Immediately after the interview he had thrown clothes on rushing to his basement before the snippet fluttered away and was lost.

"You're at the piano," Rachel spoke as it came to mind from when he showed her the dry erase board. "Are you writing something? Working on a new song? For you? Someone else?"

JC laughed as Rachel hit him with questions. "Yes. Yes. No. Maybe."

"I'm kind of happy that it's not for you," Rachel admitted. She smiled seeing the surprised look at JC's face.

"What? Are you kidding? You're happy that I'm not going to sing? This coming from the woman who told me a couple weeks ago that the music industry would be a much better place if they had half my ability?"

"Well I've changed my mind."

"So I don't have an amazing voice anymore?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You know you do, JC." She sighed. "It just made me sad thinking of you writing a new song to sing and I couldn't hear it."

JC would have promised anything in order to never see the sad, miserable look on Rachel's face again. It caused a pain to rip through his heart. He wished there was something he could do to make her hear again. He wished he could give music back to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Face it, it's hopeless," Rachel sighed flopping down in the kitchen chair. She sat her ever present phone done on the table. The voice-to-text application was amazing. It made it so much easier for everyone.

"No it's not," Michael as he mixed the clay concoction in a small bowl. Layers of newspapers lined the table, protecting the surface. Rachel's ceramic boot vase stood proud. 'If only it would hold water,' he thought. "I got a crash course. Just need to apply this to the inside to repair the cracks. We'll let it sit for a day or so and then test it out again."

"If it doesn't work?" Rachel asked watching as Michael moved back to the table sitting the bowl of clay he was going to spread on the inside of her boot down. "That's real tempting to put my hands in and mess around."

Michael's lips twisted in a smile. "Please try to refrain."

"Better yet," Rachel grinned mischievously. "I want to throw it at you." She giggled when Michael looked up at her, one of his eyebrows cocked.

"I don't think so," Michael said as he dipped his hand into the clay. The mixture was cool and slimy. He carefully spread it along the cracks on the inside of the vase. His movements were slow and precise. He didn't press hard for fear he'd break the hold the glue held. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel.... antsy. Itchy." Rachel shrugged. "I can't explain it. Like I should be doing something but I don't know what."

"Do you want to help?"

"Like both our hands will fit in there," Rachel told him. "I'm sorry," she said as Michael continued spreading the clay inside the boot. She grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of Michael working before bringing the voice program back up. "I just expected today to be going a lot different. There'd be rehearsal, a beautiful dress, getting my hair and make up done. Seeing people I haven't seen in a long time..."

"You have a much better date this time though," Michael pointed out.

Rachel grinned. "I do." When she found out that Michael was planning on staying home with her she'd been happy. When she found out JC had been invited as well, she had been down right ecstatic. They were having their own little Grammy party at the house. "Two of the three best looking men in Hollywood."

"Your opinion is severely skewered."

"Funny thing about opinions," she stood up from the table grabbing her phone. "Such a big night, I better go and figure out what I'm going to wear. It's a tough decision, not sure I can make it. My pink sweat pants or my plaid pajama pants. And don't even bring up a shirt..."

Michael chuckled. "You better hurry." He glanced at the clock. "The red carpet is fast approaching."

"I best be going then. I have decisions to make. Hair down or up."

"Slippers or socks," Michael pointed out.

Rachel gasped. "Oh yeah." She moved next to him and kissed his scruffy cheek. "I'll leave you to finish Turkeyangelo. Just don't be late for our date."

After leaving the kitchen Rachel wandered through the house aimlessly. She couldn't describe what she was feeling. Lost maybe. Tonight was a big night in the music industry - Grammy night. She had been set to perform. It was such an honor to be picked; a lot of music industry people were either in attendance or watching.

She stared at the white piano in front of her. Her wandering had led her to the one place she had yet to visit. The room wasn't used much; she wasn't even sure what kind of room it would be. It was sort of made up as the room to display items but never actually spend time in. Lance owned a beautiful piano that he never used. He told her once the cleaning lady used the piano more than he did because there was an automatic player built in.

Walking slowly into the room as if she was afraid something would happen she made her way to the piano where she gingerly sat down on the piano bench. Her fingers touched the keys, pressing down on a chord. Silence rang and it brought tears to her eyes. Her hands fell into her lap and she bowed her head.

She took a deep breath and wiped her tears with the back of her hands. She put her hands on the keys and closed her eyes. Without giving any more time to think she moved her fingers pressing down the keys, hearing the music in her mind.

Michael paused as the music reached him. For a minute he thought it was the automatic player but as the tune went on he didn't recognize it. It crossed his mind that it could be Lance but he hadn't seen Lance play the piano in a long time. He figured Lance would be a little rusty. The music flowed beautifully without hesitation. There was only one person who could be playing.

Lance's voice trailed off as heard the music played. He told the person on the phone to hold on and swung around in the desk staring at the open door. The piece was slow and dark sounding; haunting, almost sad. It was nothing he had heard before. His boyfriend had hidden talents he hadn't known about (painting one of them) but he wasn't sure it was Michael. Sending his apologies over the phone, he disconnected the call and followed the music from the room.

Michael dried his hands on the towel as he walked from the kitchen; the music leading him. The doorbell made him pause. With a longing look toward the music, he detoured to the front door. It was odd to hear the doorbell; everyone they knew always just walked right in. He opened the door slowly, hoping to be able to get rid of whoever was on the other side. He relaxed seeing JC. "You don't have to ring the door bell. Just come on in."

"That's what Rachel said; I just feel weird," JC stepped into the house pausing when he heard the piano. "What's that?" The melody called to him. He immediately started bobbing his head slowly to the music. "You get new music on the piano?"

"I was just going to check it out," Michael said as he shut the door. "It's either Lance or..."

"Rachel..." JC breathed and quickly followed Michael through the house. They reached the room the same time as Lance, each looking at each other before peering into the room. Their faces showed their surprise seeing Rachel at the piano, fingers dancing over the keys.

"Oh my..." Lance said stepping into the room.

"I never heard this before," JC spoke softly to Lance. Whatever it was it was something Rachel had been playing for awhile. There was no hesitation, no sour notes.

"I haven't either," Lance said. They all three looked on as the final notes faded; wondering if they should slip away or make themselves known. They didn't want to call attention to this moment, but it was a big step. Rachel had actually sat down and played the piano.

"I know you're there Lance." Rachel called out feeling a small blush creep across her face. She knew the minute Lance neared and wanted to stop playing, but she pushed on trying to forget he was listening. Of course he was listening. The piano can be heard throughout the house.

"Busted," Lance spared JC and Michael a glance before he walked forward. He couldn't see if she had her phone. He touched her shoulder as he sat down next to her on the bench. Rachel reached for her phone turning the program on. When Lance saw it was up, he spoke. "That was incredible, Rachel."

"You're just saying that," Rachel's face flamed hotter. "You have to say that."

"No," Lance shook his head. "That was truly incredible. It was beautiful. It sounded sad."

"It is sad," Rachel told him thinking of the lyrics. "I wrote it a long time ago but didn't like the way it sounded with me singing. Just never found the right person to sing it, so...." she shrugged.

"Sing it."

Michael and JC held their breath as Lance requested Rachel sing the words that went along with the melody they just heard.

"Lance..." Rachel spoke lifting her eyes to look at him. "I don't know. Singing is a whole lot different and I... I don't know if I can."

JC stepped forward hearing the doubt and insecurity. There was no way he could hang back. The bench yielded just enough room next to Rachel for him to sit down. He threaded her fingers with his. "Rachel..."

Rachel jumped, whipping her head to the right quickly. She gasped seeing JC. Her face felt on fire now. Embarrassment flooded and she broke their stare looking down. Looking away didn't help; she only stared at her hand firmly held in JC's. He wouldn't let her pull away even though she tried; albeit not very hard. Lance took her other hand. She laughed softly. "Is Michael lurking behind us?" Her eyes closed when she felt two hands grip her shoulders.

"Sing for us Rachel," Lance spoke, nudging his sister with his shoulder.

Rachel looked up at her phone, reading Lance's words. "Lance..."

"It's just us, Rachel," Lance squeezed her hand. "I can't guarantee many things, but I can guarantee that the three of us in this room right now will never laugh at you."

"Never." JC said firmly. "I know you're worried about what you sound like. But I have complete faith that your voice will be just as beautiful as it always is."

Rachel looked at JC for a few seconds before nodding. The butterflies she felt now were nothing compared to what she felt before The Today Show. It crossed her mind to change her mind and quickly leave the room; thus removing herself from the situation. "I don't think this is going to sound good."

"Let us be the judge of that," Lance told her. "Just pretend that we aren't here."

"Easier said then done," Rachel gave him a smile. She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Okay, go away," she released their hands. "Just remember I don't think it sounds good with me singing it."

"Just sing," Lance told her as he slide from the piano bench, standing next to Michael with JC following suit.

"Don't you have to leave?" Rachel asked, stalling. She turned on the bench looking at her brother dressed in grey suit pants and a white undershirt.

"Rachel," Lance glared at his sister.

"Fine, fine," she muttered. Her gaze flickered to JC, who smiled at her, before she turned around. She sent up a quick prayer and placed her hands on the keys.

JC was rapt with attention as music flowed from Rachel's hands. Her fingers moved over the keys through the beginning measures. He felt a little nervous and knew he would be until he heard her sing.

The piano solo at the beginning of the song was coming to an end. Her stomach was in knots and she felt the need to run to the bathroom. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about the three men standing behind her.

I heard that you're settled down that you found a boy and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true guess he gave you things I didn't give to you  
Old friend why are you so shy, it ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light  
I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it  
I hoped you'd see my face that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me I begged I remember you said  
That sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead.

JC's lips parted in shock as Rachel's voice filled the room. He looked at Michael and Lance, noticing their reactions were much the same. Her voice was unlike from before the accident. There was something... different. There was more emotion. He was so enamored with her voice he barely paid attention to the words of the song.

Lance was enthralled. His sister's melodious voice carried through the room. He couldn't stop smiling. She sounded absolutely wonderful! He wished there was a way to prove to her how could she sounded because he knew she expected them to sing her praises whether she was good or bad. With an idea, he reached into his pocket withdrawing his phone. The movement caused Michael to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Michael whispered. The song had captured him as well. The way her voice blended with the low notes on the piano. He could see why she thought her voice didn't do the song justice. She was great and could have - still can - taken the song far.

"Going to prove to her that we aren't listening with rose colored glasses," Lance shook his head. "You know what I mean. Quiet," he said as he pressed record on his phone.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead

Nothing compares no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes yeah they're memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find something like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, and sometimes it hurts instead

Rachel sang the last verse and continued through the piano notes before pressing down on the peddle letting the final note fade away. When she was finished she placed her hands in her lap scared to turn around; afraid what Michael, Lance and especially JC would say. She nearly jumped out of her seat feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"I have no words," Lance said. Her voice was still in his head with the haunting piano notes. "Rachel..." he shook his head, "Amazing."

"Really?" Rachel grabbed her phone from the piano and stood. She turned to face the men. Her heart beat frantically. She felt like she was on American Idol or The X-Factor facing the judges that would either sing her praises or rip her to shreds. Some of the weight lifted off her shoulders. She looked at Michael.

"Rachel that was awesome. Seriously," he shook his head. "As Lance said...amazing."

JC was still in awe. A small smile played at his lips. "That was beautiful." His heart lurched when Rachel sent him a bright smile. "I'm... wow... I'm shocked. And not shocked as in surprised by your voice," he quickly said. "I knew you would sound amazing. That song... it's fantastic." He told her; Michael and Lance readily agreeing.

"Really?" Rachel beamed. "You guys aren't just saying that are you?"

"Like I can lie to you," Lance rolled his eyes. He took her hand and led her around the piano bench so she was standing in front of them. "You sounded great. So you better knock out whatever insecurities are floating around in your head because that right there," he motioned toward the piano. "Was incredible."

"Thanks," Rachel hugged Lance.

"Help me get dressed," Lance spoke to Michael when he released his sister. With a wink in Rachel's direction he led his boyfriend from the room leaving Rachel and JC alone.

"That was a really beautiful song, Rachel," JC said when Lance and Michael left. "You sang it so beautifully. You really captured the sadness in it. I almost want to make you sing it again just so I can listen."

Rachel's heart soared reading the words JC had just spoken. She walked into his arms sinking against him. She wound her arms around his waist holding tight, pressing the side of her face against the soft black t-shirt he wore. "I was really nervous..."

JC held her tight, happy she was back in his arms after a couple days of separation. After a few minutes of just holding her, he brought his hand up lifting her chin. He ducked his head brushing his lips against hers. Hearing a soft sigh escape he moved his fingers along her cheek before threading them in her loose hair. When the kiss broke he brushed his nose against hers, smiling when her eyes fluttered open; the green shining bright.

"I'll refrain from asking the dozen of questions on my mind and just ask about this party that I feel a tad underdressed for." Rachel had told him their 'party' was a dress down event. Not even jeans were allowed. It was strictly sweat pants or pajama pants.

Rachel smiled up at him after reading the words. She palmed his cheek. "I was about to go change but I was pulled in here. And you are dressed perfectly. I have a feeling you'll be voted best dressed." She looked him up and down. He wore green and blue plaid pajama bottoms paired with a plain black t-shirt that pulled nicely across his chest.

"What do I win for that?"

"The girl of course!"

JC grinned and pulled her tight against him. Her smile widened to match his. "Just what I wanted," he said before bringing his lips down upon her once more.

~*~

"What do you suppose the reasoning is behind Rachel not releasing that song?" Michael asked.

"Probably the exact reason she gave," Lance told him. "She feels someone else should sing it."

"I don't know how it can get any better than what we just heard," Michael said. "I wasn't expecting her to sound bad but I wasn't expecting her to sound that good either! I want to say she sounds better but maybe it was because I was so shocked at how great she was."

Lance nodded as he slipped into the white button up shirt. "I understand. I knew she'd be able to sing. I figured I'd hear a couple... I don't know. A couple flat notes, wrong notes, a missed cue. But damn...she nailed it."

"What are you going to do with the video?" Michael watched as Lance unfastened his pants tucking the button up shirt in. He was kind of relieved not to getting dressed up as well. He just wasn't in the mood to go out and deal with anyone. Though, he wished that Lance could stay home with them as well.

"I think I'm going to post it on Twitter actually," Lance spoke weaving the thin black belt through the belt loops and then buckling it.

"No," Michael paused in the middle of rooting through the dresser drawer searching for a pair of pants he wanted to wear tonight. "She'll kill you."

"I don't think so," Lance grabbed the tri-blue stripped bowtie and flipped his collar up. Looking in the mirror he started tying it. "Especially when she starts seeing all the tweets come in about how great she sounds. I think reading those will be a lot better than you and me telling her how good she was."

"I see your point," Michael rolled his eyes and walked over to his boyfriend. He pushed Lance's hands away from the mess he was making with the bowtie and quickly knotted it himself.

"Just be on my side if this fails and she's pissed," his green eyes met Michael's brown ones.

"I'll be on your side unless she's really pissed. If that's the case, you're on your own..."

"Chicken," Lance muttered.

"Turkey," Michael grinned. He palmed the back of Lance's head feeling the short soft blonde hair against his hand. Using that hand, he guided Lance's mouth to his.

"I really wish I hadn't said yes to do this," Lance spoke when the kiss ended. "So I didn't feel like I was left out of this lovely dress down party you have going on," he tugged one of his pant legs up revealing bright yellow socks with green, blue, grey dinosaurs all over.

"Nice," Michael smiled seeing his boyfriend's socks. "Maybe you should wait to do that until after you leave." He told Lance seeing him pull his phone from his pocket.

"I'm counting on JC to keep her distracted and off her phone," Lance said as he pulled the video up. He played it once more, holding the phone so Michael could see as well when he maneuvered his body next to him. "I still can't believe it," he said when the video ended. "She was amazing."

"I agree."

'This blew me away! @RachelBass is simply amazing.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Rachel rummaged through her drawer searching for a shirt she wanted to wear. She finally settled on a white and red baseball shirt she'd worn during a celebrity softball tournament held during CMA fest in Nashville. The shoulders and sleeves were red with the sleeves going to just below her elbows. The front and back of the shirt was white. Across the chest in black writing was Grand Ole Opry, the team she played for. In black on the back held Bass and the number ten.

The shirt was paired with grey sweat pants. The pants were a little snug fitting through the thighs before loosening down the leg. On the left hipbone was the Puma logo in white. Sitting on her bed, she grabbed the socks she was planning on wearing and put them on. They were pretty great, at least she thought so. On her feet were her skeleton socks. The socks were black and came to just below her knees. In white were all the bones in her legs and feet. There were even bones on the bottom of the socks. They had been a great find. To finish off her look, Rachel divided her hair, braiding each section. The braids rested on either shoulder coming to a rest just past her breasts. With that done, she was finally ready.

Coming out of her room she met Michael. He wore a navy blue v-neck t-shirt and a pair of black drawstring sweat pants that hung low on his hips. She threaded her arm through his and looked up at him with a smile. "You clean down nicely." She unlocked her phone to bring up the voice program.

"Nice touch," Michael tugged one of the braids.

"Thanks," she grinned as they made their way down the stairs.

"What the hell do you have on your feet?" Lance asked incredulously staring down at his sister's feet.

"Skeletal socks," Rachel pulled up her pant leg for Lance and JC to get a look. "You like? I couldn't decide between these or my cow socks."

"Do I even want to know what your cow socks are?"

Rachel read Lance's words and grinned at him. "They are awesome! They are white with black splotches. They have individual toes and those are pale pink for the udders." She saw JC's look and just sent him a smile.

"You are crazy," Lance shook his head. He looked toward the door when it opened and Lisa stepped through.

"You look great," Rachel told Lance's personal assistant. Lisa was dressed in a knee-length black dress with crop sweater. A couple silver necklaces were around her neck with matching bracelets on her left wrist. 

"Thank you," Lisa smiled. She looked over Rachel, Michael and JC. "I think you guys have the right idea tonight."

"Still not too late to change your mind," Michael said. "Plenty of couch space."

"And miss JT?" Lisa shook her head. "No way."

"Before you leave," Rachel spoke. "Take our 'not-on-the-red-carpet' picture?"

"Yeah Lance, be our paparazzo." Michael frowned when he realized he still hadn't found his phone.

"Nice being on this side," Lance said withdrawing his phone from his pocket. He watched smiling as Rachel, Michael and JC stood together. Their arms were wrapped around each other; Rachel stood in the middle. When they smiled he snapped the photo. "Wait a minute," his words stopped them from moving away. "The paparazzi don't take just one photo..."

JC rolled his eyes. "Really Lance?"

"Just stand there with my sister," Lance waited until Michael moved away and he snapped the photo of JC and Rachel. "And remember Sis, he is your date tonight."

Rachel read the words on her phone and grinned. "One of them," she winked at Lance. Removing her arm from JC's waist, she threaded it through his, then threaded her other arm through Michael's. "Big pimpin' tonight."

Lance groaned and rolled his eyes. "Please stick with country."

"I love the socks," Lisa said looking down at their feet.

"Nice JC," Lance laughed seeing the older man's socks. "Is that a piano?"

"Yeah," JC grinned, showing off his socks. They were designed to be piano keys from his toes all the way to the top of the socks which went to midway up his calf.

"Oh I love those!" Rachel exclaimed catching up on the conversation. She bent down raising JC's pant leg to get a better look. "These are awesome!" She grinned up at JC.

"Stand together and I'll snap a picture of your socks," Lance said.

Rachel wrapped both her arms around JC and Michael as they moved to stand next to each other again. They each put one foot forward, side by side. To show off their socks better, they each pulled their pant leg up. She dropped her arm from around Michael drawing up her right pant leg, keeping her arm around JC, her hand on his waist. JC with his piano socks, Rachel with the skeleton socks and Michael with his Super Mario socks decked out with the bad characters: flowers, turtles, bullets, fish.

"You too Lance," Michael said after Lance took the picture.

Rachel chuckled when Lance toed off one of his dress shoes revealing yellow socks with dinosaurs. "I hope you don't have to sit down during the show." She told him when he joined their group, placing his foot next to Michael's allowing Lisa to snap a picture.

"Nah, pretty sure we'll be standing," Lance put his shoe back on and looked at Lisa. "Ready?"

Lisa nodded, "Yeah. You're driving."

"Of course," Lance said. He drove everywhere but he didn't mind. "Enjoy your party."

Rachel grabbed JC's hand intending to lead him away to give Lance and Michael a moment to themselves. They kissed, cuddled and hugged in front of her all the time but sometimes she felt like an intruder. Since she moved in, they didn't get their privacy like they used to.

"Oh crap;" Lisa said. "JC wait." She called out. When he turned around she smiled at him before looking at Rachel. "Can she hear me?"

"Yeah," Rachel held up the phone in her hand.

"I meant to tell you that you sounded amazing. I must have listened to the video Lance posted ten times." As soon as the words left her mouth, she immediately felt the room freeze. She saw the looks the men exchanged and Rachel looking at her confused.

"What video?" Rachel questioned turning to look at Lance. "What video did you post Lance?"

"Shit," Lance mumbled under his breath. He had hoped to be gone before Rachel figured out about the video.

"What did I say?" Lisa asked confused.

Michael rubbed his face. "Rachel didn't know that Lance posted the video."

Lisa gasped in surprise. She looked at her boss. "You didn't tell her you posted it!"

"What's going on?" Rachel asked looking at everyone in the room. She felt JC squeeze her hand and she spared him a look before looking back at Lance. "What video did you..." her voice trailed off and she paled. "You took a video of me singing? You...you posted it on Twitter? What were... why did..." she closed her eyes feeling sick. "Excuse me..." she dropped JC's hand and rushed toward the stairs.

"Damnit." Lance watched his sister leave. He met Michael's gaze then JC's. They looked at him expectantly. "I'll be right back."

Rachel pushed the door to her room closed as she crossed the threshold. Once in her room she buried her head in her hands. She was so embarrassed. Lance took a video of her singing. If that wasn't bad enough he tweeted it; putting it out there for the entire world to see and make fun of her. Now everyone out there knew how she sounded. Twitter followers (and even ones that didn't follow) held nothing back. They were quick to judge and were sometimes downright mean. This was worse that Ben laughing at her, a thousand times worse.

She felt the change and whirled around nailing Lance with a look. She openly stared at him, not hiding anything (not that she could ever hide anything from her twin). She let him see her hurt, her anger. Feeling tears build she turned away from him walking to her dresser

"Rach..." Lance sighed when he saw Rachel toss her phone onto the bed effectively severing their communication. She didn't fight fair. He grabbed her phone from the bed and turned on the voice application. Holding her phone in his hand, he removed his from his pocket. Once he had it in his hand, he opened his Twitter profile and clicked on his last tweet. "That video was retweeted over a thousand times and favorited even more." The words appeared on Rachel's phone. He maneuvered his arm around Rachel so he could sit her phone down in front of her as he continued talking. "Here are some of the tweets that I received."

'What an amazing inspiration.'

'She sounds just as beautiful as always.'

'Your sister is my hero. Keep singing Rachel; let us hear your voice.'

'What we just heard is better than any song nominated for an award tonight.'

'I hope she sings the full song. It was really beautiful.'

'One of the greatest voices in the music industry.'

"There are a lot more along the same line," Lance looked at his sister's back. "If you want me to keep reading, I will."

Rachel stared at her phone reading the messages Lance read to her. The words caused the tears she held back to roll down her cheeks. When she wiped them, she felt Lance wrap his arms around her. It was hard to stay mad at Lance; always had been. She could never stay angry with him for very long but she sure tried. "Why would you do that?" She asked, wiping the tears on her cheeks. "Why would you post that?"

"I only wanted to show you what I told you; what Michael and JC told you," Lance spoke. It was hard not to let his voice drop to a comforting whisper and he had to keep himself from speaking directly into her ear. He hugged her from behind. "I knew you'd think we were blowing smoke, not wanting to hurt your feelings. But," he turned her around to face him. It took his sister a minute or two, but she finally raised her head to look into his eyes. "It was the most amazing performance I ever saw."

Rachel pressed her forehead against Lance's shoulder as she hugged him. "Don't think I'm not still mad at you." 

Lance chuckled. He had expected no less.

Rachel pulled back and stared into Lance's green eyes. "Do it again and I'm tweeting out your phone number."

Lance burst out laughing. He hooked his arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her into a side hug before leading her from the room and back downstairs.

"Everything settled?" Michael asked when Lance and Rachel returned. "No bloodshed?"

"Like she can stay mad at me," Lance said, winking at Rachel. "We're good."

"Just remember...phone number." Rachel kissed his cheek before moving to JC. "Come on, the red carpet is starting." She took his hand.

JC waved goodbye to Lance and Lisa and let himself be led away. Sitting down on the couch he tugged Rachel down next to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her against him. "Are you okay?"

Rachel tucked her feet beneath her and leaned into JC. She rested her head on his chest worming her arm behind him. "Yeah... I just didn't expect a million of people to be seeing an impromptu concert. I understand why he did it," she shrugged. "He read a few responses to me; I'm kind of afraid to pull it up myself. I'm sure he scrolled over the less than positive ones."

"I bet you anything you have more positive responses than negatives," JC was happy to have Rachel in his arms to cuddle on the couch with her. "The ones who did say something bad were probably just trying to start something."

"Yeah I get those a lot," Rachel told him. Hate tweets came every day. She ignored them knowing people grew bigger balls hiding behind a screen. Others like to retweet them to give them up to the mercy of their followers. She preferred not to acknowledge them and focus on the fans that tweeted her concert photos, asked her questions or just to say hi and wish her a good day.

"Well listen to me," JC spoke. Looking down he could see his words pop up on Rachel's phone. "That song was incredible. I'm shocked you haven't released it yet. It would definitely rocket to number one."

Rachel raised her head looking at JC. She smiled at him. "Thanks C," she pecked his lips. "I told you why I didn't release it. I don't like how it sounds with me singing. It's a low song but I tried to raise it and it didn't sound right at all. I was thinking along the lines of a guy singing it instead. I think that's what it needs." She could see the wheels turning in JC's head as he imagined a guy singing the song.

JC hummed the chorus in his head nodding. "Not that it wasn't great with you, but I see what you're saying. Why not ask Lance? He has the low range to cover the music."

Rachel nodded. "I thought about him. Not sure he could hit the range around the bridge. I know he'd have no problem with the rest." She looked at her phone when it vibrated in her hand. Lance (or Lisa from Lance's phone) had sent her the photos they'd just taken. "Awww," she cooed showing JC the photo of just him and her. She looked at the photo of the three of them, the photo of their socks and the photo of their socks with Lance. "I should post this..." She said looking at the sock photo. "Kind of afraid to go onto Twitter though.

'Just ignore them,' JC typed on his phone. He really needed to get the voice application on his phone. 'Send those to me.'

"So you can post them to your Twitter page?" Rachel teased tapping on the Twitter icon. She then tapped on the new tweet button and uploaded the sock photo with the four of them. 'Dress down Grammy party tonight! @MichaelTurchin @LanceBass'

'You're not going to tag me?' JC asked.

"Be kind of pointless, you never tweet."

'I could start.'

Rachel laughed at JC's message. "You haven't tweeted since August. I know so because I stalk your page in hopes that it will be the day you do."

"You know what would take their minds off your video," Michael said as he walked in, cutting off JC's reply. In his hands were drinks for everyone. After Lance and Lisa left, he cleaned up the pottery mess in the kitchen. "Tweeting out the picture of you two Lance took earlier. That will get them talking."

'He said for you to tweet out a picture of us. That will get people talking about something else other than the video.' JC typed when Rachel looked at him. He looked at Rachel mulling over Michael's words. Their relationship was new - very new. It hadn't even hit the week mark. He wasn't sure he wanted people to know about them especially have them think he was the reason Rachel's relationship with Ben failed. They knew the truth but with the lies Ben was spreading... he wanted to protect Rachel as much as he could.

"How long were you and Lance dating before guys stepped into the public?" Rachel countered. There was nothing she wanted to do more was announce she was dating JC. She wanted to tweet out the pictures from the beach the other day, the photo from tonight and more that they'd no doubt take. Relationships in the business were a funny thing. She should know.

"Point taken," Michael said taking a seat on the opposite end of the L-shaped couch, letting JC and Rachel had all the room they wanted. He smiled when Dingo jumped up and lay down next to him. He and Lance's relationship would hit two years in a couple weeks. When they first started seeing each other, they kept it private. Their friends knew of course but it had taken a few months together before they'd stepped out together. It was mostly to see if their relationship would last and the fact that they enjoyed their privacy.

~*~

"What is she wearing!"

"You don't like it?"

"Her nipples are showing!"

"So it's cold."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Michael. "Men are pigs."

"Hey!" Both Michael and JC yelled.

"You haven't found one fault in any dress tonight," Rachel told them. "J-Lo bared her entire leg."

"Okay her dress was kind of ugly," Michael consented.

"Katy Perry damn near fell out of hers..."

"What's wrong with that?"

When the words popped up on her phone, Rachel turned around from her spot on the floor in front of JC hitting him with a glare. The glare hardened when JC smiled at her. "And here I thought all the good men were married, taken or gay. You guys just blew my theory all to hell."

JC laughed as he sat up. Rachel had started the red carpet viewing snuggled against his side. The pre show had grown boring and she had grown antsy causing her to move to the floor where she pulled a basket from the bottom shelf of the coffee table that contained some of her fan mail, stamps, envelopes, notebook and pens. "I didn't see you bothering to hide the drool when Maroon 5 was on the screen."

"Adam Levine is hot." Rachel said, her face flushing red.

"I don't think I follow your logic," JC said grinning.

"I wasn't drooling all over his man parts!"

"You would if they were out," Michael said.

"So would you!" 

The three adults burst out laughing. Rachel tossed the pen on the notebook page she had been writing on. She leaned her forehead on JC's knee as she kept giggling.

Michael looked at JC, shaking his head. He took a picture, careful not to include JC's face. '.@RachelBass is nuts.' "And she's soboer."

JC chuckled. This was definitely more fun than what he would have been doing. He had definitely paid more attention to the clothes people were wearing than he had in past award shows. But Rachel and Michael had kept a somewhat running commentary throughout the red carpet.

Rachel picked her head up, wiping away a stray tear. "Sorry," she placed a hand over JC's when he put a hand on her shoulder. She folded her fingers pulling his arm across her chest. "You're right; I was drooling all over him. But he was dressed up looking spiffy. Rhianna's nipples were poking out shouting, 'Hello World!'"

"Apparently she didn't get the memo to keep it tasteful." JC mentioned the memo that went out to Grammy performers warning them about wearing specific styles.

"They got it. They just decided to make a point I guess because so far I think every female has had side boob action, nipple action. I think the only thing we haven't seen is genital 'puffiness'," she finger quoted.

JC and Michael laughed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Rachel shrugged, the fingers of her left hand running up and down the back of JC's left calf. "I have no idea. The memo was ridiculous. I tossed it as soon as I read it."

"Were you going to have any side boob action?" JC asked slyly. "Ow!" He kicked his leg out reaching down to rub his calf. "You pulled my leg hair!"

"What kind of question was that? Was I gonna have any side boob action?" Rachel muttered. "Actually I was gonna wear a black corset, stockings and garters."

"Really?" The blood rushed from JC's head at the thought of Rachel dressed up like that. He wasn't into the whole dress-up scene or role play but he wouldn't be above seeing that once in his life. "I g-guess," he coughed, clearing his throat. "As long as it didn't show side boob or... puffiness, you'd be good."

Michael looked up from his phone where he'd been texting Lance. "I'd like to know what exactly puffiness is." 'Tomorrow's Dirty Pop topic... side boob and genital puffiness' he text Lance.

"The committee didn't exactly attach pictures," Rachel said dryly. 

"Shame..."

"I'm not sure I even want to see what genital puffiness looks like." JC said, his head clearing. "Sounds like something you should get checked out medically. Maybe you should Google it," he suggested giggling.

"Are you kidding!" Rachel tilted her head back to look at him; her eyes wide. "Can you imagine the amount of porn that would pop up? I'd have to wipe my phone clean.Then probably nuke it! And if I happened to lose my phone with that in my cache? Why don't you Google it?"

"No way," JC shook his head. He looked at Michael.

"Why the hell would I search about vaginal puffiness? Does not interest me or will it ever concern me." Michael told them.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way," Rachel asked, giggling. "Maybe they meant male puffiness."

"I'm pretty sure there was a lot of that going on once they caught side of Katy Perry's girls and Rhianna's nipples."

"It's a camel toe!" Rachel shouted as the Red Carpet went to commercial a few minutes later.

"What! Where!" Michael quickly sat up from his slouched position and dove for the remote sitting on the coffee table amidst Rachel's papers.

"No," Rachel giggled at the dejected look on Michael's face. 

"Are you gonna explain or just let us guess?" JC asked wryly. "Just what's in those letters you're reading?"

"Nothing that racy...or raunchy," she fought off a giggling attack. "Genital puffiness.... camel toe."

"Have you been thinking about that this whole time?"

"No," Rachel shook her head still giggling. "It just popped into my head. I guess genital puffiness is the political correct way to say camel toe."

"I think we should talk about something else," JC said.

"How about moose knuckles?" Rachel shrieked with laughter when hands started tickling her sides.

Michael took the picture of Rachel laughing on the floor with JC tickling as he leaned over her from his seated position on the couch. 'I bet I have a question that you have never ever been asked before.'

'Highly doubtful. I have been asked everything imaginable.' Lance's return text said.

'During your time with NSYNC did you ever think one would become your brother-in-law?'

'Don't be making out the seating chart just yet.'

In response to the text, Michael sent Lance the picture he just took.

'Don't seat Chris and Joey next to each other. They won't behave themselves.'

~*~

"How are we doin'? Doin' good?" LL Cool J asked the crowd. "Alright good," he said when they cheered and made noise. "Our next performer was a last minute fill-in. I'm sure you heard by now that one of our own was in a terrible car accident. Everyone in this room knows how things can quickly change and how very easily we could have been mourning the loss of a talented and amazing singer. If you don't think Rachel Bass is an amazing singer, check out the video Lance Bass posted..."

Rachel squeezed JC's hand as she read LL Cool J's words at the bottom of the television screen. She'd been waiting for her accident and injury to be mentioned. The obvious spot to bring her up would be when they introduced the performer who took her place.

"Rachel," LL Cool J continued speaking directly into the camera. "Along with everyone in this room I am wishing you a speedy recovery. And we hope to see you back on stage soon. Your voice is missed."

Rachel bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes. She didn't think she'd react like this. During the past three weeks, she had received many well wishes from bands, singers, actors and actresses. Well wishes flocked her way. None made her cry. She quickly stood and rushed from the room.

"Rachel..." JC's voice trailed off. It was useless to call after her. He'd been afraid something like this would happen. Watching The Grammys would be hard for her he knew and so far she had been okay. Laughing and joking with them about what people wore, what they said. He did notice the further into the actual Grammy show she'd gotten quieter. After spending most of the red carpet sitting on the floor in front of him going through fan mail, she crawled back up on the couch fairly early into the show. He hadn't minded, especially when she snuggled into his side. No he hadn't minded that at all.

"Maybe I should have suggested doing something else," Michael frowned. He was sitting up, his body angled toward the doorway where Rachel disappeared. He thought being around him and JC would make the night easier. It had been working for the most part. Rachel had been having a good time. They should have been better prepared.

"No, this was a good idea," JC told Michael as he stood. "It's just... hard when you realize you're not gonna perform anymore." He left Michael alone in the living room and made his way upstairs. He was fairly certain she went to her room. Her door was shut and he only hesitated briefly before pushing it open. His heart broke seeing her lying facedown on her bed, clutching her pillow. The pillow muffled the sound of her cries.

There was no hesitation as he quickly crossed to the bed. Kneeling on the bed beside Rachel, he placed a hand on her back.

"Please, just leave me alone."

That wasn't even an option. He wasn't leaving. He lay down on his side, facing Rachel; his hand moving up and down her back in a slow manner. He moved close, resting on his elbow, watching her, listening to her cries. Each one caused his heart to crack. This was one moment where he wished he was able to talk to her; to tell her the words in his heart, to offer comfort. Words wouldn't be any good here so he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her hair before lowering his head to the pillow next to hers.

With her eyes swollen and bloodshot, Rachel turned her head to meet JC's sympathetic look. Unable to stop it, a sob escaped. She clenched her eyes shut and felt the tears escape and roll down her cheeks. Before she could bury her head back in her pillow, JC pulled her into his arms. She didn't fight, but buried her face into his shoulder and cried.

JC rolled onto his back, taking Rachel with him. He held her in his arms and pulled her close to his body. "Shhh..." he murmured, moving one hand up and down her spine. The murmuring was useless to Rachel, but it comforted him doing the small act. He continued to hold her, allowing her to cry.

"I'm sorry," Rachel mumbled into his chest, when her cries lessened to sniffling. She kept her head down not wanting him to see her tear stained face and swollen eyes. The fingers on her left hand caressed his chest through the t-shirt he wore, until his hand came up to clasp hers. She held on tight. She felt the kiss on the top of her head and her eyes welled with tears again and she tried desperately to hold them at bay.

JC kissed the top of her head as he held her as tight as she was holding him. If this was what she needed, he would gladly give this to her whenever she needed him to.

"What are you saying?"

JC's hand froze on her back at Rachel's question. He racked his brain but came up empty. Rachel picked her head off JC's chest to stare at him. A small smile graced her lips. She reached up gently touching his lips with her thumb. "I felt your lips moving."

He kissed the thumb on his lips and reached down, patting his leg checking his pocket for his phone. It was empty. He must have left it in the living room when he came after her. Making the phone motion with his hand he frowned when Rachel shook her head. She didn't have her phone either.

"Wait," Rachel held up her finger and rolled away from JC. It only took her a couple seconds to grab the dry erase board and crawl back next to JC. She handed him the board and blushed. "Oops," she quickly moved away again and grabbed the pink marker still sitting on the dresser. "This might help." She handed the marker off.

JC sat up sitting crossed legged. Once his legs were crossed, Rachel laid her head in his lap. He smiled down at her. He'd never had a girlfriend who had been as touchy and feely as Rachel. In the short amount of time they'd been together, she was quick to take his hand, hug him tightly; quick to caress his back, run his fingers down his arm and snuggle against his side. He loved every minute.

"This sucks, JC," Rachel sighed before he had even written a word on the board. "I don't want to be here. I don't want to be watching the Grammys on TV. I want to be there. I want to get up on stage and accept the award, if I win, instead of having it delivered to me. And I want..." she felt her voice crack as tears filled her eyes again. "I wanted to perform. We mashed up Blown Away and Two Black Cadillacs. I was gonna wear this dress that I had to stand in a specific spot. During Two Black Cadillacs there were going to be designs drawn on my dress from the projector. Designs and roses and butterflies...It was gonna be so cool."

She pushed away from JC and rose pacing her room. "I hate this. I hate not being able to hear the music tonight. I hate having to read the captions at the bottom. I hate that I laugh seconds after you and Michael because the captions are behind and you've already laughed at the joke. I hate getting all these texts and tweets from singers saying how they are sorry and they are thinking about me but I know underneath they are happy that it didn't happen to them." She was on a roll and there was no stopping her. "I hate not being able to put my ear buds in and go for a run getting lost in the music. I hate not being able to listen to the radio while I shower. I hate how I can't pick up the phone and call anyone that I have to text everyone."

JC watched Rachel move about the room. He wanted to stop her rant but he let her go, hoping once she got her feelings off her chest she'd feel better. He listened to each and every word. He wanted to say he understood what she was going through, but he really had no idea. And he wanted so bad to help her. That is what killed him. He wanted to help her but he had no idea how. The one thing she wanted, he couldn't give her.

"I wish I was at the Grammys tonight. I wish I was able to get up on stage and sing my songs. I wish I was in Colorado, Idaho, Montana, Washington." She named the states where her Blown Away tour was supposed to be hitting. "I wish I didn't have to cancel the remaining dates. I wish," she sighed; her shoulders drooping. "I wish I never started singing. If I never started singing this wouldn't have happened because I wouldn't have been in a meeting. If this was meant to happen...well at least it wouldn't have been so devastating. I wish I could stay locked in this room forever and never venture out anywhere. Then I wouldn't have to see all the sounds I'm missing."

There was so much JC wanted to respond to but what could he say? I'm sorry? An apology wasn't something Rachel wanted to hear. If the roles were reversed and someone had said that to him after he just ranted and raved...he would have beamed them with the dry erase board.

"And I don't just miss hearing music," she continued unable to stop. "I miss hearing laughter. I see it happening, but there is nothing. I always feel as if I'm left out of the loop. I miss hearing people talk, having a normal conversation. Sure it all shows up on my phone but I'm always feeling left out. Everyone has to cater to me. You can't have multiple stuff happening at once because I can't keep up and get confused. I miss Lance's voice. I miss that feeling I'd get when I'd answer my phone on tour and hearing him on the other end. I miss my voice! I wonder if I'll forget what I sound like. If I'll forget what Lance sounds like? And you..."

JC heard the quiver in Rachel's voice and quickly stood up going to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her tight. It took a couple minutes before she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before JC stepped back, the back of his knees hitting the bed. He reached for Rachel's hand, pulling her between his legs. Keeping her hand held in his left, he wrote on the dry erase board.

'I wish you were performing on the Grammys tonight too. I wish you were accepting the awards you know you're going to win.'

"You don't know that," Rachel said reading his words. "They could easily go to someone else."

JC rolled his eyes as he erased the board with his fingers. 'Those other songs don't even come close to Blown Away. You're gonna win.'

"You just want the award," she teased, beginning to feel slightly better.

He grinned at her, shrugging his shoulders. 'Don't wish to have never started singing. You are what's good on the radio. You are the talented one who can sing anything. I wish you were still on tour performing.'

"How can you wish that?" Rachel asked, causing JC to stop writing. When he looked at her, she continued. "How can you wish I was still on tour?"

'Because it's what you're meant to do.' JC wrote simply. It was something he believed whole-heartedly.

"But if this never happened, if I was never in an accident and lost my hearing, I'd be on tour. I wouldn't have been here. This wouldn't have happened," she motioned between them, signaling their relationship.

'Sure it would have.' JC wrote with a smug look on his face. 

"How do you figure?"

'You sent me the text before the accident. I would have said yes. I would have been a fool to turn down working with the biggest country superstar.' He grinned seeing Rachel's eye roll. 'Our relationship would have grown from there. But I have no doubt we would have ended up here.'

Rachel smiled at him. She dropped his hand to cup his face with both of her hands, leaning down giving him a kiss. Suddenly not being able to hear didn't seem so bad considering what was in front of her.

JC tossed the dry erase board onto the bed and placed his hands on her hips as his lips moved against hers. With his hands still on her hips, he angled her so he could pull her down to sit in his lap. Once she was settled, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her securely. He placed a kiss on her forehead when she laid her head on his shoulder.

When he placed the kiss on her head an idea came to him. Keeping one arm around her, he reached for the board next to him and quickly scribbled the words, 'trust me'.

"Of course," Rachel told him without hesitation, though her eyes were questioning.

'Dance with me.' He watched Rachel's eyes widen. When their eyes met, he could see the refusal in them. 'Trust me.' He wrote again.

"I do," she whispered. She stood when JC moved to stand. When he took her hand and pulled her to him, she was a little hesitant, unsure of what to do. It showed because was tense in his arms.

Keeping one arm around her waist, JC reached for the board on the bed. 'Relax. Trust me. Close your eyes and feel.'

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes as JC pulled her back into his arms. Her arms entwined around his neck and she rested her cheek against his. The stubble was scratchy but she didn't mind. She released a small sigh and sank deeper against him. JC started swaying; the movement so miniscule she wasn't sure they were moving. Her fingers caressed the back of his neck against the short locks of hair. She found herself wondering what it would have been like when his hair was longer. A smile crossed her face as she remembered JC with the longer hair style he sported during the Celebrity time frame; the soft brunette curls, streaked with highlights.

Her feet shuffled on the plush rug in her room as they moved slowly; sinking into a comfortable position. Her body aligned with his from chest to hips. Her left leg settled between his legs bringing them closer together. A soft sigh escaped as she kept her eyes closed dancing cheek to cheek. It was then she felt JC's lips moving against her cheek. She couldn't make out any words but she imagined the song was beautiful; the lyrics entwining a story about finding the one you were meant to be with and falling in love. She imagined the words so lovely a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

JC turned his lips toward Rachel, kissing away the stray tear. He tasted the saltiness on his lips. His own eyes drifted shut as he moved them in a slow circle. He nuzzled the side of her face before she turned her head slightly allowing his lips to meet hers. He kissed her slowly, softly, tenderly. With a whisper of a touch he ended their kiss, placing his cheek back to hers. He felt a sigh wash through her body and he smiled. He traced a pattern in her cheek with the tip of his nose. With another kiss on her cheek, so slight, his lips barely touched her smooth skin; he resumed softly mouthing the words as they danced around the quiet room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"You need to tell your boyfriend he doesn't have to buy you flowers all the time," Lance spoke seeing his sister walk into the kitchen the next morning heading straight for the fridge. He waited but she never responded.

"Did you say something?" Rachel asked turning around, armed with a yogurt in one hand. She gasped seeing the beautiful arrangement of flowers sitting in the middle of the kitchen table. "Are those for me?"

"Well, Michael didn't send them to me," Lance teased.

"Well what kind of boyfriend is he?" She said ruefully after reading Lance's words on her phone. "He's gotta keep the romance alive...Actually you should. You gotta keep the young buck around."

"Don't think I'll have a problem with that. I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon."

"Good," she nodded placing her yogurt on the table. She leaned forward smelling the flowers and their wonderful aroma. Straightening, she stared at her brother waiting until he felt her gaze and looked up. "I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here with you guys. I know I'm cramping your style..."

"My style?" Lance laughed. "Just what do you think we do here? Throw wild parties?"

She laughed softly shaking her head. "No. I know you don't do that. But I know having me here severely hinders your time and moments with Michael. I just don't want that to cause problems between you two."

"Rachel," his voice softened. "You will not cause problems. Michael wants you here just as much as I do. We really didn't have to change anything. It's not like we had sex on the kitchen table." He laughed at the look his sister gave the table in front of her.

"See. There are a few things I didn't need to know about you," Rachel said as she plucked the card from the flowers pointing it in Lance's direction. "I do not need to know which surfaces you and Michael got freaky on in this house. Ignorance is bliss. It's bad enough that I'm gonna think if you guys done it on the couch when I sit on it later."

"There is a bright side," Lance spoke, a gleam in his eyes. Rachel raised a questioning eyebrow. "We don't have to worry about keeping it quiet."

"Lance!" Rachel shrieked. She reached for her phone immediately turning the device off. She glared at her brother while he laughed and she could imagine the laughter as he leaned back in his chair. "You're a jerk!" Turning her attention away from her annoying brother she opened the flap on the envelope, pulling out the florist card. She froze and her lips parted as she stared at the handwriting, the words not even registering.

"Rachel?" Lance's laughter died immediately seeing his sister's face. He cursed softly seeing she hadn't turned her phone on. Getting up from his chair he went to her placing a hand on her shoulder. His frowned deepened when she jumped. He reached for her phone, turning it back on, bringing up the speak-to-text application. "What is it? I thought you'd be happy JC sent more flowers. He should just invest in a flower company with the way he..."

"They..." She felt the words stick in her throat and she coughed. "They aren't from JC." She looked down at the card.

'I'm not perfect and I know I've made a lot of mistake especially when it comes to you. Please don't throw away the good times we've had and the love we've shared. Give us another chance. I love you. Call me. -Ben'

"Well who are they from?" Lance questioned. He should have satisfied his curiosity and read the card but he had assumed they were from JC.

Rachel held the card toward her brother still in disbelief. She watched Lance's lips move and she looked down at her phone but not words appeared. She figured he was mouthing the words on the card.

"Is he serious?" Lance spoke, looking at Rachel. "You're not thinking about getting back together with him are you?" 

After reading the final words on her phone, she met Lance's gaze, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you'd think I'd get back together with him. I can forgive a lot of things he's done. But I can't forgive that he cheated on me... multiple times. Nor can I forgive the cruel words he said about you and Michael. Seriously Lance."

Lance smiled sheepishly as Michael walked into the kitchen. "Just checking. If you were thinking about it, I'd..."

"You'd what? Forbid it?" Rachel laughed. "That's cute. The last time someone forbade me to see someone; I snuck out my window to meet Mark Thompson."

"Which Dad grounded you for a week," Lance pointed out moving back to the table to finish his breakfast.

"Who is Mark Thompson?" Michael asked as he sat down at the kitchen table next to Lance with a bowl of cereal.

"According to the female population at Clinton High School, only the hottest boy ever," Lance moved his leg to the side, brushing against Michael's. His eyes met his boyfriend's and they shared a small smile. He felt Michael nudge his leg again before resting against him.

"He's not the hottest boy now," Rachel spoke seeing the looks passing between Michael and Lance. She plucked her yogurt from the table and turned her back on the two men going to grab a spoon from the drawer. The words she told Lance earlier were true. She wondered how the moment would have been different if she hadn't been there. If they would sat closer together... kissed. What else have they altered in their every day life for her? "Can I borrow one of your cars?"

"Where do you need to go?" Lance asked as he stood up, taking his dishes to the sink. "I have nothing going on today. I can drive you where you need to go."

It was slight, so slight Rachel was surprised she even caught it but she saw Michael's eyes dim. Seeing that cemented the idea she had in her mind. Shaking her head she looked at Lance. "I just want to get out and go for a drive. I don't know where I'm going or what I'm doing."

"That's fine," Lance said shrugging. "A road trip sounds fun."

"Lance," Rachel sighed exasperated. She finished the last of her yogurt, tossing the container in the trash and the spoon in the sink. "I want to be by myself." She walked toward Lance stopping in front of him. Her green eyes searched his and reached out, patting his cheek. "You have nothing to do today; good. Stay here and spend time with Michael and let me get out of your hair."

Lance stared at Rachel. The words she said about causing problems between them came back to mind. He sent her a crooked smile, nodding his head.

"Great!" Rachel sent him a wide smile, hugging him quickly. "Who's giving me their vehicle?" She asked looking back and forth between Lance and Michael. Her eyes narrowed when they exchanged looks.

"You can take mine," Michael stated dropping his bowl in the sink. "It doesn't get driven enough." He hated driving. Whenever they had to go somewhere, Lance always drove.

"Awesome," she pressed a kiss to his cheek and turned to leave the room. She felt a hand grip her upper arm and she turned around, meeting Lance's gaze with her own questioning look.

"The flowers?" Lance asked, pointing toward the arrangement still on the table. The card lay forgotten next to the vase. As he stared at the vase, he should have been tipped off the flowers weren't from JC. JC always opted for a creative vase, nothing simple or plain. 

"Oh, uhm," she bit her lip as she looked at them. "Give them to Michael," she grinned before leaving the room.

"What did I miss?" Michael asked turning back to Lance. "What's the deal with the flowers and why did it seem like she was purposely throwing us together?"

"She's got it in her mind that by staying here is going to cause us problems."

"How does she figure that?"

"Three's a crowd I think."

"That's stupid." Michael rolled his eyes. "What's the deal with the flowers? Who are they from?"

"Asshole," Lance muttered, the smile falling off his face as his features tightened.

"No way; really?" Michael picked up the card, reading the words. "Is he for real? Does he really think she'll get back with him? What a douche."

"My thoughts exactly."

~*~

Rachel parked Michael's truck in JC's driveway later that morning. She had a special delivery to make. A smile formed on her lips as she stared at the award sitting on the passenger seat. Reaching for the small plastic bag, she pulled out the red ribbon she purchased at the store. It was a little unnerving going into the store. A ball cap tossed on the floor in the backseat provided some cover. The store wasn't crowded for a weekday, morning and for that she was thankful. She made her purchases with relative ease.

Unwinding the ribbon, she used the newly purchased scissors to snip the length. The red ribbon was wide enough to fit perfectly around the base of the gramophone that sat on the shiny black base. She tied the ribbon in a bow. The bow sat on the side where there was a plate engraved with her name, the category and year, and the song nomination. 'Blown Away' won two Grammys one for 'Best Country Solo Performance' and then for 'Best Country Song". The later category was awarded to the songwriters. Fingering the silky ribbon one final time, she turned away to open the door and let out a scream.

Matt's heart nearly exploded in his chest, hearing the scream. He was lucky being inside the truck somewhat muted the sound. He held his hands up in an innocent manner and sent her a small grin. He hadn't meant to scare her.

"Jesus Christ Matt!" Rachel exclaimed after she opened the door. "Are you trying to scare the crap out me!"

"I'm sorry! I was abo--" He was cut off when Rachel held up her finger. He watched as she leaned back in the truck and grabbed something from the center counsel.

"Sorry," Rachel sent him a smile and held up her phone. "You can talk away now. Your words will show up here."

"Sorry," Matt's smile was apologetic. "I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I just..." he shrugged. "Habit."

"I know. It's alright; really."

"Am I interrupting an afternoon rendezvous?" He wriggled his eyebrows, grinning when he saw a blush sweep across the blonde's face.

"No," she shook her head quickly. "He... he doesn't know I'm coming."

"Sometimes those are even better... those unplanned meetings."

"You are terrible." Rachel laughed slapping his shoulder. "But if you have something going on, I can come back later."

"Oh no, I'm just here to give him a daily dose of shit. He expects it." He smiled. "So," he wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders. "Shall we?"

It was hard not to smile with Matt. You couldn't help but smile when he smiled. "Let's go. Oh!" She turned back to Michael's truck. The Grammy Award, complete with the red ribbon, sat on the elbow rest. She picked it up and shut the door turning to face Matt. She laughed seeing his elbow thrust out. Threading her arm through his, she allowed him to lead the way.

"Congratulations, by the way," Matt said as they reached JC's front door. "Was well deserved."

"Thank you."

"Is there a particular reason you're presenting it to JC?"

Rachel shrugged, "He wanted it." She told him as if it made the perfect sense. And it did.

"Oh well... in that case," Matt said pushing open JC's door allowing Rachel to step through first. "It's okay. I never knock." Piano strands hit him immediately letting him know where JC was. He cringed hearing the wrong notes. "Sounds like he's playing the piano...poorly."

"Impossible. JC never plays the piano poorly." Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"Well he's doing a bang up job of it now. I don't think," Matt careened his head, falling silent as he listened to the melody JC was trying to play. "I don't think I've heard it before. Maybe he's working out something new."

Rachel bit back a sigh. She wished she could hear what JC was playing. How she wished she could hear music again. Forcing a smile, she looked at Matt. "How about we go interrupt since it doesn't sound good before I start having a pity party about not being able to hear; bad or not."

"Sorry," Matt grimaced. He motioned with his hand the direction Rachel should walk, and then fell in behind her letting her lead the way. "I do want to tell you how sorry I am and how happy I am that your accident wasn't anymore serious...well I know losing your hearing is serious but...well...," he felt himself blush as he tried to think of the right words he wanted to say.

Rachel stopped and turned around facing Matt. She smiled up at him, hoping to put him at ease. "Thank you," she told him honestly. She rose up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

Matt grinned as they walked down the stairs to the basement. JC was sitting at the piano dressed in his ever present black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. 'I really need to help him out on his appearance.' He thought. The music settled in; JC having figured out the melody. The tune he was playing was low and he cocked his head hearing JC start singing. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

Rachel watched JC's fingers move around the piano keys. She tried to imagine the sound. Her eyes were glued to the keys and she placed the Grammy on the glass table in front of the couch that sat along the wall behind JC. She moved closer. There were a few combinations she thought looked familiar but she knew it could mean nothing. She moved from JC's fingers to his face and her breath caught seeing the passion and emotions. His lips mouthed formed words she couldn't hear. His eyes stared at his fingers as if he wasn't sure which keys to hit and when and she wanted to know what he was playing. It had to be something new; if it wasn't, JC wouldn't have had to look at the keys as he played. She looked down at her phone seeing the words moving across the screen. A gasp escaped seeing the familiar words.

JC's head snapped to his left as he quickly jumped from the piano bench. His eyes widened seeing Rachel and Matt standing behind him. He hadn't heard either one of them come in. "My God..." he said rubbing his chest, "You scared me."

"Worried about someone sneaking up behind you and offing you?" Matt grinned.

"No, but I am now," JC looked at Matt before his eyes flickered back to Rachel. She had yet to look at him, looking down at her phone instead. "Hey," he reached out, lightly touching her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"You were singing my song," Rachel whispered, still looking down at her phone. There was only a couple lines left of the song on her phone because the words that had been spoken already pushed the song lyrics off the screen.

"Guilty." JC nodded. He continued to watch Rachel for any sign leading to what was wrong. He didn't set out to sing the song Rachel had sang yesterday. The music just entered his mind as he'd been trying to write the song he had started a few weeks ago at Rachel's hospital bedside. The song just wouldn't leave his mind so he sat at the piano trying to remember the melody.

"Why?" Rachel picked her head up, looking at him.

"It was in my head," JC shrugged. "I was trying to write and it wasn't working. Took me more time than I want to admit just to figure out the chorus."

"You wrote that?" Matt asked stepping up next to JC and Rachel. "What I just heard, that was great! Was that something new you were working on?"

Rachel turned her gaze from JC's blue eyes to Matt's dark greens ones after reading what he said on her phone. "No," she shook her head. "I wrote that awhile ago."

"And you didn't release it?" Matt asked incredulously. "Wait a minute..." he hummed the words in his head. "This was the song in the video Lance posted."

"Yes." Rachel said slowly looking at Matt waiting for him to say something about the video. She felt JC tense next to her and his fingers lightly touch her waist.

"I must have watched that video a dozen times," Matt broke out into a grin. "Rachel, you sounded amazing! If that wasn't released, it definitely should have been. Would have shot to number one."

A grin broke out on Rachel's face as she relaxed. She spared JC a glance seeing him smiling as well. "Thank you. It never made it to an album. I don't like it."

Matt's eyes widened. "You don't... are you crazy!"

"Matt," JC said his voice low in warning.

"I didn't mean it that way. I like it. I just don't think my voice does it justice. I think someone else should sing it," Rachel explained. "It would sound better with a man's voice paired with the low piano melody."

"Play it," Matt nearly begged. "I want to hear the whole thing."

Rachel looked at JC.

"I'd like to hear it again too," JC grinned. "But if you don't want to, you don't have to. If he continues to bother you, I'll kick him out."

"Hey man; what happened to 'bros before..' Matt trailed off. He looked at Rachel, his face flaming. "Not that I'm saying you're a hoe or anything...definitely not. I'm sure you're the furthest thing from on. A little help here?" He asked JC.

JC laughed. "You're doing pretty good on your own."

Rachel laughed, shaking her head. "No need to kick him out. I'll play for him because I like him." She moved toward the piano bench.

"Hear that," Matt grinned, nudging JC. "She likes me. And," he drew out. "She kissed me on the cheek upstairs."

Seeing the words on her phone, Rachel rolled her eyes. She turned around, a smile in place and moved back to JC. She could see the questions in his eyes. Palming his cheeks with both her hands, she kissed him softly on the lips, outing their relationship to Matt; if he didn't already know. "There," she said as JC's lids lifted, revealing his blue eyes, shining bright. She ran her thumbs down his cheeks before letting her hands fall away. "Now you don't feel left out." She winked before walking back to the piano, sitting down on the bench.

"You, my friend," Matt said, staring at JC. "Have been holding out."

JC grinned as he moved to the side of the piano. From this angle he could see Rachel's face.

She put her fingers on the keys and gave the men one last look. "Either one of you make a video of this; I'm breaking your fingers."

~*~

"Now," JC smiled at Rachel as Matt jogged up the stairs, seeing himself out.

"That was unexpected," Rachel moved to sit next to JC on the piano bench. After she had sang through the song for Matt, he told them how great the song would sound with JC singing. After a few minutes, they both had talked JC into singing the song. That had led to her scribbling down the lyrics for JC to read. She had sung along softly with him, helping him out. "That was fun."

"It was," JC agreed. He laid his hand over hers, smiling when she turned her hand over, threading their fingers together. "That is a beautiful song Rachel. You did an amazing job writing it."

"Thank you," Rachel leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I wish I could have heard you singing it. What I hear in my head is pretty damn good. I can only imagine what it really sounds like."

"Probably not as good as you think," JC said self consciously.

"Yeah right JC," Rachel picked her head up off his shoulder staring at him. "It probably sounds ten times better than I think it does. I may not be able to hear it now, but I know what you sound like and I know that you have one of the best voices in the industry."

JC blushed at her words. "You're too kind."

"One of these days I'll make you believe it." She leaned forward intending to kiss him when she remembered the reason for coming to JC's house in the first place. "Oh!" She pulled back and stood up. "I forgot..." she dropped his hand and moved around the bench toward the table where the forgotten Grammy Award sat. Picking it up, she turned back around.

"Hey," JC grinned seeing the award. He stood and walked toward her.

"I do believe this belongs to you now," she said as JC touched the ribbon.

"Should I give a speech?" He took the award from Rachel, his thumb brushed over the plate with Rachel's name. "I didn't think you'd actually give this to me."

"Well... you aren't getting the Moon Man back," she told him matter-of-factly.

"I never thought I'd win a Grammy."

"Which is complete crap. You guys should have won at least six," Rachel told him.

"Only six huh? Out of the eight nominations? So which real winners did you agree with?" He teased.

"Well, 'Smooth' was a fantastic collaboration. Not that I didn't like 'Music of My Heart' and I never liked 'Gone' so I wasn't too torn up when it didn't win.” JC laughed. He sat the award back down on the table before drawing her into his arms. "But 'No Strings Attached' should have definitely won for Best Pop Album. I love that CD. I still..." she frowned and dropped her eyes to look at JC's shirt. "Well, I did still listen to it," she raised her eyes meeting JC's sympathetic ones. "It was in the CD player in my car before..."

JC leaned forward brushing his lips against hers, stopping her faltering words. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip. When her lips parted he entered her mouth where their tongues met and stroked; teasing each other. He tightened his arms around her, holding her closer to him. Burying a hand in her blonde hair, he held her head still while he tilted his head kissing her again at the different angle.

When the kiss ended, she laid her head down on his chest, pressing her hands against his back, feeling the hard muscles through his shirt. Her eyes drifted close and she was content to stay in JC's arms. "Ben sent me flowers this morning with a card wanting to get back together."

JC tensed at Rachel's words. He drew back far enough to look at Rachel's face, searching her eyes. "And..." he asked slowly.

Rachel's eyes flickered to her phone in one hand behind JC before meeting JC's gaze again. "Never ever going to happen. I like where I am right now." The smile JC sent her melted her heart. "I'm happy right here, with you." She lifted her chin slightly and JC read the movement correctly; kissing her again. "I don't know what game Ben is trying to play or what he's thinking but it's not going to work."

"What did you do with the flowers?" He had to admit, he felt a little jealously run through him at the though of another man sending his girl flowers.

"Told Lance to give them to Michael," she grinned. "He's got to keep the romance alive if he's gonna keep Michael around. Which is another reason I'm here."

"So it wasn't just to bring over the Grammy?" JC dropped his arms from around her and took her hand in his leading her to the couch. He sat down first, tugging Rachel down next to him. With an arm around her shoulders holding her to his side, he leaned back.

"Well that did give me a reason to come and see you," she crossed her legs, leaning against him.

"You don't need a reason to come and see me."

"I didn't know if you were busy or not."

"Never too busy for you," he said softly, kissing the top of her head.

"You said you were trying to write; what are you working on?"

"Oh! Well... " JC thought about what he wanted to say. The song he was working on was the song he had written for Rachel. He finally finished it, bearing any changes. Now all he had to do was write the music which wasn't going as well as he'd hoped.

"It's okay," she squeezed his hand. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's not that," he pushed himself up from the couch, moving back to the piano where the notebook with the lyrics lay. Picking it up, he handed it to Rachel; the notebook open to the correct page. He sat down next to her at an angle with their knees touching. "I wrote this song for you."

"For me?" Rachel stared at JC, holding the notebook in her hands. She was almost afraid to look down. "But..."

"I know." He was nervous. There was no other word to describe what JC was feeling. He was more nervous presenting his song for Rachel to read than he was presenting his work to some of the most well known producers in the industry. "But after you mentioned wanting me to write," he shrugged. "I just started writing and that's what I got. I was trying to work on the music."

"I don't know if I want to look," Rachel said with a half laugh.

"Afraid it will be terrible?" JC teased. He thought it turned out pretty good. It was his first foray into country music. The lyrics were good, if he could find the right melody to go with them.

"No," Rachel shook her head furiously. "Afraid I'll really like it and want to sing it."

"What's wrong with that? That's what it's meant for." A small smile played at his lips.

"I know but it's something new. I won't know the music, the cues..."

"Hey," he cupped her chin, meeting her eyes. "One step at a time. Don't worry about all that right now. Just read the words."

She sent him a small smile and looked down at the words on the notebook paper scrawled in JC's handwriting.

'What you got if you ain't got love.   
The kind that you just wanna give away.   
It's okay to open it, go ahead and let the light shine through.   
I know it's hard on a rainy day.   
You wanna shut the world out and just be left alone.   
But don't run out on your faith.'

She frowned reading the words and moved back to the second to last line. 'You wanna shut the world out and just be left alone.' She looked at him. "Why does that sound familiar?" She asked tapping the line.

"Because you said it on 'The Today Show'."

"This is the song you were writing when you called me?" Rachel asked, watching JC nod. She looked back down at the notebook, picking up where she left off. The words wormed their way in and wrapped around her heart. She fell in love with the lyrics immediately. 'While you're sitting around thinking 'bout what you can't change and worrying about all the wrong things. Time's flying by, moving so fast. You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back.' "Oh JC..." she felt her eyes well with tears, "I love it. It's...It's..." she smiled shaking her head. "Do you have any of the music down?"

JC brushed away a tear that had been making its way down Rachel's cheek. "Just the chorus. I was trying to work on it before you showed up. But I couldn't get the other song out of my head."

"'Someone Like You'," Rachel spoke. "The name of the other song is 'Someone Like You'."

"In my opinion that song is too good not to share," JC threaded their fingers together. "You are sitting on a number one hit."

"JC," she sighed. "I told you I think the best person to sing that song is a guy. Which according to Matt, you're that guy." She looked at him slyly. "Do you have any of the music written for this?" She asked holding up the notebook.

JC nodded and moved to the piano where he pulled the music sheet off that had the little bit of what he had worked out. He passed the piece of paper to Rachel watching silently as she read the notes. His mind tried to think of possibilities on how he could get Rachel to sing the song without being able to hear the music.

Rachel slowly hummed the notes JC had written. She was lucky in the fact that she could read music and knew what octave and range to hit. Working through the notes a few times, she finally tried laying the words down; trying to get a few between the words and the music. The first time through was rocky, she knew; so she just repeated the chorus. A few times through it started to take a hold. She was able to hold a word here and there and raise and lower her voice. The song held so much promise and she wanted to sing it so bad. She wanted to hear it. With a smile on her face, she looked at JC. The smile slowly fell from her face when she saw the look on his. Sure he was smiling but she knew that smile. Had seen it plenty of times on other people she worked with when they were working out songs and melodies. It only had one meaning.

"Never mind," she said quickly, tossing both the notebook and music sheet down on the table. Her face heated as a blush swept across it. "I knew this was a mistake." She blew out a breath. "There is no way I can learn something new."

"Wait a minute," JC said quickly, reaching out to grip Rachel's hand. He could literally feel her closing off, withdrawing from him. "You can to learn something new."

Rachel laughed humorlessly. "Right JC. I saw your face. You thought I sounded like crap. So what was I? Too high, too low, completely tone deaf?" Her eyes narrowed when she saw the small smile play at his lips. It was fleeting as JC suppressed it. "You think this is funny?" She stood up from the couch moving away from him. "I can't do the one thing I love and you think it's funny?"

"What? No!" JC shook his head standing. "Rachel..." He reached out to touch her but the look she gave him stopped him.

"Go ahead and laugh JC," she glared at him. "I know that's what you want to do. Ben did it; why should you be any different."

JC stiffened. He could feel the anger start building. "I am nothing like Ben, don't you dare compare us."

She knew that and it wasn't fair to even insinuate JC was anything like her ex. It wasn't even close. "Just laugh. I know you want to."

"I told you before that I would never laugh at you and I meant it." He never saw this fight coming. It came from nowhere. "Please listen to me," he fought to keep his anger reigned in. The barb about being the same as Ben still stung.

"I'm just fooling myself..." she shook her head sadly.

"No damnit; no!" JC griped Rachel's shoulders giving her a slight shake. Her green eyes were dull when they met his. "I know how hard this..."

"You don't know anything!" Rachel yelled. "You don't know what I'm going through! You don't know what it feels like to have something you love ripped away from you. You can still hear music! You can sit down at the piano and actually hear what you're playing. You can play the notes and melodies that are going through your head. You can write them down, play them and be able to tell if it makes sense or if it sucks. You can get up on stage right now and sing. Do not even tell me how you understand what I'm going through, JC."

JC watched as Rachel turned away from him. He stared at her rigid back and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath and blew it out, dispelling his anger. "You're right; I don't know what you're going through. I have absolutely no idea how it would feel not to be able to hear; hear music, hear singing, hear people talking or just sounds in general," he rubbed his hands over his face. "Ever since this happened I've tried to imagine what it would be like or how I would feel if my whole world became silenced. I can't. I can't even begin to know what you're going through. All I can do is try to understand and help in any way I can; give you what you need."

"I need my hearing back."

The earlier anger was gone from her tone and JC took the opportunity to go to her. He stood behind her, placing both his hands on her shoulders. "And I would give anything to make that happen," he said softly. From his stance, he could see his words popping up on her screen.

"I'm scared, JC."

Hearing her voice waiver twisted his heart. He spun her around and held her against his chest holding her tight as she cried. He rubbed his hands up and down her back in a comforting manner. What he said had been the truth. He would gladly give up anything he owned to make Rachel hear again. "I know," he whispered.

"What am I supposed to do now?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"So are we really going out?" Lisa asked as she followed Lance and Michael up the steps from the basement after the radio show had ended. Heather and Drew followed behind. During the show they had gotten on the topic of hanging out together. She wasn't sure if everyone was just talking or serious.

"Sure; why not?" Lance shrugged. "It's been awhile since we've all been out. Are you guys in?"

"Sure sounds like fun," Heather said. "Is Rachel coming?"

"I can't tonight," Drew spoke. "Marisol is leaving tomorrow for a couple weeks so we're spending the evening together." He quickly said his goodbyes in a hurry to get to his boyfriend's house and spend as much time with him as he could before he left.

"I don't know," Lance answered Heather's question after Drew left. "If she's here we can ask. But I don't know if she'll want to go out. Ever since the accident she sticks close to home."

"Well maybe what she needs is to get out and have a little fun," Lisa said. "Where is she?" She watched Michael and Lance exchange smiles and she nodded, smiling. "Oh."

"What?" Heather asked looking at her friends. "Okay guys; it's not cool to be keeping secrets especially when I'm the only one in the room that doesn't know what's going on."

"She's got a new boy toy."

"Really?" Heather's question covered up Lisa's 'Lance!'

"Oh yeah," Lance grinned. He looked up when the front door opened and his sister walked in.

"Jesus!" Rachel shrieked for the second time that day seeing four people staring at her. "Were you waiting on me?" She shifted the plastic shopping bag that held the ribbon and scissors to one hand along with Michael's keys so she could pull up the voice application on her phone.

"You look like shit."

"Lance!" Lisa yelled at her boss. 

"Well she does," Lance said, grinning. "I expected her to look a heckuva lot better after a booty call."

Rachel felt her face heat with a blush as she read Lance's words. "I take it you and Michael didn't take advantage of me being gone then, huh?" 

"Ouch," Lance laughed. "We're all going out, you wanna come with us?"

"I wanna get back to this booty call," Heather said looking at Rachel with a grin.

"I don't know," Rachel said shaking her head. "I think I might go to bed early. This whole not being able to hear has thrown my hormones out of whack. I kissed Matt for telling me something dozens have people have already told me. Sang in front of him without putting up a fight. Then in my most shining moment picked a fight with JC and bawled all over him."

"There is so much in that I want to talk about," Lance moved toward his sister. He searched her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Jesus Lance, I compared him to Ben. How could I do that?"

"Wow," Lance whistled. "Did you kick him while he was down on the ground too?"

"I know," she sighed looking at the floor. "Luckily JC's a pretty forgiving guy." She moved passed Lance dropping the items in her hand on the counter. "Did you know JC wrote a song for me?"

"A country song?" Lance asked surprised.

Rachel nodded seeing his question. "Yeah. Even though I told him not to worry about writing for me since..." she motion with a hand toward one of her ears. "Of course he didn't listen and now he has a song. A really really really good song. That I would love to sing which I was able to sing the chorus because that's the only part of the song he has the music down for."

"Really?" Lance asked, his eyes widening. "That's great."

"No," she shook her head, sighing. "It was crap. Because here is this great song; number one no doubt and I'm not just saying that. Reading the music he has down..."

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is me! Judging by the look on JC face, I sounded pretty damn terrible."

"Come on Rachel; it was your first time singing something brand new. You can't expect it to be perfect the first time."

"I know," Rachel sighed, her shoulders slumping. "But I didn't expect to suck."

Lance chuckled softly pulling Rachel into a hug. His arms tightened when he felt her sigh and lean into him. The ever present phone in her hand pressed into his back.

"JC?" Heather said aloud. She looked at her friends in the room seeing the confirmation. "Nice," she smiled thinking of Lance's sister and the former NSYNCer. "So the rags were actually right?"

Michael snorted. "Not hardly. Rachel didn't cheat on Ben. Nor is she pregnant."

"Damn, so she's not having twins?"

"Where do they come up with this stuff?" Lisa asked incredulously.

"From a close family friend," Lance spoke. He pulled back from his sister giving her a smile when she met his eyes. "You didn't suck. There is no doubt about it. You may not have been in the 'How Great Thou Art' range but you're still better than the top artists out there today."

"Gee, I always wanted to be better than Justin Bieber." She said dryly.

"You could have laryngitis and still be better than Justin Bieber," Michael spoke.

"And I said top artists," Lance said, emphasizing the word top. He didn't consider the teen pop star anywhere near a top artist no matter how popular he was with the fans. "Stop being so hard on yourself. You probably sounded better than you thought and no one sings the first run through perfect. Next time you sing the song it will be better. You know there is no one better to help you than JC. Just don't freak out on him too much. You know how sensitive he is."

Rachel grinned. "He was probably second guessing himself for getting involved with me."

"I've met some of the girls JC's dated; you're no where near as crazy as some of them."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Lance's words and hit him with a look. "So you're saying that my craziness was on par with some of them?"

Lance decided to change the subject before he dug himself deeper into the hole. "You wanna come out with us?"

~*~

Ben seethed as he watched the group talking and laughing. From his seat at the bar he had perfect view of the table where his ex was sitting. Every time she smiled and laughed the angrier he got. He swirled the amber liquid around in his glass before taking a drink. The alcohol burned on the way down. When the glass was empty he quickly ordered another.

In the weeks that followed their break up, he partied hard. Without having to worry about Rachel he hit the clubs every night and was able to talk his way into many beds. He grinned at the remembrance of one magical night that involved two lovely ladies. That had been something he had never been able to talk Rachel into - a threesome. The two women he had been with, well he was glad his ex hadn't been involved. They had been eager to please and brought him to a roaring orgasm; letting him fuck their mouths but that had been weeks ago. The viable pussy train had dried up. Sure he could still get laid if skimmed the bottom of the barrel.

After enjoying the high life for the past couple of years, getting into the best clubs and rubbing elbows with the richest people. His calendar was booked; his contact list was overflowing, invites to parties were plentiful. His phone was constantly ringing with texts and phone calls. Now his phone was unnaturally silent and his texts went unanswered. When he went to the clubs where the bouncers knew him by name and let him in immediately without waiting, gave him looks of indifference as they sent him to the end of the line. In the matter of weeks he went from being an A-lister to not even on the list.

The blame for his life turning to shit lie with Lance and probably Michael as well but he knew if there was anyone who could change Rachel's mind, it was Lance. Lance was the cause of all his problems. His relationship with Rachel had been fun until the holiday break she took from touring. It was then he noticed a difference in their relationship and Rachel herself. She was quicker to fight with him and call him out of his lies. 

He shot daggers at the blonde sitting to Rachel's right. His hands moved wildly; the smile bright on his face as he was telling a story. His eyes flickered to the dark man sitting next to him. He couldn't make out the conversation but whatever Lance's boyfriend had said caused the whole table to break out in laughter. Ben noticed that Rachel's laugh had come on a delay. He also noticed her eyes spent most of time staring down at the table.

'Fucking freaks,' he thought taking a drink. He did not like Lance at all though he had to play nice. That was no easy feat; being nice to a faggot. A shiver ran through him. It was so disgusting and...vile. A man sucking off another man's dick, shoving a dick up a man's ass. The only ass a dick should enter is the firm, delectable ass of a young, pert little thing. He hated being around them just knowing what sickening acts they were partaking. He just knew Lance hadn't been the only one doing such acts. Ben could just imagine what went on in the tour bus while Lance had been touring around with his little boyband. 

'Boy band,' Ben scoffed. A cover for group orgies. Oh he would have killed to be around them then only to be around the plethora of available pussies. He could only imagine just how many they had access to. He tried getting Lance to open up about the teenybopper fans but he didn't get anywhere which he figured. After all, he liked it up the ass; he wouldn't know what to do with a pussy. On a rare occurrence he rubbed elbows with the leader of their little band, Justin Timberlake, but the prick wouldn't answer any of his questions.

His hand tightened around the glass as he caught sight of the other source of his anger. He watched JC walk up to the group crowded around the table. This man was at the center. Ben wondered if the ink was even dry on Rachel's hospital release forms before he started fucking her. He swallowed half his drink when he saw his ex snap her head to the right. Her face had lit up and his jaw clenched. JC moved around the table, grabbing a vacant chair from a nearby table. The occupants shifted and moved making enough room for JC to sit down next to Rachel. The table was crowded and Ben curled his lip in disgust at the closeness between Rachel and JC. He fought the urge to walk over there and send his fist through JC's face like he did a few weeks ago. This time he'd be sure to do more damage.

It didn't help his anger any when he saw Rachel lean over and whisper in JC's ear. He couldn't see JC's right hand but he didn't need many guesses to know where it was. He sneered at the couple. 'I bet Lance fucked him too,' he thought. 'He's probably taken it up the ass just as many times as Lance has. Fucking queer.'

Opportunity struck when he watched Rachel push her chair back from the table and rose. He watched as she placed a hand on JC's shoulder, halting him in mid rise. He sneered, curling his lip. Rachel waved off everyone else before making her way through the patrons and tables to toward the bathrooms. He glanced back at the table seeing everyone back into conversation not paying any attention to Rachel.

Ben walked down the short hallway, slowing his step when the ladies' door opened and a woman came out. He sent her a friendly smile and a nod as he passed. With a hand on the men's door he hesitated, when the coast was clear, he slipped into the ladies bathroom. Pressing his back against the door, he reached behind him and flipped the lock.

Rachel opened the bathroom stall and froze when she saw Ben standing at the sink. She gasped in shock and looked around the room. Empty. She was alone.

"What are you doing in here?" Rachel hissed crossing her arms. In an attempt to protect herself? She didn't know. "You can't be in here."

"I just want to talk," Ben said, raising his hands in an innocent matter. He saw the confused look on her face and he blew out a frustrated breath. Looking at her hands, he saw she didn't have her phone. He gave a low growl and pulled his phone from his pocket. 

'I just want to talk.' He tapped out on his phone before showing it to her.

"There's nothing for us to talk about," Rachel told him as she read his words. "We're over," she moved around him and turned on the water at the sink to wash her hands. Her eyes flickered to the door, wishing someone would come in. The door remained closed. 'Of all times for no female to have to use the bathroom,' she thought.

'I'm sorry Rachel,' Ben quickly typed as he moved closer to Rachel. He knew he didn't have a lot of time. Someone could come to the door at anytime. 

Rachel shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore, Ben. Being sorry doesn't excuse the fact that you've been lying to me for months. You cheated on me Ben. Not once but multiple times!"

'I thought you trusted me! We've been dating for two years, Rach. How can you just throw it all away because your brother decided he doesn't like me?'

"So you're saying it's not true?" Rachel crossed her eyes, raising an eyebrow at Ben. "You're telling me you weren't spotted at Avalon the night of my accident?" She huffed and shook her head when she saw Ben's guilty face. "Goodbye Ben."

"Damnit," Ben snapped, cursing at himself. This was not going how he had planned. "Wait...Rachel..." the words proved useless as Rachel bypassed him as she headed for the door. He reached out grabbing her forearm spinning her back around. "Please..."

Rachel looked down at the hand gripping her arm then back up at Ben. "Let me go. I have nothing more to say to you. I can't believe I wasted my time on you. You sure had me fooled but I'm not fooled anymore. There is no way I'll be ever to trust you again."

"So you're just gonna throw away...." He growled frustrated and let go of Rachel's arm to type on his phone. He grabbed her again when she made a move to leave. He gripped her forearms with each of his hands and held her against the door.

"Let me go," Rachel stared at Ben. She was starting to get scared. He had a strong hold on her arms. The grip was almost painful. "You're hurting me."

He tightened his grip as he fought to keep his anger under control. He had expected to slip in here, talk to Rachel and make some headway. He didn't to expect to completely get back in her good graces, that would take awhile but he hadn't expected to be completely shut out. Losing his anger would not help his cause. The window of opportunity was closing fast. Someone was bound to happen upon them. If not some stranger, then definitely someone from her table.

Lifting one hand, he froze when Rachel flinched as if he'd strike her. He blew out a breath trying to reign in his temper. For a flash he thought about doing what she expected. That would not help his cause. He held up one finger signaling her to hold on and grabbed his phone from his pocket again. 

'You're gonna throw away two years of a good relationship for someone who failed to make it in the business?' He could see fire light in Rachel's eyes as she read his text. He kept his hold on her arm. 'I'm looking out for you Rachel. There is only one way he can take you and it's not up. You deserve someone so much better. Come on, remember how great we were. How much you loved me. I know you still love me.'

"I do not still love you," Rachel glared at Ben. She saw his eyes flash with anger. 

Ben lunged, pressing his lips to Rachel's. It was a bruising kiss, angry; his lips pushing hers back into her teeth. He could feel her struggling and reached out grabbing her failing arm as she slapped at him. He gasped in pain and lifted his head, raising his fingers to his mouth. Dabbing his tongue he saw the red stain on his finger. "You bit me!"

Rachel raised her free hand wiping the back of her hand across her mouth as if she could remove Ben's kiss.

'You bit my tongue!' Ben angrily typed as he swallowed the metallic tasting saliva.

"You shouldn't have put it in my mouth!" Rachel seethed. "And I didn't throw our relationship away. You did when you cheated on me the first time! You killed any feelings I had for you when attacked my brother and Michael, spreading your ignorant views. You will never be half the man they are." The grip on her arm tightened and she tried not to wince to give him the satisfaction he was hurting her. "And don't you dare say anything about JC. A subject you know nothing on. JC is ten times the man you'll ever be. And I don't care if he never does anything in the music business again. I am not with him because of who he is or what he can do for me. Which is more than I can say for you."

'You're gonna regret this.'

Rachel looked at him. Her words had been true. There were no more feelings in her for Ben. She felt nothing. "I already do." She told him, seeing his eyes narrow. "Release me before I scream and have the whole place outside this door." When Ben's grip loosened, she took advantage and quickly pulled away from him.

It took all she had not to run from the bathroom and create a scene. She tried to slow her pace but she felt it was too quick. Her steps felt off balanced and she was shaking. The table with Lance and JC seemed so far away. It felt like hours before she finally reached the table. With a hand on the back of her chair, she squeezed between her chair and Lance's to take her seat. Keeping her gaze lowered she reached for her water, but her hands were shaking too much to grasp the glass.

JC's hand reached for hers beneath the shield of the table top. Their fingers threaded together and the trembling in her hand somewhat eased. Raising her head she could read the questions in his eyes. Pulling her eyes from JC's she looked around the table and noticed everyone's eyes were on her. A blush swept across her face.

"You ever have the feeling that everyone in the room is looking at you?" Rachel spoke as she reached for her phone. The minute it was in her hand it vibrated causing her to nearly drop it. "Because I have that feeling right now and you guys are really creeping me out." Intending to unlock her phone so she could pull the talk-to-text application back up she saw the text message notification on her locked screen. 

'This isn't over.' 

The threat felt real. Suddenly she didn't feel very safe anymore. Her upper arms tingled and when she licked her lips, she could still taste Ben. When she picked her head up, all eyes were still on her. This time she could read the worry in them; the confusion. Removing the message from her screen she pulled up the application.

"I don't think," she started then stopped. "I want..." she sighed, "I'm ready to go home." Being out with friends had lost its appeal. No longer did she feel like laughing, talking and gossiping. Ben could still be in the place and that made her feel uncomfortable. She shouldn't let it bother her; she should push him from her mind. Even has she tried, she could still feel his grip on her arms; the way his fingers cut into her skin. She shivered and felt JC's squeeze her hand.

"What?" Lance asked looking at his sister confused. He knew something was wrong the minute he noticed her walking back to their table.

"That must have been some bathroom trip," Heather said.

"What's going on?" Lance asked leaning toward Rachel. He grew even more worried when he saw tears forming in her eyes. "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

The last thing Rachel wanted to do was start crying. It would cause a scene and the next thing she'd know it would be all over TMZ and Perez Hilton how she broke down in public and how she was going crazy.

"No, no," Rachel looked at Lance. "I'm just... I'm okay. Really," she told him and from the look he was sending her; he didn't believe her for a minute. "I'm just ready to go."

"Okay," Lance exchanged looks with Michael as he reached for his wallet to pay their tab.

"Wait," Rachel reached out, halting Lance's movements before he could pull his card out. "Stay and spend time with your friends."

"Rachel..." Lance looked at her confused. "You want to go home. You rode with me."

"I know; I know. But," she turned her head and looked at JC. He looked just as confused as Lance by her sudden behavior. "JC can take me. Right?"

JC blinked before he cleared his mind, nodding. "Of course. If you want to stay Lance, I can take her home."

"I don't know..." Lance looked from JC to his sister. "I think I should take you. It's obvious something's got you upset."

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell Lance went happened in the bathroom. If that happened though, he was liable to cause a scene in his anger, especially if Ben still happened to be there. Cops would be called and that would be a bigger scene. She'd rather just wait until they were home to mention it but that didn't mean she wanted to cut everyone's fun short.

"Please stay," Rachel spoke softly, squeezing his wrist where her hand still laid. "I promise I'm okay. I just want to leave."

Lance stared at Rachel, searching her eyes before he finally sighed and nodded. "Alright. If you wanted to spend time with C, all you had to do was say something. He sees you more than I do and you live with me."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she stood. "Oh Lance, no need to be jealous. We just like different things," she said with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Not all that different," Heather deadpanned, causing the table to break out into laughter, lightening the mood one again.

"I'll see you when you get home and don't worry," Rachel told Lance when she leaned down to hug him. "Bye guys." She waved to the rest and made her away around the tables to the front door with JC close behind, his hand on the small of her back guiding.

"For the first time in my life, I wish I had been a fly on the wall in the women's bathroom."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

JC and Rachel walked down the sidewalk side by side as a light crowd passed them by off to their favorite bar or restaurant. She could see recognition don on the passer-bys' faces when they realized who they were. She was certain they craned their necks to look back at them after they walked by.

As they walked next to each other, Rachel missed the presence of JC's hand on her back in the light guiding touch he used as they walked from the Grille. Once they were outside, JC had dropped his hand. Now, every so often their hands would brush. She wanted to snag his fingers on one of those touches and entwine their hands.

Their relationship wasn't exactly the best kept secret. No one knew for sure. The only thing they had to go off of were the rumors Ben had started. Her Twitter mentions were filled questions asking about her and JC. She knew if they came out now, it would just fuel the rumors that they had been dating well before she had broken up with Ben. There were no truths to the rumors, nothing anywhere near, but everyone would form their own opinion no matter what.

'So why are we still hiding?'

It was a good thought. Why were they still hiding? People were going to think what they wanted. It was the way of life. People out there believed the tabloids and rumors no matter if the truth was staring them in the face. So why hadn't they let anyone know they were dating? They didn't have to announce it, but they didn't have to out right hide it either.

If that was the case, Rachel could take his hand right now or JC could wrap his arm around her waist, holding her securely to his side. His fingers brushed against hers once again. This time she snagged his pointer finger holding his hand to her as she threaded their fingers together.

Rachel could feel JC's eyes on her and she turned her head to look at him. She smiled brightly before looking back to the front.

JC's lips parted as he grinned widely. He adjusted their hands to get a better hold and squeezed her hand. He wasn't sure what spurned this turn of events or what was going on in Rachel's head at the moment, but he wasn't complaining. Judging by the looks they were getting now, he was sure photos would pop up on the Internet very soon.

When he got to his car, he dug the keys from the front pocket of his jeans. He hit the remote, unlocking his car before he opened the passenger door for her. Sweeping his hand in front of him motioning toward the car, he grinned.

"Thanks," Rachel giggled. Before she sat in the car, she turn toward him and gave him a short peck on the lips. With a wink she sat in the seat, swinging her legs in.

With a small shake of his head, JC shut the door. The smile stayed on his lips as he crossed in front of his car. Sitting in the driver's seat he made no move to start the car. Instead he angled his body toward Rachel. The only light in the car came from the shop fronts and street lamps. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He watched as the smile fell from Rachel's face as she read his words.

"Can we get out of here?" Rachel asked softly not meeting JC's eyes.

"Uh, sure," JC shifted in his seat and started the car as he buckled his seat belt. Putting on his blinker, he checked his mirrors as he pulled out from his parking spot, merging into traffic. Glancing at Rachel out of the corner of his eye he frowned seeing her troubled look. If he hadn't been worried before, he was now. Stopping at a red light, he reached over taking her hand.

"Can we go to the beach?"

"I thought..." JC started before stopping. He had thought he wanted to go home but if she wanted to go somewhere else. Well he wasn't going to complain. "Sure."

It didn't take long for him to get through the early night time traffic of Los Angeles. The car was silent the entire trip. Even the radio was turned down. He had gotten into the habit when Rachel was in his car, to keep the radio down or off. He felt funny listening to music when she couldn't.

When JC parked the car in the parking lot near a walkway that lead down to the beach, Rachel leaned over and removed her socks and shoes. "Come on," she smiled softly at him reaching for the door. She climbed out and moved to the front of the car, waiting for JC to appear. It didn't take long.

JC came to a stop in front of Rachel where she leaned back against the hood of his car. He wanted to close the distance between them and kiss her. 'Why can't you? She was just holding your hand earlier.' His thoughts rang true. She didn't care they were in public when she took his hand. She didn't care who saw. Deciding to take a chance he reached a hand out cupping the side of her face. Running his thumb along her cheek bone he lowered his head to touch his lips to hers. Feeling her smile into the kiss, he stepped forward threading his hand through her hair.

When the kiss ended he lifted his head. He smiled down at her placing both his hands on her upper arms. He froze when Rachel winced in pain. "What's wrong?" He looked down at her arms hidden beneath the olive denim jacket she wore. "Rachel?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, slipping out of her jacket. She shivered slightly at the cooler temperature coming off the water. She clasped her hands in front of her, holding onto her jacket with her fingers.

"What..." JC searched Rachel's face before looking down at her arms. He gently gripped one of her arms at her elbow. His eyes narrowed when he saw the blemishes and he bent to get a closer look. On the inside of her upper arm was a perfect thumb print. As he struggled to keep his anger in check, he rotated her arm and saw four more prints on the outside of her arm.

"Ben cornered me in the bathroom..."

JC's head snapped up. "Ben did this to you?"

Lifting the jacket, she reached into one of the pockets to pull out her cell phone. This gave JC a view of matching marks on her other arm. She waited while he looked at that arm. She could see the anger rolling off him and knew he was pissed.

With his index finger, he lifted Rachel's head meeting her gaze. He tried to get his temper under control but it was hard. He wanted to know what happened in that bathroom. A muscle jumped in his jaw. "Ben did this to you? He hurt you?"

"He cornered me in the bathroom, wouldn't let me go until I heard him out."

"What did he say? I didn't see him there." JC tried to remember the people he saw sitting around the Grille. Aside from his table, he hadn't recognized anyone. That didn't mean Ben hadn't been lurking in a corner out of their sight. He was one hundred percent sure Lance hadn't known he was there either.

"I didn't know he was there either. I came out of the stall and there he was," Holding onto her phone, she threaded her arms back through her sleeves. She smiled appreciatively at JC when he pulled her hair out from under the jacket. "Thank you," she spoke. Hooking her arm through his, she started walking down the short boardwalk to the sand. They walked down the beach with Rachel telling JC what had happened in the bathroom.

"He kissed you!"

"I bit his tongue; he didn't much appreciate it" Rachel said in response.

"That bastard," JC seethed. "What the hell was he thinking? I have half a notion to find out where he is and pay him a little visit. He has a little payback coming anyway."

"This was why I didn't say anything while we were still there," Rachel said as she read what JC said. "I knew you, Lance, and Michael would get angry..."

"Of course we'd get angry! He basically assaulted you in the bathroom! He kissed you. He left marks on you," JC ranted. "My God, Rachel it could have been worse."

"I know JC," she pulled him to a stop and faced him. "But he didn't," she raised a hand to his cheek. "I know that's not a consolation."

JC held her hand to his face and sighed. "It's not. Because I thought he was harmless. Just a leech. Once his game was revealed, he'd leech on to someone else and forget about you. I don't think that's going to happen."

Rachel thought about the text she'd received. How she felt it was a threat. The shivered that coursed through her body this time had less to do with the chill in the air.

"What?" He asked, searching her face. There was something else Rachel wasn't saying. "Did something else happen?"

"He sent this to me when I got back to the table." Rachel exited out of the talk-to-text application and pulled up her text messages. When Ben's text was on the screen she showed it to JC. "It could be nothing..."

'This isn't over.' JC read the words. His anger built up all over again. The text just proved that Ben wasn't going to let Rachel go. He wasn't going to move on to some other poor unsuspecting woman. After pulling back up the talk-to-text application, he handed the phone back to Rachel. "You need to watch yourself. From now on, don't go anywhere by yourself."

"JC, I'll be fine..."

"Fine?" JC looked at her. "He cornered you in a bathroom fifty feet from where I sat, from where Lance sat. He hurt you," he ran out of steam when Rachel's head lower. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh JC..." Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nothing's going to happen to me. He had the chance to tonight and he didn't do anything... significant anyway."

JC snorted dropping his hands to her hips. "Rachel, you have perfect replicas of his fingerprints on your arms. That's pretty significant to me."

"You're significant to me." Their lips met in a soft kiss. Her lips opened and closed over his bottom lip. She pressed herself closer to him, carding her free hand through his short hair. She felt his hands splayed on her back beneath her jacket. This was nothing like the angry kiss from Ben earlier. She gave his bottom lip a teasing swipe with her tongue as she broke the kiss. 

JC's sparkling blue eyes met hers when she opened her eyes and she smiled. "Can we not keep our relationship a secret any longer? Because I want to do that whenever I want and not when it's just us."

JC's answer was to kiss Rachel once more. He tightened the hold he had on her as he worked his lips against hers. This was the happiest he'd been in a long time. When he broke the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him. Rachel's arms went around his neck.

"Good," Rachel whispered in his ear. "I'm happy with you and I don't want to hide that anymore. I can take any of the tabloid rumors."

JC smiled and leaned back. He lifted a hand, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "That's good. Because with this lovely PDA we have going on, we'll be in every rumor on the Internet tomorrow."

Rachel flicked her eyes to her phone laughing when she saw his words. "Are you kidding me? We're part of rumors right now on the Internet. Someone has already seen us, taken a photo and posted it on Twitter."

"Doubtful."

"Oh JC," Rachel shook her head. "Silly man. You have so much to learn about social media. Come on," she stepped from his arms and took his hand leading him closer to the water. Finding a good spot, she lowered herself to the ground and pulled on JC's hand. "Get your phone out and sit," she patted the sand behind her. When he settled in behind her, with his legs on either side of her, she leaned back against his chest. "Pull up the text to talk application on your phone. Now," she said once she closed out the application on her phone and pulled up Twitter. "I'm gonna teach you the power of social media and make you so damn happy this wasn't invented during the NSYNC days."

~*~

"So Lance, how do you feel about Rachel dating one of your NSYNC friends?" Heather asked as she grabbed a French fry from the basket. Their table was littered with glasses and pitchers and baskets of greasy food. She had switched to water an hour ago, so she'd be sober enough to drive.

"I'm fine with it. Happy," Lance said as he took a drink. "JC's great."

Lisa nodded, "Yeah, he's so sweet."

"They look cute together," Heather said. "And they don't do a very good job hiding it."

Michael laughed. "No; they are totally obvious."

"They'll be the next music power couple. Move over Beyonce and Jay-Z."

"The next Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake!" Lisa said proudly. "They were the first super couple."

"They broke up and went on to marry other people," Heather pointed out. "Not a very good super couple."

"I am still holding out that they will get back together," Lisa said drawing laughs. 

"I love my sister and JC," Lance began. He felt his pocket vibrate and dug his phone out as he continued. "But no way do they become music's number one couple over Beyonce and Jay-Z." Seeing the unfamiliar phone number flashing on his screen, he hit ignore and sat his phone screen down on the table in front of him.

"Yeah. Beyonce is bigger than Rachel."

"And JC... well he's like me. We aren't exactly having people fight over getting our faces to their events anymore."

"Imagine if," Lisa started, stopping to take a drink. "If Rachel and JC had dated during NSYNC..."

Lance shook his head, "Still wouldn't be a power couple."

"You didn't let me finish. If Rachel and JC had dated during NSYNC and Rachel had the career she has now, then."

"They might have knocked the Pop Prince and Princess off," Heather conceded, nodding.

"No," Lisa gasped. "Never."

"You brought the topic up." Lance pointed out. "And you don't think in that scenario Rachel and JC would be more popular?"

"No way. Justin and Britney would definitely be on top."

"I don't know," Michael said. "Rachel would bring a lot of fans. Justin and Britney had the same pop fans. Between JC and Rachel, they would cross over two genres. Country and Pop. I think they would have been a super couple."

"No way," Lisa shook her head. "Justin and Britney have more star power."

"Like Michael said, they share the same fans."

"Justin was more popular than JC."

"Yes but JC still had his fair share of fans. JT versus JC was almost as bad as NSYNC versus Backstreet Boys."

"Put them all together now and Beyonce and Jay-Z win by a landslide," Heather said. "Britney doesn't have the fan base she once had and neither does JC."

"If he'd put out new music, they'd be back in a heartbeat," Lance said. "My mentions were flooded after he sang the Lumineers' cover."

"Britney's still popular," Lisa said, not willing to concede. "She has new music coming."

"Yeah," Michael said slowly, "but she isn't as popular as she was. She won't be that popular again."

"What do you think their moniker should be?" Heather asked, slightly changing the topic. "Does the media even give monikers to music people or is that just an actor sort of thing?"

"TimberSpears," Lisa said quickly.

Heather rolled her eyes. "You've thought of this already haven't you?"

"Of course."

Michael laughed as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket feeling it vibrate. The phone number was unfamiliar to him so he ignored it. "Kind of hard to combine names when one goes by initials."

"True," Heather said. "What about you guys? What's your name?"

Lance and Michael looked at each other and chuckled. "We don't have one," Lance said.

"You've been dating for two years; it's way past time you got your own celebrity moniker." Heather said and the table started throwing out smashed up names combining Lance and Michael's names.

"Those are terrible," Lance laughed. "I guess there's a reason we don't have one."

"What about Baschin?" Lisa said. "There are no rules about combining last names are there?"

Michael and Lance looked at each other again and smiled. Baschin had a nice ring.

"From here on out, you two will be known as Baschin," Heather said. She held up her phone and aimed it across the table.

Lance wrapped his arm around Michael's neck, letting his hand dangle down. Michael reached up taking his fingers, leaning into him. Lance titled his head toward Michael's smiling at Heather as she took the picture.

"Hey!" Heather grinned as she finished posting the picture she just took to Twitter and tagging Lance and Michael in the tweet. "I got it!"

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Bassez!"

"Bassez?" Lance asked arching an eyebrow.

"The name for Rachel and JC! Bass and Chasez... Bassez!" She was pretty proud of herself. She saw her friend's nodding and grinned. "We have Baschin and Bassez! They almost sound a like. Perfect for twins!"

Lisa opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when her phone started to ring. An unfamiliar number flashed on her screen and she frowned.

"Who is it?" Lance asked seeing his assistant's face.

"I don't know," she pushed her phone across the table to him.

Lance frowned when he saw the numbers on Lisa's phone. He turned his phone over and pressed the bottom button. His locked screen appeared with the notification of a missed call. The numbers were the same. "It's the number that tried calling me earlier. Answer it."

Michael looked at the number on Lance's phone as he pulled up the call he had ignored a few minutes ago. "They tried calling me too," he said showing Lance the number. He took a drink of his water as he listened to Lisa's conversation.

After confirming who she was, Lisa listened to the gentlemen on the other side of the phone. When she heard who it was and what the problem was her eyes shot to Lance. "I am actually sitting with them right now."

"What's going on? What is it?" Lance asked.

"The alarm company. Your alarm is going off at the house. When you and Michael didn't answer they dispatched the cops." Lisa spoke into the phone for a minute longer before disconnecting.

"Any chance Rachel set the alarm off when she got home?" Heather asked looking at her friends. "She'd know it was going off right? She wouldn't be sitting in the house with your alarm blasting, would she?"

"The keypad would tell her the alarm was tripped," Lance said reaching pulling up his text messages. There was nothing from Rachel. "Did she text you?" He asked Michael, growing worried when his boyfriend shook his head.

"Go Lance," Lisa said. "We'll take care of everything here."

"Yeah, you and Michael head home and see what's wrong," Heather reached for her purse. "Text Rachel on the way. Call JC. Maybe he's still with her."

Lance grabbed the brown leather jacket from the back of his chair, slipping it on. His phone was already to his ear before he was a step away from the table as he tried to get a hold of JC. He could only hope that Rachel was with JC far away from whatever was going down at his house.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Lance pulled up in front of his house where cop cars were parked out front. Their lights bounced off house and his neighbors'. He quickly jumped from the car, jogging up the path to his front door which was wide open. He didn't see anything when he first walked in but he heard Michael gasp.

Turning to look at his boyfriend he followed his line of sight into the living room. Over the fireplace were two of Michael's paintings: Frank Sinatra and Elvis. Both were torn, diagonally slashed. The Frank Sinatra painting was slashed twice creating an X pattern.

"Damn..." Michael said staring at the paintings. He could easily redo them but it was the fact that someone broke into his house and damaged them in the first place. There was nothing else touched in the room from what he could see. 

"Most of the damage was contained to one room for the most part," a police officer said coming up to them. "It doesn't look like anyone was home at the time. Is that correct?"

Lance looked at Michael then back at the officer. They still hadn't located his sister. "I'm not sure. My sister was with us but she left to come home early. She wasn't here?"

The officer shook his head. "No one was here when we arrived on the scene. The front door was hanging open."

Michael paled. "The dogs..." If the door was open when the cops arrived, the dogs would have went out in a heartbeat. He looked around but none of the furry animals were in sight.

"They are shut up in the bathroom at the moment," the officer said and saw the men sigh in relief. "They were there when we got here and decided it was best to leave them. We didn't know if they'd attack us or anything."

"No they wouldn't," Lance said. He looked at Michael's ruined paintings before back at the officer. "You said the damage was one room? Which one?" Judging by the damage, he assumed the damage would be downstairs in the basement. Almost all of Michael's paintings were hung on the wall downstairs.

"Right," the officer nodded and led them out of the living room. "You said your sister lives here?"

"Yes." At that question, Lance knew the room that received the damage. The officer pointed to Rachel's open door and stepped aside. Looking in he gapped.

"That bastard," Michael seethed.

Her bedding was torn off. The mattress was knocked off the springs. Her clothes were pulled from the closet and the dresser drawers had been yanked from the dresser and tossed upside down spilling the contents everywhere. The dresser mirror was shattered with pieces missing. Presumably covering the floor.

"We believe a vase went through the mirror."

"The boot," Michael said seeing pieces of the boot vase he had worked so hard to fix.

Papers were torn and crumbled, thrown all about. It was hard to tell what they were without touching them. Lance tried to remember what knick knacks Rachel had sitting about and hung on the wall. He saw them everyday but he couldn't remember now. Everything had been tossed.

"Whoever did this emptied out her shower stuff and emptied it all around. Nail polish, perfume," the officer offered. "Like they just opened the containers and flung them all around."

"Damn," Michael shook his head staring at the mess. He caught sight of a canvas sticking out of the debris. His jaw clenched seeing the tear. He could only see the back but he didn't have to see the painting to know what it was. The 'Blown Away' portrait he had painted for her for Christmas.

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?"

"Lance! Michael!"

Lance turned away from the room hearing Rachel's shouts. Relief shot through him. She was okay. The shouts brought barking and whining from his dogs locked in the bathroom. He could hear them scratching, trying to get out. "Here," he started moving toward the stairs, halting when he saw Rachel already halfway up them; JC close behind.

"What's going on? What happened? Are you okay? Michael?" Rachel asked quickly. Her eyes widened when Lance pulled her into a crushing hug.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked pulling back from the hug.

"We're fine Lance," JC answered the question. He checked his pockets, cursing quietly when he didn't feel his phone. They had been in such a hurry to get inside, both their cell phones lay next to each other in the center counsel of his car. "What's going on?"

Not seeing a cell phone in either JC's or Rachel's hands, Lance dropped one of Rachel's hands and reached into his front pocket pulling out his cell phone. Quickly pulling up the application he spoke, "Where are you two been? We've been trying to call you forever?"

"I know; I'm sorry," Rachel apologized, squeezing Lance's hand. "What happened Lance?"

"Someone broke in..."

Rachel gasped reading the words. She looked at Lance frantically. "Was anything stolen? Are the dogs okay? You weren't home were you?"

He shook his head. Judging by the racket the dogs were making, they were perfectly fine. "Nothing was stolen from what I can tell, but Rachel..." his eyes met JC's briefly, "Maybe you should just look."

"Okay," Rachel allowed herself to be led down the hall; her stomach knotted and grew tighter as they drew closer to her room. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as she stared into her room. Hands gripped her shoulder but she couldn't bring herself to see who it was. Tears filled her eyes.

"My God..." she whispered seeing her things scattered all over the floor. She could smell the mixture of her shampoo and lotion; along with the bitter smell of nail polish remover. The alarm clock and photographs she had on the table next to her bed where gone. Lost somewhere in the mess on her floor. "Who...why..."

JC wrapped his arm around her shoulders turning her from the room. He held her against him rubbing her back. He took in the room, his anger churning as he stared at his girlfriend's things. "Anything else?"

"Just my paintings in the living room," Michael told him, turning his back on the room unable to stare at it any longer. "The alarm was going off so he didn't have a lot of time. Probably trashed this room first then got the painting on the way out. Bastard."

"You know who did this?" The police officer asked. Judging by the amount of devastation in Rachel's room, he knew it was an attack on her. It was personal. 

"Oh yeah," Lance nodded. "Let's get away from this," he nodded his head toward the stairs.

JC nudged Rachel forward. Keeping a hand on her back he stayed with her down the stairs and into the kitchen. When she was seated at the table, he took the chair next to her reaching for her hand. He sat sideways, angling his body toward her. He smiled at her when she met his eyes. "Tell them what happened earlier."

Lance sat his phone down on the table in front of Rachel so she could follow along with the conversation. "What happened earlier?" He asked standing across the table from her.

"JC!" Rachel gave him a look.

"You need to tell him," JC scooted closer to Rachel, his knees touching her thigh. He rested a hand on her leg. "He needs to know. They need to know what he did."

"What who did?" Lance questioned hearing JC's words. "What's going on? Rachel? What happened? Does this have to do with why you left the restaurant?" He didn't like the feeling he got seeing Rachel hesitant and nervous; JC worried.

JC took Lance's phone off the table and held it in his hand on Rachel's lap. She had dropped her head looking down at her lap. "Please tell him," he said ducking his head next to Rachel's. He could see the words pop up on the screen. "This could get worse."

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!" Lance burst. He gripped the back of the chair. The fear he had felt early when he couldn't contact his sister was fading and being replaced by anger. Anger at the bastard who broke into his home and ruined Rachel's things and Michael's paintings. Irritation at his sister and JC - who knew something that he didn't.

"Ben cornered me in the bathroom at the Grille," Rachel spoke and slowly told Lance, Michael and the police officer what had happened.

"Why didn't you say something then!" Lance exploded; his knuckles had turned white from gripping the chair so tight. "Let me see the bruises."

"Lance..." Rachel started but she immediately quieted seeing the look on Lance's face. With JC's help, she shrugged out of the jacket.

"That fucking bastard!" Lance seethed when he saw the bruises. "Why didn't you say something!"

"Because I knew you'd get mad."

"Damn right!" Mad didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling.

"Like I wanted the three of you to do something and get arrested," Rachel said. She could feel Lance's anger, could see it in his face. A brief glance at Michael showed he was just as angry. If she wasn't still worried about the three of them doing something as stupid as tracking Ben down, she would be touched.

"Are you going to report this?" Michael asked. He knew why Rachel didn't mention this at the Grille. If she had there would have been a fight; an unfair three-on-one beat down. He didn't feel too sorry for Ben. The man definitely had it coming.

"No," Rachel shook her head. She didn't have to look at her phone to know they didn't agree with her. "Look, I don't want to go through everything it would mean to report him. He just grabbed me..."

"What if next time it's something more?" Lance asked, echoing JC from earlier.

"I'm not gonna debate 'what-if's' Lance. Please just let it go."

"You can't change her mind?" Lance looked at JC.

JC shook his head. "I tried."

Lance blew out a breath, "Stubborn woman." He turned from his sister facing the officer, who had been listening, and explained to him about Ben.

"So you think your sister's ex did this?"

"Who else would do this?" Michael said. "It one from was her room that was trashed. You said there was no forced entry so Ben had a key from being with Rachel . He's the only one who had access to a key to our place that is pissed off at Rachel because she dumped his ass for being the cheating bastard that he is."

"He lost the gravy train he was on," JC wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulder drawing her to lean against him. "He found out the grass wasn't greener. Now that he's not with Rachel no one cares about him anymore. He can't find another money maker because everyone knows how he is. So he tried to crawl his way back to Rachel tonight only it didn't work." It still made him angry when he thought about what happened in the bathroom. While he had been laughing with Lance, Rachel was being cornered in the bathroom; grabbed hard enough to leave bruises and being forcibly kissed and he didn't have a clue. Something worse could have happened and that scared him.

"He was pretty pissed in the bathroom," Rachel spoke up reading the conversation. "The text said it wasn't over but I didn't think he'd trash my things." Her eyes strayed toward the stairs as she thought of the mess in her room, to the destruction. She wanted to start cleaning and find what could be saved and what was ruined. Her heart already hurt at the thought of what was ruined.

"I'm gonna let the dogs out," Michael said once the officers left promising to track Ben down and question him. They recommended changing the locks on the doors.

"I'm sorry Lance," Rachel said softly looking down at her lap. She folded her hands as her eyes filled with tears.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do this. This isn't your fault," Lance moved around the table to his sister.

"Well I'm the one who brought him around."

"Well your taste in men suck."

Rachel giggled, her shoulders shaking. A tear rolled down her cheek and she swiped it away with her index finger. "Your taste hasn't always been that fantastic either Lance."

Lance laughed, nodding as three dogs ran into the kitchen. He knelt down scratching and rubbing his dogs when they leaned up against him. They were excited to see him.

Rachel leaned her head on JC's shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt a headache start pounding at the bridge of her nose. She wanted to change into her pajamas and crawl beneath the covers of her bed and forget about the day. But her room was a disaster area. There would be no sleeping tonight. It was going to take her a long time to pick everything up. No doubt all her clothes needed washing. Before she could even do that, she had to check to make sure they didn't have any rips and tears or covered in nail polish and whatever else Ben had tossed on them.

Picking her head up, she rubbed her face with both her hands and stood. The movement displaced JC's arm from her shoulders where his hand had been caressing. She didn't offer any words as she moved away from the table and walked from the room. Michael was in the living room taking the ruined paintings off the wall and she hurt for him being drug into this fight. He had done nothing wrong - an innocent bystander - but Ben put him in his crosshairs anyway.

Holding onto the banister she took the stairs slowly. When she reached the doorway, she stood and stared at the destruction, somehow looking worse now. Walking carefully, she entered her room. It was hard to tell what was under the clothing that was hidden from view. She reached for the corner of the canvas painting, turning it over. She stared at the destroyed painting Michael had created for her. With the painting cradled in her arms she went to her knees. A grimace crossed her face when her knee came in contact with something hard.

Pushing a silky navy blue halter top shirt out of the way she found the object hidden below. A small cry escaped when she saw the broken frame. The frame meant nothing to her; she could easily find one she liked better. It was the picture that had been inside. The glass had been shattered, shards missing. The picture was gone. She knew the picture of her and JC from the VMA awards where she was his 'date' was ruined. No way would Ben have left it alone.

Ben would know exactly the objects to go after to hurt her the most. Photographs she had displayed because if they were displayed, they were her favorites. Anything to do with her fans, Lance, Michael... JC. Without having to look for the objects she knew anything pertaining to JC had received the most damage. The pounding in her head intensified thinking about the Moonman being broken, the vases that had held the flowers he'd given her. The notes he included with them. The Teddy bear. All sentimental things with no value that she cherished.

JC pulled Rachel to her feet. Taking the frame from her hands he put it down on the emptied table next to her bed. He drew her into his arms, holding her tight. He welcomed her weight against him. He wished her could offer comforting words to her but his phone had been left in his car along with Rachel's. He wasn't sure what he would have said but he knew it probably wouldn't have made a difference. Pulling back slightly, he ducked his head, kissing her lightly.

When the kiss ended, Rachel laid the side of her head on JC's chest and sighed softly. Her arms were snaked around his waist. "Are you leaving?" 'I don't want you to go'. "My phone's still in your car." 'Please stay.'

JC lifted Rachel's chin with his fingers. When her eyes met his, he shook his head. Instead of taking her back in his arms, he took her hand and led her from the bedroom and back downstairs where Lance was on the phone trying to find someone to come out and change the locks. He grabbed the marker from the holder on the fridge where a dry erase board hung. Quickly he scribbled, 'Lance and Michael are going to take care of your room tonight.'

"What? Why?" Rachel asked looking at him, before turning to look at Lance. "It's my room, my things, my ex. I can take care of it."

'We know. But you don't have to.' JC wrote. He agreed with Lance when they discussed this earlier after Rachel left the kitchen. 'Let them take care of this.'

"What am I supposed to do? Sit here and wait while they clean up my things?"

JC shook his head. 'No, you are staying with me for tonight.'

"I'm not going to win this am I?" Rachel sighed. Normally she'd put up a fight but right now she wanted Advil, a bed and darkness. The headache was making her nauseous.

JC grinned triumphantly shaking his head again.

"Oh all right."

*~*

JC locked the front door after they entered his house. He sat his keys down on the kitchen counter. His eyes never left Rachel, who had been quiet the whole ride from Lance's. He frowned when he saw her rub her forehead again. Coming to a stop in front of her, JC moved his hands beneath her jacket and slid the denim from her shoulders. When she was free of the jacket, he laid it over the bar stool at the counter and then pulled her into his arms.

Rachel sighed pressing her hands into his back, holding JC to her. She relaxed, allowing him to hold her and let her eyes drift shut. The day had been taxing. Too many things happened. Too many of those things involved Ben. For someone who was supposedly out of her life was appearing more frequently than he had been previously. Ben wasn't what she wanted to concentrate on. What she wanted was in her arms right now. She squeezed him.

JC tightened his arms, returning Rachel's squeeze. He pressed a kiss into her hair smelling the ocean air from their earlier beach walk. Removing one of his hands, he reached for his phone in his front pocket. He smiled when she tightened her hold, not wanting to let him go. That was fine with him; he'd hold her all night. He had no problems with that. "Are you okay? You're awful quiet."

Turning her head at JC's nudging, she rested her ear over JC's heart and blinked her eyes open. She reached up placing her hand over JC's moving the phone to where she could read the words. "My head is killing me," she answered. "I could probably down a whole bottle of Aleve and it still won't make a difference."

JC grimaced. "How about we start off with two and go from there?"

"Deal."

"Come on," JC turned her around and gave her a small push forward to get her walking toward the stairs. When they reached the second floor he took her hand and led her into his bedroom. He parked her on the bed and left his phone in her hand before turning toward his dresser. "What do you want to sleep in?"

"A t-shirt is fine," Rachel told him.

JC pulled a t-shirt from his drawer and moved back to the bed, tossing it down on the bed next to Rachel. He reached up tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He could see the pain in her eyes and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm gonna go lock up and grab some water so you can take the pills with."

When JC left the room, Rachel stood and slipped out of her shirt and jeans. She folded them nicely and placed them on top of JC's dresser then pulled the t-shirt JC gave her over her head. Before she crawled beneath the covers, she dug her phone from the pocket of her jeans. While she waited for JC to return, she checked her messages and browsed Twitter, keeping the talk-to-text application up on JC's phone.

She was in the middle of replying to some of her Twitter followers when JC returned carrying a bottle of water in one hand and the bottle of Aleve in another. She smiled in appreciation. "You're the best," she took the water and uncapped it taking a drink while JC shook out two pills. When the pills were swallowed she took another drink hoping that hydrating would relieve some of the pain.

"Staring at your phone isn't going to help your headache any," JC nodded toward Rachel's phone.

"I know. I'm just replying to some fans while I was waiting for you. If you want me to shut it off so you can undress in darkness I will." She winked at him.

JC shook his head and set about getting ready for bed. When he was finished in the bathroom, he walked into the bedroom to see Rachel still scrolling through her phone. "You're addicted." He said unbuttoning his jeans. He slid them over his hips and down his legs. When they were removed he picked them up and dropped them in the laundry basket. His shirt followed.

"I can quit anytime I want to," Rachel said without sparing him a glance. She replied to a fan who wrote about having 'Blown Away' stuck in his head all day.

"It looks really bad that you have two phones in your hands," JC grinned as he turned off the overhead light, casting the room into darkness but for the glow of the cell phones in Rachel's hands. He made his way around his bed and pulled the covers down, getting beneath them. He scooted toward Rachel, anxious to hold her in his arms.

"Nah," Rachel said tapping reply to a girl who told her how much her music touched her. She replied to a couple more before she went back to her timeline. Usually when she replied to fans it brought an influx of new tweets to her. She didn't have the time or desire to read them all tonight. Which was sad because she loved her fans, but there was no way her headache would allow her to read by the backlight. She tapped the new tweet button and stared at the blank screen wondering what to put. The last thing she wanted to do was tweet about Ben and give him an ounce of satisfaction.

"You know how earlier I said I didn't want to hide our relationship anymore?" Rachel spoke, turning her head to look at JC. When she saw him nod, she continued. "Can I send out a picture of us?"

JC grinned and pulled her down in his arms. He kissed her softly before holding her to his side. He took his phone from her hand so she could snuggle against him better. "Sure." He watched as she scrolled through the photos on her phone before selecting a self portrait they had taken earlier from the beach. She had been cradled between his legs with his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him. She had her head tilted back, resting on his shoulder.

'Even with everything that has happened, this is the happiest I have been in a long time.' Rachel typed out after attaching the photo to the tweet.

"You're not going to tag me?" JC teased as she hit send. He saw it appear at the top of Rachel's timeline. 

"I thought about it. Figured this way it would be a surprise." She closed out Twitter and pressed the button on the top of her phone, sending the screen to black. She rolled away from JC long enough to put the phone on the bedside table. She rolled back into his arms, snuggling closer, laying her head down on his chest. "If you were on Twitter and actually one of the stars that read their mentions, that message will have you tied up for the rest of the night."

"So you spend hours ignoring the people around you?"

Rachel squinted to read JC's words. "No. Well sometimes. Most times I scroll through in the airports during delays, before I go to bed, when I'm getting my hair done. It's fun. I'm telling you JC you should give it a try again."

"So I can spend more time on my phone than I already do?"

"No," Rachel sighed. "So you can interact with the fans you still have from NSYNC, from Schizophrenic. The new fans from Girl Radical. Use it to promote Girl Radical. I know they each have their own accounts and the main one, but if you would start talking about them, you'd get more attention."

"Why do I have the feeling if I pick this back up I'm going to be just as addicted as you?"

Rachel picked her head up, looking down at JC. "I am not addicted! I can stop any time I want. I just choose not to."

JC smirked. "Addicted." He brushed her blonde hair back, tucking the strand her ear.

"I am not," Rachel's eyes narrowed. She ran her hand over his bare chest. She watched as JC smiled at her. When JC laid his hand over the hand on his chest, she leaned down kissing him softly. Her lips moved slowly upon JC's. She parted her lips to allow him to enter her mouth.

The phone fell forgotten to the bed as JC wrapped his arms around Rachel, pulling her down to him. His tongue stroked against hers as he explored her mouth. He broke the kiss only to tilt Rachel's head before moving back to her lips again. She gripped his shoulder and he felt her nudge him upward. He moved with her rolling them over. She now lay on her back and he loomed above her.

JC kissed her lips one last time before moving along her cheek and to her ear. He ran his tongue along the shell then nibbled on her ear. A kiss at the skin behind her ear drew a soft gasp and he smiled against her neck as he moved down. Fingers pressed into his back. When she turned her head, he brought his lips back to hers. This time he let her explore his mouth, dance with his tongue. Until she teased him back into her mouth. He followed willingly.

Rachel ran her hands up JC's back before she trailed them around his sides and up his chest. Cupping his face she felt the day old stubble. She broke their kiss and ran her thumbs back and forth over his cheekbones and she stared up at him; their breathing slightly ragged.

Resting his weight on one his elbows, JC reach down with the other arm searching for his phone. When he found it, he quickly unlocked it; the application still open. "I didn't mean for this to happen. Not that I don't want it to happen - I do - but I don't want to rush you. I know you don't feel well. We were supposed to just sl--"

Rachel lifted her head and pressed her lips against JC's still moving ones, swallowing the rest of his words. It took a couple of seconds before JC's lips started moving with hers. When she broke the kiss, she smiled up at him. "JC," she said slowly. "You don't see me fighting to get away do you? I want to be here with you."

The grin formed slowly on JC's lips hearing Rachel's words. He leaned down kissing her again. "Are you sure?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and snatched JC's phone from his hand tossing it to the foot of the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. "No more talk," she spoke before their lips met.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Rachel felt the urge too late. She pushed away from JC and threw the covers back. When she crossed into the bathroom it was over. There was no reason why she held her hand to her mouth. Having her hand in front of her mouth was not going to stop the puke from going all over.

It felt like forever before she finally fell to her knees in front of the toilet seconds before the second round hit. She clutched the toilet as she emptied the rest of the contents in her stomach and then some. Her eyes watered from the puking. The pounding in her head intensified. Last night was nothing compared to the pain she felt right now in her head.

Hands caressed her naked shoulders as they gathered her hair, pulling it behind her. A blush swept across her face as she thought about the sight she must be. Covered in puke, leaning over the toilet, naked. With her arms cradling the toilet bowl, she laid her head down on one of them as the urge to puke passed - at least for now.

"I'm sorry," she whispered closing her eyes. She felt one of JC's hands caress up and down her back while one hand still held her hair. "My head hurts. I don't know what it is. I don't feel sick. I feel fine. My stomach doesn't hurt. Just my head. It's killing me. Really bad. Really really..." she leaned back over the toilet when her stomach pinched.

JC continued to rub Rachel's back offering what comfort he could. He couldn't speak to her. His phone was still somewhere in the bedroom where Rachel had tossed it. This wasn't the morning after he pictured. He hadn't been expecting to be jarred out of sleep with an elbow to the ribs as Rachel frantically jumped from the bed. There had been a slightly manic thought that he harbored for a nano second that she had been freaking out. It hadn't taken long for him to realize what was wrong.

When Rachel slumped back in his arms, JC reached up flushing the toilet. He realized he was at a disadvantage. He couldn't get her what she wanted or needed. Kissing the top of her head he leaned her against the sink cabinet while he went to search for his phone; finding it buried in the blankets.

It was only a few seconds and he was back at Rachel's side. He reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Rachel opened her eyes long enough to read JC's question then closed them again. "My head hurts. It's like the worst headache ever." She opened her eyes when JC nudged her. "Shower yes. But let me clean up the puke first."

JC stopped her from moving. When she looked up at him, his heart broke seeing the pain in her eyes. He shook his head. "I'll take care of it." He could tell she wanted to argue but she wisely nodded. "You want to get in right now or wait and I'll get in with you."

"I'll wait," Rachel softly. She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew, JC was shaking her awake. Looking passed him she saw her mess had been cleaned up. She felt bad because he didn't have to clean up her mess. "I'm sorry."

JC pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her to her feet.

"Can you turn the light off?"

"Sure," JC reached out and snapped the light switch off. The room was lit only by the natural morning light coming from the bathroom window and the bedroom. Once he had the water temperature perfect he walked into the stall behind her, shutting the door.

JC wished he could talk to Rachel while they stood in the shower but without the phone their communication was severely limited. He was really worried about her head and the pain she was in. 'You shouldn't have made love to her last night,' he told himself. 'You knew she was hurting and you still let yourself be talked into it.' A small smile graced his lips. There hadn't been much convincing on Rachel's part. He wanted to make love to her and it was hard to regret such a wonderful, beautiful thing. They came together and it was magical. They fit together, they moved together. Even with the minor hindrance of her not being able to hear, they communicated in other ways; glorious ways. It was like he knew what she liked. He could read her body and she could read his. Hearing her whisper his name in a needy voice... He wanted to talk to Rachel about last night. He wanted to know if it was as good as he thought it was. He wanted to whisper in her ear how beautiful she was; how good she felt, how much he loved her...

JC's eyes bulged. Where had that come from? Love? Since when had he loved Rachel? He liked her... very much. Had thoughts of falling in love with her but never this soon. They hadn't been dating very long. He couldn't love her already could he? He watched as Rachel turned around to face him. She gave him a smile before tilting her head back in the spray and closing her eyes. His heart stumbled.

Yup. He loved her.

When the shower was finished and they were both dried off, Rachel allowed JC to lead her back into the bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed and JC sat next to her. He started towel drying her hair. "You keep this up I may never leave."

JC grinned. After his earlier revelation he was fine with that. He pressed a kiss to the top of her hair inhaling the scent of his shampoo. It brought out a primal instinct in him. He continued scrunching her hair into the towel drying it the best he could. When it was as dry as he could get it he stood up and made a brushing motion with his hand in front of his mouth asking if she wanted to brush her teeth.

"That would be fantastic," Rachel accepted his offered hand, allowing him to pull her up. She tightened the towel around her chest. In the bathroom she took the tooth brush and brushed her teeth; ridding her mouth of not only morning breath but the taste of puke. Feeling minty fresh she turned to JC and kissed him, hoping to remove the worried look he carried. "Don't look so worried."

JC pulled Rachel into a tight hug. He ran a hand over the terry cloth towel and into her hair; damp and made curly from the shower. He knew when it was dried it would be straight. He breathed her in and it did something to him smelling his shampoo and soap on her. Like her smelling like him somehow made her his. He could almost feel himself standing taller, prouder. A feeling he could never remember feeling with any other woman he dated.

Making sure to grab his phone before taking Rachel back to his bedroom, he turned on the talk-to-text application ignoring the missed notifications and the low battery. "How are you feeling?"

"My head still hurts," Rachel told him. She grabbed the t-shirt she wore last night from the floor and dropped the towel slipping the shirt over her head. "It's worse than it was last night. Light is killing me."

"I don't know how to make this room any darker than it already is," JC frowned glancing around his bedroom at the windows already covered with dark curtains to block out as much light as they could. "We could go to the basement. No windows down there. No bed either, but the couch is pretty comfortable," he said with a wryly grin. He'd fallen asleep on it many times.

"I'm okay. Maybe it will go away if I sleep." She climbed back into bed, arranging the covers to her waist. "Please don't look so worried." She took his hand and pulled him down to sit on the edge of the bed. "It's just a headache."

"That made you throw up," JC frowned, threading their fingers together. "That doesn't sound like 'just a headache' to me. It sounds serious. Like there is some lingering effect from your accident."

"There is a lingering effect from my accident," Rachel waved a hand next to her ear. "But I'm fine. I promise. You wanna join me?"

JC grinned and climbed over Rachel, settling in beside her. "No funny business this time."

Rachel giggled at JC's words as she snuggled into his side, laying her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her and pulled the covers up before he rested his hand on her hip. She put a leg between his as she sought comfort. "I'll try. But considering you're in bed in nothing but a towel, it will be hard."

JC felt a blush creep across his face and he poked Rachel in the stomach with his finger causing her to giggle. "Yeah yeah..." He pressed a quick kiss to the top of Rachel's head before rolling out of bed where he grabbed a clean pair of boxer briefs from his dresser. "Better?" He asked when he climbed back into bed and gathered Rachel in his arms again.

Rachel hummed and snuggled closer to JC. She held him tight and relaxed in his arms as she fell asleep.

JC continued to hold her, running a comforting hand up and down her side. He stayed awake just in case she needed him. Too late he realized he hadn't grabbed more Aleve for her to help her headache. He didn't want to wake her now. He picked up his phone, lying forgotten on his stomach after having fallen from Rachel's lax hand.

First he went through his text messages. Apparently TMZ and the likes had already picked up on the picture Rachel had tweeted. That wasn't surprising. He couldn't wait to see what rumors were being spread about them. The first text he answered was from his sister, who wanted to know that she wasn't reading more into the picture than what was there. 'No you're right. We're together.' 

Heather must have been sitting on her phone because she immediately replied. 'Awesome! Congrats! I can't wait to tell Tyler. This is gonna crush him. He's been in love with Rachel for the longest time.'

JC blinked when he read the message. His brother was in love with Rachel? Since when? Why hadn't he heard about it? 'He's married!'

'So? She's his marriage clause.'

'What is a marriage clause?' JC was confused.

'Oh JC... it's where you're allowed to sleep with someone if the situation arises and it's okay with the other person.'

'And Tyler's is Rachel?'

'Yup. I'm texting him right now with the photo of you and Rachel together. I think this will finally bring us even at the teasing I had to enduring over my crush for Lance when he came out.'

Where had JC been all these years? His brother was in love with Rachel and his sister had crushed on Lance. Why hadn't be known this?

'Do I dare even ask who Sarah's marriage clause is?'

'Bradley Cooper. HA!' JC frowned in confusion over the text wondering what was funny about Bradley Cooper. When he saw a picture pop up, he chuckled seeing Tyler's less than nice response to Heather's teasing.

'Sorry man,' JC sent the text off to his brother.

'It's cool,' Came Tyler's response. 'Now I get to pick another. I can't have my brother's girlfriend as the stipulation.'

'You're weird dude.'

When their conversation ended he laughed and shook his head at the craziness of it. Marriages clauses and crushes but he vowed to keep an eye on Tyler around Rachel. He read the rest of his texts which were more of the same. All wanting to know about Rachel. He rolled his eyes but answered their texts. There were a couple of texts from a couple of the girls telling him that Rachel had not yet been approved. That garnered another eye roll from him at the thought of any of the girls from Girl Radical not approving Rachel.

'I can't believe you haven't introduced us kids to Rachel yet.' Was a reply from Meeghan, the youngest of the girls in the group.

'Maybe I'm embarrassed by you guys.' He sent to her. 

'So we have two Mom's now?' Was another. 

'Big department. Had to expand.' He replied to Chase, another of the Girls.

Finishing up with the texts he stared at his phone wondering what to do next. The blue logo with the white bird in the middle mocked him. As well as the little red balloon in the right hand corner. Giving up, he tapped on the icon waiting for Twitter to load. There were a lot more people on his timeline thanks to Rachel's impromptu lesson yesterday. It had been a long time since he was on the social media site so he hadn't even been following any of the members from Girl Radical. Rachel made sure he was following all twelve members, the main group account, and then she threw in Lance, Michael and Lance's radio show.

His mentions were ridiculous. There were so many he wasn't sure he could even read them all. A lot had he and Rachel tagged. He started reading some of the tweets, glazing past the negative ones and the ones of girls pleading with him for it not to be true. Someone had tweeted they were listening to 'Dear Goodbye''. He replied back, simply saying 'happy listening'. 

There was another person asking why he wasn't singing anymore and how they wanted new music. He was happy right now doing what he was doing with Girl Radical and that was what he told the person. 'Right now I'm happy behind the scenes with Girl Radical.' He thought about the song Rachel had written and Matt egging him, telling him he needed to sing the song. 'I won't rule out new music. But nothing planned right now.'

A lot of tweets were about NSYNC reunions. He couldn't answer every single one. With all the boy band reunions that had been happening lately there had been more questions that usual. Whenever any of them got together, the talk of a reunion never came up. Right now everyone was happy doing what they were doing.

'Hey JC, how about a different profile pic?' JC didn't see anything wrong with the picture that was currently his profile picture. He could see how it had gotten old fast.

He laughed seeing another tweet commenting on a photo they had found somewhere on the Internet. He didn't even remember where he had taken it or why, but it was a self picture taken in the mirror of some room that wasn't at his house. With the photo, the girl said she wished he'd start an Instagram account filled with nothing but self portraits. He was too old to be taking those types of photos. Poses like that were meant for young girls. He should know since he managed twelve of them.

After a few more scrolls on his phone and replying to more, he tapped his mentions again, taking the scroll back to the beginning where new mentions waited for him. People had found out he was currently on and flooded him. Some were freaking out that he replied to them. Others were begging for him to respond to them.

JC tapped the 'me' tab and went into his profile and then went into settings to edit his profile. First thing he did was change his profile picture; deleting the old photo of him holding his phone to his mouth with the screen facing out. On the screen had been an old application of a mouth that would move when you talked. Browsing the photos he had on his phone he went back and forth trying to decide on a new one to put in place.

He finally settled on a photo Nyla - another member of Girl Radical - had taken. They had been at the studio and he was working with her vocals. During downtime they had been goofing off. He was sitting in an office chair holding his phone up taking a picture of Nyla as she was taking a picture of him. After she snapped the photo, she had sent it to him. For the header, he chose a group shot of him with Girl Radical taken during their showcase show. When the pictures were uploaded he entered in a short bio and deleted the Facebook link to his defunct page.

When he finally got everything up-to-date, JC went back to his timeline and tapped the new tweet button. When the blank screen popped up he stared at it. 'What the hell am I supposed to put?' He wondered. Now that he had everything ready he had no idea what to say. Did he even have anything to say at the moment?

'Let's try this Twitter thing again. I promise to do better this time around.'

*~*

"Is it morning?" Michael mumbled his face buried into his pillow. 

"Eleven," Lance yawned as he rolled over onto his back. He threw an arm over his eyes.

"Still too early."

Lance couldn't agree more. They both had a late night, spending most of the night cleaning up the mess in Rachel's room. They had to halt their efforts when the locksmith arrived to change all the locks on the door. It was something that should have been done immediately but no one had expected Ben to be unable to let go. 

After the locksmith left, he and Michael spent the rest of the night gathering up clothes sorting them into a wash pile and an 'unable-to-save' pile. Thankfully the second pile wasn't as big. But after they were sorted, everything had to be washed. Upon their cleaning, they noticed a lot of Rachel's lotions and perfumes had been spilled all over the clothes including her shampoo and body wash. It was a mess - a nice smelling one - but a mess none-the-less. 

Underneath the covering of clothes, they found the pictures Rachel had in the bedroom. The pictures had been removed from their frames and torn to pieces. Putting the pieces back together like a jigsaw puzzle, there was a photo of Rachel and Lance, Rachel, Lance, Stacy and their parents, Lance, Michael and Rachel. The one photo that made Lance angrier was the photo of his sister and JC from the VMAs. The other photos could be replaced because he was sure there were copies somewhere and if not, they could always take another one. The photo from the VMAs he wasn't sure. He didn't remember who took it, if it was a professional shot or from a personal camera. If it was a professional photograph, he didn't know who took it to see if they miraculously still had a print saved somewhere.

In the grand scheme of it all, it could have been worse. There were numerous things Ben could have destroyed in the house. Lance had a lot of irreplaceable mementoes from his NSYNC days. Michael had more paintings hanging in the basement downstairs each worth around four figures. Not to mention the radio equipment downstairs. Ben had a beef with Rachel and it showed. Not that he liked Michael and him any more. 

"We should go finish Rachel's room," Lance removed his arm and turned his head looking at his boyfriend. Rolling onto his side, he pressed his lips to Michael's shoulder. "Wake up," he murmured against Michael's skin. He trailed his lips to his neck, grinning when Michael shrugged his shoulders against the sensation.

Michael withdrew an arm from beneath his pillow and snagged Lance around the waist. He pulled Lance to him even as he turned toward Lance. "I'm awake," he murmured before his lips met Lance's. He worked his leg between Lance's bringing him closer. He ran his hand down Lance's back to his butt where he palmed the cheek; using the hand to press Lance's hips tighter to him as his tongue explored the mouth he knew so well. "Still want to clean?" Michael asked hotly, nudging Lance's hips with his own.

"Never wanted to clean," Lance moaned, rubbing his erection against Michael's leg. His hand slipped beneath Michael's boxer briefs to the round globe of his ass. He kneaded his fingers into the skin, squeezing and releasing in rhythm with his hips. He buried his head in Michael's neck breathing hotly.

Michael rolled them over, pressing Lance into the mattress. The covers twisted around them. He ground his hips against Lance's rubbing their erections together. He hissed at the sensation arching his head back with his eyes clenched. When he opened his eyes to stare down at Lance, he shivered reading the emotions in his boyfriend's yellow-green gaze. "So... cleaning?"

"Fuck cleaning," Lance growled and rolled them over.

*~*

The first thing Rachel saw when she opened here eyes was JC sitting on top of the covers. One leg straight out on front of him, the other tucked in front of him. Sometime while she had been sleeping, he had dressed; a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Lying on the bed next to his bent leg was a notebook, opened and a pencil lying on the pages. In front of JC was his keyboard.

She lay still watching as his fingers moved over the keys. The melody lost on her. She closed her eyes as the emotions rolled through her. She didn't know if she would ever get over the fact that music was forever silenced to her. She wondered how long it would take before she started to forget what certain things sounded like.

Movement from JC broke her train of thought and she watched as his picked up the pencil, scribbling something in the notebook. When he was done, he turned back toward the keyboard. She laid there content to watch JC work. The writing process always fascinated her. Some artists couldn't be bothered, choosing to just sing the songs. She loved working out a melody over and over on the piano until she hit on the right variation. She definitely loved putting words to the melodies she worked out. It was fun when there was a group of people working together. The writing sessions she had with her team and band members were fun-filled, full of laughter and good times.

The headache that pounded in her head the previous night and morning had lessened to a dull ache. She was sure Aleve would finally knock it out. The nausea had passed. The light coming in the windows from the sun wasn't bothering her and she took that as a good sign. Whatever ailment had been plaguing her had passed. Good riddance.

Before JC could go back to the keyboard again, Rachel reached her hand out. JC was close enough for her hand to fully rest against his back without her having to strain. Her heart stumbled at the smile he gave her when he turned to look at her. At his smile she knew she was gone. Over the past weeks they'd been together, he had been taking more and more of her heart. Now it was completely his.

Grabbing his phone from the comforter in front of him, JC moved back to sit next to Rachel. He frowned when he saw her sit up.

"Don't," Rachel scolded him seeing the look he gave her. She crossed her legs and situated the blanket in her lap. "I'm feeling much better; headache is barely noticeable. Promise," she added after JC gave her a disbelieving look. She hooked her arm through his and leaned against him. "What were you working on?"

"'So Small'," JC said, holding his phone so Rachel could read. "I didn't want to sleep anymore in case you needed me and there's only so much you can do on Twitter."

"You were on Twitter!" Rachel gasped, her eyes widening. "Oh my God! And I slept right through it!"

"There wasn't any 'alert-the-press' tweets," JC chuckled. "I reminisced over some photographs fans tweeted, answered questions, said hello to others. Changed my profile pic..."

"You did all that without help?"

"I'm not a complete idiot," JC poked her ribs. "Though I did screw up a hashtag and had to get schooled. I'll have to remember not to be so grammatically correct next time."

"Only with hashtags. If you do that with tweets you'll have the grammar police after you."

"The grammar police?" JC echoed questioningly.

"Oh yeah," Rachel nodded. "Some followers find it their job to correct errors in your tweets."

"Seriously?"

Rachel nodded. "Don't believe me; just send out a tweet using 'your' instead of 'you are'."

JC just shook his head, not having a reply.

"I guess that's one good thing about not being able to hear," Rachel said after a few minutes of silence, nodding toward the keyboard. "You didn't have to worry about disturbing me."

"Yeah well... you see how well it's not coming together."

"I'm sorry, JC," she laid her head down on his shoulder, tightening her arm around his. "I wish I could help you. I really do. I have some snippets floating around in my head. I just don't write them down because what am I going to do with them?"

"Stop. Stop putting yourself down," JC stared at her, his gaze unwavering. 

"That sounds like something I say to you."

"Then listen to your own words," he told her. "You are still the amazing singer and songwriter you always were. All that talent is still inside you. You didn't lose it."

"I know. It's just... hard." She sat up, folding her arms in her lap. "There are a couple lines that I can't get out of my head and I think I have some sort of melody down for them but," she shrugged, her words trailing off.

"Hey," JC cupped Rachel's chin, staring into her yellow-green gaze. He leaned forward kissing her softly. "You told me when you were still in the hospital," he watched her eyes drop from his, down to his phone where she read his words as he spoke. "There were only two people you trusted enough to put a melody to your song." He reached down and grabbed his notebook. The loose music paper he had been using earlier fell to the blanket forgotten. "I'm right here."

Rachel looked down at the notebook then back up at JC. His blue eyes stared at her, waiting for her to make a decision. When she reached for the notebook, his blue eyes brightened and crinkled as he smiled. "You're right."

JC beamed. He scooted closer to Rachel and angled himself so he could read as she wrote down the lines that had been floating in her head. He read them quietly. "I could search forever for what's right before my eyes. Just when I thought I'd found it, it was nothing like I'd planned. Here with you I feel it, I close my eyes and I see it. Is that all of it?" He asked when she finished.

"I have a few more lines," Rachel told him. She was slightly nervous. The words she was writing was just some poetry lines that had come to her over the past weeks. To get them to fit in a song, there would be a lot of tweaking, adding here and deleting there. But the first thing she had to do was get it all written down. Editing came later.

"Let's see them," he told her tapping the notebook. When she started writing, he read the words again. In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss, when I'm in your arms, that's where it is. She paused again and he was on the verge of asking if she was finished when she started writing once more. When we're tangled up and can't resist He blushed thinking of the night before. There certainly had been no resistance on either of their parts. When we feel that rush, that's were it is. "You sure you still want me to write with you?" He asked after he finished reading the words. He could already hear the flowing piano music and Rachel's voice. "Because if that's what you come up with every time you sit down to write, you're gonna find my abilities severely lacking."

Rachel blushed at JC's words. The compliments wrapped around her heart. "Of course!" She flipped the pages in the notebook until she came to the new song he had written her. Grasping either side of the notebook, she held it up for him to see. "This song... Have you ever heard a song and just known that it was going to be a hit? That's how I feel about this song. And it makes me so mad that I can't sing it. Because I really want to."

"You will, Rachel. I promise you, you will."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

"I don't know why you're so nervous," JC said as he pulled into the nearest parking spot he could find to the building the Girl Radical rehearsal was being held.

"This is like meeting your parents," Rachel told him as she climbed from his car. She ran a hand through her hair nervously, tangling the wavy curls she worked long for that afternoon.

"You've met my parents," JC walked around his car to Rachel. He hit the button on his keys, locking the doors before he stuffed them in his pocket. "And if I recall correctly, you were no where near this nervous. You weren't nervous at all." He reached out fixing a curl that had stayed across Rachel's part on her head.

"I was sixteen when I met them JC! And I met them as Lance's sister. I didn't meet them as your girlfriend."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes!" Rachel said exasperated. She didn't understand why JC didn't get why she was nervous. She was minutes away from meeting most of the members of Girl Radical. She had to make a good impression on them. If they didn't like her, it could spell disaster for their relationship.

"You're crazy." At Rachel's glare, JC realized maybe he shouldn't have used those words. "Calm down," he told her, brushing his fingers on the side of her face. "Stop stressing."

"But I want them to like me."

"They will," JC told her truthfully. The girls had been bugging him nonstop the past couple of days for him to bring Rachel so they could meet her. It had taken him this long to talk her into it. "They will love you," he promised. 'Like I do.' 

"Okay," Rachel blew out a breath. She took JC's hand, threading their fingers. "But the first sign of some evil plot to rid me from their Dad..."

JC burst out laughing missing the rest of her sentence. He dropped Rachel's hand, wrapping his arm around her neck, pulling her into his side. "You need to turn off your brain."

Seeing the words, Rachel sighed. She wrapped her arm around JC's waist settling into his side. "Sometimes I wish I could. My head has been overworking since the accident. Guess not being able to hear makes me think too much."

"Well stop it." They reached the rehearsal hall; JC opened the door with his free hand, allowing Rachel to walk through before him. He grabbed the inner door over her head as she pulled it open, holding it for her.

"Wow," Rachel said as she looked around the room taking in the high ceilings and mirrored wall. "Warehouse with no air conditioner was just a boy band thing, huh?"

JC laughed. When NSYNC first started they rehearsed in warehouses with no air conditioner in the Florida heat. It was hell. The guys figured it was hotter in the warehouse than it was in Hell. He had lost weight he really hadn't been able to afford. "Compared to where we rehearsed this is high end."

"The no air conditioning made you guys tough."

"Dehydrated more like it," he said with a smile. He laid a hand against the small of her back as the girls gathered together. If he didn't know better, he would have guessed they were just as nervous as Rachel. He ducked his head rolling his eyes. 'Women,' he thought. "Rachel these are the girls that have been driving me nuts the past few months. Teaching me way more than I ever wanted to know about girls... well, when they put down their phones anyway."

"Like you didn't know a lot about girls anyway," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"All they talk about are boys."

Rachel grinned at the girls in front of her. "That's what us girls do. Talk about boys. How much we like them, how much they drive us nuts and how much we want to kill them. Hi, I'm Rachel. All I ask is that you please don't all talk at once...."

"Good luck with that," JC muttered. He stayed at her side just in case. In case of what he didn't know. It just seemed like a good idea to stay with her.

"Hi, I'm Meeghan," a young Asian girl with long black hair introduced herself first.

Rachel looked down at her phone reading the girl's name. "Hello Megan. What?" She asked looking at the girl when she shook her head. She looked at JC in question.

"It's not Megan," JC explained.

"Oh I'm sorry," Rachel blushed. "That's how it popped up on my phone."

"It's alright," Meeghan said. "I get it a lot. Just remember it's not 'May', it's 'me'."

"Meeghan?" When Meeghan grinned she knew she got it right.

"I'm Chase," a short girl, with blue eyes and blonde wavy curls pulling back into a messy bun. "Like the Bank, which I founded back in '55." That caused Rachel to laugh.

"I'm Alex." Rachel smiled at the tall, brunette with long legs.

"Darina." The short black girl introduced herself. From her form Rachel knew she was dancer. Of course they all were dancers of some sort, but Darina had the body of someone who had been dancing for a long time. 

"Kota," Kota was a beautiful girl with porcelain features. The silver-white hair only enhanced them. It made Rachel wonder if her eyes were that bright blue or if they were contacts.

"And I'm Jessica." The final brunette introduced herself.

"JC adorned all her walls when she was younger," Alex spoke up causing everyone to laugh.

"That's alright," Rachel chuckled seeing the girl blush. She wondered how much teasing the girl took when she revealed that piece of information. "He adorned a lot of girls' walls."

"Yours?" Chase asked.

"Never," she laughed.

"I bet it was Justin," Meeghan spoke.

"Absolutely not," Rachel said with a firm shake of her head. "Actually it was Joey..." she watched as they all gasped and started talking about once. Her phone couldn't keep up with their conversations. "McIntyre! It was Joey McIntyre!"

JC watched proudly as Rachel was swallowed into the group as they all started talking about the one topic they knew best: boys. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Jimmy who was watching the giggling fest with an amused expression.

"Now I know why you had them come early. Knew that was going to happen?"

"Yup," JC grinned looking back at Rachel. Her eyes were bright and her smile was big. He felt as if he'd just become king. When he met her eyes above the girls' heads he winked at her. "Hey, I was having a problem on a part for a song. Not coming together like I want it..." As they walked to the corner where the piano sat he explained to Jimmy all about the song he was writing for Rachel.

*~*

"They sure became fast friends," Rachel said to JC when he came to stand next to her as the girls made their way from the room; happy to finally be free. "You sure picked a good group of girls."

"We definitely lucked out," JC nodded as the door closed on their talking and laughter, encasing the room in silence. With any group there had to be a certain dynamic. There had to be respect for the other members. If any one member thought they were better than another, the dynamic would collapse and it didn't matter how much talent was in the group. They had to view themselves as equal, no one was better than another. It was something he preached early on.

"You did. I can't wait to meet the others."

"It's hard to get everyone together. Usually we're missing one or two. Everyone still has their own things going on. School, jobs. But," he shrugged. "We make do."

"Well, you're doing a fantastic job," she pecked his cheek. "They look great and I bet they sound even better."

"Careful C," Jimmy broke in, chuckling. "She's buttering you up for something."

Rachel's lips parted as she read the new words. "I am not!"

"You are laying it on pretty thick," JC teased, his eyes sparkling.

"No way," she shook her head. "I'm just being honest. They look really good. You guys did a great job and I hope they go far. I'm not just blowing smoke, I mean it. Trust me, you'll know when I'm angling for something and you won't stand a chance."

Jimmy laughed. It made him incredibly happy to see JC looking relaxed and happy. Seeing them together he thought it was funny they didn't discover their feelings for each other years ago; that it took them this long to realize. He had a feeling their relationship was going to last for a long, long time. 

"And you were nervous," JC grinned, wrapping an arm around Rachel's neck, pulling her around to stand in front of him. "You had nothing to worry about. If you had only listened to me."

"Yeah yeah yeah," she rolled her eyes after reading her phone. "Wipe the smug look off your face; it's not very becoming."

He laughed and leaned down and kissed her.

"Knock that shit off," Jimmy grumbled. "You're gonna turn into a love sick fool who spends all of his time on his cell phone texting how much he misses you. 'I miss you more.' 'No I miss you more.' 'You hang up first.' 'No you hang up first.'" He mocked. "He'll be useless."

JC grinned against Rachel's lips before he pulled away. "I think we're making Jimmy jealous."

"Shit," Jimmy muttered. "Before you split I think I have something for the song you're working on. You got anywhere you need to be?"

"You alright with sticking around a little longer?" JC asked. "We won't be too much longer; there's someone else slated to use the room."

Rachel shook her head. "Go ahead," she motioned toward the piano. She had no where to be. Her calendar had been emptied and it was kind of nice. Sometimes it got a little boring, but it was nice not having to be at a bunch of places and she could do whatever she wanted for however long she wanted.

There would come a time where she would have to start full-filling some of her contract obligations. That meant sitting down with representatives from the companies and reworking some things. She had a meeting tomorrow with her record label about the release of a new single. She wasn't sure she wanted to release the next song off her Blown Away album. After all, she couldn't promote the single. She couldn't film a video for it. Her fans who had purchased the album and attended her concerts knew the song. She just wasn't sure how good it would do.

She watched Jimmy at the piano his hands on the keys, his face tilted up looking at JC as he talked. The music for 'So Small' had stalled which frustrated JC to no end and it killed her not being able to help. If she could hear the music, she might have been able to provide a riff that would get JC's brain moving again. She hoped Jimmy would be able to help him.

As Jimmy started playing, the door to the room opened and Rachel watched as a couple guys walked through carrying equipment. She gave them a small, welcoming smile as she moved out of their way. She didn't recognize them, but that didn't mean anything. There were a lot of unknown bands floating around the LA area.

"We'll be out of your hair in a minute," JC said to one of the guys, who didn't look older than twenty.

"It's cool, Man," the kid said with a smile as he sat the amp down. "We have to carry all this stuff in and set up." He let his eyes drift toward the blonde standing alone, watching them silently. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her. He wondered if she danced. She was hotter than the dancer they hired for their video. He eyed her up and down, giving her a smile and a wink. Her eyes drifted back to the man standing at the piano; the one who had spoken to him when he walked in. The man was staring - glaring - in his direction. He was smart enough to decipher the look. The blonde was off limits.

Rachel giggled seeing the glare JC had sent the young kid who had been eying her. As the kid went back outside, presumably to carry in more gear, she made her way over to the piano. She let her hand drift across his back as she passed him to stand to the side of the piano. She crossed her arms across the top and leaned against it, watching.

"Are you even paying attention?" Jimmy asked glancing at JC whose eyes had moved back to the kid as he reentered.

"Yes," JC removed his eyes from the kid back to the piano.

"Right," Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Pay attention this time," he said as he started the piano riff again.

Rachel played around with her phone as she waited for JC and Jimmy to work out the kinks and fit what Jimmy had just played to what JC already had written. The band continued to set their equipment up. She snapped a photo of the two men. 'Making magic happen!' She tweeted.

Placing her chin in her hand she browsed her Twitter time line. JC and Jimmy were lost in the music and judging from their smiles and nods it was coming together. The band had all their equipment inside and they were now setting everything up where they wanted. Giving them a final look she stared at her phone scrolling through her mentions.

'Are you going to be working with @GirlRadical now?'

'They don't need my help. They are surrounded by great and talented people already. Can't wait to meet the rest of @GirlRadical!'

Refreshing her mentions, she smiled reading the comments from the girls she met today. She had so much fun with all of them. Her sides ached from laughing so much. The girls were refreshing to be around.

The pain was sharp and sudden. Rachel dropped her phone onto the piano and pressed her palms into her ears, clenching her eyes shut. The nauseous feeling came back. She was scared. What was going on? What was happening? But she was too afraid to open her eyes to find out. Hands grabbed her and carefully lowered her to the floor on her knees. She swore she could hear her name being shouted which was impossible. She couldn't hear.

"Damnit," JC muttered as he pulled Rachel against his chest. He sent a glare to the men behind him, but they were too busy arguing over whose fault it was for their blown amp. His heart had yet to calm. It still pounded wildly in his chest. The loud explosion of a sound had caught him off guard. He had nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Is she okay?" Jimmy asked rubbing his chest; his own heart doing double time. He been around the scene long enough to have been near a speaker blowing or an amp. Trapped in this room where every sound was echoed, amplified the noise. 

"I don't know," JC said worried. He hadn't expected Rachel to be affected by the noise. He didn't expect her to have a reaction. His heart had nearly trampled over itself when he looked at Rachel after the noise and seen her clutched her ears in pain. He held her against his body and started rocking slowly, hoping that would calm her down enough so he could find out what was wrong.

"Don't," Rachel whispered taking a deep breath and blowing it out slowly. "Please don't move."

JC stopped immediately. He felt his phone in the front pocket of his jeans, but didn't want to jostle Rachel too much in digging it out. He nodded toward Rachel's phone still on top of the piano. Jimmy handed it to him. With one hand, JC opened up the talk-to-text application. "Talk to me Rachel," he spoke. "I need you to tell me what's going on." He gave her a little nudge.

Rachel focused her eyes on the phone, reading JC's words. "I don't know, JC. I was fine, then all of a sudden pain. It doesn't hurt so much anymore. What happened? Did something happen?" She lifted her head from JC's chest slowly to look at him.

It was that movement that alerted Jimmy. "JC," he said. He crouched down next to JC and reached out, gingerly turning Rachel's head to show JC her ear. There was a thin trail of blood leading out of the canal.

"Shit," JC said staring at the blood. He turned her head to look at her other ear, seeing the same trail of blood.

"What?" Rachel asked seeing their worried faces. She lifted her hand and touched one of her ears. She felt the foreign substance and pulled her hand away. She gasped seeing the blood on her fingers. "JC..." Now she was scared. Why was she bleeding? What was going on?

JC wrapped her in his arms hearing the waver in Rachel's voice. He knew she was scared and worried. He was too. When he pulled back he kissed her softly. "Come on; I'll take you to the hospital."

Jimmy gathered their things while JC helped Rachel to her feet. He wasn't sure what he should be doing so he held the door open, allowing JC and Rachel to pass and stayed with them as they walked to JC's car; just in case he was needed. When JC shut the door after Rachel sat in the passenger seat, he shot him a questioning look. "What happened?"

"I don't know Man," JC said reaching for the few things he had brought with him. He opened up the backseat door and tossed them in. "I have no idea."

"Alright," Jimmy clasped JC on the back. "Let me know what you find out?"

"Yeah man, I will," JC hurried around the front of his car and climbed in the drivers' seat. As he pulled into traffic, he reached for Rachel's hand, threading their fingers together. He sent her a reassuring smile all the while his insides were twisted. He was scared and he did his best not to let Rachel see. The last thing she needed was to know that he was just as scared as she was.

*~*

"JC?" Lance called out hesitantly, looking at the curtains drawn cubicles of the emergency room.

"Here," JC parted the curtain and stuck his head out, spotting Lance and Michael. He held the curtain open allowing the men to enter.

"You didn't have to come," Rachel told Lance when she saw him. He took her hands staring at her before drawing her into a hug. "I'm okay," she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm getting tired of getting these phone calls," Lance told her, half teasing. His sister sat on the end of the gurney with her legs dangling. There was a cotton ball in both of her ears. "New fashion statement?"

Rachel lifted JC's cell phone lying on the gurney next to her thigh. Her cell phone was missing at the moment. She hoped it was in the backseat of JC's car mixed in with the things Jimmy had gathered. "I told JC not to call. He didn't listen."

"They had you back for tests a long time and I caved," JC shrugged. He wasn't all that apologetic. At the time he'd been left alone in the small cubicle, sitting on the gurney in the same spot Rachel sat now. He listened to all the sounds around him. As time passed he grew worried thinking whatever injury Rachel had was more serious than the doctor originally thought. Despite Rachel telling him not to call Lance, he did.

"So what's going on?" Lance asked. "What did you find out? Do you have to stay over night?"

Rachel shook her head meeting Lance's gaze again. "Ruptured both ear drums again. They want me to keep cotton in my ears to ward off infection."

"So it's another wait again?" Michael asked. The only thing you can do for ruptured ear drums, as they found out after Rachel's accident, was to wait. They would heal on their own.

"Yeah," Rachel sighed. Time had started all over again. She was still on the healing clock from the first round of ruptured ear drums from her car accident. Those hadn't fully healed and now they were reinjured. "I still have my appointment day after tomorrow with the ear doc. Probably find out more then. Hopefully..."

"Are you ready to go then?" Lance asked.

"Just waiting on discharge papers then I'll be ready," Rachel said. "The nurse will be bringing them; though I'm sure she's in the bathroom primping in the mirror." She rolled her eyes.

JC grinned happily at Rachel's words. "Someone's a little jealous," he explained for Lance and Michael's benefit.

"I am not jealous," Rachel huffed.

"Right," JC drew out slowly. "She was jealous," he told Lance and Michael.

Lance laughed seeing his sister's face. "I don't think I've ever seen you jealous."

"That's because I'm not jealous," Rachel told him. "I'm not!" She repeated seeing Lance and Michael send her disbelieving looks. "Oh don't you have a radio show to get to?"

"Nah, we got time," Lance grinned. "I wanna hear more about this nurse."

Rachel glared at Lance. "Funny. I thought your type was nice, Jewish boys. Nurses seem more Joey's type."

"It was cute," JC sat down behind Rachel on the gurney with his legs hanging off the side. His hip nudged the small of her back; his shoulder between her shoulder blades. A small grew on his face when he felt her arc back into him. Lifting the hand of the arm closest to Rachel, he wrapped it around her. It was amusing to see Rachel get jealous. She had tried to hide it - poorly - but it still came across. Her eyes had turned a dark jade color. The small on her face became forced and fake; not the easy, open one he was used to seeing.

"She was hoping you were injured so she could lay you down and give you a thorough examination," Rachel muttered.

"Not jealous at all," Michael grinned.

"Not at all," Lance echoed.

"I could have been laying here bleeding profusely and she would have still drooled all over JC..."

JC smiled as he turned his head and leaned forward pressing a kiss into her hair, his hand tightening across her stomach. At that moment the nurse walked through the curtain with papers in her hand. When Rachel folded her arm across his, entwining their fingers on her stomach, he ducked his head, hiding his grin. 

"Well..." the nurse's eyes widened, catching sight of the two new men in the room, "I certainly wasn't expecting this. I think this is about the biggest star power we've had behind these curtains. Any other NSYNC members going to be popping out?"

"I don't think so," Lance bit back the grin seeing Rachel roll her eyes behind the nurse's back and smiled nicely. Turning away from him, Lance watched the nurse smile at JC and he saw what Rachel was talking about. He'd be in the same boat if a man looked at Michael the same way the nurse was looking at JC. One thing he notice though, JC didn't even know the woman was alive. 'Oh Rachel,' he thought. 'You don't have to worry about a thing.'

"Are those my discharge papers?" Rachel asked, bringing the reason they were gathered in the emergency room to the foreground. After all, she was supposed to be the center of attention right now. She was the one injured.

"Yes," the nurse drew her gaze to country singer and went over the paperwork; her eyes flickering to the man sitting behind her often. "Any questions?" She asked, looking at JC.

Lance had a couple but he swallowed them at the look Rachel shot him. He shook his head instead. The most important thing right now was getting Rachel out of the hospital.

"Alright," the nurse said once Rachel signed the discharge form. "You're free to go," she said almost sadly.

"Whew," Michael rubbed his upper arms feverishly after the nurse left. "It's cold in here," he stated causing JC and Lance to laugh.

"You really oughta work on your people skills, Sis," Lance teased as his sister hopped off the gurney.

"She oughta work on her bedside manner," Rachel huffed as she folded the papers in her hand in half.

"Bedside manner seemed fine to me," JC grinned when Rachel glared at him.

"I'll bet it did."

JC laughed as Rachel started mumbling something about men and dogs. He wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her to his side as the four of them walked through the parking lot toward his car.

"Can you take credit for hooking them up?" Michael asked watching JC and Rachel.

"Totally," Lance said. He was very good at introducing people who he thought would make a great couple. So far, he was credited with nine relationships. It didn't matter if they were straight or gay; he just had the knack for knowing the people who should be together.

"Then they definitely go down for being the ones who took the longest getting together."

"No kidding. Took 'em awhile."

"Took who awhile?" JC asked as Rachel opened the door to the backseat and started searching through the things Jimmy had tossed in the back for her phone.

"You and Rachel to finally hook up. I only introduced you seventeen years ago."

"Was that your intention?" JC tried to imagine what it would have been like for them if they had started dating back when they had first met. It was sort of surreal to think about. Would they have made it through everything that had happened in their lives? Would the things that happened to them still happened or would they have been sent on different paths?

"Absolutely not," Lance chuckled. "None of you guys were good enough for her. 

"What was wrong with us!"

Lance laughed. "Right. You know exactly how every one of you acted in Germany. Rachel knows how you guys were in Germany."

"Ah-ha!" Rachel held up her cell phone in the air victorious. "I knew it was in here." At least she had hoped it was in there. She made a face seeing all the alerts. "There goes my relaxing afternoon." There were a lot of emails and texts from Alison and Megan, representatives from her record label, her mom. "Did you call Mom?"

Lance grimaced. "I forgot. I take it she heard?"

Rachel nodded. "And knowing the reports they were way off." She quickly fired off a text to her mother, reassuring her that she was indeed okay.

"Are you coming home or to JC's?" Lance asked checking the time on his phone. He needed to hurry home before his show started without him.

"Home," Rachel told him reading the words from JC's phone. She still held the device and felt bad for commandeering his phone so much. "Do you want me to ride with Lance?" She looked at JC.

"I can take you home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," JC nodded. He just wasn't ready to let her go yet.

*~*

"Welcome back to Dirty Pop on OutQ108 with me, Lance Bass," Lance spoke into the microphone, swiveling in his chair. "We have a brand new peanut in the house."

"Brand new," Drew echoed.

"We're popping his cherry today..."

"I've done this radio stuff a time or two..."

"Nothing like this," Lance grinned. "I'm sure you listeners recognized that voice just now. Please give a Dirty Pop welcome to JC Chasez!"

"Thanks," JC grinned.

"I think our listeners just doubled," Drew pushing aside the notes he made for the second half of the day's show. He hadn't expected JC to come down to the basement for the show. The older man had been upstairs with Rachel when he arrived.

JC chuckled. "I wouldn't go that far now. I'm just me."

"And everyone wants to know what you've been up to; where you've been hiding?" Lance asked with a smile as Lisa took a picture of JC, no doubt tweeting it out. "And what's up with you and my sister?"

"I see you're going straight for the tough questions."

"Dirty Pop's a tough radio show. We go for the dirt."

"We make it happen on this show."

"Right," JC laughed. "Rachel and I are dating. It's not a secret..."

"With the way she's posting photos on Twitter it's definitely not a secret."

"No; she's addicted to Twitter," JC stated. "I manage twelve girls all in their early twenties with one being nineteen. They aren't as addicted like Rachel."

"You're gonna get in trouble," Michael said chuckling. He agreed with JC though; Rachel was addicted to the social media site.

"Nah," JC laughed. "I tell her that all the time. She knows. But she does interact with a lot of her fans. More so now since her accident. I don't know how she keeps up with her mentions. I tweet one thing and I'm bogged down and behind. By the time I think I've read them all, there are more to go through. It's crazy."

"I wouldn't know what you're talking about," Drew said causing laughter.

"There's a science," Lance explained. "I don't read all the tweets that come my way. Sometimes it's impossible. I do read a lot. Some days I read more than others just depends on what I'm doing that day."

"Or if you're waiting for something," Lisa broke in.

"That's usually the time when I'll respond if I'm waiting to start an interview or something. I can't imagine what it would be like if we had Twitter accounts back during NSYNC."

"Oh it would be crazy for sure," JC said. "I get some pretty crazy tweets now. Just multiply those by a hundred. There would be no way we could read all the tweets we'd get or even come close to responding to them all."

"Today we see people like Justin Beiber and Lady Gaga with millions and millions of followers," Drew spoke. "Backstreet Boys have only garnered half a million followers and they were one of the top boy bands...."

"Heeeey," Lance and JC spoke.

"I'm just saying, it was you guys and Backstreet Boys," Drew explained. "Those two bands were 'it' in the 90s and early 2000s. You guys sold millions of albums, completely shut down Time Square. Anything with your faces or names sold...What I'm asking; you guys think you could match the numbers Beiber and Gaga have put up?"

"Without a doubt," JC said. "If Twitter was as popular back in the late 90s, early 2000s I say we blow their numbers away. Collectively as a group."

"So you think under an NSYNC account you'd blow away the numbers Gaga and Beiber have put up, but broken down into your own accounts, you don't think you would have that many followers?"

"I don't believe that," Lance shook his head. "NSYNC would crush the top numbers today. Individually, well... okay. Not all of us would get Beiber-like numbers. Justin definitely would and JC would as well. He just doesn't want to come out and say it. The rest of us would be vying for the numbers."

"You saying your fan base didn't match up?" Drew asked.

"Compared to Justin's and JC's? Not even close."

"Well look on the bright side," Michael grinned. "You have more than JC now."

Lance laughed. "That is true. But considering he's tweeting now, he's going to be gaining a lot more followers. I better enjoy this while I can."

"I'd just like to have half as many followers as Rachel," JC chuckled. "I think she was close to five million."

"How fair is that," Lance said, shaking his head. "I'm struggling to make it to half a million and Rachel is almost at five million? Come on people! We're the same person!"

"I only have nine hundred," Lisa spoke up quietly.

"Quality over quantity."

"Says the guy with the most followers in this room," Drew rolled his eyes.

"We'll curb this talk of Twitter and the number of followers and take a break right now. When we come back, we'll jump on the topic of this group JC has put together by the name of Girl Radical. So don't go anywhere, we'll be right back."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

"Don't you have a home?" Michael asked seeing JC walk into view after he heard the front door open.

JC grinned. "I do. But for some reason I like your house more."

"Some reason," Lance muttered from his spot next to Michael on the couch. "Rachel's still getting ready."

"Yeah she told me that when I was outside," JC walked down the two steps into the Lance and Michael's living room. "I sent her a text when I got here."

"And what? You were just gonna wait outside and not come in?" Lance arched an eyebrow. "Nuh-uh, it doesn't work like that in this house. You're gonna be dating my sister, you will come into the house when you pick her up for dates."

"You're an idiot," JC said rolling his eyes.

"Looking pretty spiffy C," Lance eyed his sister's boyfriend. He wore a pair of dark grey - almost black looking - jeans with a black button up shirt, tucked in and the top button undone. Over the shirt he wore a black blazer style jacket. Completing the look, JC wore a black scarf, wrapped loosely around his neck. "Question."

"What?" JC asked, sticking the fingers of his right hand in the pocket of his jeans.

"Those glasses for show or do you actually need them to see?" He asked of the black framed glasses JC wore.

"To see, Moron. Why else would I wear them?"

"Pretty hipster thing to do is to wear black glasses like those just for the look."

"Well not me," JC shook his head. "I'm not completely blind and I don't wear them all the time."

"Where are you guys off to tonight?" Lance asked, pausing the show he had on his DVR. "She's been getting ready for hours."

"I got tickets to the premiere of 'Oblivion' at the Dolby Theatre."

"I'm sorry," Michael apologized.

JC laughed. "Why?"

"Because it's Tom Cruise. His movies are all the same. Some futuristic crap with him 'saving the world'."

"Well... yeah," JC nodded. Recently all of Tom Cruise's movies seemed to be the same. "But Rachel loves him..." he shrugged as if that statement made all the difference. And it did. Tom was Rachel's favorite actor so he did a little smooching.

"One thing though. You're taking Rachel to the movies. You remember that she can't hear right? And it's very doubtful they'll put the closed captioning on at the premiere."

"Don't worry Lance, I got it covered."

"Yeah Lance," Michael smirked. "They'll probably sit in the corner of the back row and make out the whole time."

"I can't wait to see that on TMZ."

JC turned hearing Rachel's voice and broke out into a grin. "You look absolutely stunning," he told her as he walked around the couch toward her. He watched as she glanced down at her phone in her hand before smiling widely.

"Thanks," Rachel accepted his hand as she walked down the two steps into the living room. She wore a strapless black dress with the skirt falling to a couple inches above her knees. Her hair was styled in wavy curls; her long bangs swept across her forehead with the top loosely pulled back. All in all it looked a little messy, but it took her a long time to get that look. Her hair hadn't wanted to keep the minimal curl she put in the strands. Sometimes she wished a hair and make up team followed her around everywhere she went. "You look great."

"I wish I couldn't hear this," Michael murmured to Lance.

Lance laughed. "It's disgusting isn't it?" 

JC flipped the men the bird which did nothing but make them laugh even more and make Rachel send them a confused look. "They are trying to be funny and failing miserably," he explained to her.

"Oh," Rachel said after reading what JC said. "Let's leave them to their quality TV of The Jersey Shore and Honey Boo Boo."

"We watch way better shows than those!" Lance yelled at his sister's retreating back. "And Jersey Shore isn't even on anymore!"

"For you information, we are watching 'The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills'," Michael called.

"Not helping your cause any!" JC fired back as they stepped through the front door. "You look gorgeous."

Rachel blushed seeing his words. "Thank you," she said shyly.

"Seriously," he cupped her chin with his hand staring into her yellow-green eyes. "Took my breath away."

It was so hard to tear her eyes away from JC's. The look he carried in his gaze caused her heart to falter and a lump to rise in her throat. She raised her hand to his cheek for a second or two before dropping it to his shoulder. Caressing her way to his neck, she brushed her fingers against the short hair at the nape of his neck. The small heels she wore put her at the same height as JC. Usually she was just slightly shorter than him. 

She took a half step forward and felt JC's hand at her waist pulling her into his body. Their noses touched and she broke out into a smile. Tilting her head she made the final move, settling her lips on his. They kissed softly, their lips moving slowly as they melded together. She wrapped her arms around JC's neck when the kiss ended and hugged him tightly.

JC held her against him, his arms around her waist. His nose was buried in her hair. Fragrance surrounded him; a beautiful scent that lingered on his pillow after she spent the night. He knew without a doubt it would be on his clothes before the night's end and he would catch hold of it even when Rachel wasn't around.

Rachel drew her head back, straightening the scarf draped around his neck. She opened her mouth to speak but the words caught in her throat when she met JC's bright blue eyes again. It struck her how in love she was with this man

"Hey, what's wrong?" JC asked seeing Rachel's expression.

Rachel let her left hand slid from around JC and trail down his chest so she could see the phone. The device had locked while they were kissing. She slid her thumb across the screen bringing up the application again still open. The application hadn't caught what JC had said. She raised her eyes in question; her stomach tumbling again.

"If you're nervous about going to the premiere, we don't have to go," JC stated. He wasn't sure what he'd been thinking when he had the bright idea to get tickets to the premiere. He saw the movie premiering, saw it was Tom Cruise and immediately got the tickets for Rachel. During the whole process it never crossed his mind that going to a movie with Rachel probably wasn't the best of ideas. Like Lance had said, it's not like they can put the closed captions on the screen during a premiere. "I really wasn't thinking when I got the tickets. We can go do something else. Grab dinner..." After that he wasn't sure. They were overly dressed to do most random things. "We'll find something else to do even if it's going back to my house and ordering a movie."

Rachel stopped JC from talk by placing a finger over his lips. "I think that's a great idea."

"So skipping the premiere?" He looked at her confused when she shook her head.

"No; I still want to go. I would never pass up Tom Cruise." Rachel told JC, causing him to laugh.

"Should I be worried about your infatuation with Tom Cruise?" He asked with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Rachel shook her head, "Tom Cruise has nothing on you."

JC couldn't stop raising an eyebrow at her statement. "I'm better than Tom Cruise?"

"Oh yeah," she grinned pecking him on the cheek. "Just don't go jumping up and down on a couch proclaiming your love for me."

"How about if I proclaim my love for you standing outside your brother's door?" JC asked quietly. He hoped the phone picked up his question; he had spoken it so softly he wasn't sure. He didn't know if he'd be able to repeat it with his heart stuck in his throat waiting for a response. 

"Wh-what?" Rachel whispered staring at her phone. Her lips were parted in shock as she stared at the words on the screen. Right there in black and white. 'Proclaim my love for you.' Did that mean he loved her? Tears pricked her eyes and she blinked rapidly in hopes to keep them at bay. If she cried, her make up would be ruined. 'Stop worrying about your make up! JC just basically told you he loved you!' With a wavering breath, she raised her head, meeting JC's expectant blue eyes. She wanted to giggle seeing the look on his face but she was certain she mirrored him. "Y-you love me?"

JC nodded, "I love you."

A new feeling swept through her seeing JC's lips move. A lip reader she was not, but those words she could read ever since... Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "You aren't saying elephant shoes are you? Or olive juice?"

JC laughed, the tension leaving his body. He reached for the phone in Rachel's hand and held it up at eye level with the screen facing her. "I love you," he repeated in the phone. He watched his girlfriend's face as her eyes moved from staring at him to the screen in his hand. Happiness radiated across her face and a soft laugh escaped before her lips grew into a smile.

"JC, I..." she jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck holding tight.

JC stumbled backward a step but quickly gained his footing. He wrapped his arms around her waist squeezing her to him. Cedar, jasmine and citrus drifted through his nose and he breathed deeply, tightening his hold. He placed a kiss on her neck, just below her ear. He felt lighter. The weight of the world no longer rested on his shoulders. It was out there. Rachel finally knew how he felt about her. There would be no more holding it in and praying he didn't slip and reveal his feelings.

"I don't know when it happened, I just realized it last week when you were talking care of me when I was sick," Rachel started talking as she slowly pulled back from JC. She stayed in his arms and brought her hands from around his neck to the scarf around his neck that she couldn't seem to stop playing with. "We haven't even been together very long. We've known each other forever it seems...there are a lot of unknowns for me. If I'll get my hearing back or if it's gone forever. I don't even know what I'm gonna do from here. I don't know what Capitol is going to do; if they will even keep my signed on. It's not like I can fulfill my contract obligations. If I was them, I'd let me go. I mean why..."

JC dipped his head and covered Rachel's still moving lips with his. It took a couple seconds before she stopped talking and participated in the kiss. He moved his lips against hers, sweeping his tongue into her mouth, teasing hers. He felt the pressure against his neck when her hands gripped his scarf pulling it. The kiss ended with a whisper of a kiss and his nose caressed her cheek, his breath glided over her cheek. Her green eyes opened slowly and met his.

"I love you."

This time Rachel didn't dispute the words his lips were forming. "I love you too."

*~*

"Are you okay?" JC asked as they came up on the movie theatre hand in hand. They didn't come by limo or with a driver so there was no drop off out front. He was still worried this wasn't the greatest idea. Rachel was adamant about wanting to go though but he was ready to leave at a moment's notice if needed. It didn't matter to him.

Rachel squeezed his hand as they started to get noticed. Aside from 'The Today Show', she hadn't ventured out to be photographed or interviewed. It drove Alison nuts but it was what she wanted. She wasn't ready for the big parties and gathers with photographers galore and reporters wanting a word. She much rather do all her interviews by emails. "God JC, please don't leave me." She clutched his hand tighter eyeing the pack of photographers.

'Bad idea! Bad idea!' JC's mind screamed when he heard Rachel's plea. He wanted to pull her into a hug, reassure her he wasn't going anywhere but he knew she wouldn't let go of his hand. He held her hand tighter and pressed a kiss to the side of her head much to the delight of the photographers. Their flashbulbs went off rapidly. His name was already being shouted for interviews by reporters. He stopped before the gauntlet began. "What do you want to do?"

"I..." Rachel took a deep breath. She hadn't been prepared for this at all. She knew what it all sounded like; the camera shutters and people yelling to turn this way and that way. People telling you to move on, further down the carpet because there had been another arrival. She knew how to schmooze on the questions, keep everyone happy, say the right thing. Everything was in slow motion.

"We don't have to do any interviews or photographs," JC continued. He stepped in front of Rachel blocking her from view. He reached down to her hand still at her side and relieved her of the phone. "We can go right inside, to our seats. We can leave if you want to."

Rachel looked at his words on the phone and breathed slowly. She was fine. She smiled at JC. "I'm okay. Just...a little out of my comfort zone at the moment. It's like I'm in a movie where everyone is yelling at the main character but all they hear is a roar."

JC frowned. He didn't like this at all. "Seriously, we can leave."

"I'm okay," Rachel took her phone back from JC, sending him a smile. "I'm okay with pictures, a couple of interviews. Alison's gonna kill me. Just...don't let them ask anything too ridiculous. Don't let them get out of hand. And keep me moving. I have a tendency to babble and linger."

JC laughed and kissed her forehead before they moved to the carpet in front of the photographers. He held her against his side, his hand at her waist.

"Squeeze once to look left and twice to look right," Rachel told him as she smiled. She wrapped her arm behind him, placing her hand on his lower back. She stared at the photographers in front of her smiling and relaxing into JC, trusting him to steer her correctly. She felt his fingers squeeze twice on her waist and she flickered her eyes to the right.

They moved down the row of photographers, stopping for a couple of interviews with reporters Rachel knew. The questions were easy and for that she was thankful. How was she doing? How was her recovery process coming along? Anything new to report on her hearing? Questions about her new single 'See You Again', which Capitol had released a couple days ago.

"I think I moved back to the A-List," JC teased after they had finished the interviews. He was fairly certain there had been hundreds of photos snapped. He led her out of the lobby and down the hallway to a door.

"What are we doing?" Rachel asked following JC through the door. The door led to a small room with a window over looking the theatre. The room was big enough to hold six chairs in a row with good enough aisles on either side. "Are we in a quiet room?"

"More or less," JC said. "It's really used for private party-type viewings. I was able to snag it tonight for our use." He quieted, watching Rachel walk around the chairs to stand in front of the window looking out over the theatre where quests were milling about, talking before they would take their seats for the viewing. When he saw her look at her phone he continued talking. "I just made a few phone calls... before it starts they'll come in and hook up a screen that's hooked into the movie equipment that will not only play the movie, but the closed captions as well."

"You're the best JC," Rachel grinned at him. Walking around the chairs, she went to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she kissed him. 

JC placed his hands on her hips, keeping her in place. "Save your praises until it has actually worked."

"If it doesn't oh well," Rachel shrugged. "We'll be alone in a dark theatre. Oh the possibilities..." 

JC's lips curved into a smirk. "No way you're serious."

"No!" Rachel gasped. "Are you kidding me? What if it got back to my Mother! She'd be so ashamed! I'd never be able to show my face in Mississippi again."

JC laughed. He kissed her before pulling her into a hug. "If you want, we can go back out and mingle."

"I probably should," she leaned back in his arms, playing with the fringe on the one end of JC's scarf. "But I don't want to. Is that bad?" She asked meeting his eyes.

He smiled softly, shaking his head. "No. I understand."

"I shouldn't hide and I don't for the most part. I go out with you. Lance. I know that's not the same. I know a lot of people want interviews with me and I should talk to them..."

"No one says you have to talk to anyone," JC told her. "I don't know what's in your contracts but that all changed with your accident."

"A lot changed," she sighed looking down.

"Hey," he pulled her into a hug. "There were a couple changes for the better."

"Yeah. Ben's finally gone. I finally got time off and I finally am able to spend time with Lance." She giggled feeling JC's fingers start tickling her waist. She tried to worm her fingers around his and pull his hands away but it was no use. "And you!" She gasped as JC stopped tickling her. She caught her breath and looked at JC. "You happened. We happened and this is the best."

JC softened his grin. "The very best," he ducked his head, capturing her lips.

*~*

"Thank you JC," Rachel said as he held the car door open after the movie. Before she sat in the seat she leaned forward kissing him softly. "I never thought I could watch a movie in an actual theatre. It was... You are..." She smiled at him. "I love you."

JC grinned proudly, happy that he did well. He had been nervous when the movie began, so much so that he missed the beginning and had to play catch up. But it had all been worth it. Seeing the smile on Rachel's face right now, he would gladly do anything to keep it there. Hearing her declaration of love certainly didn't damper the night. "I love you too," he said. He kissed her again before helping her into her seat.

He started the car and put on his seat belt but made no move to pull out of the parking spot. "Where to? You said something about eating? Any special place?"

"We're overdressed for all the places I'm craving," she fingered the hem of her dress over her thigh. "Though I'm perfectly alright eating a burger and fries in this."

"Is that what you want?" JC had no problem going to a burger joint. He had no problem sitting down to eat inside dressed as he was. That's what made him love Rachel even more. Some of his previous girlfriends would have wanted to go out to a top tier, well-known establishment. Here Rachel was, wanting a burger and fries.

"Are you okay with that?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah," JC said he pulled away from his parking spot and out into traffic. "Have a particular place in mind?"

"There's a place on Pacific Coast that I'd always drag Lance to when I'm in town," Rachel told him. "They have this fifties style feel to it with the decor and the waitresses even wear poodle skirts. They have the best burger and cheese fries. Oh man I could go for a couple of their helpings of cheese fries alone!"

"I think I know the place you are talking about." JC had been to the diner once before but it had been awhile ago. He wasn't even sure it was still there. Food establishments came and went frequently.

Rachel wasn't sure what brought her attention to the radio. The conversation drifted off while she looked out the window, watching the scenery pass them by. Traffic was usually a pain on the Pacific Coast Highway and it was crowded tonight, but it was flowing. She couldn't wait for the return trip when she could look out her window to the ocean. Though the real pretty views would be hindered by the darkness.

Something had drawn her gaze away from window to the radio; its buttons and screen illuminated in blue. She liked that about JC's car. Instead of the usual green and white lights, he had blue. JC had told her before that when he was with her in the car, he didn't listen to the radio. She thought that was very sweet of him and told him he could listen, it didn't bother her but he still refused.

He never turned the radio off, just turned the volume completely down. His car was equipped Sirius satellite radio. The radio screen, with the blue backlight, would show the title of the song and the artist when a new song would start playing. There was also an info button you could press at any point and get the same information.

Looking at the screen, Rachel's breath caught when she saw 'See You Again' followed by 'Rachel Bass' appear on the screen. Her name went off quickly and she wasn't sure if she was just seeing things. With a shaking finger she reached out and hit the info button.

"What's wrong?" JC asked, glancing at Rachel. He looked at the radio - silenced of course - and tried to remember the station he had been listening to before he picked Rachel up. When he saw the song title on the screen his body slumped in realization. He had been listening to the 'The Highway' the current country radio station in hopes of hearing Rachel's newest single. "Hey," he reached out taking Rachel's hand in his, pulling it away from the button where she had pushed the info again. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her hand.

"They are playing my song," Rachel spoke softly, unable to look away from the radio. By now the screen at turned back to showing the station title. "I... I know the song was released. I know it's been playing on the radio. I've gotten tweets about the song. I just... I never expected to actually see it playing. Damnit," she whispered feeling tears well in her eyes.

"What?" JC asked, glancing at Rachel again. He swore softly when he saw her brush a finger across her cheek. He squeezed her hand and looked in the rearview mirror before changing lanes. When he could, he quickly crossed over the on coming traffic lanes into a small beach front parking area. There were a couple cars filling the spots so he picked on furthest away.

Putting the car in park, he unclipped his seat belt and Rachel's before pulling her into his arms. He held her while she cried softly and he wished he had had the notion to change the channel. The radio never crossed his mind.

"This is so stupid," Rachel mumbled gripping his jacket on his back. "I knew it was gonna be on the radio. I knew it was gonna be released. It's not like it's my very first song to be played on the air waves. So why am I crying?"

JC opened his mouth to reply but Rachel carried on. He wasn't sure she would have seen what he had said in the first place.

"It's just... my song..." she said in lieu of an explanation. She knew JC would understand. "It's the third single off 'Blown Away' and I can't do anything to promote it but tweet about it. I can't go to radio stations to talk about it, offer an acoustic version in their studios. I don't have a video to stop by CMT or GAC."

JC cupped her head, raising it. He wiped at the tears, brushing them away.

"I must look terrible," Rachel sniffled unlocking her phone again.

"You look beautiful," he kissed her softly. "You look just as beautiful as you did on all those magazine covers you've graced."

Rachel chuckled lightly. "That's a lie. I know my eye liner has streaked down my cheeks. But thank you," she smiled at him "I can remember what I was doing and where I was every time I heard one of my songs for the first time on the radio."

"And now you can remember driving in the car with me as the first time you saw 'See You Again' on the radio," JC gave her a lopsided smile.

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "True. I can file 'See You Again' down as being with you. 'Cause when I'm with you I can let my hair down. I can say anything crazy. I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground.'" 

"Serenaded with a Jessica Simpson song. Nice." JC grinned. "First time that's happened.

She blushed. "Popped into my head. I sang one of her songs before at a sound check party on the last tour. With the 'Play On' tour I started opening up my sound check for fans to come. They can request songs they want to hear, a little Q and A, photos, autographs. It was really fun. Usually every sound check, someone would ask me to sing someone else's song. Sometimes I'd know them, most times I didn't. Sometimes I didn't know some of my songs they wanted me to sing."

JC laughed. "If I had known this, I would have come to your sound check party on the 'Play On' tour when you were at the Staples Center."

"You would have caused a ruckus. I would have ceased to matter."

"I would have requested some NSYNC."

"That's not a rare occurrence. You guys are requested usually every sound check. They always wanted to hear 'It's Gonna Be Me', 'Bye Bye Bye', 'No Strings Attached', 'This I Promise You'. I'd get through singing one of them and we'd all sigh and wish there'd be a reunion tour." She looked at him slyly.

"Don't even..." JC warned. "How come I've never heard you sing these before? Surely the fans were recording them."

"YouTube my love," she patted his cheek softly. "They are on YouTube."

"Are you okay?" JC asked when she fell quiet. He watched her stare at the radio, by now way past Rachel's song. He cupped her chin, bringing her gaze back to his and repeated the question.

After glancing at her phone, she nodded. "Yeah; just a little sad." She looked out the windshield seeing the ocean waves rolling up on the shoreline. "Come on," she gave JC a smile and reached down unbuckling the tiny strap around her right ankle, removing her heel before doing the same with her left. "Just for a few minutes," she climbed from the car, swiping her fingers beneath her eyes hoping she got rid of most of the make up streaks.

"I really outta start preparing for this," JC mumbled to himself and he toed off his shoes and removed his socks. He turned off the car and grabbed his phone from the cup holder and climbed out. Once he locked his car he stuffed his keys into his pocket. Rachel hadn't waited for him and was already in the sand. She stood just out of reach from the waves nipping her toes and stared out over the vast ocean. The wind whipped her hair around. With the fading colors of day before total darkness set in, he stopped a few yards behind her and opened the camera on his phone. He held it up, snapping the photo of her. With the moment captured, he put his phone in his pocket and closed the distance between them.

Rachel leaned back into JC's chest when he wrapped his arms around her stomach. She placed her arms on top of his and relaxed against him; letting him warm her body against the coolness coming off the water. Letting her eyes drift close she started to sing softly.

Said goodbye turned around and you were gone gone gone. Fading into the setting sun, slipped away. But I won't cry cause I know, I'll never be lonely. For you are the stars to me. You are the light I follow.

As Rachel's voice slipped into the chorus, JC closed his eyes. The melodious tone wrapped around him, seeping inside him. His heart wanted to sing out loud with her for this wonderful voice sounded just like the very first time he heard her on the radio. Her voice was soft and rich. It warmed him. Wanting to enjoy every moment of this impromptu concert, he embraced her tighter. The words drifted around them but it was only his ears that heard the marvelous song.

I will see you again. O-o-o-oh. This is not where it ends. I will carry. You with me. Ooooh, 'til I see you again.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

"Is that a gift for Lance?"

Michael looked up from the small canvas painting he was working on when he heard Rachel's voice. He shook his head no. "Why do you think it's for Lance?"

"Who else would you be giving a portrait of yourself with the words 'I love You' to if not Lance?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "You have a lover stashed somewhere in a secret love nest?"

Michael burst out laughing. "Are you serious? When would I sneak off to a secret hideaway? You see me all the time and I'm here every night." The idea was so absurd but he couldn't stop laughing. "I don't have anyone stashed away. There is no other man that exists for me. I love Lance."

"Good," Rachel smiled broadly. She stepped up beside him wrapping an arm around his waist. Her ever present phone was in her free hand. "I like you; I'd hate to have to fit you for a pair of concrete shoes."

Michael settled his arm on her shoulders. He looked at her skeptically, looking her up and down.

"Hey, I have two bodyguards who would do anything I ask without question," she told Michael reading his expression. "They'd dump your body without batting an eye and provide me with an airtight alibi."

He shook his head. "It's going to my Grandma," he explained turning his attention back to the painting.

"Awww," Rachel gushed. She tightened her arm around his waist, hugging him. She stared at the blue and green backdrop on the small canvas - smaller than she'd ever seen him work on - and the black markings of the outline of Michael's face. On the left side in white was 'I love you' only in place of the word love was a heart. "You're so sweet. How did my brother ever snag you?"

"His personality," he grinned.

Rachel snorted. "I'm sure."

"Actually I had pictures of him hanging all over my bedroom wall. I'd kiss a poster of him good night ever night. I'd imagine what it would be like to date him, how much fun we'd have together. How 'perfect' our life would be. If only he just knew I was alive. We were..."

"You were like six!" Rachel shrieked laughing as she read Michael's words. She knew there were thousands of little girls who thought that the exact same thing about all the guys back then and there were women who still thought that to this day.

"I'm not that young!" Michael rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Lance is only eight years older than me." He eyed Rachel up and down. "You looked like you've stepped from Runner's World."

"I have a favor."

Michael groaned and met Rachel's innocent look. "What?"

"Go running with me? Please," Rachel pleaded. "I haven't been running since before the accident. I need to start again and I don't want to go by myself. JC has Girl Radical stuff today; Lance is doing who knows what for who knows who."

"So I'm your last choice? Thanks," he said dryly. He looked longingly at his painting. He was really in the mood to paint and he hadn't been able to paint as much as he wanted to lately. But he couldn't let Rachel go running by herself. Lance would kill him.

"You don't have to go," Rachel told him. "I'll go by myself. Or I'll go hiking. I haven't been hiking... wow even longer than running. There are some pretty good trails here. Stay and paint. I'll be back later. Probably dead. So not looking forward to this."

Michael groaned and reached out, grabbing Rachel's arm to keep her from leaving. "You're not going by yourself. I'll go running with you."

"Awesome!" Rachel beamed. She waited by the front door for Michael to change. Her phone was fully charge and she had the arm band around her arm to hold her phone, ID and twenty dollar bill. You never knew when you'd need cash. 'Dragging @MichaelTurchin running. I may or may not survive this. It's been awhile.'

She looked up when she caught Michael coming into view dressed in a t-shirt, mesh shorts and sneakers. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Michael nodded and they went outside. They stretched for a few minutes before taking off down the sidewalk, jogging side by side together passing driveways and mailboxes as they ran through Lance's neighborhood. 

Not very far into the run Rachel realized what a horrible idea it was. Not only did she not have any music to listen while she ran, but she couldn't even talk. In order to carry on a conversation she'd have to hold her phone and look at it while she ran. Not a very good combination. So she was left with her own thoughts, which sometimes was a scary place to reside.

There was JC of course. Thinking his name brought a smile to her face. She liked thinking about him. There were moments she felt like giggling stupidly and drawing his name over and over again, surrounding it with little hearts like it was a high school crush and writing her name 'Rachel Chasez' just to see what it would look like. The feelings she felt were far from high school.

In the short amount of time they'd been together in an actual relationship (one beyond friendship), she had felt for him more than any previous boyfriend she had combined. He had taken a strong hold of her heart from nearly the first moment he showed up at the hospital wielding flowers and a Teddy Bear. How he still believed wholeheartedly that she could still sing just like she used to despite her disability. There was no bad thought when thinking of JC. She loved everything about him; loved talking to him, being with him; just loved him.

Aside from JC taking over most of her thoughts, there was her music. JC and her music took up roughly ninety-five percent of her thoughts. The final five percent was Lance, Michael, her family and other random things. If she wasn't thinking about JC, she was thinking about her music. Her meeting at Capitol went okay. They understood that she couldn't sing for the most part. Upset that they had to cancel the tour and refund the money. Of course she was more upset about that than they were. She hated not being able to finish out her tour and she could imagine the disappointment her fans felt realizing they wouldn't get to see her. She wished she could write an apology note to every single one of the fans but that was impossible.

The execs wanted her to be seen more. They didn't like the fact that she was hiding away. They wanted her out and about, giving interviews both in print and on television. She wasn't sure about the whole television thing yet. She did okay the first time around on The Today Show and she was used to not being able to hear now. Well... as used to it as you could get. She didn't mind doing print interviews and she had a lot of emails she needed to make her way through with questions she had to answer. Now that she had a lot of time of her hands, there really wasn't an interview request she'd turn down. Within reason of course.

The newly dropped single needed backing. Going on the morning talk shows or the late night shows wouldn't help because she couldn't perform the song. Tweeting about it every day only helped so much. She was sure people were getting tired of her telling them to request her song on their local radio station. What she needed to do was a video. A video would definitely help. She could pick a show to release it on and bit back her nervousness and go on the show to help debut. How was she going to shot a video when she couldn't hear the playback to mouth the words to help with the later syncing of the song over the video?

That was what she needed to do though. She needed to shoot a music video somehow for 'See You Again'. Then she needed to promote the release of the video on one of the morning shows or even on her own website. The promotion could come later; the video had to be shot first. She needed a concept. The concept was the easy part. The song had such a bold meaning in the fact that there wasn't a hidden meaning you had to decipher. It was stating perfectly in the lyrics. The song was about a loved one who had left (either died, military deployment or off to college) and you knowing you would see them again.

"What do you think of when you hear 'See You Again'?" Rachel asked coming to a stop. She put her hands on her hips, breathing heavy before she reached for her phone held in the arm band.

Michael turned around and jogged the few feet back to Rachel. He mimicked her moves, putting his hands on his hips. He could feel the sweat rolling down his cheek and he shrugged a shoulder, tilting his head to wipe it on his shirt. "What do I think of?"

"Yeah," Rachel said when his question popped up. "When you hear my song, what do you think of?"

Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about the question. He heard the new song an awful lot in the few days it had been released because it seemed like Lance had it on repeat and if Lance didn't, Lisa did. "I think of someone dying and you know that one day you'll see them again when it's your time to join them. Why?"

"I need to make a video," Rachel said and explained to him what she had been thinking while running. "I need a concept for the video. When I think about the song I'm like you. I think of someone you love dying. But there are so many other ways to take the song. You're sending your child off to college, you're sending your son or husband off to war," she smiled. "I think of the homecomings you sometimes see on the news when the husband returns and his child runs to him and everyone is crying. I see the old man holding a framed photo of his wife; a woman - young or old - holding a folded up American Flag.'

"Sounds like you already have a concept," Michael said.

"Yeah, it needs ironed out though," she frowned and looked at their surroundings before nailing him with a look. "Want to help me?"

"How?"

"Bounce ideas with me from the beginning of the video to the end, sketch out some scenes on a story board..."

"Sure," Michael shrugged.

"Awesome," Rachel grinned. "Race ya back."

"Are you kidding? I'm not gonna... HEY!" Michael yelled fruitlessly as Rachel took off down the sidewalk back to the house. He could hear her laughter from where he stood and did the only thing he could do; take off after her.

*~*

"You'll be fine."

"I'm really nervous JC," Rachel told him. She was waiting outside in the parking lot of Capital Records for Megan to pull in before they would enter the building together.

"No reason to be nervous, Baby," JC shifted in the chair at his kitchen table. "You've been to plenty of theses meetings before about video shoots. Once you get started you'll breeze right through."

Rachel smiled at him. "I wish you were here," she told JC, staring at the video feed on her iPad where she was FaceTiming with him.

"I told you I would have gone with you. You said I didn't need to." JC shifted the iPad in his hands better centering himself on the screen as he reached for his glass of water.

"I know," Rachel sighed leaning back in the driver's seat of Michael's truck. "I just had this stupid thing in my head that I was pulling you away from stuff that you needed to be doing."

"That's dumb. Everything I need to be doing is getting done. And if I wanted to put something off to be with you, I wouldn't hesitate. If you want, I'll meet you there right now. Just say the word."

"I know you would," She gave him a small smile. She wanted to reach through the screen and caress the slight scruff on his cheek. "I don't want you to disappoint Kota though just to babysit me. She's really excited about doing her cover video. Not to mention you offered up your piano for her to use. That's pretty cool..."

"She'd understand," JC tried to reason though he knew it was a lost cause.

"I'm sure I will be fine, it's just..." She looked out the window at the traffic passing by. "Not so much the meeting or even whatever is going to happen when we shoot the video. It's the parts where I need to sing..." She stopped she saw JC's words pop up on the screen as he started talking over her.

"I told you a million times. You still sound as beautiful and amazing just like the very first time I heard you. You know how to sing..."

"Yeah? Then why can't I get 'So Small' down? If I know how to sing, why can't I sing that song?"

JC rubbed a hand over his face. "Forget about So Small. If you had played that song a dozen times over or even heard the music once before your accident, you'd be able to sing it now. Rachel, I promise you, I'm gonna figure out a way for you to sing it. But right now, you need to concentrate on See You Again. You know this song. I know you can sing this song. I've heard you sing this song." He paused. "Sweetheart, if you're really this nervous about doing the video, don't do it.”

"I said I would. This was my idea. I'm the one who called and proposed doing this. How can I back out now? I'm just...scared."

JC wished he was there with Rachel. Wished he could hold her in his arms and soothe her fears. He wanted to be right there with her to hold her hand; to be standing off to the side while she filmed the new video ready to do anything she needed him to do. "What are you afraid of?"

"I have to lip sync to music I can't hear JC," Rachel said. "How am I gonna be able to do that right so they can lay the track so it doesn't look like a bad Japanese movie dub?"

He bit back a smile. "Rachel, they are professionals. They can lay tracks over anything. If they shoot it right and work around your hearing loss it will all come together."

"Maybe I should hire you to direct," she sighed and sent him a small smile.

"You could never afford my rates," JC grinned. He looked up hearing his doorbell.

"You'd charge me an extraordinary amount?"

"I'm sure we could work something out." He walked to his front door making sure to keep the iPad aimed to his face.

"I'm a pretty good negotiator."

"I bet you are," JC laughed as he opened his door revealing Kota. "Hey."

"Hey," Kota smiled stepping inside. "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem," JC said. "Just give me a few minutes," he motioned to the iPad.

"Oh! You need me to be elsewhere? I don't want to..." she felt a blush start to sweep over her face.

"You're fine," JC laughed. "Come on," he told her and led her downstairs to the basement where his piano was located.

"You have to go?" Rachel asked. She had been a little confused at first seeing the words pop up on her screen until she realized JC had company.

"Yeah," JC said regretfully. "Just relax. If it takes twenty times to shoot a simple part, it takes twenty times. It's gonna be a learning process for everyone involved. They know going in to today that it will be a slightly different video shoot. It's not your first one, you know what to do. Rely on what you already know. And remember, magic happens in the editing trailer. They'll splice and dice and do their thing."

"And now Do Your Thing is going through my head. Thanks JC." She saw JC laughed and smiled. "Tell Kota I said hi."

"Wait," JC walked to the piano where Kota sat waiting for him. He turned his iPad around. "Rachel says hi."

"Oh! Hi!" Kota waved into the iPad's camera. She smiled at the blonde woman on the other side. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be great. You'll surprise everyone including yourself. Like JC said, magic happens during editing."

"Thanks Kota," Rachel smiled appreciatively at the words of advice and encouragement. "Good luck on your own video today. I'm sure you'll sound fabulous and don't let JC boss you around too much."

JC turned the iPad back around to face him before Kota could respond. "I am her boss."

Rachel smiled. "I'll text you when I get the chance."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too," Rachel blew him a kiss before ending the call.

"Awwww," Kota giggled as JC flipped the black cover over the iPad.

"Yeah yeah," JC sat the iPad on the table and motioned to the piano. "Let's see what you got."

*~*

"I hope you understand Ms. Bass why we can't use your idea," Mr. O'Neil stated.

"No, not really," Rachel said bringing her eyes back up to meet the man sitting across the table from her. "I worked really hard to come up with the concept of the video. Both Michael and I did and his drawings captured it perfectly."

"I don't deny that, Ms. Bass. Mr. Turchin's drawings are wonderful. These are the best storyboards I've ever seen for a music video before. The detail is exquisite..."

"But..."

"But I'm not comfortable using the concept."

"Because for five seconds -ten seconds at the most - at the end of the video it references a same sex relationship," Rachel could feel her anger starting to boil. The idea for the video her and Michael came up with was beautiful. She could already imagine it all finished and the final project.

After talking and tossing out ideas, they decided that in the midst of all the videos she hoped to find of military goodbyes and homecomings and the precious shots of lost loved ones, she wanted a main storyline. Remembering Michael's painting had given her the idea. She wanted to start off the video of Michael painting. Then throughout the video revisit Michael and his painting at various states of unfinished. At the very end of the video, would be the finished painting of Michael's grandfather (who had recently passed). The camera would concentrate on Michael's face as he stared at the painting before someone takes his hand. When the camera pulled away, everyone would see Lance holding Michael's hand and the finished painting of Michael's grandfather would be on display in front of a casket at a funeral home. She envisioned Michael and Lance trading small smiles before they took their seats.

"Frankly, yes," Mr. O'Neil said. "I have nothing against same-sex relationships; I just feel..."

"With all do respect," Rachel cut him off. "If you had nothing against same-sex relationships you wouldn't have a problem with this being in my video."

"Same-sex relationships have made great strides over the past few months. I just feel that this video wouldn't be well accepted in the country platform. Country is a hard genre to break the mold of the Christian nuclear family."

"Country music and my fans have known I am a supporter of the LGBT community from the moment my brother announced he was gay. Having a gay brother has not hindered my fan base or record sales in anyway. In fact, I have gained more fans because of the fact.

"I won't dispute that fact, Ms. Bass. Your support of the LGBT community is above reproach. But I don't think mainstream country is ready for a video like this."

"A video like this?" Rachel repeated. "Mr. O'Neil there is nothing wrong with this video. For four minutes of the song you have no idea Michael is gay. He looks like an everyday painter, painting a portrait. He is an every day man. Put him in a line up with a bunch of heterosexual men and everyone will have a problem picking the homo out. The idea is not over the top. I'm not out to shove homosexual relationships in the faces of Americans and people around the world. These are two men who love each other dearly, who have a better relationship with each other than over half of the straight relationships I have seen in this industry."

"I understand where you are coming from, Ms. Bass..."

"Do you? Do you really? Because from where I sit, you don't," she shook her head and stood up from the table. "Let me ask this, Mr. O'Neil; if the camera panned back revealing my hand in Michael's would you have any problems giving the okay to this video?" She stared at him for a moment before looking at Megan sitting next to her. "I need a minute."

Rachel didn't bother waiting for a reply. She snatched up her phone from the table and walked from the room anger radiating from her. She left the conference room and walked quickly down the hall passing the elevator to the stairwell. When she reached the ground floor she exited the building onto the sidewalk.

"Should have known," she muttered to herself as she walked along Vine Street toward Yucca. She was so proud of the concept she and Michael came up with for the video. Getting the right director behind the project who could see the same vision she saw in her mind was all that was needed to bring it to life.

Rachel paid no attention to the traffic going by her or the people walking along the sidewalk. She was in her own mind trying to let the anger go. Going into the meeting she knew there was a big possibility of the idea getting shot down and she knew it would be the final story board to cause hesitation.

From the beginning Mr. O'Neil had a smile on his face, nodding as Rachel walked him through the storyboards. As she got closer to the second to last one where it revealed Lance and Michael holding hands she grew nervous. Her worries had been warranted when she saw his smile falter and his lips tighten. One frame had ruined her whole story.

"Stupid stupid stupid," She berated herself, turning right at the stop sign to walk along Yucca Street. Country was the hardest genre. They were steadfast in their beliefs of marriages and relationships. How could the LGBT community make strides if the straight community didn't stand up for them?

She wasn't asking much! You couldn't get any more subtle in the small scene: the hand holding, the smile and then sitting together. There was no over-the-top-in-your-face move that screamed 'look at us; we're gay!' If you didn't know Lance or Michael, you might even think they were family members consoling each other at a funeral.

Cutting through the parking lots that sat behind Capitol Records Rachel made her way to Michael's truck. Sighing, she leaned against the tailgate. Bringing up her phone she sent a text message to Michael. 'Nixed our idea.'

'What? Are you serious?'

'Yup. He liked it up until the very last minute. Jerk.'

'So basically until he realized I was gay?'

'Yeah. I tried to talk him into it but it didn't work.' She sent that text then started another one. 'I even went as far as asking if it had been me holding your hand at the end if he wouldn't have a problem. Just pissed off right now.'

'You thought this would happen.'

'Yeah I know. I just hoped that it wouldn't. I mean it's not like we had you and Lance going at it up against the wall or something.'

'You don't have enough money to get me to do that on camera.'

Rachel laughed reading Michael's message. 'I don't WANT to see that on camera!' Before she sent the message, she switched her keyboard and pulled up a set of emoji's. Searching for the emojis, she found the monkey who was covering his eyes and added it to the end of the message.

'I don't even want to see that on camera!' Rachel giggled as another text from Michael popped up. 'Was the idea completely scraped or just the ending?'

'I don't know. I was so mad I walked out and took a stroll around the block.' She sent the text and blew out a breath. 'Suppose I should go back and find out what's going on. I feel better now thanks.' Adding a kissing smiley face, she sent the text, smiling when Michael sent one back to her. 

'I'm gonna need you later.' She text to JC knowing he wouldn't reply because he was busy with Kota's video. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and slowly released it, calming herself even more before she went back inside.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

The alarm blared and JC shot awake. He sat up in bed in a state of confusion, blinking while the alarm sounded beside him. 'Why is my alarm going off? What time is it?' With a glance at the clock he groaned. 

4 am.

'Who gets up this early?' He reached out and silenced the offending device and yawned.

"Is it time to get up already?"

JC started at the voice. Only when he looked down at his side did the confusion start to fade. Rachel lay next to him, her eyes still closed. 'Video,' he thought. 'Rachel's video shoot starts this morning.' He shook his head slightly, clearing the fuzzies that came with a late night, early morning. The wine from the night before didn't help matters any.

Grabbing his phone on the bedside table next to his alarm clock, he unplugged it and lay back down on the mattress. He smiled when Rachel moved closer, snuggling into him; her head resting on his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Unlocking his phone, he ignored the messages waiting for him and pulled up the talk-to-text application. He had plenty of time to answer them. His time with Rachel this morning was limited.

"It is," JC spoke. Then he nudged Rachel so she'd open her eyes. 

Rachel groaned at the brightness of the backlight on the phone. "Whose idea was it to stay up that late last night?"

JC grinned. "Yours. If you remember, I kept trying to nudge you to bed but you kept brushing me off."

"But I didn't want the night to end."

"We can always do it again tonight."

After the disastrous meeting yesterday, Rachel had shown up at JC's house angry and upset. She had unleashed all her pent up frustration on him. It was really unfair of her because after all, he didn't deserve her anger and loud words. JC understood. He'd been part of the music business longer than she had and knew all the frustrations that went along with it. More so than she did.

He had listened while she described the meeting with the record label in detail. He had kept quiet knowing she didn't want his opinion; she just wanted to vent. Only when all the anger had run out and disappointment set in, did he go to her and stop her angry pacing and draw her into his arms, offering his words. 

Once she had calmed down, he had led her upstairs and drew a hot bath. There he was proud of himself for resisting her urgings to join her. He had left her to soak her tightened muscles while he tossed together an easy dinner. It had been a beautiful night so he'd set up dinner on the patio; complete with candles and wine.

There was no dressing for dinner. Each had donned lounge pants and t-shirts. Seated outside, they enjoyed quiet conversation that didn't have anything to do with the music business. After dinner was cleaned up and dishes done, they topped off their wine glasses and went back outside to curl up together on the lounger where conversation flowed - stopping only for a few make out sessions - well into the night. 

"It's a date," Rachel said; a smile on her face as she thought about the previous night. "Though, I should probably make an appearance at Lance's. I mean, I do live there. It's just ever since the break-in..."

"Hey," JC sat up, causing the blanket to fall to his lap. He turned to look at Rachel. "You know Lance changed all his locks, actually locks his doors now and upgraded his security system."

"I know," her voice came out softly. "I went to open the door the other day, not expecting it to be locked and I ended up on my ass." She slapped his arm when she saw a smile break out on his face. "Not funny! It hurt!"

"I'm sorry, Baby," he leaned down kissing her. When he broke the kiss he ran his fingers down her cheek. "You do know you don't have to worry about Ben right?"

"I know..." Ben had been taken in for questioning about the break-in and destruction in Lance's house. It hadn't taken the police long in their questioning for him to confess. "He made bail though."

"Are you afraid he's going to come after you?" He cupped her chin, raising her head so he could look her in the eyes. "Rachel..."

"I know," she frowned. "It's kind of stupid isn't it?"

JC wrapped his arms around her and drew her to him. "It's not stupid."

Rachel took control of his phone so she could understand what he was saying. She leaned against his chest, letting him hold her. "I don't think he's stupid enough to do anything else. Of course I didn't think he'd do half of what he did. He has my lawyer and Lance's lawyer on his ass. I think it's more of the fact that he destroyed my things. It's not like I can go out and purchase them again. These were special to me. He destroyed special letters fans had written me. Destroyed photographs that I can't replace. Things I've had since I was a little girl I had to throw away. The vases you bought me, Michael's painting... Your Moon Man."

"I have five more of those you can choose from."

"That's not the point. You gave that to me. There's a story behind it..." she sighed. "I'm just being a girl."

"I like the fact that you're a girl," he squeezed her in his arms. "And I understand. There are a few things here that I'd be upset if they got ruined because there are no replacements for them. I'm sorry he did that to your things. I wish I could change that but I can't."

"Thank you," she lifted her head and met his lips. "I love you."

JC smiled and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I need to shower and get a move on. Megan will be here soon." With a lingering kiss, she slid from the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

JC sat in the same position even after he heard his shower turn on thinking about what Rachel had said. He wanted so badly to give her cherished treasures back to her. The painting Michael did wasn't fixable. It had to be trashed. The fan letters that Rachel held on to couldn't be replaced. Those were gone forever. He wasn't sure what all knick knacks she had in her room that she held on since childhood, nor was he sure of all the photographs she had displayed.

He was still thinking about the conversation after he kissed Rachel good bye at his front door and watched as she climbed into the passenger seat of Megan's car and drove away with a wave. He scratched his chest through the t-shirt he'd thrown on to walk Rachel out. When he shut the door, the idea came to him and he quickly unlocked his phone scrolling for the familiar number.

"I need your help."

"Is Rachel hurt?

"No but..."

"Are you hurt?"

JC rolled his eyes. "No, I need..."

"Then you better have a damn good reason for calling me at five in the morning, C," Lance's grumpy voice came through the phone.

"Yell at me later. I need yours and Michael's help for a surprise for Rachel," he explained quickly knowing the Lance was liable to fall back asleep on him and not remember the conversation at all. When he was finished, he waited silently for Lance to speak.

"You got it bad JC." Lance said amused. 

JC grinned, rolling his eyes. "So you'll help?" He didn't bother to acknowledge Lance's statement. They both knew it was true.

"Yeah, we'll help."

Lance hung up in his ear, but it didn't hurt JC's feelings any. The sleepiness had faded and he was too excited to go back to sleep. Back upstairs he went into his closet and dug out a small box that Lance had given him a few weeks before. Armed with the box, he sat on his bed and fired off a couple of texts, enlisting others to help in his surprise for Rachel. Luckily for them - and him - they were on the East coast and already had their day started. When that was finished he opened up the box and stared at the contents of the broken Moon Man. 

"How am I gonna fix you?"

*~*

"Cut!"

Rachel stopped moving and closed her mouth seeing Declan shake his head and turn away from the set. She blew out a breath and lowered her gaze to the floor. She wasn't sure how much usable footage they obtained for the music video. Judging by the amount of times Declan yelled cut and the look of annoyance on his face, she figured not much.

Looking at the extras cast for the music video, she read the looks on their faces. Some held annoyance and irritation at being stopped again. She could tell a lot were over the scene (and even the music video) already. The scene was taking too long. Everyone was tired. They had been shooting since six that morning and had been on set even longer. She was doing the best she could, but apparently it wasn't enough. 

The video wasn't like she had imagined. She always pictured the video placing more emphasis on the meaning of the song rather than on her. In the video she and Michael dreamed up, she was walking through a room where white sheets hung from the ceiling like curtains, long enough to pile on the floor. They'd be moving gently in the breeze as she made her way through with the camera in front of her. Sometimes she'd be singing, other times just drifting along. She imagined herself in a white dress. With the proper lighting and right angels, it would give off sort of an angelic feel.

That had been the only part of the video, Declan - the director - had kept. He took the idea of her walking through sheets and ran with it. Instead of her drifting as if in thought, she was making her way through the curtains as if she were chasing ghosts. There was a man dressed as a Marine supposed to be her young husband tragically killed overseas. An older couple playing the part of her 'grandparents'. These ghosts were always just out of reach or gone before she got there. The concept was nice in its own but there was so much happening and with the broken communication barrier it was not working out as planned.

Megan walked up to her boss, handing Rachel's cell phone to her. "We're taking a break." She informed her. Her eyes followed the director across the room. "Between you and me, I hope you never work with him again."

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong," Rachel spoke after reading Megan's words. "I'm walking through these sheets searching. I don't know how I can look like I'm searching more than I already am."

"You're doing fine. I don't know what his problem is."

"Apparently I'm not doing fine." She sighed. She had to stop herself from rubbing her hands over her face. Make up wouldn't be pleased.

"He's being a jerk," Megan said frankly. "He hasn't stopped muttering and complaining the whole time."

"Then why is he even shooting the video?" Rachel asked. "He had to have known what he was getting... oh..."

"What?" Megan asked taking her eyes off Declan as he talked to his crew. She looked back at Rachel.

"He's cashing in," Rachel answered flatly. "He's jumping on the train of trying to make a buck off me. Everyone is going to be all over this video when it comes out because I can't hear and now I've made a music video. Deaf. People will be talking about it. They'll want to know who directed the video and they'll want to talk to him. People will make offers to him to direct their videos."

"Asshole," Megan muttered. She saw Declan motioning toward her and put a smile on her face. "I'll be right back."

Rachel watched Megan walk up to the group and Declan start talking. She used to love making music videos. The aspect of putting a visual story to a song fascinated her. But now... though she probably wasn't being fair. She still loved music videos. This was just putting a bad taste in her mouth. The video was nothing like she wanted it to be. The director was a hard ball. She wasn't sure if he was always like this or if it she was just special. "What's the verdict?"

"He's gonna work on the scenes you aren't in," Megan said after the short meeting was over.

"Of course he is," Rachel sighed. "So now I have how much time to sit here?"

"Not sure."

"Lovely."

"Go find a corner to hole up in and text JC," Megan told her boss. "You'll be much happier after you talk to him. It's been..." she paused to look at her watch. "It's been five-six hours since you've talked to him."

"I know how long it's been."

"You turn all mope-y when you don't talk to him for awhile."

Rachel frowned looking at Megan's smiling face. "This sounds like a bad Snickers commercial."

Megan laughed loudly, shaking her head. "Just call him and I'll find some lunch."

Rachel took her iPad and phone to a corner of the set where she would have some sort of privacy. She looked around but didn't spy anything she could sit on. If she wasn't in a white dress, she would have taken a seat on the floor no problems. Resigned to the fact she would have to stand, she pulled up JC's contact information and tapped Face Time. While it tried to connect she wondered what he was doing. It had been hard to drag herself out of his arms and warm bed that morning.

"Hey you," JC smiled when Rachel's picture came up on his screen.

"Hi," she smiled, the first real one all day, giving him a small wave of her fingers. "I wasn't interrupting was I?"

"No, I'm just hanging out at the house. Very boring," he scooted back on the couch from where he had been leaning over the coffee table searching through photos on the Internet for vases he wanted to replace the ones that Ben had destroyed. He still wasn't sure he wasn't going to get the same ones yet. Browsing never hurt and he might find something better. Lance was tasked with getting copies of the family photos. His task had been easy enough since he had the same photos. The only problem for him, was actually finding the photos. Michael started a new painting, using a photo from Rachel's Instagram account to make sure he copied it right. 

He also enlisted the help of Melinda Bell and Kari Sellards, two of the ladies who worked for *NSYNC. They were in charge of tracking down and finding photos from the 2001 MTV Video Music Awards. He thought about asking Joey's brother Steve. Steve was always recording everything they did. He had hundreds of hours of footage of them from the very beginning up until the final moments. He supposed if Melinda and Kari couldn't find the picture of he and Rachel, Steve would be his last hope. Searching the Internet hadn't turned up the photos he wanted. He had caught himself wishing something like Instagram or Twitter was around back then because he knew - without a doubt - that Rachel would have captured that moment and posted the photo. 

Other than replacing the vases, JC also tasked himself with fixing the Moon Man. It wasn't broken too bad, and he wondered if there wasn't a way to just sort of glue it all back together. It wouldn't be in mint condition, but it would still be the same one he gave Rachel all those years before. If it was done right, you wouldn't be able to tell it had been broken unless you were inspecting it.

"I wish I was hanging out with you. I'd rather be anywhere but here. This is gonna be a long day."

"What's going on?" JC could see the lines on her face and frowned. "How's the shoot going?"

"We've been shooting for what? Five hours now or something like that and I don't think we've gotten anything."

"You're kidding me?" JC asked incredulously. "Nothing?"

Rachel shook her head. "Nothing that I've seen. Maybe they aren't showing me any of the playbacks," she shrugged. "It doesn't help that I don't like the idea for the video. Maybe they can tell."

"I still think it's a bunch of bull that they didn't use your idea."

"You know my feelings on that," she sighed. "There's just so much going on," she continued. "I'm supposed to do this. I'm supposed to do that. I don't like right there. I'm not singing the right part here. I just..." she could feel her eyes watering and she looked down hiding her face from view. She couldn't start crying now. 

 

"Rachel..." JC started. His heart ached and there was nothing more he wanted at the moment than to take her into his arms and hold her; tell her everything would be alright.

"It's just so overwhelming," she lifted her head again. "I don't think I thought this through. There are so many people here; there's a lot of directions being yelled at and it gets confusing because I have to wait for Megan to show me what was being said. She has to stand out of the way so it's a lot of starting and stopping and I know everyone is getting tired. I feel like that slow runner that falls out of a group run making everyone in the group turn around to go pick them up. They are all tired as hell and want to get to the end and I'm making them do more work."

"It's not your fault," JC said adamantly. He had half a notion to drive to the video shoot. It sounded like no one was on Rachel's side. If she was feeling overwhelmed, he can't image how Megan was. Megan was only a personal assistant - a daunting task of it's own considering how popular and busy Rachel had been before the accident. She didn't have that managerial tenacity to make sure her client was being treated fair and right. "I told you yesterday given the right director he could work with anything. It doesn't sound like your guy is one to adjust. Who is it?" He didn't recognize the name Rachel told him. It wasn't a name he knew.

"I guess he's directed Taylor Swift," Rachel explained. "He's not... He..." She paused trying to think of what she wanted to say.

Megan reached out clasping Rachel's arm drawing her attention. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked following Megan. She was led to a chair set up in front of two cases stacked on top of each other creating a table.

"Your table Madam," Megan said with a grin.

"Thank you," Rachel gave a bow, giggling. She sat in the seat, a plate of food and a bottle of water already in front of her. Resting her left arm on the chest she was able to hold the iPad with that hand and eat with the other.

"If it's easier I can let you go so you can eat." JC offered.

"No no," Rachel shook her head, quickly swallowing her food. "Please don't. You're giving me my sanity back." The plea worked and she spent the rest of her break draining the battery on her iPad talking to JC

*~*

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Declan yelled. "For the love of... Are you stupid or something! You're supposed to be wondering through the sheets in search of your loved ones who have already passed on not going for a Sunday stroll! And the lyrics are 'I can here those echoes in the wind at night. Calling me back in time, back to you' You do know the song right? You have learned the lyrics. Unbelievable."

Rachel waited for Megan to step onto the set and show her the words. Her eyes widened and she glared at Declan. "I wrote the lyrics! And just what am I not doing!" She threw her arms wide.

"Here we go," Megan muttered. She'd been waiting for Rachel's anger to appear the whole day. She was proud of her boss for holding it together as long as she did.

"I have done everything you told me! I have smiled, smiled not so much, smiled a little more. I have looked this way and that way. I've looked coy. I've looked sad. I have done everything right and you still aren't happy! I'm supposed to walk through the curtains in a mysterious way. I'm searching for ghosts that aren't there..."

"This was your idea! I had to put this in here! I didn't have the option to can it!" Declan yelled. This day had been a complete waste of his time. He turned down a couple other big acts to shoot this video. Shooting Rachel Bass's video while she was deaf would catapult him to the top of the 'most sought after' list.

"This was not my idea! I don't need to be walking about searching for people who aren't there! The lyrics are I will see you again. This is not where it ends. I will carry you with me. I'm not searching around for ghosts! I know when I die I will see them again. Is this the reason for all the white? At the end of the video am I going to be the one dead?"

"This is why your video idea was canned," Declan told her. "You have no creative geniuses in you."

"Right," Rachel laughed. "Without my creative geniuses you wouldn't be here shooting a terrible video for this song."

"Shooting a video?" Declan laughed loudly. "Lady I haven't gotten one viable piece of tape I can use."

"Then I guess that's because you aren't this fantastic A-list director everyone boasted about," Rachel smarted and watched as Declan's eyes darkened in anger. "Because I know plenty of people who can take the footage you've shot here, slice, dice, lay the track over and have it win Video of the Year."

"Did that accident knock something loose in your head?" The anger rolled off Declan. "Need I remind you of what videos I've directed and with whom?"

Rachel stared at him after reading his words. "Am I supposed to be impressed? Is that supposed to impress me? I'm not some new star struck artist you can manipulate with stories about who you worked with and on what project. You're working with me now and you are the worst director I have ever had the pleasure of being around."

"Lady I don't know who you think you are," Declan started stepping closer to Rachel. "I can ruin you in this business," he threatened.

Reading his words, Rachel laughed. "Right," she drawled; a smirk on her face.

"Like I don't know how you made it in this business in the first place," Declan spat. "It was pretty easy seeing who your brother is. Your road was a cake walk with him paving the way."

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned away. She was not getting into the discussion of how Lance did not pave her way and introduce her to the right people in hopes of getting a record deal. Her record deal came by accident. She earned everything she received. The conversation was pointless. She was done; done with it, done with the video shoot.

"Hey; I'm not finished," Declan spoke. He reached out grabbing Rachel's arm stopping her exit.

Rachel glared at Declan meeting his gaze straight on. Her eyes dropped to his hand on her arm. "I have earned my way in this business. My brother did not open any doors for me. I got to where I am through hard work, dedication and having the right people around me who believed in me. I am not going to stand here and be disrespected like this any longer. Megan, let's go."

"G-go!" Declan sputtered. "We have a video to shoot!"

Rachel shook her head. "There is not going to be a video. I'm done. You had your one chance with this and you blew it."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

"Video shoot over already?" Lance asked when Rachel walked in. 

"There isn't going to be a video," Rachel said. She didn't stop to expand on her answer just kept walking toward the steps.

Lance raised his eyebrows in Michael's direction as Rachel disappeared upstairs. The sound of a door shutting soon followed. "I wonder what happened?"

"Still pisses me off they didn't use her idea," Lance started pacing. "Your idea too," he added looking at Michael. Michael just shrugged. "It was your idea too. You guys came up with it together."

"Yeah I know," Michael said brushing Lance's words off. "But Rachel came up with most of the idea."

"Doesn't matter you still helped and you drew the story boards. The idea was awesome."

Michael blushed. "It was okay."

"Not just okay," Lance argued. "It was great. The way that you guys incorporated the subtle storyline."

"That was all Rachel," Michael laughed.

"Maybe..." Lance moved his gaze away from Michael when he caught site of his sister coming back into the room. She had changed out of her clothes and into a tank top, nylon shorts and tennis shoes. He frowned. "Where are you going?"

Rachel lifted her cell phone in her hand. Swiping the button across the screen she unlocked the phone. After reading Lance's words, she replied. "I'm going to hit one of the hiking trails. Can I borrow one of your cars?"

"Alone?" Lance started shaking his head. "Give us a few and we'll go with you."

"Your show is going to be starting soon," Rachel told him.

"Then Michael will go with you."

"Lance," Rachel sighed. "I want to be by myself for a while."

Lance frowned. "I don't like the fact of you going hiking by yourself."

"I'm a big girl. I'll be okay," Rachel smiled. "It's just... been a long day and I need to clear my head."

"I don't like this." He sighed. "Just don't leave your phone in the car."

"Like I could if I wanted," Rachel told him. "It's a big part of my life now." She accepted the keys to Michael's truck and kissed them both on the cheek. "I'll be back later. Have a good show."

"I don't like this," Lance said as Rachel walked out the front door.

"You can't stop her. If she wants to go by herself... she is a big girl," Michael said, even though he agreed with Lance. He didn't like the idea of Rachel going off to hike on her own. She wanted to run to the store or bank or even sit on the beach by herself that didn't worry him too much. But she was going to set off on one of the hiking trails by herself without the ability to hear.

Lance made a face at Michael. He knew his sister was an adult but that still didn't mean he had to like her going someplace on her own. His front door opened again and his heart jump then plummeted when he saw Drew walk in.

"Wow," Drew stated. "It's so good to see you too."

"Don't mind Lance," Michael said chuckling. "He's upset his sister is an adult."

"Like you're not worried." Lance shot back.

"I am, but I'm not going to tail her and walk twenty steps behind her to make sure she's okay."

Drew looked back and forth between Michael and Lance. "I'm missing something."

"Rachel just went off hiking on her own; clearly upset about something."

"Well..." Michael cut in. "She wasn't really upset. More like a bad day."

"Whatever..."

"And you're worried..." Drew asked slowly, questioningly. 

"Yes. Something clearly happened at the video shoot today which Rachel said there isn't going to be a video. So that means something big must have happened," Lance spoke out loud as he tried to work out just what might have happened at the video shoot.

"I'm sure she'll be okay Lance. She can handle going on a hike by herself. It's not like she'll do something stupid."

"I know," Lance sighed as the three men made their way into the basement to get ready for Dirty Pop. "I'd just really like to know what happened today."

*~*

Armed with a cold bottle of water she had just purchased at a gas station, Rachel set off on one of her favorite hiking trails. The hat she had used when she bought the ribbon to tie around the Grammy was pulled low on her head to sort of hide her identity. The hat, paired with sunglasses, made her look like a normal everyday hiker instead of an award winning country singer.

The pace started out torrid. She walked swiftly on the dirt trail as it wound up the mountain. Even with a hat and sunglass she made sure to keep her face averted when she came across people coming back down. She felt bad for not smiling in greeting but she didn't feel like making small talk. She almost wished she had ear buds to put in her ear to make it look like she was listening to music. 

The day's events rolled through her head. The video shoot had been way behind schedule before she finally walked out. After the scenes with the sheets from the ceiling she was supposed to be filmed at a cemetery, a church and the beach. During the walk through it all sounded nice and she was sure the final product would turn out lovely; it just wasn't what she wanted.

Once she and Michael thought up the idea for See You Again she had her head set on filming that scene. It was dumb on her part to have her heart set on anything in the business because she knew how heartbreaking it could be. The business (and the people in it) loved to shatter dreams. Having Michael in the video would help him out. People would see the painting in the video and inquire about the artist (if he wasn't recognized) and more people would come across his work.

Even if it hadn't been Michael in the scene but another artist, Rachel had no doubt the scene would have come across as a touching and beautiful tribute. She wondered if anyone would have guessed the twist at the end. Would they have guessed Michael was painting the portrait for a funeral? It wasn't that far fetched since the song was about seeing someone again after they passed on. She was proud of the artistic idea.

She paused on the side of the trail and uncapped the bottle of water taking a long gulp of the refreshing cold liquid. Her chest was heaving as her lungs sought to take in enough oxygen. She hadn't meant to set off at a fast pace, her anger had fueled that. She was still mad, but not as much as before.

Shooting the video was the one thing she wanted to do. It was the one thing she could do to promote her new single. There were only so many tweets she could send out about requesting her song to local radio stations. Her tweets, on top of JC's, Lance's and Michael's, could only do so much before fans just glazed passed them. Do fans even call in and request songs to radio stations anymore? It was a popular thing to do in the 90s, she knew, but now? She wasn't so certain. Most radio stations now just took the top 40 hits and played them over and over until everyone was tired of hearing them. She never had a problem getting her songs played. She remembered a time when you called the local radio station to request a song so you could record it onto a cassette tape.

Now she wasn't just angry but depressed too. She was getting old.

Rachel sighed and capped her water bottle as she started moving back up the trail again. Around her upper arm was her arm band. Her phone was tucked down inside. She pulled it out to check the time and was surprised to find that more time had passed than she thought. She wasn't that far from the top, so she decided to continue on. At least she'd accomplish something today.

*~*

"Hello JC," Megan smiled as she answered her cell phone. She leaned back on her couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. She grabbed the remote from the arm of the couch to pause the TV show she had been watching. After the unexpected time off, she decided to use the time to catch up on her DVR.

"Hey, how's the video shoot going?" JC asked making his way upstairs. He had just put the finishing touches on So Small. He couldn't wait to share the good news with Rachel. The song was finally done and he was proud of it. It had to be one of the best songs he had ever written. He couldn't wait to hear Rachel singing it. He knew it was a hit. The first time he heard it on the radio he was liable to break down and cry. But he was getting ahead of himself. First thing that needed to be done was teach Rachel a song that she's never heard before. That was a task in and of itself.

Megan frowned at JC's question. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The video shoot?"

"Uh yeah. You know the video shoot. Music video. Rachel. See You Again."

"Rachel didn't tell you?"

Now it was JC's turn to be confused. "I haven't talked to Rachel since we video chatted during lunch. What happened?"

"Rachel walked out." She grimaced hearing JC's shout of surprise. "There are plenty of things Rachel will take and let roll off. But the minute you start spouting that her rise to the top was anything less straightforward..."

"What are you talking about!" JC fought to keep his voice at a reasonable level.

"This wonderful director - the very best according to Capitol," she grinned hearing JC snort. "voiced his less than stellar opinion on how he thought Rachel got to where she is today."

"He didn't suggest that she slept around did she?" JC's hand tightened in a fist. His anger simmered. 

"Oh no. No, he didn't say that. He just told her she got to where she is today because she had Lance paving the way for her."

"Bu-but that's the stupidest thing I've heard!"

"I know," Megan agreed. "That is the one thing that Rachel can't stand to hear. It still pisses her off when people think Lance opened doors for her and she only made it in the business because of who she was related to."

"Rachel got to where she is today because of her own talent. She can out sing any artist on the radio today."

"Preaching to the choir JC. I know how talented Rachel is."

"Sorry, I just... He told this to her?"

"Yup. That was pretty much the end. I'm not sure what the bosses are going to think. I'm sure they will not be happy. Least Rachel won't be able to hear them yell," she joked weakly. "I dropped Rachel off at Lance's. She was pissed as hell."

JC let himself into Lance's house almost thirty minutes later. Traffic had been relatively light from Los Angeles to Burbank. He liked Lance's neighborhood. It was quiet and far enough away from Hollywood to pretend you were somewhere else. A trio of barking dogs met him before he took five steps. The barking ceased immediately when they recognized him. Foster and Dingo wagged their tails hard enough to make their hind ends shake. Lily pranced around making sure not to let the bigger dogs get all the attention. 

He crouched down giving each dog equal attention. If given the chance, they'd stay there all day letting you love on them so he had to tear himself away. With a final pat to each canine he stood and began searching the house for Rachel.

In his search he found Michael had already started painting the replacement for Rachel. Michael's ability never ceased to amaze him. His paintings were completely done by paint. He didn't draw or sketch outlines first then paint over them. Knowing what the previous painting looked like, it was a no brainer what this was going to be. He hoped Rachel hadn't crossed paths with it. If she had, least he still had his surprises. Which so far, had been panning out well.

After making a lot of phone calls that morning, he'd been able to find someone who guaranteed they'd be able to fix the broken Moon Man. JC made sure to let the company know he didn't want a replacement trophy. He wanted the exact one. They had understood and promised to fix the original one. Melinda and Kari had both gotten back to him about the photos and after he endured good natured teasing, they had told him to give them a couple days to make phone calls and track some people down. He had complete faith in the two women. They'd find him the photos from that night.

When his efforts to find Rachel turned fruitless, he frowned. The only place he hadn't checked was the basement but Lance was in the middle of his radio show. He didn't think Rachel would sit down there and watch. It was highly unlikely given the fact that she couldn't hear. The basement was the only room left to search so he made his way down the steps.

"Well look who just showed up in the bassment!" Lance grinned when he caught sight of JC. "JC Chasez is in the house. Get your ass over here man. Grab a headset."

"You never know who is going to drop by the bassment," Drew spoke as JC put on the headset and sat down in the empty chair at the desk.

"It's not a surprise when JC shows up anymore," Lance said. "He's practically here all the time. Thinking about asking him just to move in."

JC laughed. "Are you tired of seeing me Lance?"

"Not at all. Just making a statement. Gonna start charging rent before too long."

"About as much as you charge Rachel," Michael chuckled.

"I'd charge JC double," Lance laughed. "So JC you haven't been on the show in what? A couple days?"

"He should be a permanent peanut. He's on all the time."

JC grinned, chuckling at Lisa's statement. "I always come at the wrong time..." He realized what he said too late as the group burst out into laughter.

"My poor sister," Lance grinned.

"Trust me," JC rolled his eyes as a sound effect played in his ear of something going 'splat'. He didn't even want to question it. "I have gotten no complaints."

"That you know about. Lance text Rachel and ask her if she has any complaints about JC."

"I will not!"

"Are you trying to get me dumped?" JC shook his head.

"Pretty sure Rachel isn't letting you go for a long time."

"I hope not," JC said to Michael.

"What I was going to ask you originally is what have you been up to? How's Girl Radical?"

"Good," JC smiled. He could never contain his smile when someone asked about Girl Radical. The group was definitely his baby. It was the most fun he's had in awhile. Professionally, it was the thing he'd been most proud of in ten years. He used to group that together personally as well. But with Rachel in his life, his priorities had shifted. "We just completed shooting a music video for I'm Just A Girl."

"That was originally a No Doubt song right?" Lance asked.

"Yeah."

"Why'd you pick that song?" Drew asked.

"Jimmy and I just liked the feel of it. There are eleven girls and they can each represent their femininity or toughness or however you take their performance."

"What was the video or can't you say?" The question came from Lisa.

"For the first couple of videos, we'd like to keep them very simple because you have to get to know them first. So this video is shot in front of a clean white wall so you can get a look at the girls."

"When is the video going to be released?"

"Not sure yet," JC answered. "Right now we're still editing and putting it together. With eleven girls, there are a lot of shots to go through and put the right ones together."

"We're gonna hear original music right?"

"Oh yeah, of course," JC nodded. "We shot the cover to gauge the response it receives before we give them original. Right now we have three originals that we really feel strongly about. Jimmy, myself and this woman, Danielle Brisebois, who did quite a bit of writing for Natasha Bedingfield wrote a song called Don't Get Me Wrong, which we love. We also shot a video for that song so we'll have that ready to go when we feel like the moment's right."

"I hear Girl Radical is not the only artist you've been writing for..." Drew started and grimaced when he saw the looks shoot his way. "Apparently I wasn't supposed to say anything. Moving on..."

"Oh DrewBoo," Lance laughed softly shaking his head. 

"I know. I'm sorry. It's a good thing we only a handful of listeners right?"

"It's alright," JC spoke. "No harm done. And it is true. Girl Radical is not the only artist I've been writing for."

"Wow," Lance raised his eyebrows. He was surprised JC actually confirmed Drew's statement. Not a lot of people knew JC was writing for Rachel. "Are we going to get a Dirty Pop exclusive?"

"Sure," JC grinned, his blue eyes twinkling. "Girl Radical is not the only artist I've been writing for." Lance laughed out loud as he swiveled on his chair. "I will say to be on the look out for a cover video to be released on the Girl Radical YouTube channel soon. I spent part of the day shooting a video for Kota Wade. I'm really proud of this girl. She took Paramore's Still Into You slowed it way down creating a ballad. It's really beautiful. I can't wait for people to hear it."

"Look at you grinning like a proud daddy."

JC's grin broadened. "It's like the first thing I've been excited about in 10 years. I believe in these girls. I can't wait for everyone to hear them."

*~*

The vibration against her upper arm alerted Rachel of a message on her phone. She pulled the iPhone from the arm band and stared at the locked screen seeing a message from JC.

'Are you okay?'

She smiled and swiped across the bottom, unlocking her phone. She opened her camera and took a picture of the view she'd been lost in for the past ten minutes and sent it back to him. 'Yes. Just enjoying the view'

'I would have enjoyed the view with you.'

Rachel smiled at the recent text, her heart expanding. 'I know but I was mad enough to just want to get away by myself.'

'How's that working?'

Another smiled passed her lips. 'Wish you were here.' She imagined sharing the beautiful view with JC. She was relatively alone. Not a lot of people hiked during the late afternoon hours. Most people usually hiked in the morning or at sunset. The heat was just too much in the afternoon.

'I can be. Just give me an hour.' 'Of course it would be easier if you'd come to me because I am here. At your house. And you are not.'

Rachel laughed at the two back-to-back messages from JC. Sadness settled in realizing JC came to see her and she wasn't there. 'Roped into Dirty Pop?'

'You know it. But I talked about Girl Radical the whole time.'

'Your favorite topic.' She stood up from the boulder she had been sitting on. In the past few minutes she realized that while the scenery was beautiful, she didn't need this to clear her head. What she needed was waiting for her in Burbank.

'Mmm used to be. You're my favorite topic.'

A blush crept over Rachel's face as she read JC's message as she started back down the trail. A giggled escaped. 'Mine too.'

'You love talking about you? Wow. Conceded. Selfish.;)'

Rachel laughed. 'What's wrong with being selfish?'

'Can you feel my eyes rolling at the moment?' 

'Can't say I've ever felt your eyes rolling and I've felt a lot of you. She giggled as she sent the message. She could almost feel JC's arms around her, his lips brushing softly over hers. 'And you're my favorite topic.'

'Saucy. Nice.' 'We're a match made in Heaven.'

The smile was warm as she read the messages and she picked up the pace. 'Don't go anywhere. I'm on my way to you.'

*~*

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
and what you've been out there search for forever is in your hands  
and then you figure out love is all that matters after all  
it sure makes everything else  
oh, it sure makes everything else  
seem so small

The final notes on the piano drifted away and Michael and Lance started clapping.

"That was amazing, JC!" Lance grinned. "You wrote a masterpiece."

"Best song I've heard in a long time," Michael added. "For sure a number one hit."

"You guys have to say that," JC brushed off the praise as he swung around on the piano bench. He started seeing Rachel behind them. "Rachel..." he stated. He had no idea she was even home yet. The dogs hadn't made a commotion like they normally do. He frowned when Rachel made no movement, only stared at him. By the looks, he wasn't sure if she was seeing him. It was almost as if she was staring through him. He exchanged looks with Lance and Michael before he made his way toward his girlfriend.

"Rach..." he started but stopped. There was no phone in Rachel's hand. He patted his front pockets, locating his phone in his right pocket. When he reached to pull it out, a hand settled on his, stopping his movement. He followed the arm up until he met Rachel's gaze. Her green eyes were filled with tears. He could see tears had already slipped free from the tracks on her cheeks. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but without his phone he had no way to communicate.

"Were..." Rachel's voice cracked and she coughed to clear her throat. "Were you playing So Small?"

JC nodded, his eyes closing briefly. He opened them in time to see more tears slide down Rachel's cheeks from the corner of her eyes. Immediately he felt like a heel. It was her song and he shouldn't have played it for anyone until... he froze. How did she know what he was playing? He didn't see a phone in her hand so it wasn't possible for her to see the lyrics on the screen. His body had been blocking his hands so she couldn't read the keys he'd been playing.

"It was beautiful..." she closed her eyes allowing more tears to fall.

Lance and Michael exchanged looks and stepped forward. What was going on?

"Rachel..." JC said slowly and he watched in amazement as Rachel's eyes opened.

"I can hear." Laughter bubbled in her chest and escaped. "My God JC; I can hear!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Rachel had always imagined how her life would change with the utterance of three little words. How she would feel hearing the man she loved express his love for her. She's heard the phrase many times before; from her father, her grandfather, her brother. Even her fans shouted their declaration of love. In all her years, she never imagined those life changing words would not be about love.

I can hear.

That simple but poignant phrase had set a roller coaster of two weeks in motion. Least she thought it was only two. It could have been more. New York. LA. This morning show, that morning show. That talk show, that late night show. Magazine interview in New York, Nashville appearance. Meeting here, meeting there. It was the single most craziest week she had ever been apart of.

Aside from all the media outlets there were also doctor appointments and business meetings all the way from record label executives to public relations reps from the companies she represented. Everyone wanted a piece of her. She just wanted a piece of her bed.

"What time zone am I in?"

"Pacific," Megan said as they climbed into her car in the short term parking lot of LAX. "We're in Los Angeles."

"Oh thank God," Rachel moaned in appreciation sinking down into the passenger seat. "Take me to Burbank. Better yet, take me to JC's. I forget what his face looks like. I need a refresher."

"Just his face?" Megan grinned as she pulled up to the gate and feed the ticket into the machine to get the amount she owed.

"Among other things," Rachel leaned her head against the window as Megan drove out of the parking lot after the arm rose. "I feel like our relationship has been nothing but missed phone calls and short texts that I usually don't return until hours later."

"Well... that's pretty much what it's boiled down to," Megan said sympathetically. "It's not going to get any easier."

"Don't tell me that," Rachel groaned. "Can we play hooky the rest of the day?" She sighed dramatically when Megan shook her head. "Slave driver."

"Everyone wants a piece of you," Megan said echoing one of Rachel's earlier thoughts.

"I'm sure JC does too."

Megan snorted in laughter. "I bet he does."

"I know," Rachel said as her brain fired with an idea. "You can call JC, Michael and Lance; have them set up some sort of kidnapping deal. They can whisk me away to some unknown location where I can catch up on all my lost sleep."

"JC whisks you anywhere, sleep is the last thing you're going to be catching up on," Megan grinned waiting to turn into the parking lot at Capitol Records.

"It will eventually," Rachel grinned. "JC's good but even he needs to rest."

"La la la," Megan sang as she parked the car. "I don't want to hear this. Come on, let's go. After this meeting I'll deposit you on JC's doorstep."

"Music to my ears."

*~*

"JC! JC! JC! JC!" Rachel yelled as she entered his house. She swung the door a little too hard in her excitement; it shut loudly against the jam. She could hardly contain the excitement. It bubbled up and spilled over as she nearly ran through the house in search of her boyfriend.

She gave a shriek when JC appeared at the top of the basement stairs at the same time she stepped in front of the door. "JC!" She jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

JC laughed because Rachel's mood was contagious. He held her tight around the waist forgiving her for scaring him with the way she yelled his name and slammed his door making him think something was wrong. Pulling back slightly, he was able to capture her lips in a long overdue kiss.

"Hi," Rachel grinned when the kiss broke and she stared into the blue eyes she'd missed so much. "I'm not sure if you remember me, but I am your girlfriend."

"Now that you mention it, you are starting to look familiar," JC said, pretending to look Rachel over as if to jog his memory.

"Let me remind you," Rachel cupped his cheeks with her hands and brought his mouth back to hers. She settled her lips over his as she took control over the kiss. At first she kept it light and playful before she pressed her body closer to his and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. When his lips parted beneath hers, she entered his mouth stroking his tongue. JC's arms tightened around her, his hands pressed against her back, pushing her closer to his body. She moaned into the kiss when she felt his hardness pressing against her. She moved her hands over his cheeks; one went to his hair, threading her fingers through the short brown locks; the other rest on his shoulder.

"Mmm," JC said when the kiss ended. He blinked his eyes open staring at Rachel's flushed face. Her eyes had darkened from their normal bright yellow-green to a jade. "I think it's coming back to me. I bet if you do that again..." his words were muffled when Rachel kissed again. This time, he took control. He walked her backward until she was trapped between his body and the wall. He pressed against her. He ran his fingers over her waist until the fitted shirt moved and he was able to dip his beneath the shirt and touch skin; smooth, silky soft skin.

"I missed you." JC broke the kiss long enough to whisper the words. He tilted his head, changing the angle of the kiss. Her lips parted under his and he moved his tongue into her mouth where he stroked her tongue. When her lips closed around his tongue sucking slightly his body hardened. His hips surged forward; his hardness pressing into the v of her legs. He loved how their bodies aligned perfectly.

"Not nearly as much..." Rachel gasped tilting her head as JC moved down her neck kissing lightly. Her fingers tightened in his hair when he found a particular sensitive spot on her neck. She gasped softly. "As much as I missed you. JC..." she moaned rolling her head as JC moved to the other side of her neck. "Keep it up and I'm gonna be a puddle right here on the floor."

JC smiled against her neck hearing the words. "We could move this somewhere more comfortable. Where we can continue this, fall sleep," he whispered; the hot air whispering over her neck. He felt a shiver course through her body. "Wake up and do it again."

Rachel used the hand on his head to guide his lips back to hers. "No need to convince me. I'll follow you anywhere."

*~*

Rachel blinked her eyes open feeling the soft caress against her cheek. She turned her head and saw JC smiling down at her.

"Hey," he said when her eyes met his. He brushed the hair off her forehead. "I didn't want to wake you but I didn't want you missing supper."

"What time is it?" Rachel yawned and sat up in bed, keeping the blankets tucked beneath her armpits to hide her nakedness. Not that he hadn't seen it all before. 'And kissed every inch of the skin she was covering,' the thought brought a blush to her face.

"Eight," JC answered. "You're gonna have to tell me what you were thinking to bring that blush across your face," he smirked when the red darkened. "Now I'm really curious."

"I'll tell you when you're old enough," Rachel grinned cheekily.

"Old enough!" JC barked in laughter. "Need I remind you that I am older than you?"

"I know what an old man you are." Her giggles turned into a shriek when JC pounced on her attacking her sides with his fingers. She squirmed and laughed, begging for mercy until tears escaped from the corner of her eyes. "I give! I give!"

"I didn't hear you complaining about my age a few hours ago," JC said smartly ceasing his attack on Rachel.

"A few hours ago, I wasn't saying much of anything," she said coyly, fixing the blankets back around her. She wiped the stray tears away.

"I recall you saying my name," JC leaned in, placing his hands on the bed on either side of Rachel's hips and brushed his lips against her. "Many times."

"If I remember correctly, and I'm on virtually no sleep so I could have been imagining things, there was a moment when you weren't able to speak correctly," she met his lips again in a deeper kiss. "No no," she murmured against them when he tried to part her lips. "I thought I heard something about food. Feed me, C." She poked him in his stomach.

"You expecting supper in bed? Come on."

"Is it ready or do I have time to take a shower?" Rachel asked when JC stood up from the bed.

"Go shower," JC said. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

"I'll be quick," she pecked him on the lips and once her left the room she crawled from beneath the covers and made her way into the bathroom that was connected to JC's room. She stared longingly at the deep Jacuzzi style tub. What she wouldn't give to fill it up with the hottest water she could stand and sink into its depths. She wondered briefly how into eating JC was before her own stomach answered her thought. 'Later,' she promised the tub and made her way toward the walk-in shower.

It was a quick shower, not wanting to keep JC waiting. She threw on a simple white t-shirt and sweatpants from the clothes she had stashed in his drawer before rubbing a towel through her hair to dry it the best she could. When she was finished she made her way downstairs where she found JC in the kitchen, stirring a pan on the stove. Going up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her cheek on his back.

"Feel better?" JC turned the knob on the burner, turning it off. He crossed his arms over Rachel's and allowed himself to be held.

"I actually feel somewhat human." She hugged him tightly before standing on her tip toes to peer over his shoulder. "Yum. My favorite..." She said seeing pasta and marinara sauce; the bread cooling. Moving away from him, she grabbed the plates from the cupboard handing them to JC for him to dish out the pasta.

"Sit down and I'll grab the wine," he put the plate holding a few pieces of bread on the table between their two plates.

"Oh!" Rachel whirled around stopping JC from moving away. "I completely forgot! I had a bunch of stuff to tell you when I got here."

"And here I thought you were just excited to see me," JC teased.

"I was happy to see you. I am happy to see you," Rachel amended. "But," she was nearly bouncing with excitement as she smiled at him. "Guess who just scored her seventeenth number one single?"

JC furrowed his eyebrows pretending to think; a smile twitching on his lips. "Oh man... Uhm... Taylor Swift?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. "Somebody wants to be sleeping alone tonight."

JC laughed drawing her to him. He hugged her tight, kissing her lips. "See You Again went number one? That is awesome Rachel." He pulled her into his arms again. "I am so proud of you. Seventeen number ones," he shook his head. "You are kind of amazing."

Rachel tossed her head back laughing. "Only kind of?"

"Completely. Absolutely. Totally." JC grinned, the corner of his eyes crinkling. "I love you."

Rachel's smile softened hearing JC's words. There had been no words to describe how she felt standing in Lance's piano room a couple weeks ago when she first heard JC say those words to her. She had been already crying, the flood gates having been opened by hearing JC sing the song she had desperately wanted to sing. The words had brought more tears and she made him repeat them - many times. "I will never ever get tired of hearing that."

"Good because I will never stop saying it to you." He leaned down kissing her again.

"Any other good news you want to share that you didn't get to earlier?" JC asked after their kiss ended.

Rachel nodded. "I have one more piece of good news and very big favor to ask."

"Okay," JC said, still smiling. He wasn't sure what Rachel needed from him, but he was already going through his schedule. "What's your good news?"

"I have gotten the okay on the idea Michael and I came up with for the See You Again music video!"

"All of it?" JC asked incredulously. "Even the ending?" He asked after Rachel nodded.

"Yes! The whole thing!" Rachel said, jumping excitedly. "Isn't that awesome!"

"It is. I can't believe they changed their minds." JC hugged Rachel to him. "This will be the best video in a long time. I can't wait to see it come together."

"Well..." Rachel looked up at him with a smile. "About that..."

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"You see," Rachel said slowly looking down slightly nervous. "Well, I kinda want you to direct it. Not kind of," she raised her head to look at JC, seeing his eyes wide with surprise. "I want you to direct. Will you?"

"Wow," JC whispered in shock. He wasn't expecting directing her music video to be the favor. "You want me to direct?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded firmly. "I wanted you to direct from the very beginning when the video idea first came up."

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"When we started talking about the video and ideas, putting Michael - then Lance - in the video was sort of selfish on my part. I couldn't hear. It was terrifying to think about how I was going to be in the middle of a music shoot and I couldn't hear. God, JC I was scared." 

JC kicked himself for not realizing this when it was happening. He knew she was nervous, but he didn't know she was downright scared. 

"So I wanted someone familiar to be a part of it with me. Someone that knew me, that ultimately wasn't there to make buck. But then Michael and Lance wouldn't be in any shots with me. That's when I figured if I had someone familiar behind the camera... you'd be right there the whole time and it wouldn't be so scary. Then the idea was scrapped... I knew they wouldn't okay you to direct."

"I would have still been there," he stared down into Rachel's eyes. "I would have been there for support. If you needed, I would have stood next to the camera the whole time. 

Rachel gave a small smile, raising her hands to hold on to his wrists. "I don't need you there to hold my hand now or Michael and Lance. This is a big video for me considering. I want you to be a part of it."

JC's face softened as he looked at Rachel. He could read the emotions in her gaze; could see how much it meant to her to have him a part of this. "Of course I'll direct."

"Really!" Rachel's face radiated happiness and JC felt like the greatest man in the world.

"Yes," JC laughed as Rachel pulled him into a hug. "I wouldn't miss the opportunity to boss the superstar around."

"Just not too bossy," Rachel pulled back, grinning at him. "This superstar would hate to have to make you sleep alone."

"So would the director," JC said solemnly. He'd been sleeping alone way too much recently. He hated it. He had gotten used to Rachel being there. Before he could open his mouth to speak, a small noise sounded that caused Rachel to laugh.

"Sorry," she said pressing a hand to her stomach. "I don't remember the last time I ate."

"Then let's remedy that right now," JC took her hand and lead her to the table helping her in her seat. He quickly poured wine into the wine glasses before he too, took his seat. "Now tell me everything that's happened over the past couple of weeks that you couldn't tell me on the phone or that you didn't have time."

Rachel stabbed her fork into the rotini noodles taking a bite of the pasta goodness. With her legs crossed beneath the table, she was able to run her toe along his calf muscle, feeling the coarse hair. After taking a sip of her wine, she proceeded to tell JC everything that happened on her whirlwind two week trip and didn't leave a detail out.

*~*

"I have a surprise for you," JC said later that night from his spot on the couch. Rachel was curled up in his arms next to him. The TV was on, but the volume was low. They spent most of the night talking. He was sure there was a few times when she dozed off during a lull in their conversation. Jet lag was catching up with her. Jet lag and being on the go nearly every day; whisked this way and that. He certainly remembered those days. Running on no sleep, falling asleep anywhere they could for however long they could. At nineteen-twenty years old, it had been easy. He wasn't so sure he could do that now.

"You do?" Rachel asked picking her head off his chest. "Really?"

"Really," he kissed the crown of her head as he pushed himself up off the couch. "Stay right here."

"I'm too tired to move," she said to him, lying on her head down on the arm of the couch, warm from his body.

"Don't fall asleep," he warned. "Or no surprise for you."

"I'm awake; I'm awake." She lifted her arm, shooing him away. "Surprise JC."

JC left the room with a smile on his face. He was happy to have Rachel back in California. He couldn't believe how rough the two weeks had been for him; how much he missed her. Sure they had text and spoke on the phone, but she had always been busy and the phone calls were never long enough. A couple times, she had actually fallen asleep on him.

In the spare bedroom, he went into the closet. There he carefully lifted the flat package from the floor. It was the one place in his house he was sure Rachel would have no reason to go in. He was pretty positive she hadn't been in the room since he had shown her his place for the first time. He moved slowly so not to disturb the two bags that sat on top.

Back in the living room he shook his head, smiling seeing Rachel sleeping. He gently sat the items on the coffee table. Turning around he leaned down kissing her lips softly. "Hey," he whispered. "If you want to sleep that's okay, I'll take your surprise back."

"No-no," Rachel said before yawning. "I'm awake."

"Right," JC laughed. "We can hold off until tomorrow. I know you're tired."

"No, I'm okay," she sat up and swung her legs in front of her. "Just don't expect me to be coherent..." Her voice fell off when she saw the gifts on the table in front of her. "What is this? What did you get me?" 

"You'll have to open them to find out," he said coyly.

"But you didn't have to get me something. JC..." 

"I know I didn't," he took a seat next to her on the couch. "I wanted to do this. I didn't do this alone. I had help. I just know how much it meant to you and... You better open it before I just tell you what it is."

She palmed his cheek and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"That one is actually mine," he pointed to the bag on right. "The other one came from Lance and then Michael."

"Interesting," she moved the bags off the flat cardboard box and slowly started opening it. JC had said it was from Michael. Judging by the package alone, she was sure it was a painting. She'd put money on it. Getting the end open she stuck her hand in and smiled when she grasped a canvas. She wasn't prepared when she pulled it into view. A gasped escaped and she quickly pushed the box away revealing the entire picture. "But..." she started staring at the painting Michael had done. The tornado, the debris, her dress, hair... everything was the same. "I don't understand... it was destroyed. How..." she looked at JC for help.

JC smiled understandingly. The emotions that ran across her face made his heart expand and he couldn't wait to see her reaction to the other gifts. "Michael painted a new one."

"Oh..." A lump rose in her throat thinking of Michael deciding to re-paint a picture for her. Even though he was plenty busy with commissioned paintings, he had found the time to do this for her. She had the strong urge to hug him - tightly. "Damn him; he's gonna make me cry."

"He'll be sorry he missed it," He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side. He wanted to hurry her along and had to fight to relax but he couldn't wait for her to open his bag.

"I'll find him tomorrow and hug him long enough to make him uncomfortable and Lance jealous." She sat the painting carefully back on the table and reached for one of the two bags. JC had said this one was from Lance and she couldn't imagine what he had gotten her. She parted the tissue paper and pulled out a picture frame. She smiled seeing a photograph of Lance, Michael, her and JC; their arms around each other smiling nicely for the camera. It had been a fun 'double-date' that night, she recalled.

"Fun night," JC echoed her thoughts when he saw the picture. He didn't snoop through the items when Lance and Michael brought them. He had assumed they were just the pictures replacing the ones destroyed. This photo wasn't one of them. It had been taken a few days before Rachel had gotten her hearing back and was whisked away to New York.

"There's more..." she said peeking back in the bag, catching sight of more photos. These, however, were not in frames. She placed the framed photo on the end table next to her displaying it. She pulled the pictures out, placing the bag on the floor. The very first photo was of her, Stacy and Lance. The next was of her parents, her, Stacy and Lance. Tears welled in her eyes as she flipped through the photos that Ben had destroyed. "He found the copies..." When she got to the final photo, the tears spilled over. It was a picture of her and *NSYNC taken after they released their first album in the US. "Where did he find this?"

"It wasn't easy," JC said staring at the picture. Rachel stood in the middle and the guys around her. "He called everyone he knew who might have had a copy of it, begging them to go through their photo albums. I think Lynn was the one who ended up having a copy."

"I'm not sure I want to open yours," she said, sitting the pictures on the end table in front of the frame.

"What? Why?" JC asked quickly.

"I'm already crying," she wiped at her tears. "I'm not sure what's in there, but I don't know if I can handle it."

"Come on," JC nudged her.

Rachel reached for the remaining bag. The first she thing she noticed was it was heavier. She gave him a look before parting the tissue paper. Once she saw the silver flag in the air it was over. She buried her head in her hands and let the tears fall.

"Rachel..." JC took the bag from her lap, sitting it on the floor before he took her in his arms. "Don't cry..." he whispered stroking her hair. He kept that up until she finally lifted her head to look at him. He smiled weakly, wiping her tears with his hands.

"That's not one of your other ones, is it?"

JC shook his head and watched as more tears rolled down her cheeks. He brushed those away too. "No. If you want, you can go and look."

Rachel picked the bag back up. This time she removed the statue from the bag and stared at it. "But it was broken."

"I made a few calls, was an ass to a few people, but was able to find someone who could fix it," JC explained. It cost him a pretty penny, more so than to just get a replacement one. Seeing this reaction made it all worth it. He would gladly do it again.

"I can't believe you got it fixed," she whispered running her fingers over the award. It looked like it was in mint condition. She was in awe. 

"I know how much it meant to you. I know how much all those things in your room meant."

"So you did this for me. You replaced them?"

"Not all of them unfortunately, but with help I was able to get most of..." he was cut off by Rachel throwing her arms around his neck and pressing his lips to hers. He widened his eyes briefly before they slipped shut and he wound his arms around her back holding her to him, returning the kiss.

"I love you, JC," Rachel whispered, breaking the kiss. "I love you. This has been the best gift anyone as ever given me. All those items Ben broke were worthless to anyone else... but to me they were everything. You gave them back to me."

JC leaned in, kissing her again. "There's more in the bag."

"More?" Rachel questioned, raising an eyebrow. "But..." She looked in the bag again and let out a shriek. "You found it!" She pulled the frameless picture from the bag, only then noticing there was more than one. "How did you find it? I never saw it anywhere on the Internet!"

"Trust me, I know," JC said the smile wide on his face. "That's where I looked first. I finally had to call Melinda and Kari."

Rachel stared down at the picture of her and JC from the 2001 MTV Video Music Awards. One of her most coveted pictures. The one photo that destroyed her the most when she realized it was trashed. "I can't believe you found it," she whispered and moved the photo to look at the others and gapped.

"Apparently there were more pictures taken that night," JC said. He had been surprised when the e-mail from Melinda came through with not only the photo Rachel had had framed in her house, but more as well. There were a couple of them on the red carpet, some of the seated and then from the after party.

"JC... I..." she was speechless. She had no idea what to say. What could she say? This man, on his own, had gone out and searched for things that meant nothing to him but meant the world to her. He enlisted people to help him. He didn't have to do this. She had planned on doing it herself, finding copies of the photos, knowing she'd at least find the family ones. But to have JC do it... "I don't know what to say.... I love you." she said looking at him.

JC reached out and cupped her chin. "That says it all," he said before kissing her.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The video shoot was unlike the previous. The air was lighter. There was laughter and jokes. From the director down to the make up artist everyone wore a smile. Gathered in the small warehouse people talked and laughed while they worked to get the set set up. White flowing material hung down from the ceiling, long enough to pile slightly on the floor. Bright spot lights were set up strategically behind some of the curtains replicating the sun, brightening the warehouse considerably. JC thought this part of the video should have a brighter feel to it; uplifting. Rachel wore a white dress, fitting around the top with a flowing skirt that danced around her ankles when she moved and heels. Her blonde hair was curled and let down. A gold necklace lay around her neck and an array of bracelets wrapped on her wrist. Her ears held gold earrings.

Once Rachel and Michael had sat down with JC to go over their idea piece by piece did it all finally start to take shape. Rachel was excited talking about the idea and that excitement grew seeing JC smiling and nodding, getting into it. He was animated as he took their ideas and ran adding his own small details. Everything came together quickly.

Armed with a camera man, JC had flown to Washington DC, where he recorded footage of Arlington National Cemetery, the Marine Corps Memorial and the war monuments on the National Mall. There were sun setting footage and sun rising over the cemetery. There were people reaching out to touch the names on the Vietnam wall and an older gentleman pausing to reflect inside the World War II memorial. He was lucky enough to capture the Marine Corps Memorial on a Tuesday when there was a concert complete with the Marine Corps Silent Drill team and the Commandant's Own, the Marine Drum and Bugle Corps.

It was a successful trip. JC had acquired a lot of footage they would be able to use and edit down to mix in with the rest of the parts. Word had been sent out in search of home videos from military members returning home from deployment. Replies immediately started pouring in. While he had been in DC, Rachel's job had been to whittle through the responses and pick ones for the video. JC had received texts from her how she was crying watching them and it made him wonder if it had been a good idea to let her search through them.

Of course while he had been in DC, he couldn't very well not go and visit his family. If he hadn't even for a couple of hours, he would have ended up on his mother's bad side and that was a place he didn't want to be. He spent the time answering questions about Rachel and had the feeling his parents were disappointed she hadn't been with him. While he had visited with his parents, he found out an older lady on their street had lost her husband last year, who had served in World War II. With the help of Karen, his mother, he had been able to shoot a small scene with Mary, holding a photograph of her husband, dressed in his Army best, some 70 years earlier. With the okay, he had taken a ride with Mary and his cameraman to a small cemetery where Robert was buried. The setting sun in the skyline provided a wonderful backdrop as they captured the marble headstone. JC felt like he was intruding on a private moment, when Mary knelt to the ground and ran her fingers over her husband's name. The camera kept rolling and captured the moment.

Today's shoot shouldn't be a long one. There were different angles he wanted to shoot from but it was nothing too hard. It was just Rachel in the midst of the white curtains. He wanted to play with the lighting and the angles. He had fun getting all the footage, but he was looking forward to actually working with Rachel.

"You actually ready to do some work?" JC asked moving over to Rachel. He ached to kiss her, but he wanted to keep their relationship at the moment a working one and not to mention make-up would probably kick his butt.

"Give me your worst," Rachel smiled at him. "Where do you want me?"

JC fought to keep his mind on the matter at hand and not letting it run with Rachel's questions. "We're gonna test the light out first," he told her.

"Okay," Rachel said as she moved into the room the curtains created. She stood directly in front of the camera and watched as the camera man and JC stared into the view finder awhile the lighting technician played a sequence of lights.

"Don't stand there looking so sad," JC said as different angle of lights shone on Rachel, illuminating her. "You can smile you know." A smile grew on his face when she flashed a smile into the camera.

It took a few minutes for all the angles to be tested. She closed her eyes and swayed to the music in her mind as the camera moved around her. She couldn't wait to get this video shoot started. She couldn't wait to see the footage that JC had gathered in DC. It irked her that he wouldn't let her see any; she had to 'wait for the finished product'. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes she stared into JC's bright blue eyes.

"Are you still with me?" He asked amused.

"Of course I'm with you," she smiled softly at him. "Are we ready?"

JC nodded. "Yeah." He explained to Rachel what they were going to be doing with the roaming camera. She paid close attention, soaking up everything he was telling her. "This shouldn't take too long. We'll do some different angles and circling around you. For the bridge, when you slow it way down, I have an idea for that."

"Are you gonna tell me the idea?"

"When we get to that point," he squeezed her hand quickly before dropping it and moving to stand next to the camera man. When the set quieted, the music started and he watched as Rachel slipped into the zone and gave him what he wanted.

*~*

"Is this a closed set or can I watch?" Rachel asked as the lone camera was set up in Lance's front room, recently revamped into Michael's painting room. Usually, Michael's supplies were all over the kitchen. Lance had gotten the idea to clean out the front room that housed the piano and allow Michael to claim it as his own. The move worked out great as the front room had more light shining through. It had become Michael's 'domain'.

"Yeah," JC nodded distractedly as he made sure everything was set up as it had been yesterday. Over the past few days, he had recorded Michael painting at various stages of completion. This would be the final shot. Michael was adding the final touches. When this was done the only shots left would be the end at the funeral with Michael and Lance. After all that, it was up to JC to go through all the shots and put everything together. He hoped it went as smooth as the shooting did.

"How did the shoot go today?" Lance asked coming to stand next to his sister as he watched JC and Michael talking about positioning. 

"Great," Rachel smiled. "Best decision I ever made to ask JC to direct the video. He knew what I wanted; I knew what he wanted. We meshed well together. I am really excited to see the final cut. I know it has to be good."

"Your opinion may be slightly biased." Lance teased.

"Slightly," she sent him a grin as her cell phone rang. "Hey Alison. What's up?"

"Better turn that off after that call," JC said after the ringing interrupted him. He grinned when Rachel stuck her tongue out at him and went back to her conversation. "Real pain in the ass to work with."

Michael laughed loudly. "I'm surprised you were able to keep her in check."

"Laid down the law before we got started..."

"What!" Rachel's exclamation caused the room to stop and look at her. There was a smile frozen on her face and her eyes were wide with wonder. "Is this for real? Don't be messing with me Alison...Of course I want to do it! I'd be stupid to pass up on this opportunity! What? Yeah my lips are sealed... yeah I know. I promise. Not a word. Let me know. Is that...who... when... isn't he in..." she sighed. "So I have to... when...okay."

When she ended the phone call, there were three sets of eyes on her. "What?" She asked innocently. She made a show of putting her phone on silent before it had the chance to go off while JC was filming.

"Don't give us that," Lance said. "What was that about?"

Rachel gave a small laugh, "sorry Lance; I promised not to say."

"You lied."

Lance's statement made Rachel laugh harder. "Alright, alright," she gave in, bouncing with excitement. "You know how Faith Hill sings the Sunday Night Football anthem?" She watched as the three heads nodded. "Well she's not going to do it this year and guess who they want to take her place?"

"No way!"

"They want you?" JC asked grinning.

"Yes! Isn't that awesome!" She grinned giving a little shriek. "NBC wants me to take over for Faith Hill! Told Alison that I was their first and only choice!"

"This is awesome!" JC reached for Rachel pulling her into his arms. 

"Their only choice huh?" Lance smiled, shaking his head. "Don't let that go to your head or anything."

"Well I am kind of amazing," she said flippantly, giggling when JC poked her side with his finger. "That doesn't leave this room though."

"Come on," Lance rolled his eyes. "Like you have to tell us that."

"Just making sure."

"Was there something else? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded frowning. She had just returned to California and now she was going to be flying back out. "Friday morning I'll be on The Today Show. Then I'll hit Jimmy Fallon."

"Are you going to be singing?" JC asks. If Rachel had to be on The Today Show Friday morning, she was flying out on Thursday. That gave him two full days to spend with her. 'More if I can finish this up quick.'

"Yeah. A lot of shows were vying to get my first live performance," she smiled at them. "Feels nice to be wanted." 

JC rolled his eyes. "Stop fishing for compliments."

"What are you going to sing?" Michael spoke.

"See You Again more than likely. It is my current song," she paused as a thought entered her mind and she turned to look at JC. 'It won't work. You can learn the song in two days but you can't get your band in to lay the track down. And the band arrangement wasn't written. As far as she knew, JC only had piano music down.'''

"What?" JC questioned.

"Nothing, it wouldn't work." She shook her head. Her band couldn't be gathered in time. They were scattered across the United States enjoying their impromptu vacations. On Friday, it was just going to be her singing by herself along to a pre-recorded track. 'Unless...' she gave her had a shake again.

"What are you thinking?" Lance asked his sister seeing the wheels turning in her head.

"It doesn't matter, it won't work. Come on, let's finish."

JC and Lance shared a look before JC nodded toward Michael. "You ready?"

"Yup." Michael moved back to the painting of his grandfather while JC handled the camera. Going with what he had discussed with JC earlier, he started painting and ignored the camera.

*~*

"Alright," JC said the minute they walked into his house later that night. After finishing up filming Michael completing the painting, they hung around for Lance's radio show then they all went out for drinks and dinner. It was still relatively early in the night, but he had an early morning. Tomorrow morning was the final shoot for the music video. He felt bad for gathering the extras and crew for what should only be an hour at the most. But he needed the finished painting for the scene.

When the video wrapped up, the real fun began. He got to spend hours combing through footage and putting it all together and laying the track down over top. Not to mention he only had so many hours to spend with Rachel before she left again for the East Coast. Most of those hours for him would be spent editing.

"Can't believe I'm going to be leaving again," Rachel slipped out of her sandals. "I feel like I just got home."

"You did just get home," JC told her. He wasn't sure exactly what she'd been referring to, but hearing her say home as she kicked her shoes off and placed her purse on his counter like she belonged in his house did something to him. He found out how much he wanted her to think of his place as her home. Before he lost his nerve, he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her against his chest. "Move in with me."

Rachel froze in JC's arms, hearing his words. JC wanted her to move in with him? "Wow...you want me to move in with you? Really?"

"Really." JC said feeling more strongly about the idea. "You're here a lot more than you're at Lance's. And when you are at Lance's, I'm usually with you. Throw in how much I missed you while you were gone, sleeping alone for the first time in a long time. I want you here with me. I want you to refer to here when you talk about home."

Rachel's heart swelled and she leaned forward and kissed JC softly; thoroughly. When she drew back, she met his blue eyes and smiled. "Yes, I'll move in with you." She kissed him again. "Are you sure you're ready for my things to take over your house?"

JC laughed, tightening his arms around her. "You have clothes in my closet, clothes in my dresser. My bathroom counter is cluttered with make up, perfume and everything else imaginable..."

"Are you complaining?"

"No," he kissed her. "I like seeing your things here."

"I'll remember you said that," she grinned. She felt liking yelling and doing a little dance but she settled for hugging JC tight. Moving in with JC!

"When you get back from New York, we can start moving you here. You're only spending a couple days there right?"

"I think so," Rachel said as the finally moved away from the door and into the living room. "I'll find out for sure tomorrow. But if it's just Today and Fallon, I should be flying back on Saturday."

"You rallying the band?"

"No. It's just me with the track behind me. Get this out of the way and we'll start talks about what to do with the tour. I lost four months of shows. Don't know if I'll make up the cancelled shows. I honestly have no idea what's going to happen. Maybe we can put something together at the beginning of the year to make up the dates."

"Still going to take the time off?"

Rachel nodded. "Oh yeah. The accident doesn't change anything even though I'm sure the label will push another album while I'm 'hot'."

"You're always hot," JC whispered nuzzling her neck grinning when she giggled. "Are you gonna tell me the idea that was going through your head earlier? With the way you were looking at me I have a feeling it was about me."

"What...oh..." Rachel said when she realized what JC was referring to. "It doesn't matter. It won't work."

"Try me."

"Both shows want me to perform," Rachel explained. "Obviously I will perform See You Again but I was thinking one of the shows would let me perform another one." She looked at JC to see if he was following along.

"What song did you want to do?"

"So Small." She watched as JC's eyes widened. "But I realized it wouldn't work. I haven't even heard the full song. Not that I can't learn it before I leave. Unless you haven't told me, we don't have the music down and even if you did, there is no time to get my band here to record the music."

"Let me get this straight," JC sat up and turned toward his girlfriend. "You had all these shows fighting over you, to get you to perform on their shows to get that first live performance after the accident and the song you immediately thought of singing is my song?"

"I told you; I love that song," she reached for his hand, threading her fingers with his. "I love the words. I loved what little melody I heard that day at Lance's. I know it's a great song and I know it's going to be a hit. I'm anxious to sing it. I can't wait for everyone to hear it."

JC was positive no one had ever been this excited over any of the songs he had written before. "You are amazing, you know that right?"

"I know. You keep telling me." Rachel smiled.

"Come on," JC stood and tugged Rachel to her feet.

"What? What are you doing?" Rachel asked following JC as he led her to the basement.

"How bad do you want to perform So Small?" JC asked sitting Rachel down at the piano taking a seat next to her.

"Are you kidding? I'd ditch See You Again in a second. But I don't understand, JC. There's only two days..."

JC placed his finger on her lips to stop her words. "What if I told you there was a way for you to perform it?"

Rachel could see the sparkle in JC's blue eyes and she started to get excited. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

JC laughed at Rachel's excitement. "While you were gone, I messed around on the guitar and was able to come up with an acoustic version."

"Really?" Rachel gasped.

"So if you don't mind a little company on stage..."

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight.

"Alright," JC laughed when Rachel pulled away after a long kiss and a tight hug. "You ready to start learning?"

"Oh yeah," she wrapped her arm around his back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best JC."

JC felt himself start to blush at Rachel's words. "I'm just me."

"Well I love just you."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty (end)

'Back in NYC. I feel like I was just here. But this time I dragged @JCChasez with me!''

'I'll be waking you up tomorrow and putting you to sleep. Make sure to catch me live on @thetodayshow and @LateNightJimmy. Set those DVRs!'

'I'll be giving you a sneak peek of my new video for See You Again on @thetodayshow directed by the talented ????. Don't miss it!'

'I'll be debuting a new song on @LateNightJimmy @JimmyFallon. It's a special song for me; one that I hold close to my heart. You don't want to miss it!!'

It was amazing to her to see the immediate response from her fans as they took her last four tweets and ran. Favorites and retweets came in by the dozens and her mentions exploded. There was no way to keep up with them.

"Do you like doing that?" JC asked as he came out of the bedroom of Lance's New York City apartment.

"Doing what?"

"Tagging me in a status and watch as I get buried with mentions," JC said as he took a seat on the couch next to Rachel. This was the first time he'd been in Lance's New York apartment. He liked it. It was nice. Rachel told him she used it whenever she was in New York. It was pointless to get a hotel or her own place when Lance had his own that was rarely used. 

"It's fun," Rachel grinned at him. "Some of your fans are crazy. Do you see some of the things they write about you?"

JC nodded. "I'm afraid for what they don't tag me in considering some of the stuff I am tagged in."

"Maybe I should tell them to lay off my man," she gave him a wink.

He laughed shaking his head. "Don't. That will just cause a war you don't want to get involved with."

"If I've learned anything from being on Twitter, it's not to start any fights with faceless names; you'll never win. I like conversing with your sane fans. Followed a few of them a couple weeks ago."

"Following fans? That could be messy."

"I don't follow them on a whim. There's a lot that goes into it before I hit follow. The ones that I have followed I've talked to a lot before. And they are genuine JC fans who appreciate your talents and not your body. Though I'm sure that's appreciated," she grinned at him seeing a feint blush sweep across his face.

"Maybe I'll check them out," he told her. He was more than happy to talk with real fans, either his or NSYNC. It didn't matter. Sometimes he was a little turned off from the social media site when he saw his mentions over run with crazy messages that made him thankful the site wasn't born back in 2000. "Didn't you say Lance had someone staying here?"

"Yeah it was crazy," Rachel scrolled through her mentions to see what kind of reaction she stirred. So far it was all positive. There were a lot of questions and guesses about who directed the video and what she was planning on Jimmy Fallon. She wished she could answer them both, but she felt it would be better to just surprise everyone. "Lance hadn't used the apartment in awhile. He's always in California. Hardly makes it here anymore. He's been talking about selling it and when the real estate agent came to look at the place, found a guy living here unbeknownst to anyone. Lance had no clue." One of the JC fans she followed had responded, asking if she was going to post the interview and performances herself because being from Europe sometimes she was blocked from content.

'I'll make sure you'll be able to see it! I don't want you to miss out.'

"That is kind of creepy." JC watched as Rachel replied to another fan who was trying to get information.

"It is. But the police took care of the matter and there are new locks on the door and the alarm code is changed."

"So if Lance is selling what are you going to do? Get your own place?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not over here enough to justice buying my own place. Be a waste of money. I'll go back to slumming it in hotels."

JC laughed. "Slumming..." he shook his head, "you need to look that term up. Slumming is not staying at some swanky hotel with room service and concierges that will get you whatever you want, no matter the time, no matter how outrageous the request."

"Well you know me; quite the diva," she laid her head on his shoulder. She pressed the button on top of her phone, turning the screen to black. She placed it on the cushion beside her.

"Oh yeah," JC lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders, pulling her closer into his side as they snuggled together in the quietness of Lance's apartment. "I can't remember the last time I was on late night TV."

"Nervous?" Rachel nudged his waist with her elbow.

JC chuckled. "I have never been nervous about being on TV or performing."

"Well I can tell you that I'm nervous."

"Why? Are you worried about So Small?" JC asked turning his head to look at her. "If you don't think it's ready, we don't have to perform it. It's only been two days working on it."

"No-no," she shook her head and wormed her arms around his waist. She brought her legs up onto the couch, tucking them beneath her. "We can't make it any better than it is now. That's why I'm nervous. Afraid I'll mess it up."

"That won't happen," JC hugged her to him and pressed a kiss into the top of her head. "And if anything does happen, which I know won't, I'll be right there next to you."

Rachel tightened her arms, giving JC a squeeze. "I like that. You next to me."

"I will always be next to you," he said softly and rest his head against hers. With his right hand, he reached down where her hands were clasped together at his waist and took her left hand in his. He threaded their fingers together. "Always. Even when I'm not there physically, I will still be there. Next to you, in your corner, supporting you no matter what you do or where you are."

"I love you," Rachel lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed him softly. She broke the hold he had on her hand and caressed his cheek. The skin was slightly rough against her palm with the beginnings of a beard.

"I love you," JC whispered pulling her closer to his side. She clasped her hands around him again and laid her head on his chest.

*~*

'Turn on those TVs! I am on after the commercial break! #BassToday'

"Our next guest is no stranger to this show," Al Roker stated when the show returned from break. "In fact she was just on last week talking about the miraculous return of her hearing after losing it in a car accident back in January. Today, she is going to be giving her first performance; singing her 17th number one hit, 'See You Again'; let's give it up for Rachel Bass."

The audience clapped as Rachel appeared and Al stepped out of the way. She smiled brightly and waved to the small gathering. The microphone was already set up for her and she stood in front as the music started. The nerves she was feeling disappeared as she started singing. She could see the audience mouthing the words as she sang and it was one of the best feelings in the world. Nothing was better for a singer than to have people singing their song back to them.

By the time the final notes faded away, Rachel was ready to continue singing. She was excited and pumped. She had missed this.

"You haven't missed a beat," Al said coming back onto the stage.

"I missed this," Rachel said, taking the microphone off the stand. "It's been such a long time since I was actually in front of people performing. I'm ready to give a concert right now."

Her words brought cheers from the crowd.

"I think they want you too," Al said with a laugh. "You just performed See You Again. As I said earlier, it's your 17th number one..."

"Incredible," Rachel said with a small head shake. "I never ever believed I'd have one number one single let alone seventeen. I have amazing fans. Everyone has just been so amazing and incredible. I came on the scene in 2005 and was just so overwhelmed by it all. I was never the one to be in the spotlight and there were times I just wanted to run and hide."

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say we're glad you didn't. See You Again is special to you."

"It is," Rachel nodded. "We actually were writing songs to be used in the movie The Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader. I loved See You Again and honestly thought they'd end up picking that song. I said whatever we don't use I want it for my album. I'm so glad I was able to put this song on my album, it just fit. See You Again was the first one we had in the can. I have loved it for that long."

"Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of The Dawn Treader came out in 2010, I believe."

Rachel nodded again. "Yes. They ended up choosing another song, 'There's A Place For Us' which I wrote with Hillary Lindsey and David Hodges. We also wrote, 'See You Again' together."

"There was a time when it looked like there wasn't going to be a video for See You Again, tell us about that."

"My record label has been real supportive of me. They released See You Again as a single knowing there might not be a supporting music video. I felt bad because I know fans out there wait for the video to come out so they can see the visual behind the song. There are songs out there by other artists that I bounce around impatiently waiting for the video to come out because I want to see the story. So I know how the fans feel."

"The whole video sparked when I was on a run with Michael, Lance's boyfriend. I was out there running, dying, because I wasn't able to listen to music so I was just stuck with my own thoughts and sometimes that's a scary place," she said with a laugh. "I just wanted to do something to help promote this single. I wasn't able to go to radio stations and plug it. And this song meant so much to me, so I hated the thought of not being able to push it like I normal do."

"So the video idea was born?"

"More or less," Rachel nodded. "I knew what the song meant to me. I asked Michael what he thought of when he listened to the song and together we put together the storyboard behind the song."

"And just like that we have a video?" Al asked.

"Oh no," Rachel laughed. "There were a lot of bumps along the way. I wanted to film the video before I got my hearing back but after some circumstances it didn't work out. The idea was shelved and it wasn't until last week that it was brought up again. We got everything pulled together and shot the video this week." She smiled to the audience when they clapped.

"Which is good for us because you have brought us a clip of the video," Al was cut off by the audience clapping again. "Tell us about the video. You tweeted last night; 'I'll be giving you a sneak peek of my new video for See You Again directed by the talented...' are you going to tell us the director?"

"I am," Rachel grinned. "When the idea for the video first came to head, with the song being so special to me and everything that I was going through, I wanted the people close to me to be a part of it. Mostly for moral support because at the time, I was going to be doing this without my hearing and that was scary."

"Can I render a guess?" Al asked.

"Sure!"

"Was it Lance?"

Rachel grinned triumphantly and shook her head making a buzzer sound. "Nope. Close. But no." When she said those words, the audience cheered as they figured out who the director was.

"I figured I had a 50-50 shot at getting this right and I didn't want to pick the obvious choice of the man backstage." Al grinned. "So Rachel, the director of your video is..."

"JC Chasez." She paused, waiting for the clapping to die down. "And there goes his Twitter mentions. Poor guy won't be able to keep up with them today," she grinned devilishly.

"You heard it hear first," Al spoke. "JC Chasez directed Rachel Bass's See You Again music video. Tell us a bit about the video then we'll play the clip."

"I don't want to give it all away," Rachel started. "But JC directed the video and both Michael and Lance make an appearance. The song takes a positive spin on moving on into the next life. To me, it's not the end. There is a heaven. It's very sad to lose somebody here on Earth, but having that faith and knowing that you're going to see them again is such an amazing thing, such a comforting thing, such a happy thing."

"Alright then," Al turned to face the face. "Here is a clip of Rachel Bass's new video See You Again directed by JC Chasez."

*~*

"Are you with me?" JC asked in Rachel's ear. She was sitting between his legs, resting back against his chest. Their arms were tangled together across her middle. They sat on a blanket in Central Park in the middle of the afternoon, killing time. Lunch had already been finished and thrown away. Now it was just relaxing on a blanket.

"Of course I'm with you," Rachel murmured letting her head fall back to his shoulder. "Just enjoying the quiet. Thinking."

"About what?"

"Lots of things. You. Me. Us. Fallon..."

"I was on board with all those things until you added Fallon into the mix." He tightened his arms around her, nuzzling her neck.

"Well I wasn't thinking about Fallon in the same aspect as I was about you or us," Rachel giggled.

"What about us?"

"Just the fact that I love you. That I'm happy with you. How crazy it is that we've known each other forever but took us this long to wind up together...I have a confession."

"What's that?"

"I harbored a crush on you from the moment I first met you." Rachel could feel the blush cover her face. "You broke my heart when you started dating Bobbie."

"I had no idea..." JC spoke. He was shocked. He had no idea Lance's sister had a crush on him. She surely didn't show it when she was around. He wasn't sure what he would have done if he'd known. Now, looking back he'd like to say he would have pursued her but he wasn't sure. He never really looked at her in that light. She was Lance's sister. "I'm not sure I wouldn't have broken your heart back then."

"I had dreams you'd realize you were in love with me. It was very straight up romance novel. I don't think I was any better than the fans in the stands screaming your names."

"I'm not sure I'd lump you in with them; some of them were crazy. I was sure if we got pushed into them we'd never make it back out alive."

"I'm sure you'd make it out alive; scarred and naked I'm sure, but alive."

"And with therapy bills."

Rachel laughed and turned her head capturing his lips in a soft, quick kiss. "I'm sort of happy about the accident. It brought us together."

"Didn't I tell you before that we would have ended up together without the accident?" This moment was one of the memories JC wanted to box up and store away to make sure he would never forget. It was all so cliché. The weather was perfect, no clouds in the sky. People were walking by; a few guys were throwing a Frisbee back and forth. Somewhere nearby, someone was strumming a guitar, its chords being carried over the grounds.

"You did. But this expedited the process. If not for the accident I would have gone back on tour instead of hanging around LA. This would have been the last month on tour. Finishing out US then a week in Canada."

"It would have happened," JC said firmly. "Judging by how much I love you now in just the small amount of time we've been together...there's no way these feelings wouldn't have came up after your tour."

"I like to think that," Rachel crossed her arms over JC's on her stomach and leaned her temple against his chin. "I have like fifty dates that were cancelled. Looking into creating a short tour at the beginning of the year after the holidays. I just feel really bad for everyone who had tickets..."

"You know they understand," JC said softly. "Tours get cancelled like this sometimes. It's not your fault."

"I know...I just feel bad. They are working on dates and arenas. I'm not even sure if Hunter is available to open up again." She spoke of her opening act, Hunter Hayes.

"Then you'll get a new opening act. Don't stress over this, Baby. You have a team in place working out the rescheduling. Some cities might not make the cut because of issues and that will suck for the fans in that area but they are still gonna be your fans and when you go on tour for your next album, they'll be buying a ticket when you hit their city again."

A small smile grew on Rachel's lips. "Yeah; I just hate not being able to reschedule dates and they have to be cancelled. I'm sure it will work out. Until then, I get to spend all my time with you."

"Now that sounds like a good idea."

*~*

'Are you tuned into @LateNightJimmy?? I'm on in 5...4...3... you don't want to miss it!'

"So after calling and calling and calling, begging with me to perform on the show tonight, I finally said yes, just to get my next guest to stop nagging me," Jimmy Fallon grinned. "Getting her hearing back after losing in a January car accident in Los Angeles surely did the world a favor because she is one of the true talents in the music industry today. Fresh off her debut performance on The Today Show... guess I wasn't that great to score that performance. But I was good enough to score this performance. Here to perform a brand new song; so brand new you can't even find it on iTunes, YouTube or a backdoor sharing site... Rachel Bass!"

Rachel walked out from behind the partition waving and smiling to the crowd who was up on its feet and cheering. She took a seat on the lone stool and adjusted the microphone to her height. "Thank you," she smiled at the crowd. "I hope you don't mind being the test subjects of a new song. As Jimmy mentioned, this song is brand new as in I only fully heard it two days ago. My band hasn't even heard this song yet."

"This is sounding like it's going to be lovely," Jimmy spoke. He grinned at Rachel before turning his head away and blanched causing the audience to laugh.

"I promise you it's going to be the best you've ever heard," Rachel said and looked back at the crowd. "So if you don't mind, considering the fact that this song is so new and the music hasn't even been written if I invite a guest out to help me." She grinned as the audience clapped their approval. When a figure walked from backstage holding a guitar the audience stood up and cheered loudly as they recognized JC.

"Thank you," JC waved with his free hand as a stage hand brought out a stool and an extra microphone.

"Ready?" Rachel asks him with a smile and saw his nod. At her word the audience quieted down. "Before my accident - literally seconds before - I sent JC a text wanting to discuss something with him. Of course I didn't tell him what it was or else he wouldn't have a reason to return my text," she winked at him. "As you all know I had an accident and woke up in the hospital unable to hear. This man brought me flowers, a balloon, stuffed teddy bear, my favorite candy..." she smiled hearing the awes in the crowd. "Ulterior motive ladies."

"It was not," JC cut in with a smile.

"Well the bright idea that hit me right before I sent JC that text was that for my next album, I wanted to tap into JC's head and take advantage of underappreciated talents..."

"My head can be a scary place," he cut Rachel off. He could feel himself blushing as she talked about him; singing his praises.

"I know," Rachel grinned turning her head to look at him. "I also know what a talented individual you are. So I told him, that on my next album I wanted to do a little writing together. See if he could come up with some country songs to... blow everyone away."

"Wah wah," JC chuckled.

"After the accident I told him not to worry about. I wasn't looking toward singing any new songs. I wasn't even looking to singing any of my old songs. But he didn't listen and I'm glad he didn't. I was able to follow along with some of the writing process as he put this song together and even without hearing the melody he was working out on the piano, just by the words, I fell in love with it. I knew, when asked to perform, this was the song I wanted to do. I won't keep you waiting any longer. Written by JC Chasez, here is So Small."

JC waited for Rachel to look at him before he started the opening chords.

"Mmmm yeah yeah yeaaaaaah," Rachel started; holding onto the microphone with one hand even though it was on the stand. "What you got if you ain't got love, the kind that you just wanna give away," she sang with her eyes closed. "It's okay to open up, go ahead and let the light shine through I know it's hard on a rainy day. You wanna shut the world out and just be left alone but don't run out on your faith."

"Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand," JC sang with Rachel as she dipped into the chorus. He caught her looking at him and he smiled quickly. "And what you've been out there searching for forever is in your hands. And when you figure out that love is all that matters after all, it sure makes everything else..."

"Seem so smaaaall," Rachel sang by herself as JC dropped out. When they first started going over the song, JC hadn't meant to provide the backup vocals but from the minute she heard him singing with her she knew it was right. For the acoustic version, his vocals had to stay.

JC scanned the crowd to gather their reaction to the song and was in awe seeing them almost riveted staring at Rachel. Some swayed with the song while others bobbed their heads. The crowd cheered and clapped as she raised an octave and held notes longer than others. JC had to fight with himself to keep playing. He just wanted to sit back and listen; lose himself in the music. It hit him then that this was his song. Rachel was singing his song on late night TV. There were millions of people watching. This was what he wanted. To write music people would love and listen to over and over. He wanted them to connect with a song he'd written. With this song, he achieved it. There was no greater feeling than achieving a dream with the woman he loved.

As the song faded out the audience jumped to their feet clapping and cheering loudly. Rachel opened her eyes and smiled. Tears welled in her eyes seeing the reaction and she blinked rapidly keeping the tears at bay. 'Thank you,' she mouthed to the audience. 'Thank you.' She looked over as JC stood and she followed suit. They came together in front of their little setup and wrapped an arm around each other soaking in the reaction.

"Rachel Bass and JC Chasez everybody!" Jimmy yelled as he came to stand next to them. "If this is what we get every time they collaborate together; look out. Talents like these... A match made in music heaven. See you next week. Good night!"

ENTERTAINMENT WEEKLY A match made in music heaven indeed! The words spoken last year by Jimmy Fallon proved true in regards to Rachel Bass and JC Chasez. The two appeared on the late-night host's previous show 'Late Night with Jimmy Fallon' offering up a brand new song, written by Chasez. Bass sang an acoustic version of So Small backed by vocals from the ex-NSYNC member. The song blew up; surpassing eleven million views on YouTube within twenty four hours. Bass' record label took advantage of its popularity releasing the song on iTunes as a single. So Small quickly shot to number one on the Billboard Hot Country 100; where it stayed for twenty consecutive weeks. The song since has been cleaning up at award shows left and right; winning Single of the Year, Song of the Year, and Vocal Event of the Year at the American Country Music (ACMs) awards in April. The song gave Chasez his first Grammy Award winning Song of the Year. It also surprised everyone winning Record of the Year beating out top songs from Katy Perry, Justin Timberlake and Miley Cyrus. At no surprise, Bass also won the Grammy for Best Country Solo Performance and Best Country Song. With nominations coming out last week for the Country Music Awards, it looks to be a clean sweep across the board for So Small. The Song was nominated for Single of the Year, Song of the Year and Musical Event of the Year.

LOS ANGELES (AP) The remaining *NSYNC bachelor is off the market ladies! That's right! JC Chasez and Rachel Bass have taken their relationship to the next level and are engaged. The country superstar took to her Twitter last night to announce the news. 'Sorry Ladies! All *NSYNC members are officially spoken for!' Attached to the tweet was a photo of Bass and Chasez. In the photo you could clearly see a ring on Rachel's finger. There must have been confusion because Bass tweeted later that JC had indeed popped the question. The two began dating in April of 2013 after a serious car accident that left Bass deaf. The engagement comes as we eagerly await the wedding of Lance Bass and fiancée Michael Turchin. (The Turchin-Bass wedding will be a made-for-TV special on E!) Does Lance's twin have any plans on following her brother on TV? "No way," Rachel told us with a laugh. "That is not us at all." We asked the couple about the quick engagement hoping to learn if we'll soon be seeing a baby bump. "I'm not pregnant!" Rachel told us with a laugh. Sorry Rachel, but we're still gonna be on bump watch! After busting our dreams of a Bassez baby, Rachel went on to say, "We are just that much in love with each other. There is no set time frame you have to date before you get engaged or be engaged before you get married. My head and heart is saying be with this man; I need him. I love him. Who am I to argue when my head and heart agree?" Chasez added, "There is no one else that I see myself with. I can't see how I can love her anymore than I already do." Trust us, our hearts were bursting as we listened to these two over the phone. "I love JC and I can't wait to start this chapter in our lives as husband and wife."


End file.
